Beauty and the Demon
by April952
Summary: A curse was put upon a Castle. It's prince was cursed to wear a Demon mask until he finds love and be loved in return. The prince meets Takahiro and believes that he is the one. Takahiro gets sick and needs a doctor. The prince wont let him go, afraid he wont come back. Misaki promises to stay so that Takahiro is sure to come back for his brother. How will this curse end?
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a faraway beautiful land full of beauty and nature, lived a prince who lived in a grand castle high up in the mountains with his servants.

Although he had everything his heart desires the prince was unsatisfied with everything.

Nothing really made the prince happy. He was mostly in his room writing his stories with no concern for anyone but himself.

On one cold night there came a knock on the castle front doors. Usagi went to open them to find an ugly old lady who asked for a night stay from the cold and in return she will give him a bear.

Usagi studied the bear with distain, it was old, and missing an eye. Usagi coldly refuses, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for the beauty is found within. Usagi ignores her and shuts the door.

The next thing he knew a beautiful woman appears before him claiming she was an enchantress.

The young prince tries to apologize but the enchantress had seen that there is no love in his heart.

So she puts a curse on him, he shall forever hold the bear and wear a demon mask. She then put a powerful spell on the castle, the beauty and nature withered and died and all the servants were forced to wear hideous masks, unable to remove them.

Unless Usagi could love and be loved in return will the curse be lifted.

But ever year the bear will shrink and once it's completely gone he will die.

**I wasn't supposed to upload this yet but I got so excited for this already! This goes out to AmbersLostParadise for coming up with this beautiful idea and sharing it with me! Thank you! **

**I hoped you enjoyed! Much love!**


	2. Determination

**Happy Valentines day! Here's my roses to you! Love you all! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"But Onii-Chan!" Misaki argued.<p>

"Don't worry Misaki; the days will go by without you noticing." Takahiro reassured.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Misaki watched his brother worriedly as Takahiro put clothes in his suit case. Misaki was currently packing up lunch for his brother's trip to another village. Takahiro was a business man who worked in town a day away from here. He had to travel by horse through the forest.

Takahiro ruffled his hair, "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. This is like the other hundreds of times I went out." Takahiro sneezed.

"That's what I'm worried about Onii-Chan." He was afraid Takahiro was getting sick. It was the beginning of a new year and the January snow was harsh this year.

Takahiro smiled. "It's just a little sneeze-"

"You been sneezing non-stop yesterday."

Takahiro waved it away. "It's nothing, besides I can't miss this appointment, it's really important."

Misaki sighed knowing that he wouldn't listen at this point, Takahiro was stubborn that way. They lived near a village; their wooden cottage was small but big enough for two people, a small barn was next to their home that held two chickens and a pig.

Their parents passed away from a fire accident when he was small and it was only him and his brother on their own. They weren't rich but they had enough for a home and food, that was all they needed.

"Is everything ready?" Takahiro put on his thick brown coat and hat to fight off the cold.

Misaki nodded. He picked up the sack of food and took it outside where the horse and carriage was waiting. Takahiro would be gone for five days.

"Now take care of yourself Misaki, make sure you eat every day and don't stay outside too long-"

"Alright Onii-Chan, don't worry I got it." Misaki smiled, his brother would never stop being so overprotective.

"Are you sure you have enough money?"

Misaki nodded. It wasn't much but he didn't want Takahiro to have nothing when he arrived over to the next village, he needed to eat too.

Takahiro sighed. "Alright then…" Takahiro hugged Misaki. "Take care alright? I'll try to be quick."

"Don't worry Onii-Chan, take your time and have some fun over there as well."

Takahiro smiled. "I will, ah, and I also have a surprise for you when I get back, I think you'll like it."

Misaki nodded. Takahiro got on the horse and waved to Misaki before heading off.

Misaki watched him until he disappeared from behind the mountain, he wished his brother safe travel.

Misaki shivered and returned into the cottage. He looked around the empty room he would be occupying by himself for five days. It had only two bedrooms and a living room attached to a kitchen. For the living room they only had a couch with a small book shelve, in the kitchen a table for two and a stone stove, the walls were painted a warm cream color. It wasn't much but Misaki didn't need more than that, he loved his small home with Takahiro.

Tired he went to his room which only had a long feather bed and his favorite manga books.

He lied on the bed and coved himself in the warm thick sheets.

He hoped the days went by quickly; he didn't like it when the house was quiet.

**-A week later**

"Misaki! Wait up!"

Misaki turns to find Shinobu running toward him. "Hey Shinobu, What's up?" Shinobu wore his brown breeches and thick white shirt. He lived alone in the village, his parents died a long time ago. He was working with the smith for two years already. That's where he met him and they became friends in the most oddest of ways.

"You're brother hasn't come home yet?"

"No…He must have gotten caught up with work again." He was worried though, usually if something like this happened he would have sent a messenger telling him about it.

But nothing has come in.

"Yeah…Maybe. You know everyone is getting worried about you too."

Misaki frowned, "Huh?"

"You know you're the town's favorite," Shinobu pinched Misaki's red cheeks. "And everyone's is fighting for the right to have you if something happens to Takahiro."

Misaki rolled his eyes, "Nothing's happened to him, he's fine!"

"It's been a whole week,"

"It's happen before."

"Yeah but he would always send a messenger telling you that he was going to be a day late!"

"Shinobu please stop! He's fine; something really important must have come up to have him forget."

Shinobu said nothing, noticing the cute sheen of tears threatening to fall. Shinobu followed him to the market where many more villagers greeted him.

The sun was shining brightly today. It gave Misaki hope that Takahiro would come home today.

"Misaki,"

Misaki turned to see Ijuuin-sensai coming to him. "Ijuuin-sensai! Good morning!" Excitement coursed through him. He was always happy to see Ijuuin-sensai.

"Is Takahiro still not here?" He asked worriedly.

Misaki shook his head. "He must have gotten caught up with work."

Ijuuin-sensai nodded. "He works so hard. I hope he comes home safely."

Misaki nodded happily. Ijuuin-sensai was his idol, he produced his favorite Manga.

Ijuuin-sensai ruffled his head. "I hope to see you again Misaki sadly I have a meeting to attend to."

Misaki nodded in understanding. "I hope your meeting goes well."

Ijuuin-sensai smiled. "Thank you, bye Misaki."

Misaki waved and watched him leave.

"Well I can't wait for the wedding." Shinobu teased.

Misaki blushed at Shinobu's comment. "What are you talking about?"

Shinobu smirked. "You do know that Ijuuin-sensai has been asking Takahiro for your hand in marriage."

Misaki blushed harder. "S-shut up Shinobu!" Misaki marched away to grab food and then pay for them, all the while trying to ignore Shinobu's teasing.

"Bye Shinobu." Misaki grumbled his cheeks still red.

Shinobu chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

They parted ways. Misaki made his way home.

Misaki smiled at everyone who greeted him. Everyone wished Takahiro luck that he would return home soon making Misaki smile. Everyone was so nice to him he didn't know what he'd do if they weren't there to cheer him up.

Walking home Misaki wondered what he should make today. He held his basket full of goods and wondered what Takahiro would like to eat.

Misaki froze when he saw his brother's horse in the front yard. "Onii-Chan?"

Misaki ran, he was finally home! He was so glad!

Misaki frowned a bit at the fact that the horse was just standing by the house wondering around without being tied up. Takahiro never forgot to tie up the horse.

"Onii-Chan?" He called out again hoping Takahiro would come out while he tied up the horse. "Onii-Chan?" No one answered. Once done he ran inside the house. "Hey Onii-Chan why aren't you answering me…"

Misaki frowned, where was he? He was nowhere to be seen. He checked his room but it was still empty.

"Onii-Chan?"

Worry ate at him. Did he go back into the village to look for him? But he would have seen him pass by. Wouldn't he?

Misaki went back outside and checked the horse. "Hey girl. Where's my brother?" The horse only shook his head. Misaki checked the horse. It held the small bag of lunch he'd made for his brother a week ago; it also had a bag of papers, the carriage was missing.

Worried, Misaki mounted the horse and took off back into the village. He asked around if they had seen his brother around but they said 'no'.

The sun was going down and Misaki quickly made his way back home. Maybe he was home now?

Misaki was distraught to see that the house was dark. He tied up the horse and went inside. "Onii-Chan?"

No one answered.

"Onii-Chan!?" tears threatened to fall.

Where was his brother?

Did something happen? Was it possible that the horse somehow got away and ran back home? Misaki couldn't really get a messenger this late at night.

Misaki sat down in the kitchen. So what was he going to do? He was too worried to just sit there and do nothing! What if something happened to him?

Misaki looked around the empty room.

He didn't want to be alone anylonger.

Misaki took a deep breath.

He was going to find his brother.

Determined, Misaki quickly made himself some food to eat on the way and put on a warm coat knowing the night was very cold.

He mounted the horse.


	3. The Demon

Misaki stopped his horse in front of the small house of the blacksmith's where Shinobu was outside working on a magnificent sword. The red hot iron sizzled as Shinobu placed the sword in the water to cool.

"Shinobu."

Shinobu turned around at the sound of Misaki's voice. "Misaki? What are you doing out so late at night?" Shinobu frowned as Misaki dismounted his horse.

"I need a sword, I know there are bandits out there-"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The horse came home without Onii-chan." Said horse came up to Misaki for him to pet him.

Shinobu blinked. "Seriously? Wait, don't think you're going out there alone."

"I'll be fine." Misaki tried to reassure him.

Shinobu shook his head angrily. "No way! You are not strong enough to go out there alone."

Misaki knew Shinobu talk with experience. He often tells Misaki about his adventures on dodging bandits and fighting when out of the village for supplies. "Really Shinobu, I'll be fine. I know you can't leave the smith at this time of season."

Shinobu and the blacksmith had so many orders that he would be stuck at work all day and Shinobu was grateful to the Blacksmith for taking him in that he didn't want to leave him alone doing all the hard work.

Shinobu looked conflicted. He was always so protective of Misaki, despite the teasing; Shinobu always treated him as a brother.

Misaki gave Shinobu a quick hug, "I'll be back with Onii-Chan, I promise you."

Shinobu groaned. "Just…be careful."

Misaki nodded. Shinobu handed him a small sword easy for Misaki's use.

"Promise me that you would come back."

Misaki nodded. "I promise."

"And if you run into any sort of trouble run, don't try to fight."

"Got it."

Misaki mounted his horse, giving Shinobu one last smile, and ushered his horse forward into the dark forest.

Misaki briefly knew the way to the town Takahiro worked at. Takahiro had taken him to the village once when he was ten; he hoped that he remembered it.

A few hours later snow started to fall giving Misaki grief. His coat wasn't thick enough for the snow but luckily it was still light.

Another few hours passed by and Misaki grew worried. He didn't recognize this road at all. Where was he? The tall trees were now covered in snow, the air chilled a few degrees, and his breaths came out in puffs of smoke.

Misaki had to stop the horse to look around the dark forest.

He could see the outline of a mountain; maybe if he climbed a bit he could see the land and probably recognize it. With that Misaki climbed the mountain for miles.

Another few hours later Misaki frowned in concern. Maybe he should go back; he couldn't see anything with these tall trees blocking his vision.

Just when he was about to give up and turn around Misaki spotted an iron gate briefly blocked by trees.

Happy, Misaki urged his horse forward. He hoped they would take pity on him and let him stay for the night from the cold or if not he could stay in a shed near there.

Misaki dismounted to open the Iron Gate. In front of him stood an enormous castle, smooth stone built the beauty of the castle, flags danced on the tower tops, the windows were dark and eerie. It looked deserted of any living thing.

Maybe he shouldn't go in? But the wind blew harder in that instant that he had no choice but to move forward.

Next to the castle was a small stable, he took his horse inside and spread a thick blanket over him. "I'll be quick alright?"

Misaki looked at the large doors wondering If he could open it on his own. They were thick wood, strong to hold off an army. With his whole strength he pushed. He was surprised that it gave way easily as if no one had locked the door.

Misaki was amazed at what greeted him. Marble floor, two stairs parallel to each other leading up to another massive door. In the middle was yet another door that was open that lead to darkness.

"Hello?" His voice echoed though out the castle. No one answered back.

The place was cold and dark, no life to be seen, and it looked like the place had been picked by bandits. Broken glass was on the floor and shredded cloth was on the stairs. Maybe he could find a fireplace to warm him up.

"Who are you?"

Misaki jumped and screamed at the sudden voice beside him. He turned to see a tall man in a Demon mask.

He was an inch or two taller than him, his hair was light brown, and he wore a light pink collar shirt and light faded blue jeans. His Mask interested Misaki the most; the outline looked like a white dragon, it's eyes were green, and the mouth was slightly open showing sharp white teeth."

"Well? Who are you?"

"Ah, um, I'm Misaki Takahashi!"

The guy cocked his head. "Another Takahashi? Are you related with Takahiro Takahashi perhaps?"

Misaki practically jumped on the man. "You know where Onii-Chan is?"

"Onii-Chan? He's your brother?" Misaki nodded. "Well then follow me."

"Thank you so much!" He was so happy that Takahiro was alright. He followed the man up the stairs into the giant door.

"How did you find this place?" The man asked.

"I got lost trying to find the village Onii-chan worked."

The man cocked his head. "Why?"

"His horse came back home without him and I thought he was stuck at work-"

"Ah, no his horse ran away from here, Takahiro was here the whole time."

"Ha!? He didn't go to work?"

The man shook his head as he went through door after door, Misaki didn't pay attention since his attention was all on the man. "He got lost apparently."

Misaki had to smile. "Thank you for taking care of him."

The guy grunted. "Well thank Usagi-san for that."

"Usagi-san?"

"He's the master of this keep."

"Oh, I see…Um, may I ask your name?"

The man seemed to pause at this. "…Ritsu Onodera."

"It's nice to meet you Onodera."

Onodera waved it away. "Call me Ritsu, Onodera seems too formal."

"Thank you Ritsu, ah, you can call me Misaki then!"

Ritsu nodded.

They climbed another set of stairs to a new room. Inside held a queen sized bed with someone in it. Misaki frowned and went closer.

"Onii-Chan!?" Misaki ran to him. His face was red, his breathing was harsh, and he looked so pale. Oh no! His fever must have gone up. Misaki turned to Ritsu. "He needs a doctor now!"

Ritsu shrugged. "We don't have one."

"My village does, I need to take him back-"

A new voice thundered in the room. "What is going on here?"

Ritsu stepped aside to bow to the man now standing by the doorway. This one was taller than Ritsu, he wore a white collar shirt and a purple tie, his hair silver, and his mask was even more frightening than Ritsu's.

His looked like an actual Demon, the mask was white with horns, his eyes were red, and the bottom half was cut off so that his mouth was free from the mask.

But then when the man spoke Misaki saw that the man possessed _fangs._

Fangs!? How was that possible!?

Ritsu spoke, "This is Takahiro's little brother. He came to take Takahiro to a doctor back at his town."

Misaki instantly felt the tension in the man.

"You are not taking Takahiro away from me."


	4. Will I see him again?

**This is short but the next one will be longer :D Glad you guys are enjoying! I just one more chapter for 'Romeo & Romeo: University' and i'll start on this one and 'My Angel' :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Much love! :3**

* * *

><p>"You are not taking Takahiro away from me."<p>

Misaki blinked at the man in the Demon Mask. Was he insane? Couldn't he see how bad Takahiro was? "What do you mean? He needs a doctor!"

"I'm taking care of him. He's fine."

"Fine? This is fine?" Takahiro was constantly coughing, his cheeks were red, and his breathing was harsh. Misaki was afraid this could be life threatening without proper care.

Ritsu walked up to Usagi-san. "Usagi-san we should consider-"

"Quiet Ritsu."

Ritsu nodded slowly causing Misaki to fume. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see how Onii-Chan is suffering?"

Usagi-san turned his attention back to Misaki. "He is destined to be mine."

Misaki blinked. "Ha!? Takahiro doesn't belong to you! And that's a poor excuse to keep him here and not to a doctor!"

Usagi-san was about to retort when Misaki heard Takahiro muttering incoherently.

Misaki turned his attention back to Takahiro. "Onii-Chan! It's alright I'm here."

Takahiro's eyes opened slowly. "Hmmm…Misaki?"

Misaki smiled happily. "I'm here Onii-Chan, don't worry I'll make sure to get you a doctor." Misaki held Takahiro's hand tightly.

"He's being taken care of here."

Misaki glared at the Demon. "This is serious. Onii-Chan could die if we don't do anything!"

Usagi-san hesitated. "No, he stays with me."

"Then call a doctor!"

Ritsu spoke up. "None would dare come up here."

Misaki looked back on Usagi-san and pleaded, "Please! He looks really bad!"

The Demon shook his head stubbornly, "I can't let him go, if I do he might not come back."

Misaki quickly thought of a solution. How can he convince this guy to let his brother go?

Takahiro let out a rattling cough.

Tears threatened to leak, he couldn't lose Takahiro! Panicked, Misaki yelled out, "Then I'll stay!"

Usagi-san cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

"I'll stay so that Onii-Chan has to come back for me." It was the only thing Misaki could think of to save his brother.

Ritsu nodded. "That's a great idea, Usagi-san; Takahiro has to come back for his brother."

Usagi-san stayed quiet.

"Please! I beg you!"

Usagi-san nodded his head slowly, "…Alright."

Misaki sagged in relief, "Let me just take him-"

"No, you have to stay; Ritsu will take Takahiro to the village."

"But-"

"Don't worry Misaki; I'll make sure to take care of him." Ritsu tried to reassure him.

"But-" They didn't let him speak. They picked Takahiro up to wrap a thick jacket over his body.

Misaki stood back as they prepared Takahiro for the trip. Misaki saw how Usagi-san wouldn't leave his gaze from Takahiro. What was with this guy? And why were they wearing those Masks?

Another man came in the room making Misaki jump in new fear. He was tall with blond hair, his Mask covered the bottom half of his face leaving his eyes free of the Mask. The Mask was nothing but sharp teeth; it gave the illusion that he could easily open that mouth and eat him whole.

Yukina gave him a glance before turning his attention back to Usagi-san.

"Yukina carry Takahiro outside on the horse. We're going to take him to the village."

Yukina frowned. "Your actually letting him go?"

Usagi-san growled. "Just do it."

Yukina nodded. "Very well."

Misaki tried to follow them but Usagi-san stopped him. "Not you. Ritsu lead him to his room-"

"At least let me see Takahiro depart!" He only had a few minutes with Takahiro. He wanted to stay with Takahiro as long as he could before he was taken away from him again.

"No,"

Misaki reached out to stop Usagi-san. "Please! I just-"

Usagi-san shook off his hand. "Ritsu take him."

"Sorry," Ritsu easily grabbed Misaki and lead him to the opposite direction.

"Stop! Ritsu please!" Misaki watched behind him as they took Takahiro away. He was so desperate to get away and follow Takahiro out of this nightmare.

Ritsu ignored him and proceeded to taking him to a new room.

This room looked to be in a tower, it had wall-size windows showcasing a large river, the bed was a king size bed in the far corner, and nothing else.

Ritsu pushed him in and locked the door.

Misaki got up from the ground and banged on the door. "Let me out! I need to see Takahiro!" Will Takahiro be alright? Will he survive?

**Will I see Takahiro again?**

No one answered. He heard his horse outside and ran for the window.

Outside they put Takahiro on the horse with Ritsu who wore a black hood to cover his mask.

Misaki growled as Usagi-san caressed the side of Takahiro's cheek before stepping aside and watching them depart.

Misaki watched with despair as Takahiro went further and further away from him.

Tears started to fall.

Would he see Takahiro again?


	5. The Curse

Misaki woke up with a slight headache, he pulled the sheets over his head with a miserable groan, trying to block out the intense light. He could hear the waves clashing against rock and birds singing in the distance. Where was he? The bed beneath him was too soft, too warm to be his own.

Misaki slowly sat up in the warm bed and looked around the large empty room. He was awed by the room itself, walls at least ten feet tall; the room could fit his whole house. The sun streamed in throwing gold all around the room, there was no picture frames, no furniture but the bed. It was beautiful but so lonely.

Misaki gasped as he remembered Takahiro. How could he forget? He threw the sheets off of his body and ran to the window where he witnessed the departure of Takahiro last night.

He stopped short when the gates were devoid of life.

He's gone.

New tears sprang to his eyes. He only got to see him for a second. Not enough time to say hello or goodbye again. He was stuck in this castle instead of being by his brother's side.

Behind him the creak of the wooden door opened. "Ah, I see you're awake."

Misaki turned to the voice. In the new light Misaki could see a man with golden hair, his eyes almost red. The bottom of his face was covered by a mask, a mask filled with only sharp teeth.

This was the man from last night. Fear was sharp in his breast, what were they going to do with him now?

The man bowed his head. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Know that I mean not to. My name is Yukina."

Misaki heard the sincerity in his voice which instantly smoothed his fear. "Oh, uh, my name is Misaki Takahashi." Misaki bowed back nervously.

Yukina chuckled, though Misaki thought it was a chuckle. The Mask made it sound like a small growl. "Follow me. I bet you're hungry."

Misaki shook his head quickly; he didn't want to leave this room and ended up bumping into _him _again."Ah, no I'm fin-"

Yukina didn't wait for his reply and walked away. "Hurry up or I'm going to have to carry you."

Misaki jumped and hurried out the door. There was no way he was going to be carried out!

What greeted his eyes shocked him. Tall halls filled with red carpets and golden statues. Misaki blinked wondering if this was some kind of dream. He only read of riches such as this in fairy tales.

Misaki ran to catch up to Yukina. "Um, where are we going?"

Yukina turned to him. "To the dining room of course."

"Ah, I see…" There was tense silence as they walked the hall. It seemed to go on forever. Misaki studied Yukina's Mask from the corner of his eye. There was no string connecting the mask to keep it in place. Was it glued to him? "Um…If I may ask…why are you wearing the mask…?" Wasn't it tiring to wear it all day?

"It is part of the curse." Was his only answer.

Misaki blinked. "Curse?"

Yukina nodded but didn't answer further as they reached golden double doors. Yukina pushed it open to another large room. This one held a long rose colored table, rich wool hung from the walls, a chandelier hung from the center. Misaki once again stared in awe as the large windows showcased the ocean.

"Go ahead and sit down Misaki, you'll meet the others soon."

Misaki looked at Yukina warily. "There are more people here?"

Yukina nodded. "You'll see them soon." Yukina noted the unease in his eyes and tried to reassure him. "They're nice men. They would not hurt you in anyway so fear not Misaki."

Misaki felt his cheeks heat up. "Of course! I would never think that way about your friends."

Yukina smiled. "You remind me or Ritsu…" He murmured. "Sit, the food will-"

"Is this the one Usami traded his precious Takahiro for?"

Misaki turned to the new voice. The man was about his height, his hair black and the mask he wore covered his whole face. It looked like a cat with ears and whiskers.

The man cocked his head. "My names Kisa Shouta it's nice to meet you." Misaki couldn't help but blink; the mask hollowed his voice to make it sound sinister.

"Ah, Misaki Takahashi." Misaki bowed quickly. Misaki knew he would never hear their real voices because of the Masks they wore.

Kisa cocked his head. "So you're related to Takahiro?"

Misaki nodded. "He's my older brother."

Kisa sat down on the chairs. "Why did Usami change one Takahashi for another?" He asked Yukina.

"Takahiro was getting worse with his sickness and he had to be taken to a doctor. Misaki stayed so that Takahiro would return for Misaki."

Kisa shook his head. "Of course. That guy would never give up something he holds preciously so easily."

Misaki frowned. "Why does he want my brother?"

Both Kisa and Yukina tensed. "Don't worry about it Misaki." Kisa tried to reassure.

Misaki crossed his arms. He needed to know, that Usami thought to keep him? Why? "Tell me-"

The doors opened suddenly to at least five people holding large trays of food and placed it on the table. The five people's masks were cut off from the top, hiding their eyes; on top of their masks were ears and antlers indicating the masks to be bucks. They wore silk green color shirts and gold vests.

"Sit down Misaki." Yukina held out a seat for him next to Kisa.

His question forgotten Misaki slowly walked toward Yukina. "Ah, thank you."

Just when the five people left the dining room Ritsu walked in removing his black cloak. His dragon Mask still in place. Ritsu's dragon was emerald with streaks of red. The color was rich, beautiful. It looked like the mask itself was made of emerald diamonds shining in the sun. The snout was sticking out with the mouth slightly ajar showing sharp white teeth.

"Ritsu!" Misaki got up from the table and ran to him. "How's Onii-Chan?"

Ritsu looked down at Misaki's teary-eyed face. "He's fine. A doctor named Nowaki took him."

Misaki sagged in relief. He knew Nowaki, he was known as a great doctor. "Thank you Ritsu."

"Are you going to report to Usami?" Yukina asked.

Ritsu nodded. "I'll be back, Misaki. Go ahead and eat. I'll explain more when I come back."

"Ah, but-" He wanted to know Takahiro's condition now. He felt like he would suffocate if he was constantly kept in the dark.

Ritsu patted his head awkwardly trying to calm him down. "His fever cooled down when we entered your village. Dr. Nowaki said that he'll be fine over time."

Misaki sagged in relief. "Thank you Ritsu. Really! I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Ritsu tensed slightly. "Ah, no problem. Um…I'll go talk to Usagi-san real quick." Ritsu stepped away from Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "Ok."

Ritsu nodded to Kisa and Yukina before heading off to Usami's room.

Kisa laughed. "You got Ritsu blushing scarlet."

Misaki looked at Kisa with a frown. "Huh?"

"You didn't notice? Ritsu is so cute, he blushes a lot."

Misaki didn't understand. "How do you know when he blushes?" Could he see beneath the mask? Was that even possible?

"Pay attention to his Mask. When he blushes the streaks of red starts to glow slightly."

Misaki blinked at that. Was that even possible? It was a Mask, it couldn't-

"Did Ritsu eat ye- Oh...hi." Misaki widened his eyes when he spotted another man his height enters the dining room. His mask was a red fox.

"Uh, hi." Misaki bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

The fox bowed. "My name is Chiaki Yoshino. Sorry, I didn't know we had visitors."

"I'll explain it to you later Yoshino." Kisa answered.

Yoshino only nodded and sat down across from Kisa. His excitement was making him jump in his seat. "So where is Ritsu?"

"He went to talk to Usami. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"He's really coming right?"

Yukina nodded. "Don't worry, he won't skip breakfast today."

"How about dinner and supper? We're getting him then too right?"

Everyone nodded.

Misaki frowned not really understanding what was going on.

Kisa saw Misaki's confusion and explained. "Ritsu forgets to eat sometimes and he passed out twice because of it."

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "Ritsu?" Why would he forget to eat?

"Don't think he's trying to starve himself it's just he keeps forgetting to eat. He's always lost in thought." Chiaki answered.

Worried Misaki looked at the door hoping Ritsu would come soon. Right now Misaki only trusted Ritsu. Ritsu had showed him nothing but kindness. Misaki looks back at everyone. Not that they weren't nice it was just that he just met them. They were strangers and it was so odd with the fact that they wore masks. Was it traditional?

Misaki looked at Yukina. He said something about a curse. Was it true?

Kisa filled his plate. "Go ahead and eat Misaki. It's delicious."

Misaki looked at the food in front of him. Sweet chili shrimp, Lobster-crab-and-stuffed Mushrooms, broccoli, chicken breast strips, and steak. Misaki's mouth watered. Never had he seen such delicious food.

The doors opened to reveal Ritsu. He had changed clothes to a comfortable cardigan and jeans.

Yoshino jumped up in his seat. "Ritsu!" Yoshino practically jumped on him.

"Hey Yoshino." Ritsu looked around the room. "Where's Hatori?"

Yoshino grew quiet as if embarrassed. "He's still asleep. I didn't want to wake him since he's been working really hard."

Ritsu nodded. "Then shall we eat?"

"Hey, where's Miyagi and Hiroki?" Kisa asked.

"Miyagi is still out from business and Hiroki's probably still asleep. He's been up all night."

Ritsu cocked his head. "Doing what?"

Yukina shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Is Usami going to join with us today?" Yoshino asked.

Misaki tensed. Please no. He didn't want to meet the scary man again.

Ritsu shook his head. "He said he was going to eat in his room."

Everyone looked at Ritsu. "Is he mad?" Yoshino asks.

"No, he's actually happy to know that Takahiro is now treated by an actual doctor."

"Ha!? When did Usami call a doctor?"

"I told you I'll tell you later Yoshino." Yukina answered.

At this point everyone started to fill their plates with food.

Misaki watched them with interest. Despite the scary masks they were nice. He wasn't expecting that, they didn't seem to mind him being here. They actually welcomed him. Misaki smiled. He thought the worst last night; he really believed he would be miserable for the next few days he was stuck here but it turned out the opposite.

Misaki felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was already home sick.

Misaki watched wide-eyed as suddenly their masks started to _move._ He particularly paid attentions to Yukina's. The mask's mouth opened as if it were alive.

Misaki stood up sharply, his chair falling to the floor.

"Misaki?" Ritsu said with concern.

My God, his mask moved.

It was eerie. Scary. He knew he wouldn't get used to it. It looked like something from a scary tale.

Eyes wide with fright. Misaki back away as Ritsu got up and went to him. "Misaki, we wouldn't hurt you, never. You need to calm down." Ritsu held his arms up as if he was trying to show Misaki he wouldn't do anything to him.

Misaki's heart raced, blocking all sound but a loud ringing in his ears.

It was moving. It was moving! The dragon was talking to him. Were these guys' monsters? Human bodies and animal heads?

He had to get away, he had to escape them.

**I need to get home. Away from this nightmare.**

"Misaki wait!"

Misaki didn't stop. He ran out the door without looking back.

"Misaki!"

Misaki looked back to see everyone coming out the dining room.

Misaki crashed into something hard. He was about to fall backwards when arms circled around his waist to hold him up.

Misaki looked up and froze.

It was Usami with his Demon mask staring down at him.


	6. The Masks

**HI everyone! XD You guys have been asking (Demanding) me to update quicker. I WILL! Keep it up or I'll get lazy XD **

**Just letting you know that I'm a fun type of person, I don't get offended at all; I love to read anything and everything from you guys. :D So don't think that you're being mean or anything :D I love to mess around myself and have fun. ^.^**

**So go ahead and demand more from me XD **

**Ok so I thought about making this story last a year for the plot. So this is the first Month Misaki stays. Which is January. The story will end in December :3 I'm going to include all the holidays :D What you think?**

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Misaki widened his eyes as Usami towered over him, his arms were around his waist holding him up from his suddenly weak knees, and his mouth was set in a straight line as if in disappointment.<p>

Misaki blushed, "I'm so sorry!" He quickly stepped away from Usami's and bowed.

Usami said nothing for a while as he studied Misaki. He had crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side in wonder.

Misaki looked up at him. He was tall with silver hair; he wore a white color shirt with a light blue vest and a purple tie. His mask looked even more menacing in the light than it did last night. The mask was cut off so that Usami's mouth was visible; it was white with long horns, and sharp red eyes.

Misaki frowned. There was a tiny purple balloon flower on the side of his face, the petals stretched out until it was sharp lines around the Mask. Misaki didn't see that since it was dark last night. It was both beautiful and scary at the same time.

It had Misaki wondering how they could see through the mask in the first place. It didn't look like there was an opening to see…so how…?

Misaki blinked when he finally noticed that Usami was holding a small stuffed bear in his arm. The bear was old, missing an eye, and a beautiful purple ribbon was tied around its neck. It looked so out of place with the man.

Misaki looked up to Usami's face to see that Usami was still staring at him.

Uncomfortable, Misaki looked down. Why was he studying him so intently? Was there something wrong with him?

Misaki could hear the smirk in his voice when he said. "You and Takahiro are nothing alike."

Misaki blinked up at him. What did he just say…?

Usami sighed tiredly. "If only Takahiro wasn't sick then I would have him here all to myself."

"Ha!?" Annoyed Misaki glared at him. What the hell did he mean by that? He was not having Takahiro!

"I bet you're not as smart as Takahiro either." Usami murmured to himself.

Misaki growled. "How would you know? And any way that's none of your damn business!"

"Bad manners too."

"Shut up!" Misaki was breathing hard. He never knew such anger before; it surprised him that he was even acting this way. It was his fault, Misaki thought then, he brought out the worst in him.

Usami ignored him and looked to Ritsu. With a gentler tone he asked, "I need to talk to you Ritsu."

Ritsu nodded. "I'll be right there Usagi-san." Ritsu turned his attention back to Misaki. "Misaki, go back to the dining room. You need to eat."

Misaki didn't hear Ritsu. He continued to glare at Usami. His hands were clenched into fists. Usami's mask failed to intimidate him at the moment.

Ritsu tapped his shoulder gaining his attention. "Misaki?"

Misaki jumped at Ritsu's voice. He turned his head toward Ritsu and the others who were watching silently from the door. "Ah, Ritsu." Nerves came back when he looked at everyone. Their masks were back to normal but the memory of those masks somehow moving was still fresh in his mind making him cringe slightly.

Ritsu noticed and turned to Usami. "I'll be there in a few minutes Usagi-san. Is that alright?"

Usami nodded. He also noticed Misaki's discomfort. "That's fine Ritsu. Just make sure to bring your breakfast with you."

Misaki's eyes widened as the streaks of red from Ritsu's mask started to brightened a little. Was this what the others were saying about Ritsu blushing?

Ritsu nodded his head and Usami turned back to his room.

"Misaki?" Ritsu called out, touching his shoulder softly.

Misaki couldn't help but flinch. He didn't mean to but he was still spooked at what just happened earlier.

Ritsu instantly held up his arms hoping that would calm Misaki down. "Misaki, we won't hurt you. Never. Would you give me time to explain?"

Ritsu's gentle voice reminded him of a friend, someone who he could put his whole trust into. Misaki was helpless not to answer him. "O-ok…"

Ritsu shoulders sagged in relief. "Come back to the dining room." Ritsu held out his hand giving Misaki the choice to take it or not. Always, Ritsu was carful of his feelings, always he was gentle.

Misaki studied his outstretched hand. Human fingers, a human palm, the skin pale yet he could see Ritsu's veins. Ritsu wasn't a monster. Those hands were small, fragile, and kind.

"Misaki don't think we would ever hurt you!" Kisa chimed in.

"Yeah, don't think that way about us." Chiaki wined.

Misaki instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry…I just…got scared."

Ritsu nodded in understanding. "We're used to it. But just know that we don't hurt anyone especially you. We want to make sure you feel at home here."

Misaki couldn't help but smile at that. They were so nice to him and here he was being rude. Misaki slowly put his hand in Ritsu's.

Ritsu gently pulled Misaki back into the dining room and sat him down. Everyone was careful not to spook Misaki as this happened. Misaki felt like they were trying to be careful around an injured animal.

Ritsu sat next to him and explained. "Our masks are…alive."

Misaki frowned in confusion. "Alive?" How? That wasn't possible in the real world. Masks don't just suddenly come alive.

Ritsu nodded. "We can control it at will. It's as if it were our own faces."

Yukina spoke up. "We only do it when we're eating."

Misaki turned to Yukina who sat across from him. "Eating?"

Kisa came behind Misaki and grabbed his shoulders in support. "Watch Yukina."

Misaki looked at Yukina. "Don't look away ok? I know it'll look creepy but just keep watching."

Misaki nodded slowly. His nerves were already sending shivers down his spine at the thought of seeing the mask move again and the fact that Yukina was the one who was going to do it wasn't helping him calm down. All those sharp teeth could easily make him jump from the table and run out of this place.

Yukina slowly opened the mouth; the sharp teeth looked like they were gleaming in the light sending sharp shivers down his spine which in turn make him shake a bit.

Ritsu grabbed his hand in support. Misaki tighten his grip on Ritsu's hand. He was grateful that Ritsu did this. It reminded him that he wasn't alone and that Ritsu would protect him should anything bad happen.

Misaki didn't look away. He didn't let himself. He was going to stay here for who knows how long it took for Takahiro to get well and picks him up.

Misaki blinked as the teeth soon reviled smooth skin and lips.

Yukina pointed. "This is my own mouth. See?" Strait even white teeth, not a fang to be seen.

Misaki felt his cheeks light up. He saw now, this was how they ate.

"How is it that your masks could move? Why do you guys wear it? Why not take it off?"

Ritsu shook his head sadly. "This is our curse. We cannot take off the masks; we are made to look terrifying."

"But why?" What horrible person would do this to Ritsu? Or Yukina? Or anyone in this room? They were so nice to him, none of them deserved this.

Yukina closed the mouth of the mask and said sadly, "About ten years ago a witch came to our door and asked to stay here for the night. Usagi-san doesn't like visitors or people much since he's always in his room. So he didn't let her. She then reviled herself and put a curse on Usagi-san and the Castle."

Misaki didn't say anything. So it was Usami who brought it on himself. Misaki scowled. "Why do you guys have to suffer the curse? You guys weren't the ones who made the witch mad." That wasn't fair to them!

Yukina shrugged. "Doesn't really matter."

"Ha!?"

"Even if it was only Usagi-san we would still be there by his side." Chiaki said.

Misaki blinked at them. They were so loyal to Usami. Why?

Kisa turned to Ritsu. "Ritsu you should go now, we'll explain more to Misaki."

Ritsu nodded. "You're ok Misaki?"

Misaki nodded. "Thank you Ritsu."

Ritsu nodded again. "No problem. I'll be back soon." Ritsu waved to everyone and left the dining room.

A second later Chiaki stood up sharply. "He didn't eat!"

Everyone groaned. "Crap! How could we forget?" Yukina said.

Kisa laughed. "Don't worry we'll get him later."

Chiaki sat down disappointed. "But…"

Yukina waved it away. "So Misaki do you have any other questions for us?"

"Um, I was wondering how they could see thought the masks." He pointed to Kisa and Chiaki.

"The masks are also a part of us, we can see what the mask sees, feel what the mask feels." Kisa shrugged. "It's part of the curse."

"I…see." It was still so odd though. Misaki didn't know if he could get used to this over time.

The door opened to reveal a tall man. He wore blue jeans and a white color shirt. His mask was a tiger. Luckily this mask showed no teeth whatsoever, it was just a regular orange tiger with black stripes and ears.

"Tori!" Chiaki ran to him and hugged him. Hatori looked down at Chiaki and gently caressed his hair.

"Tori?" Misaki wondered.

Yukina explained. "This is Hatori, he's Yoshino's lover."

Misaki blushed. "Oh, uh. Ok." He could kind of see the affection in the way the older man gently handles Chiaki.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hatori asked Chiaki.

"Ah, I wanted to let you sleep in."

There was a smile in Hatori's voice as he said. "Idiot, wake me up when you do. I don't like to wake up alone."

Misaki blushes and looks away. He felt rude just staring at them. He didn't want to ruin their moment like that.

Yukina noticed Misaki's embarrassment and grins. He hugged Kisa from behind making the smaller man tense. "Kisa-san is my lover."

"Y-Yukina! Don't say that!"

Yukina's laughing eyes looked at Misaki's embarrassed ones. "Any way go ahead and eat Misaki, we'll show you around when you're done."

Misaki nodded and filled his plate.

"Who's this?"

Misaki looked up at Hatori. "Ah, hello I'm Misaki Takahashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, you're the one who traded with Takahiro."

Misaki nodded slowly. How did he know?

Hatori didn't say another word as he sat down next to Chiaki and filled his own plate. It was Yukina, Kisa, and Misaki on the left side of the table and Hatori and Chiaki on the right side.

Misaki had to look down at his plate as they started to eat. He still wasn't comfortable at seeing those masks move. He supposed it would take time to get used to them.

It was a sweet silence as they ate. Everyone was comfortable with each other's presence and sometimes Yukina would stop and tell stories.

One was about a Demon who wanted peace from the war and an Angel who knew no emotion. One day they met and the Angel knew the Demon before him was his soul mate. But their love was forbidden since the Angels hated Demons. But that didn't stop the Angel, he wanted his true love but the Demon was wary. He had loved before and had ended badly. He swore never to love again. Yet the Angel was cunning and managed to make his Demon fall for him.

Misaki found it fascinating how true love conquered all in the end. Yukina was really good at telling stories.

Kisa looked at Misaki. "You should see Yukina's drawings. He's actually drawn the Demon and Angel."

"You're an artist Yukina?" Misaki asked.

Yukina nodded. "If you want I'll show you later."

Misaki nodded excitedly.

Chiaki leaned back in his seat and asked out loud. "I wonder what Usagi-san wanted to talk to Ritsu this time?"

"Who knows? Those two are always plotting something." Hatori shrugged.

"Ritsu's really close to Usami isn't he?" Misaki asked.

Kisa nodded. "It was Usagi-san who saved Ritsu ten years ago."

Eyes widening, Misaki leaned forward in his seat. "Ritsu? What happened?"

Hatori sighed. "He was only a teenager, he was wondering around the woods when bandits attacked him. Usagi-san and Hiroki happened to be around and saved him. Usami let Ritsu stay here for as long as he wanted."

Usami helped Ritsu? The he wasn't the cold man Misaki thought him to be?

Everyone went back to eating leaving Misaki deep in thought. So far Usami is both kind and mean. In his own experience Usami was a selfish man who took anything he wanted. But then Usami was so kind to Ritsu and even saved him when Ritsu was attacked by bandits. Misaki wasn't sure. He needed to get to know this Usami more.

Once everyone was finished with their meal Kisa and Chiaki grabbed him. "Come on, we'll give you the tour."

Misaki looked at the other men who were going their separate ways. Weren't they joining them?

Kisa waved at them. "They will join us later; they have work at the moment."

Chiaki pulled at Misaki's arm. "You'll see them later. Now lets' go!"

"You're going to love it!"

Misaki smiled. He was surprised they were so excited to have him here and he was a bit curious about the castle. Everything was big and filled with gold. He wondered what other exciting things he would find.


	7. How long will this curse go on?

**HI everyone!**

**So you guys have been asking for the chapters. I will have three or more chapters for a month cause just having one chapter for a whole month is crazy! XD So expect this to be a long story! :3**

**Also, Takano isn't part of the curse. He will come later in the story….much later. Near the middle of the story, maybe in June. (Sadly) idk yet. You guys choose: it has to be starting from June and so forth.**

**Also I'M SOOO SORRY! it took a while to finally upload this, I got sick and then I had work (No choice but to work while I'm sick) so yeah, (Still sick…I got worse actually) add homework? Ughhhhhh!**

**But luckily everything's calm now. **

**So enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>Misaki looked around the castle with amazement. Never had he seen such beauty built into a castle like this. The castle had hundreds of rooms filled with wonders he never thought existed and never in a castle that looked dead outside.<p>

In one room held thousands of bubbles were floating in the air. The room itself was amazing; it reached high to the sky letting the bubbles float to the stars. In another was a grand Library, everything was practically made of bookshelves filled with books even the furniture. Then there was an art room with paints and canvases.

Misaki entered another room and stopped in shock. Why were there so many teddy bear with different colored bows!?

Chiaki saw his surprise and explained. "Usagi-san has grown obsessive of bears."

Misaki looked at Chiaki with a frown. "This is Usami's?" Why so much bears though?

Kisa nodded. "After the curse I guess it just grew on him."

"Right…" Misaki closed the door. He hoped never to enter that room again. It was practically overflowing.

"Ooh! Misaki you have to see this one." Kisa pulled Misaki to another door made out of glass. They ushered him forward and opened the door.

Misaki gasped. "This is…"

It was an enormous sunroom filled with flowers Misaki had never seen before. There were Roses, Amaryllis, Carnations, Iris, Lily, Orchid, Cherry blossom trees, and so much more Misaki didn't have names for. Misaki blinked as he noticed that some flowers where actually glowing in the light.

"This is amazing." Misaki breathed. He could hear a waterfall close by as well. He never thought to see such beauty in a dead land just outside the castle.

Kisa grins. "Ritsu planted it all for Usami."

"Ritsu?" He did all this? By himself? There was no way that he would have done this in such a short time; it must have taken years to build this heaven. Misaki could see a path going into the cherry blossom trees, he wanted to explore deeper and see what other wonders lay before him.

"Well, with the help of Yukina. They both love flowers." Kisa shrugged sheepishly. "But it was mostly Ritsu."

Misaki was about to explore more but Kisa and Chiaki pulled him back toward the door. "Hey, I want to see more-"

"There's still more to show you though!" Chiaki said.

Kisa nodded. "Don't worry you can explore this later. I mean, you are staying for a few days here."

"Oh…that's right." Misaki grew a little depressed. It reminded him of Takahiro.** Please let Takahiro get better soon.**

Chiaki and Kisa took notice of his sudden change of mood and quickly tried to cheer him up. "Not that you'll be here for long! I bet Takahiro is already over his sickness and is coming to get you."

Chiaki nodded. "Yeah! Cheer up Misaki!"

Misaki smiled. "Thank you guys. I'm fine. Really."

Chiaki pulled Misaki's arm. "You sure?"

Misaki nodded. He didn't like to make others worry so much about him. It made him uncomfortable and guilty. He promised himself a long time ago that he would never be a burden to anyone. Never.

Both men brightened. "Great! Then let's go! There still so much to see!"

Just as Misaki was going to exit the door he turned to the garden again for a last look when to his right he saw Ritsu and Usami walking aimlessly.

"Hey it's Ritsu and Usami." Misaki pointed.

Both Kisa and Chiaki stopped cold. "There're here?" Kisa asked looking around frantically.

"Yeah," Misaki pointed to where they were at and both men widened their eyes at the sight.

"What are they talking about?" Kisa wondered suddenly. He and Chiaki ran forward and hid in a bush.

"I don't know. Maybe about Ritsu again?" Chiaki answered.

Misaki blinked at their behavior. "What are you guys talking about?"

Kisa and Chiaki looked at him. "Ah, nothing, nothing! We should get going!"

Misaki looked at them suspiciously as they ran out the room. What was that about Ritsu? And why were they acting so secretly like this? Why not just go and ask?

Misaki looked over to Ritsu and Usami again. Was there something wrong with Ritsu?

Usami turned to him.

Both eyes locked. Misaki felt a shiver run down his spine and his cheeks heated. He turned away sharply and followed Kisa and Chiaki out the door.

What was that? Why was his heart beating so fast by just a glance from Usami?

Misaki shook his head hard. It was nothing; he was just still intimidated by him.

Still, Misaki couldn't stop his burning cheeks no matter how hard he tried.

**~Later that Night…**

"You know the way right Misaki?" Chiaki asked.

Misaki nodded at Kisa and Chiaki. "Don't worry I know the way."

Kisa nodded and waved. "Well good night!"

Misaki smiled. "Good night."

Both Chiaki and Kisa rounded the corner away from Misaki's sight and Misaki sighed tiredly. Those two were such a handful. They dragged him all over the castle and they didn't even get through half of it yet. This place was so big. How did they know where anything was at?

Walking down the hallway, Misaki wondered why Usami didn't like to open the curtains and let the sun shine though the hallways. When Misaki had reached for a curtain earlier Kisa had stopped him and explained that Usami didn't like it. Misaki had frowned and asked why but Kisa only shrugged and moved on.

There were a lot of questions Misaki wanted to ask them about Usami but he kept quiet. In truth he didn't really need to get to know anything about Usami, he wouldn't be here for long. He knew Takahiro would easily get over his sickness and come for him.

Takahiro was strong. When their parents had died he had dropped school and decided to get a job to support them. Though they were poor they were rich with having each other.

That was why Misaki had no doubt that Takahiro would easily get over his sickness. He was strong. Noting could stop him.

Smiling at his new hope Misaki stopped by a window and moved the curtain aside from the window to view the outside world. The moon was almost full, stars were shining brightly, and slowly snow started to fall on top of dead trees.

Everyone was so nice to him. He was glad to meet such wonderful people here.

Misaki's smile faded. Shinobu…Misaki already missed him. It felt like years already that he last seen him. And then there was Ijuuin-sensai. He wondered how he was doing.

Misaki yawned. He should go get some sleep now, who knows what those two would show him tomorrow. Misaki closed the curtain and continued on.

He couldn't wait to get-

"Whoa!" Misaki bumped his face into something. Arms reached around him to hold him steady. "I'm so sorry-" Misaki froze to see Usami towering over him.

Misaki tensed. Not again!

Usami smiled. "Do you make it a habit to run into me?"

Misaki blushed. "No! You're just always in my way!" Misaki moved away from Usami who easily let him go. His heart was beating irregularly again and his cheeks were bright red.

Usami laughed softly. "It's not my fault you're so small."

"I am not small!" Misaki crossed his arms and huffed up at him.

Usami smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair. Surprised, Misaki stared up at him dumbly. Usami…was being kind to him?

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

Misaki glared at Usami and gently pushed his hands away from his hair. "I was going."

Usami nodded. "Then get some sleep, I know how tiring Kisa and Chiaki could be all day."

Misaki blinked at Usami. What was with this kindness all of a sudden? It didn't make sense.

"Well, good Night." Usami passed Misaki and went down the hall.

Misaki only watched Usami go until the darkness consumed him. What was that all about? Usami only managed to keep him on his toes. He didn't know if he was truly kind or a Demon like his mask.

Shaking his head Misaki went into his room. He'll deal with everything in the morning. Today he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

Misaki climbed in bed and sighed in comfort at the soft sheets. He didn't get to enjoy them the night before since he was too depressed but now he groaned at the silky sheets touching his skin. He never knew Heaven before now.

Misaki laid on his back as he contemplated on the past few two days.

The people here were good friends but he missed Takahiro. He and Misaki hardly separated for so long and loneliness was sharp in his breast. They have never been so long without each other.

Unbidden tears fell from his eyes. He hoped his brother would be alight soon.

The soft bed bade him to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. Slowly Misaki closed his eyes. The bed was so soft and warm.

**Please…Let Takahiro get better soon…**

**-Usami**

Usami stood by his window that viewed the Garden Ritsu had planted for him a few years ago. He watched as some flowers glowed in the moonlight shooting beams of light all over the glass.

Ritsu was always trying to make him smile. He was such a sweet boy who always concerned himself with others but Usami saw sadness in his eyes, a heartbroken boy who came to the mountains in hope to escape the pain.

He wondered when that heart will be healed again.

The door open behind him.

"Usami?"

Usami turned to Hiroki. "Ah Hiroki. How was your trip?"

Hiroki sighed tiredly. "Same as always I guess."

Usami cocked his head at Hiroki's tired eyes. Usami couldn't see the Mask's everyone else wore. He could see their faces as if the Masks were never there.

Hiroki studied Usami for a moment before he spoke. "Hey…I went to visit Nowaki this evening and I saw Takahiro in a room."

Usami tensed. Dread and fear made his chest tight. "How was he? Is he feeling alright?"

"…He's the same. Nowaki is doing everything he can so that he would get better."

Usami's shoulders sagged in sadness. He hoped Takahiro would get better soon and then return to him.

Hiroki cocked his head. "Since when did you decided to let Takahiro go? You were hell bent on keeping him here."

Usami turned back to the window. "His little brother came to find him…He asked that I let Takahiro go to a doctor and he stays here so that Takahiro would come back for him."

"Ah," Hiroki nodded his head. "I see. You know Usami, you're really selfish."

Usami red eyes glowed with aggression. "Do not talk to me that way Hiroki."

Hiroki shrugged. "You should have let Takahiro see a doctor sooner."

"That is none of your business." He snarled.

Hiroki let it drop knowing that if he made Usami any angrier he would lose control again. "Alright then, as long as Takahiro is in better hands. I'll take my leave." Hiroki bowed and went out the door.

Usami stayed still for a second before throwing a chair across the room. The chair instantly broke into pieces against the wall.

Huffing, Usami studied his room. Everything was in shreds. The curtains, the paintings, even his bed was trashed with claw marks.

Usami sighed tiredly.

**How long will this curse go on?**


	8. The First of Feburary

**-February**

Misaki woke up just as the sun barely touched the fading night sky. Birds were already chirping for the new day and the grasshoppers were slowly quieting down to sleep.

Misaki sat up and stretched the sleep away. He had to admit life was good. Never had he slept in such a comfortable bed in years and the food he ate everyday was delicious. He would think that he was living in paradise if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't heard news from Takahiro in a month.

Not a word about Takahiro. None. Misaki had no idea if Takahiro was doing fine or if he was even alive. Here he was enjoying himself while Takahiro was suffering with his illness.

Misaki pushed the thought away. He didn't need this so early in the morning otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold a smile for the others. He hated to bring any trouble to anyone and he'd be damned if he let them see how miserable he was.

Misaki pushed the warm blankets off of him and proceeded on making his bed. He added a few flowers to the empty room that had started to become his but not much else.

In the month he'd been here he had learn a lot about the curse. Ritsu had said that everything they do is part of the curse. Misaki didn't believe this at first but once he saw Kisa climb a tree like a cat would. Then Misaki saw _fire_ coming out of Ritsu's mouth like a real dragon to light up a fire in the fireplace.

Of course, Misaki had freaked out about this but then everyone was there to reassure him. They were all so kind and gentle. Misaki smiled. He wished Shinobu was here, he knew he would have liked it here…

Misaki stood still for a second, his gaze locked on his made bed. How was Shinobu? It was February so the smith would be busy this month. Misaki sighed and turned away from the bed to his closet. He had a small hope that Shinobu would come looking for him but he shouldn't entertain such thoughts. He was stuck here until Takahiro came for him. When…when Takahiro comes…

What if he never comes?

Misaki pushed the thought away. No, he shouldn't let depressing thoughts get the better of him. He would stay focused.

He looked at his full closet Hatori and Yukina had provided for him. He was very thankful of them to do this but he was also uncomfortable. They didn't need to do this. He could manage with the little clothes he brought with him.

But when he voiced his concern they waved it off and said it was fine, that he didn't have to worry so much. They did mention that these clothes were once Usami's when he was younger and so he didn't really need them anymore.

Again, Misaki was grateful that Usami had thought of him like that. Every day Misaki was here he would learn that Usami wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He was kind and gentle to those around him, to his friends.

Except him.

Huffing at this, Misaki reached for a white V-neck shirt and a green cardigan. He discarded his blue pajamas and put on his clothes with blue jeans and brown boots.

Once done he quietly left his room. Everyone was still asleep at this time. Sometimes he would occasionally see Yukina or Hatori up this early but it was only rare moments.

Misaki rounded hall after hall until he found the kitchen door. He'd become really popular in the kitchen with the cooks. They would always praise him for being such an excellent cook and Misaki would always blush madly at the complements. He was glad they loved the food so much. He didn't think he was good at it overly much.

As he was about to enter the kitchen he noticed Ritsu walking down the same hallway. He wore a dark red color shirt under a dark green sweater and blue jeans.

Misaki wondered what Ritsu was doing up so early in the morning. Excited, Misaki ran into Ritsu. "Ritsu! Good morning."

Ritsu jerked his head up to him as if he was lost in thought. "Ah, Good morning Misaki."

"Were you heading into the kitchen?"

Ritsu nodded. "I was going to make some coffee."

Remembering how Ritsu always forgets to eat Misaki asks. "Then would you like to join me? I was going to make breakfast. Would you like some?"

The streaks of red from Ritsu's dragon Mask glowed a bit. "Um, Sure."

Misaki smiled. Over the month he seen the struggle everyone went to get Ritsu to eat _something._ It was like Ritsu wasn't interested in eating at all. If it was his way he would go days without food.

Both Misaki and Ritsu went into the kitchen, Misaki instructs Ritsu to sit down on the small olive table that was used for the servants to sit down if tired.

The kitchen was one of Misaki's favorite. Oak wood decorated most of the kitchen from the floors to the cabinets. There was a large stove and oven in the middle of the kitchen and frying pans and spoons hanging from the pot rack above. Soft lights hung over the pot rack giving the room a relaxing glow.

Misaki turned on the stove and decided to do some French toast with strawberries on top, eggs, harsh browns, ham, and a strawberry smoothie. He hopped this was enough to fill Ritsu for the whole day. It was the most he would ever eat in two days cobmbined.

Ritsu stared at the food that was put in front of him. "Wow, you can cook Misaki?"

Misaki smiled at the surprise in Ritsu's voice. "I usually cook at home." He shrugged. "I love to learn new recipes and experiment."

Ritsu chuckled. "This looks delicious!"

Misaki beamed. "Thank you!" Misaki served himself and took a seat across from Ritsu.

Misaki couldn't help but watch as Ritsu's mask opens its mouth. By now he was used to this but it never failed to send shivers down his spine. It seemed so unnatural for a mask to move like that.

Ritsu took a bite of the food and groaned in surprise. "You should be a cook Misaki. I never had anything so good."

A blush crept up on Misaki's cheeks. "T-thank you."

"Well this is a surprise."

Misaki and Ritsu turned to see Yukina enter the kitchen. He wore a plain white collar shirt and faded blue jeans. Something so simple yet Yukina always manages to make it look extravagant every time.

"What are you doing up so early Misaki?" Yukina asked.

"I've been waking up early for a few days now." He answered.

"Really?" There was disbelief in Ritsu's voice. "Hmmm…I guess I keep missing you then."

Yukina went over to Ritsu to ruffle his hair playfully. "Good to see you eating." He grinned happily. "I should have Misaki make you food every day."

Misaki had a feeling Ritsu was scowling at Yukina. "Yeah, yeah." Ritsu gently pushed Yukina's hand away. Yukina drew close to Ritsu's face. "Aw, don't push me away Ritti." He teased.

"Don't call me that." Ritsu ate his food faster in hopes to get away from Yukina.

Yukina had that mischievous look in his eyes. "Do you know what today is?"

"…the first?" Ritsu asks in confusion.

Yukina laughed. "You forgot?"

Ritsu cocked his head in thought. "Is there something special today?"

"The she-devil is coming today."

Ritsu choked. "That's today!?"

Yukina nodded. "Have fun!" He partially ran out the kitchen.

Misaki turned his attention back to Ritsu. "She-devil?"

"Uh, don't worry about it." Ritsu ate his food quickly making Misaki worry about this She-devil person Yukina mentioned. Was it another person with the Curse?

Once Ritsu was done he thanked him for the breakfast and ran off.

Misaki sighed in disappointment. He only got to spend a few minutes with Ritsu this time. For the past month he hasn't seen much of Ritsu, he has been hanging out with Kisa and Chiaki most of the time. Sometimes he would get to hang out with Yukina in his art room just watching him paint or help Hatori with paper work. But Ritsu would always be alone or with Usami.

Once Misaki finished eating he washed his dish and went to the garden. He loved coming to the garden just as the sun touches the sky. The purple hues and orange mix around, battling for dominance in the sky. Once the sun rays touch the flowers everything lights up brightly like a rainbow.

Humming birds flew past him to land on pink lilies. Misaki breathes in the new morning. Nothing could get better than-

"Good morning."

Misaki jumped, his heart picking up speed as he turns to see Usami behind him. How did he not hear him? Misaki blushed slightly. "G-good morning."

Usami cocked his head. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Ah…well I am usually up this early…"

"Aren't kids supposed to sleep in until afternoon?"

Annoyed Misaki announces. "I'm not a kid!"

"Sure act like one."

"Why you…" Misaki growled.

Usami looked across the garden as if searching for someone. "Well I have to go. Nice seeing you Misaki."

Misaki blinked. "Ah, right…"

Misaki watched him go. What was up with that?

Misaki had seen glimpses of Usami here and there but had never talked to him like the first day. Well actually, he'd been avoiding Usami this whole time. Usami just confused him. He's mean one day and nice the other. Misaki had no idea what he was going to get out of Usami this time.

**So there is no longer a reason to be here…**Misaki thought

Misaki practically ran out the Garden. He didn't want to accidently bump into Usami again.

**-Later that day…**

Misaki sighed in comfort. He was in the drawing room relaxing on a loveseat with a cup of coffee. He was surprised he hasn't seen Kisa or Chiaki all day. Even the others seem to be absent.

Where are they?

It was like suddenly they disappeared from the face of the earth. It also left Misaki achingly lonely. Night was almost approaching in a few hours and the castle was dead silent. Even the servants were absent this day.

Did something happen?

"Hello?"

Misaki looked up to see a woman enter the drawing room. She had light brown hair to where it almost looked slightly orange, gray blue eyes, a white collar shirt, red skirt, and a large burgundy bag over her shoulder.

Misaki frowned. Did she get lost? Was she from town?

"Hell-" The woman spotted him. "Ah! Finally!" She went up to him. "Do you know where Usami-sensei is?" She asked so sweetly.

"Um, I don't know exactly…I haven't seen anyone all day." Was Usami still in the garden probably? Misaki put his coffee down and stood up.

The woman cocked her head. "Are you new here? I have never seen you before."

Misaki smiled. "I have only been here for a month."

"Ah, no wonder you didn't hide like the others."

Misaki frowned. "Hide?"

The woman sighed. "Damn it! I thought I finally caught one."

Misaki didn't know what she was talking about. "Um…what do you mean?"

The woman sighed loudly and sat down across from him. "They hide from me so they won't have to deal with me." Her eyes widened slightly in realization. "Oh! My name is Aikawa Eri. I'm Usami's editor."

Misaki blinked. "Editor?" Wait…Usami writes stories?

Aikawa smiled. "Usami is a popular author; he's the youngest to achieve the Naomori Award."

Misaki blinked, "Really?" So they do connect with the world outside the castle. Misaki had thought that they locked themselves away and never leave the castle.

"Yeap, but he has a terrible habit of forgetting his deadlines and that's where I come in. But everyone hides before I couldn't get them." Aikawa groans in frustration. She folds her arms and huffs angrily.

Misaki cocked his head. "No wonder I haven't seen anyone. Ah, my name is Misaki Takahashi." Misaki bowed. Was this the She-devil Ritsu and Yukina were referring to? Aikawa seemed so nice though. Misaki thought for a while. "Have you checked the garden? Usami or Ritsu could be there."

Aikawa grabbed his hands with surprising speed. "Where is the Garden!?" She asked quickly.

"Um-"

She shook her head as a better idea popped in her head. "You know what? Show me! This place is too big for me to handle."

"Ah…Ok, I-"

Aikawa didn't let Misaki finish. She grabbed Misaki by the hand and led him out of the drawing room.

**-Garden…**

Misaki looked around the garden finding no one in sight. "Usami usually likes to stroll around in the garden…I could have sworn…" Maybe he went to his bedroom?

Aikawa sighed. "Its fine, I didn't expect you to-There!"

Misaki looked over to where Usami and Ritsu were both sitting on a steel table and chairs in the middle of cherry blossom trees.

Aikawa marched over there with a small growl. "Usami sensei!" Misaki slowly followed behind, he wasn't too keen on facing Usami again.

Usami tensed as he saw Aikawa walking toward him. "Aikawa, how did you find us so quickly this time?"

Aikawa fumed. "This time!? What do you mean by that!?" She crossed her arms. "Where is the manuscript? Don't tell me you haven't finished it yet!?" Misaki stands behind Aikawa and waves hi to Ritsu.

Usami sighed. "How did you find us?"

Aikawa grinned. "Luckily I have Misaki-kun to help me this time."

Usami looked at Misaki with annoyance.

Misaki flinched.

Aikawa stood in front of Misaki in protection. "Oh no you don't." Aikawa looked back to Misaki. "Don't let him intimidate you. He's just a bully but he won't really harm you."

Usami sighed. "Aikawa, don't tell him that."

"So you can control him?" She huffed. "Now where is the manuscript?"

"Ah, that reminds me…I forgot something…" Usami got up and was about to run off when Aikawa grabbed his color shirt and easily drew him back in the castle.

"Oh, no you don't! Not until you give me that Manuscript!"

Ritsu laughed softly as they disappeared in the castle. "I should tell the others to come out of hiding since Aikawa found Usagi-san."

"So they were hiding from Ms. Aikawa?"

"They're afraid of her. Everyone doesn't want to get involved with Usagi-san and Aikawa's affairs because then they have to choose a side and either side will lead to fury and wrath."

"Oh…really…" But Aikawa didn't look mean at all, she was so nice.

Ritsu got up from the chair and motioned with his fingers to the castle. "Would you like to join me? Or do you have something else to do?"

"Ah no! There's nothing at all. I'll gladly go with you." He didn't want to be alone anymore, he hated the feeling of being alone, and what was more rewarding was the fact that it was Ritsu who accompanied him this time.

Misaki followed Ritsu in specific rooms as if Ritsu knew exactly where everyone was hiding.

Hatori wasn't really hiding at all. He was in his work room with Chiaki. It looked like he was scowling Chiaki for being lazy on his work.

Yukina was in his art room as usual.

"Kisa should be in one of the guest rooms." Ritsu said.

"How do you know where they're hiding?"

"They hide in the same place every time Aikawa comes." Ritsu laughs softly.

Misaki grins. "So…Aikawa knows about the curse…?"

Ritsu nodded. "She knew Usami before the curse so she's been with us for a long time now."

"She's not frightened?"

"Her?" Ritsu shook his head. "She didn't show one ounce of fear when she saw us this way. She actually lectured Usami about being mean to strangers."

Misaki smiled. He could see that happening.

The reached another specific door and opened it. Ritsu called out. "Kisa, the coast is clear. Aikawa-"

Both Ritsu and Misaki stop cold when they see Kisa on the ground.

Panicked Ritsu calls out. "Kisa!?" He ran to him while Misaki stood back still in shock.

Kisa rolled to his back. "S-Sorry…I-" Kisa groaned out miserably. His hands reached up to his Mask as if trying to take it off.

"Kisa?" Ritsu calls again. He crouched down beside Kisa, his hands trying to pry Kisa's hands away from his Mask. "Don't worry, I'll go get someone to carry y-"

"No…no." Kisa shook his head slowly. "It's nothing Ritsu. Just…just…" Kisa whimpered suddenly. Once again Kisa tried to take off the Mask. "Too…tight…"

"Kisa?" Misaki turned to see Yukina standing beside him. There was horror in his eyes.

Kisa tensed at the sound of Yukina's voice. "Oh no." he groans.

"Kisa!?" Yukina's voice was higher now, more panicked. He made his way over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just my Mask." Kisa explained weakly.

Comprehension dawned in Yukina's eyes. "Alright. Let's get you to bed."

"Kisa?" Misaki called out hesitantly. He reached out a hand to land on Kisa's sleeve in hopes his touch could take some of the pain away.

There was a smile in Kisa's voice as he said. "Don't worry Misaki. It's just a headache."

Headache? But didn't he say something about the Mask?

"Ritsu warn Usami." Yukina instructed as he left the room in a hurry.

Misaki looked to Ritsu in hopes of an explanation.

"It's alright Misaki, Kisa goes through this sometimes."

"…What was that about his Mask? It looked like he was trying to take it off."

Ritsu sighed. "…Sometimes…His mask gets too tight."

Misaki paled, his mind jumping into too many conclusions. "Too tight?"

"Easy Misaki. Just a little before it goes back to normal. It happens randomly."

Chiaki stops at the door way. He was panting from running over. "Is Kisa alright? I saw him-"

"He's fine. Take Misaki to his room while I'll go inform Usami of what just occurred."

Chiaki nodded gravely. "Misaki come on." Chiaki grabbed Misaki's arm and led him out the room.

Misaki looked behind him to Ritsu's retreating back. What was going on? Was Kisa going to be alright?

Misaki turned to Chiaki. "Chiaki…Do you know what's going on with Kisa?"

Chiaki shook his head. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine…"

"You sound worried though." Was Kisa going to be alright!? Why wouldn't anyone tell him?

Chiaki's chuckle was weak. "Kisa is strong. He goes through this from time to time."

"Is he sick?"

Chiaki shook his head and admitted. "It's part of the curse."

"What do you mean?" Chiaki didn't explain more. No matter how much Misaki tried to get an answer out of him Chiaki would not speak. It drove Misaki mad.

Chiaki opened Misaki's door. "Just…Stay in your room tonight and don't come out."

Misaki frowned at Chiaki. "What?"

"Stay in your room tonight. Don't leave for anything, ok? No matter what you hear just lock the door and don't come out." Chiaki stressed the words out.

Misaki's heart was beating fast with fear. "O-Ok."

"Ritsu is going to come later to tell you the same thing."

"Ok, I'll stay here."

"No matter what?"

What was going on!? Chiaki was too serious. What would happen? Why did he need to lock his door?

Why didn't they trust him with the answer?

**They don't trust me…**

That…hurt.

"No matter what." Misaki agreed.


	9. Night Terror

Just as Chiaki said, Ritsu came over to tell him not to leave this room under no circumstances. Misaki had asked why but Ritsu's only response was, "Nothing to worry about. Just stay in this room and don't leave, no matter what you hear." With that he took his leave.

Misaki sighed, he knew he would get no answers tonight, it was better to sleep for now and wait until morning. Yet even as he thought this he could not sleep. His worry for Kisa had him tossing and turning in his bed wondering how badly ill he was.

The full moon cast its light through his open window making it easy to see in the darkness. Misaki sat in his bed, his mind replaying the scene of Kisa on the ground. Was he still suffering? Was he feeling better?

**Why can't I know?**

Misaki let his body fall back on the bed with his arms stretched out. He felt left out. He wanted to help Kisa. He, Kisa, and Chiaki were always together, always messing around.

**So why can't I be there in this time of need?**

In the black corner of his heart Misaki knew why. He was painfully reminded of who he was and why he was here. He was only a guest, a person they only knew less than a month. Why should they trust him? Why would they let him in their family? He was a stranger.

Nothing more.

There was a loud crash echoing in the halls making Misaki jump with fright.

What was that?

Misaki sat up slowly, briefly noticing that the hour was midnight, and made his way to the door. His heart was pounding with fear. His hands shaking as he reached up to the doorknob. What was that loud crash? Was someone hurt?

His fingers almost reached the knob…just a few inches more…

Ritsu's warning popped in his head suddenly.

His hand froze.

He should listen to Ritsu's warning. Maybe something else was happening that he didn't know about. Something else…The curse? Didn't Chiaki or Ritsu say something about the Curse being the cause of Kisa's pain?

Misaki dropped his hand.

Misaki turned around and stepped away from the door.

Only to freeze a second later when he heard Kisa's scream of pain echoing the halls this time.

"Kisa!?" Misaki yelled out as he turned back to the door. "Kisa!?" Misaki reached for the door and opened it. What greeted him was pure darkness smiling upon him. Misaki froze upon seeing this. Damn Usami for having the all the blinds seal off the light from the outside world. He should've take them all down and-

There was another pain filled cry echoing through the halls. This time it was Chiaki's.

"Chiaki!?...Kisa?" Misaki blindly ran in the darkness ignoring his own instinct to hide back in the room. Where was everyone? "Ritsu? Hatori? Yukina?" What was going on? Why wasn't anyone answering him? Misaki bumped into something causing another loud crash of glass. "Agh! I had enough."

Misaki's hands searching for the wall. Once he found it his hands then searched for the window. "Seriously… He should've…ah ha!" Misaki ripped the blinds off the hinges welcoming the light of the moon to enter the estate.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief. Finally, light. He was able to see the halls a bit better. His plan was to remove the curtains as he was advancing further in the dark castle that way he wouldn't bump into anything else.

Breathing in a strong breath, Misaki stood up and made his way down the hall all the while taking the blinds off the windows.

Where was everyone? There was darkness in every room he passed by; no light was on. All Misaki could see up ahead was darkness. Absolute darkness.

"H-hello?" No one answers. "Kisa? Chiaki?" Misaki rounded a corner. "Hello? Does anyone hear me?" He tore off another curtain.

Misaki froze.

There was a figure crouched on the floor, the moons light was only able to show his back to him and part of his black hair.

"He-hello?" Misaki's voice came out shaky. He took a step forward. "Are you alright?"

The person didn't move, didn't so much as twitch as Misaki came closer.

"H-hey…are…are you…alright?"

Finally the figure moved sideways. That one small movement was enough to make Misaki's heart rate pick up. Slowly the person stood up and turned to him.

Misaki widened his eyes when he recognized Kisa's Mask.

"Kisa…" Misaki breathed in relief, his hand going to his fast beating heart. "I'm so glad it's you. I thought for sure-"

Misaki paused. Wait…was the mask's eyes...moving?

Misaki blinked. No…it was just the lack of light that was playing tricks on him. That was all.

Misaki forced a smile. "Are you alright Kisa? I was really worried."

Kisa cocked his head eerily but said nothing.

"Kisa? Are you-" Misaki takes a step forward and the cat eyes follow. "Really aright-"

Kisa hisses at him.

Misaki let out a shriek. That's not Kisa! The mask moved! Everything! As if it were alive.

The mask bore it's fangs at him.

Misaki was frozen in absolute fear. There was no second mouth when the Mask opened its own; there was only tongue and teeth, as if Kisa no longer existed.

The cat crouched, ready to pounce on him.

Misaki turned around sharply and ran for dear life. He used the light to help him get back to his room. He just had to get away from-

Misaki rounded the corner to bump into someone. "Ouch…-" Misaki looked up and froze, his heart beating dangerously faster.

Eyes filled with red, teeth moving eerily, Yukina looked down at Misaki with a sneer. "Yu…Yukina?" Misaki whispered. Dread filled his whole being.

Yukina roared, the sound breaking glass, and causing Misaki to drop to his knees while covering his ears in a vain attempt to block the screeching noise.

"Agh!" He felt like his ears were going to bleed at this rate. It was so loud…

The sound was cut off abruptly giving Misaki only a few precious seconds to relax before Yukina grabbed him by the color and picked him up.

Misaki struggled hard in his grasp but Yukina was too strong. Yukina put his face close to his giving Misaki a clear view of those sharp teeth.

Misaki shook roughly. He…he was going to eat him…

Yukina opened his mouth.

Misaki screamed. "Stop! Let me go!"

Yukina didn't listen. He drew Misaki closer to his open mouth.

"I said let me go!"

Yukina opened wide.

"Sto-"

Something collided with Yukina pushing him to the side and releasing Misaki. Misaki quickly go up from the floor to see Yukina and Kisa fighting amongst each other.

Misaki blinked. Wait…weren't they lovers? Why would they…?

Kisa looked at Misaki briefly before his attention was drawn back to Yukina. It reminded Misaki where he was and what kind of danger he was in. Misaki didn't hesitate any longer. He turned from the scene before him and ran back to his room.

Luckily he lit the hallways so that he would be able to reach his room without any worry this time…Almost there….

Misaki slowly stopped as someone was standing by his open bedroom door.

**Not another one…please…**

Luckily the thing didn't notice him yet. Misaki looked behind him to see if either Yukina or Kisa were coming yet. He was trapped, he couldn't go forward or backwards. So what should he do?

Misaki looked around the hall. Maybe there was somewhere he could use to hide but where? He looked left to right and noticed the piles of curtains on the floor.

The thing turned from his room and walked down the hallway toward Kisa and Yukina. It's body moved with grace yet stumbling at the same time.

Misaki held his breath as the thing past him unnoticed. Once the being was out of his sight Misaki took the curtain off of him and ran for his door. He was so close to it-

A pair of arms circled around him. Panicked, Misaki screamed.

"Shhh…Easy Misaki."

Misaki froze at the familiar voice. He turned his head to see Usami looking down at him with concern. "U-Usami?"

Usami looked up to Kisa, Chiaki and Yukina running toward them. They were most likely attracted from Misaki's scream.

Usami growled. "Halt where you are!"

The three stopped cold. Misaki flinched roughly.

Slowly Usami pulled Misaki toward his room while the three paced around angrily at having someone interrupt their fun. Once in the room Usami shut the door and locked it. He sat Misaki down on the bed. "Didn't Ritsu inform you to stay in your room!?" Usami yelled down at Misaki. "Why didn't you listen to him!? You could have been-"

Usami paused. Misaki was shaking violently, his eyes out of focus, and he looked to be biting his lip in order to keep the screams in.

Usami sighed. "Be calm Misaki-" Usami reached for his hair.

"Don't touch me!" Misaki slapped the hand away. He wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to protect himself.

"Fine." Usami went to the window to view the outside world, giving Misaki enough time to calm down on his own.

A few minutes later Usami glanced at Misaki to see that he was still in shock. "Such a bother…" Usami went to him. "Misaki…it's alright."

Misaki's panic filled eyes looked at his mask with new sharp fear.

Usami went slowly at this. "Do you hear me Misaki? It's me Usami."

Misaki blinked in confusion. He was getting to him.

Usami tried again. "Misaki…didn't Ritsu tell you to stay in your room tonight?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why did you leave your room?"

"Kisa…he screamed…"

Usami sighed tiredly. "Such a brat."

"I-I'm not a b-brat!" There was a spark of fire but the fear overruled it.

"One who doesn't follow orders." Usami muttered.

"I couldn't just leave Kisa!"

Usami ruffled his hair slowly. "Are you feeling better?"

Misaki blinked at him. "W-what?"

"Are you feeling better?"

Misaki shook his head. "N-no." He pointed to the door. "What the hell was that? What happened to them?" Misaki was shaking again, his eyes going unfocused.

Misaki felt his throat raw and he choked, closing his eyes, trying to shut out the horror he just witnessed.

"Misaki." His voice was soft, gentle. "Look at me."

He couldn't move. Couldn't face him. Bile rose and he choked on it. After a while he became aware that he was weeping.

Usami stood silent for a while, wondering how he should go about this. "Troublesome boy…" Usami climbed in bed with Misaki. "Misaki…don't be afraid."

It took a while for Misaki to realize he was now lying with his head in Usami's lap, his hand stroking his hair and began to make small circles over his temples. His hands were inducing a magic all their own. How long had it been since someone had touched him with such gentleness?

"Misaki…look at me."

Misaki shook his head. He was still scared. He didn't want to deal with reality at the moment.

Usami sighed. "Do not blame them. They have no choice in this matter."

Usami paused. His voice had gone singsong, lower pitched, almost velvet. Misaki felt the soft notes sliding inside of him, stroking at the painful memoires, pushing them back ever so gently. Somehow everything about Usami seemed soft and smooth and so peaceful.

"They are forced to fight each other. Their masks taking over the body for a night while harming the mind as well."

Misaki tried to stir but his limbs were heavy. He felt his mind drifting a little as Usami build up doors, then slowly and gently pushed them shut to trap the pain and fear where it couldn't reach him.

Usami's voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and he concentrated on it, on that soft, sweet melody that seemed to take him somewhere far away.

"They suffer while I watch. This is my punishment. The witch that put the curse on me knew that I didn't care that I would soon die so she did this. I am to hear the pain filled screams of my friends while I suffer no such thing."

Misaki opened his eyes. "They…are suffering?"

Usami nodded. "Until the morning light cleanses the Mask and they return to their normal self's."

"Cleanses?"

Usami shrugs. "I do not understand it myself. I just know that their suffering will end with the first light."

"How are they suffering?" Misaki's eyelids flutter, tiredness taking over his body. He felt so safe in Usami's arms. The terror momentary gone.

"The Masks are tighten over their face. This happens every few months, our warning is Kisa."

"K…Kisa?"

"Kisa feels the pain first and that tells us what will happen tonight."

New tears fall unbidden. His friends were suffering. They were-

"Easy Misaki." Usami wipes the tears away. "Sleep. I'll be with you."

So kind.

Misaki closed his eyes.

So kind and gentle Usami is…

Sleep overtook Misaki.


	10. courage

Misaki groaned as the worst headache of his life pounded through his head as he sat up in bed early the next morning. His body felt sore and stiff at the same time, making it difficult for him to move.

Misaki looked around the sunlit room with a frown. Everything looked the same as always, there was nothing out of place, nothing indicating about last night's ordeals.

Misaki slowly pulled the sheets off his body and headed toward the window to let some fresh air in. He felt like he couldn't breathe in his suddenly cramped room, like the air was too thick and hot.

It was suffocating.

The fresh morning air brought clarity to his mind. It should have been a relief but the clarity also brought last night to the forefront of his mind. The sharpest memory was when Yukina had him in the air and was about to eat him.

Did…last night really happen?

Misaki glanced at the door with new fear. He didn't want to leave his room. He had no way of knowing if they were still out there wondering about the halls, waiting for him to come out.

What if they decide to come into his room instead?

Misaki couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. He quickly climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

**I want to go home with Onii-Chan…**

**-Time skip…**

When Misaki woke up again Usami was sitting next to the window looking out toward the rising sun.

Misaki sat up quickly, his heart pounding with fear upon seeing Usami's mask. He had hoped to hide in his room until Takahiro came for him; he didn't want to face anyone with a Mask today or any other day after that.

Usami heard the rustling sheets and turned to him. "Good morning. How are you doing?"

"F-fine." His voice came out shaky which Misaki cursed himself. It was bad to show weakness right now, he had to stay strong.

"…You don't have to lie." Usami stood up from his chair. "You've been in your room for two days."

Two days!? He was asleep for that long?

Usami smiled at the surprised look on his face. "It's alright to be afraid you know. I understand its scary seeing them like that." The last sentence was filled with sorrow.

Misaki felt guilty over the fear. He hated himself for being afraid of his friends that were so kind to him but just one look at the Mask and it had him shaking with sharp fear. "How…how are they?"

Usami lost the smile. "Still asleep. I don't think they'll wake up today. Maybe in another two days or so."

Misaki eyes widened. "What do you mean they're still asleep?"

"Those nights really take it out on them. The first night that it happened it took a whole month for them to recover. It leaves them exhausted and drained."

"I-I see…" He felt like he had this conversation before. Somewhere in the corner of his mind…but when?

Usami looked out the window. "They…I think they stay asleep to avoid me…I have the feeling they don't want to wake up and see the mess they created."

Misaki's heart ached for Ritsu and the others. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks at the thought of them suffering like this.

**Were they scared too?**

"I'm just glad you didn't see Ritsu."

Misaki fisted the sheets at the thought. "W-why?"

Usami stayed quiet for a while making Misaki dread the answer. Usami sighed tiredly, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Is…is it really bad?"

"…Just hope you never see him."

Misaki was going to push for more information when Usami started walking toward him.

Misaki grew panicked. All he saw was the mask…the mask that was coming closer…the mask that was going to eat him…

Usami stopped when he saw this. Misaki's eyes were large with absolute fear. "I'll be going now. I just came to see how you were doing." Usami turned toward the door. "I'll send some food later if your hungry."

Misaki had to flinch at himself. He was causing trouble for others and that's the one thing he didn't want to do. He opened his mouth to call Usami back but his voice would not come forth. His fear kept him quiet, his shaking hands kept him from reaching out.

Usami opened the door and left.

Misaki could only stare at the door with blank eyes.

So lonely…

Usami looked lonely as he moved further and further away from him. He was suffering too, Misaki thought. At watching his friends suffer while he could do nothing but watch.

Misaki pulled the covers off of him. He had the strongest urge to follow Usami, he didn't want to see Usami suffer like that, actually he didn't want to see anyone suffer like that. He wanted to help Usami and the others.

Misaki reached for the door.

He didn't want them to stay in that darkness.

Misaki touched the door knob.

An image of Kisa hissing at him popped in his head. It made him freeze in place. What was he thinking? He should go back to bed-

Misaki shook his head hard. He couldn't let fear control him! Didn't they warn him not to leave this room? Misaki's eyes widened at the realization. They did! They were protecting him and he didn't listen. This was his fault. If he would have listen to Ritsu and Chiaki then he wouldn't be scared now.

They were suffering and he was hiding like a coward.

Misaki gathered his courage and opened the door. What greeted him stunned him. Everything was a mess. Broken glass was all over the floor, curtains were ripped to shreds, and no one was to be seen. Misaki had half a mind to go back to his room and escape all this madness but he forced himself to step forward into the disaster. He couldn't let this stop him. Everyone was asleep; he wouldn't see them in two days or so.

He walked into the halls which were so unfamiliar now. Glass crunched under his shoes, walls were scratched by claws, and light bathed the castle since the curtains were all down.

Misaki reached the garden and gasped in horror. Even that was destroyed. All the flowers were stepped on, glass broken, and wood thrown all over the plants.

Misaki had to cover his mouth to hold in a sob. The curse destroyed everything precious to them. It was relentless and harsh. Misaki couldn't comprehend why such a being would be so cruel to the others. They didn't deserve this!

Misaki left the garden and headed to the kitchen. More mess. Pots and pans were all over the floor and food was splattered on the walls. It looked like someone had a food fight.

Misaki was horrified. They lived through this every month?

Misaki wondered how everyone would take it once they woke up. To realize that they thrashed their own home…

It must be horrible for them…

Misaki paused as an idea popped in his head. Maybe he could help.

Misaki smiled with the sudden thought. That's right. He could clean this place for them! Misaki looked around for the mop, broom, and towels. He found them in a small room beside the kitchen.

Misaki nodded in determination. This shouldn't be too hard.


	11. Kept in the Dark

**-Nine hours later…**

"Agh! I'm done!" Misaki let his body fall down on a chair in the drawing room. He had no idea how bad the place was until he started cleaning.

His feet hurt from running around the castle so much, his hands were full of bandages from picking up the glass and he was starving. He had not stopped cleaning all day and so he missed breakfast, dinner, and supper.

Misaki blew out a tired breath. He didn't have the strength to get up either way. His feet felt so relaxed dangling over the seat. He decided to wait for a few minutes before getting up to cook something. In the meantime he let his body go numb, his muscles tinging in relief.

The only thing he couldn't do was repair the broken windows since he didn't know where the glass was being kept. Then there were the curtains, they were ripped to shreds and he had no idea how to replace them since the windows were so high and he had no latters.

Though, Misaki was really happy about the ripped curtains. Sun streamed through the castle and painted everything with gold. It was absolutely beautiful. He had no idea why Usami would keep the castle so dark.

Misaki's mind went to the Garden. He'd clean the place from the debris and planted new flowers replacing the crushed ones. The Garden took him three hours to fix, longer than any other room in the castle.

Hopefully Usagi-san would be happ-

Wait! What!? Misaki blushed slightly, his body going tense. He meant Ritsu! Ritsu would be so happy! It was his garden after all.

Misaki shook his head hard, trying to clear his head. Sure Usami would be happy but that didn't matter! As long as they had their home nice and clean it didn't matter.

Misaki groaned. He wasn't making any sense. What he meant was-

"Misaki?"

Misaki yelped and jumped to his feet. Speak of the Devil. He turned toward the doorway to see Usami leaning against the door frame. He wore his usual white collar shirt, purple vest, and purple tie. His Demon Mask looked…Misaki frowned. Were the features moving?

"Um…Hi Usami." Misaki forced a smile. He couldn't look at Usami for long. The mask still scared him a bit.

"Did…you clean all this?" His voice came out a bit strained yet surprised at the same time.

Misaki couldn't stop the blush. "Y-yeah."

"Why?" Usami's voice was laced with confusion, as if he didn't understand why Misaki would do this for people he only known for a month.

"I…didn't like the thought of everyone waking up to their own destruction." Misaki grew sadden as he thought about it. "I bet that hurts them more than anything."

Usami didn't say anything as he studied Misaki's bowed head. He looked so distressed about his friends…"…Thank you Misaki." Usami smiled.

Misaki blinked, his mind going blank and a red blush decorating his cheeks. Usami…?

Usami nodded his head and left the room without another word.

Misaki stood there in shock. Usami had a really good smile; actually it was a handsome smile. He should smile more often…

Misaki sputtered on his own thoughts.

Was he crazy!? He must be going crazy. Surely that was it.

Yet his heart wouldn't stop pounding, his mind kept replaying over and over Usami's smile.

Without a word or sound Misaki went to his room. It was getting dark; he might as well get to bed.

**Usami…he's so unexpected…**

**-Next morning…**

"Misaki! Hey Misaki wake up!"

Misaki groaned. Someone was jumping on his bed trying to wake him up. Misaki curled deeper into his blanket hoping the person would go away and let him sleep some more. His body ached at the small movement. He was completely sore from yesterday.

"Misaki! Come on, wake up!"

Misaki frowned. Was that Kisa?

"Misaki!" Kisa started to whine.

Misaki drew back the blanket from his face little by little and came face to face with Kisa's Mask. Misaki couldn't stop the scream pushing past his lips as his mind took him to the night everyone lost control.

Kisa flinched back in surprise, his hands coming up in the air silently telling Misaki that he wouldn't hurt him.

Misaki forced his mouth shut, cutting off the scream. He quickly came up with an excuse before Kisa started being suspicious at his reaction. "Y-you scared me!" He forced a small smile.

Kisa laughed, not seeing how Misaki was trying to get away from him. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Misaki swallows multiple times before saying. "D-dong worry about it. So why did you wake me up?" Misaki hopped his voice appeared cheerful and friendly instead of scared and shakily.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the dining room. Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Ah, sure." No, no, no, no! He wasn't ready to face everyone yet. "Can you…wait outside so I can change?"

Kisa nodded his head. "Sure!" Kisa actively jumped down from the bed and out the door.

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. How was he supposed to act around everyone? Both Yukina and Ritsu were sharp, they would instantly pick up how tense he would be.

He got to dressing slowly thinking about seeing everyone again. In a way he was happy to know they were awake. He wondered how their reaction was to seeing the castle clean. Were they happy? Were they still sad?

Misaki took a much needed breath as he stood next to his door. He had to remind himself to keep calm around everyone otherwise they would instantly know that he saw them that night.

And he didn't want to give them distress.

Misaki opened the door to find Kisa waiting for him. Kisa grabbed his hand and ran for the dining room.

"Wha-? Kisa wait!"

Kisa didn't listen. He was too excited to meet with the others. Misaki had no choice but to follow him as they ran in the now dim hallway.

Misaki frowned. Wait…wasn't this part of the castle all lit up from the sun? Misaki observed the windows that were now covered in fresh thick curtains. How?

Misaki turned to Kisa. "Hey, who put those curtains up?"

"Huh?" Kisa glanced at the curtains. "Ah, Usami ordered it done."

"But it was so nice without them!" Misaki argued. He should talk to Usami about this; it wasn't good to leave everyone in the dark. They needed the sun to hit their faces and enjoy life to the fullest.

"Usami doesn't like to see the outside world, remember?"

"But Kisa-!"

"No Misaki. Please don't talk to Usami about this. He'll get furious."

Misaki shook his head. Usami wasn't that type of person! He seen the kind man last night and he knew without a doubt now that he wouldn't want his friends to suffer in the darkness. "He wouldn't do t-"

"No Misaki." Misaki flinched at Kisa's hard tone.

"Ah, s-sorry." Misaki apologized.

Kisa sighed. He stopped in the middle of the dark hallway. "Don't push Usami. He…has his reasons."

**But isn't that torturing you guys too? **Misaki didn't say anything as they resumed their walk to the dining room. He should at least try to talk to Usami.

**If I see him I'll tell him. Hopefully he would understand.**


	12. A bit of Fear

**Hi everyone! Sorry for being late on this! My summer was busy ;.; but now I'm in sxhool now and have more time! hell yeah!**

**Hope you enjoy and I missed you guys! **

**Much love from April!**

* * *

><p>Shinobu stared down at Takahiro who was currently having trouble breathing. His face was red from fever, sweat covered his brow, yet he was shivering uncontrollably. Shinobu kept having small panic attacks every time Takahiro would burst out coughing or stop breathing all together. He was truly afraid that Misaki would lose his brother any second now. The sickness only worsened and Dr. Nowaki had looked grim when he explained there was nothing more he could do.<p>

Shinobu closed his eyes shut and clenched his hands in frustration. He swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall. Why did this have to happen? Why to Misaki? He'd done nothing to deserve this misery. He was a kind soul who always cared about others feelings instead of his own. He was selfless and loving.

Shinobu opened his eyes wearily as he thought about Misaki going through the same loneliness he felt when he lost his parents. He knew Misaki would go crazy from it.

Shinobu glared at the floor as he asked Dr. Nowaki who was standing behind him, waiting for him to leave, "What do you mean Misaki stayed behind!?"

Nowaki sighed heavily. "Shinobu…Now's not the time. Go home and rest. You've been here for days."

Shinobu turned around sharply, anger evident in the way he clenched his teeth. "Where is Misaki? Takahiro wouldn't leave his precious brother behind unless it was forced."

Nowaki looked away. "It's hard to explain-"

"No it not! You just refuse to tell me where he is!" Shinobu marched over to Nowaki, making him feel like a small child since Nowaki was practically a giant, and demanded, "Tell me where he is so that I can bring him home."

Nowaki shook his head. "Forgive me Shinobu, but for your safety I cannot-"

Shinobu cut him off. "Look, there's nothing you can say or do to stop me. I will go with or without you telling me."

Nowaki looked at him as if he gone mad. "Shinobu, be reasonable-"

"I am reasonable." Shinobu replied with a determined face. "I'm a good tracker and a swordsman. Nothing-not even the bandits out there-could stop me." Shinobu glanced at Takahiro one last time, silently promising to bring Misaki back, before marching out the door.

Nowaki quickly grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled back. "Don't be a fool! You'll get lost or-"

"I'm going Dr. Nowaki. Misaki needs me and I'll be damned if I abandon him now." Shinobu tore away from Nowaki's grip and stormed out of the hospital. He did a quick mental check on what to bring with him on his long journey. Hopefully the blacksmith would understand. He knew he could lose his job for this but it was well worth it if it meant saving his best friend and brother.

No one really understood him. Everyone avoided him because of his tempter and his lack of emotion. Of course he didn't really care-or at least pretended that he didn't care-until Misaki came along and brought light to his world.

Shinobu was cold to Misaki at first since he was afraid that Misaki would be like the other and soon avoid him but Misaki surprised him when he kept coming back. He supposed it was because Misaki couldn't see the bad in people; he was overly trusting to a fault. Though, Shinobu was soon gratefully for it. Over the years Shinobu gradually relaxed around him and they became the best of friends.

Shinobu ran faster. His determination to find Misaki rising.

He was not going to lose him! Who knows what kinds of horrors he was going through right now without him by his side to defend him?

**-Misaki**

"No! You can't do this to me! Please, let me go!"

Misaki tried desperately to run out of the castle doors but the two people holding his arms were too strong. He could only watch in horror as the front doors were going further and further away from him.

Misaki's weak struggles began again. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!" The two people ignored him and continued to drag him away. Misaki looked around the hall desperately trying to find something to latch on to.

There was a slight sigh from one of his assailants. "Misaki, don't fight and face your doom."

"Like Hell!" Misaki looked to his other assailant who had a strong grip on his right arm. "Please, I'll do anything if you let me go!"

The guy only cocked his head in a laughing manner and moved on. Cute tears sprang in his eyes. They were so cruel!

Misaki moved to drastic measures as he started kicking and punching.

His right assailant cursed. "Damn it Misaki! You lost the bet. You knew what was coming to you."

Misaki glared at Kisa. "I did not take that bet. You two forced it on me!"

Yukina grinned wolfishly. "What? Misaki I wouldn't do that to you."

Misaki's eye twitched in irritation. "You're terrible Yukina." Yukina's only response was to laugh.

No more words were said as Kisa and Yukina dragged Misaki deeper into the castle and to his doom.

"Good luck Misaki!" came a cheerful voice.

Misaki looked to his right and saw Chiaki and Hatori waving to him. Misaki sulked, a small storm cloud over his head.

Kisa laughed at this. "Come on Misaki, it's not that bad."

"Cause your don't doing it." Misaki muttered under his breath.

Kisa pondered this in a mocking matter. "Hmm…true."

They soon made it to a large oak wooden door in the darkest part of the castle and knocked softly. Not a second later, Kisa and Yukina opened it, and threw Misaki inside.

Misaki stumbled on his feet as fear overruled him. Why the hell did they do that for!?

"Whose there?"

Misaki paled. He instantly stood up strait and faced Hiroki Kamijou. He was sitting in the middle of a dark room with books all around him. His face was cast down as he read a book in his lap. His mask of a bear covered his face and made him looked fierce.

Misaki shook slightly. The bet was whoever pulled the short straw gets to talk to Hiroki and convince him to eat dinner with everyone.

And Misaki knew that they planned it so that he got the short straw.

"Um! Hi! I'm so sorry to barge in like this but dinner is ready!" The words flew out of Misaki's mouth without thought, his fear evident in his voice. "Everyone wonders if you would like to join-"

"Get out!" Hiroki snarled.

Misaki let out a small shriek and was about to run out the door when he noticed Kisa and Yukina peaking in and urging him to continue with a wave of their hands.

In Misaki's mind he wept tears.

Why? Why did they involve him in this? Were they trying to kill him?

He reluctantly turned back to Hiroki who ignored Misaki's presence completely and resumed reading.

"Um…You see…It would be great if-"

Hiroki sighed softly, stopping Misaki's words, and closed the book with a snap.

The next thing he knew he was thrown out of the room and landed right on Kisa and Yukina. The three let out a loud grunt as they landed hard on the floor.

"Leave me alone." Hiroki shut the door with a loud bang that vibrated across the castle.

Yukina burst out laughing while Kisa groaned in disappointment. "He's worse than Ritsu! Honestly."

Yukina picked up his lover and held him close to his chest. With a small kiss to his hair he murmured, "There's nothing we can do I guess."

Kisa pouted.

Misaki let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness it was over. Hiroki Kamijou was one person Misaki had promised himself to stay away from. He wasn't a bad person it was just natural that Hiroki scared everyone he came across.

Misaki was still a bit hesitant around everyone. After that night a few weeks ago he tried to avoid them as much as possible by staying in the kitchen and cook to ease his mind. But of course Kisa and Chiaki wouldn't have that and kept dragging him away.

Misaki suspects they know. They see the way he finches now and again to their masks but they don't say anything on the matter. They always try to gentle him as if he was a scared puppy.

This just makes him feel guilty.

"Come on Misaki, let's join the others." Yukina motioned with a wave of his head, his arms still around Kisa.

Misaki nods and followed them to the dining room. Once there everyone bombarded them with questions about Hiroki to which Kisa only said that it was a failed Mission.

Misaki glanced around the room with a frown. Where was Ritsu? Did he plan on skipping out on lunch again?

"Hiroki didn't give Misaki a chance sine he got up in a flash and threw him out." Yukina explained to everyone. Hatori shrugged and walked over to the table. Chiaki laughed softly and joined Hatori.

Miyagi chuckled. He leaned again an open window to their right smoking. His mask of a wolf moved with the laugh making it look fascinating. "You should expect that from him. He doesn't like socializing."

"Then why don't you go get him? You know how!" Kisa replied hotly.

Miyagi shrugged. "I don't wanna."

Everyone groaned. He was so damn lazy!

Kisa turned to Misaki. "Anyway thanks-" Kisa blinked. "Misaki?" Everyone looked over to see that Misaki was no longer with them. "Where did he go?"


	13. conflict in the Heart

Misaki blinked in wonder.

In the middle of the garden, where hundreds of Cherry blossom trees reside, sat Ritsu gazing heavenward. The sun reflected off of his hair making it shine brighter and blue flowers, known as forget-me-not's, surrounded him. He looked to be lost in thought since he didn't hear Misaki slowly approaching him from behind.

Misaki stopped when he was at least five feet from Ritsu. Unsure how he should proceed, Misaki stood there thinking, should he announce his presence? Or leave him alone? He didn't want to interrupt. Ritsu looked to be enjoying himself among natures beauty.

Luckily for Misaki, Ritsu soon felt his presence and looked over. "Ah, Misaki. What brings you here?"

Misaki blushed in slight embarrassment. "Dinner is ready."

Ritsu jerked slightly. "Oh!" The streaks of red on Ritsu's mask started to brightened on a blush. "I completely forgot." He laughed nervously.

Misaki grinned and shrugged good naturally. "It happens."

Ritsu chuckled and stood up gracefully. "Which reminds me. How did Hiroki-san go?"

Misaki instantly sulked. "Terrible."

Ritsu laughed softly. "It's alright Misaki. I didn't expect it to work with anyone. Hiroki-san is too stubborn." Ritsu walked next to him and patted his shoulder in comfort.

Misaki sighed. "I just hope the guys don't put me through that again."

Ritsu stayed quiet at this. Knowing how much of a trouble-makers they were they will do it again without shame. Ritsu didn't tell Misaki this, it would only distress the male so instead he started walking toward the exit knowing that Misaki would follow. "Let's go join the others. I bet they're wondering where we are."

Misaki instantly brightened and followed Ritsu out the garden. After a moment of silence, Misaki gained his courage and asked, "So Ritsu…How…are you doing?"" Misaki paused on how he should continue with this. He didn't want to pry into Ritsu's life, or anyone's for that matter, but he wanted to know how Ritsu was faring.

For the past few days Misaki was in charge of Ritsu's breakfast. Misaki made sure Ritsu finished every crumb of food he made but there were no results, well not that he could see. Ritsu was still too skinny and pale.

Ritsu cocked his head at the hint of concern in Misaki's voice. He knew Misaki was talking about his depression or his unhealthy diet but chose to ignore it and easily replied. "I'm good. How about yourself Misaki? Is everything alright? Or are you still uncomfortable around us?"

Misaki instantly waved his hands around nervously. "No, no! I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He smiled hoping it would put Ritsu's concern at ease.

"Hmm…You sure? We don't mean to scare you…"

Misaki jerked at this. Did he know about that night? Panicked, Misaki quickly tried to reassure Ritsu that he was fine and that he loved the new friends he made here.

Ritsu contemplated on Misaki's words before nodding slowly, "Alright Misaki. Just remember, we want to make you feel at home so if anything happens you could talk to me, alright?"

Misaki smiled kindly to Ritsu, his eyes going soft. "Thank you Ritsu. That means a lot. Oh!" Misaki grabbed Ritsu's arm causing him to stop. "And the same goes for you, if you need someone to talk to I'll be there for you."

Ritsu smiled, though Misaki couldn't see it, "Thank you Misaki. I-" Ritsu stopped and shook his head as if thinking better of it. "Just...thank you."

"There he is!"

Misaki and Ritsu both turn to watch everyone peaking out of the dining room. Kisa was fuming as he marched over and picked up Misaki over his shoulder.

Misaki gasped. "Kisa! What are you doing!? You don't have to do this!"

Kisa didn't answer as he walked back to a cheering crowd.

Unknowingly to them Ritsu disappears into the darkest part of the hallways.

**-Usami**

Usami threw a glass bottle against the wall, the sound of glass shattering echoing around the room.

Usami panted, his anger slowly draining away leaving nothing behind but a broken man.

He'd gotten a letter from Nowaki.

Things weren't good for Takahiro.

The sickness had gotten worse. They didn't have the medicine to cure him. He could die…

Usami sat down on a chair in the middle of the destroyed room and buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He couldn't lose Takahiro. He was his only chance, his only love. No one else would do.

Usami clenched his shirt, right above where his aching heart is, and yelled out in frustration. Never had he known such misery. Not even when the curse was put on him. How could this happen? What went wrong?

Usami started thinking of bringing Takahiro back here. If Nowaki couldn't do anything else for him maybe he could. He'll research the whole library if he had to. Anything to make sure Takahiro lived.

Yet, as he thought of this, he knew it wouldn't be possible. The journey alone would be hard on Takahiro and could only worsen his sickness.

There was really nothing he could do.

Usami glanced out the window to his left to see swirling mist veiling the mountains and crept into the deep forest, stringing layers of white snow-laden trees. The outside world was beautiful, bright. The complete opposite of what he was feeling in his dark world of disaster and sorrow.

There was a soft knock on his door interrupting his thoughts. He knew instantly that it was Ritsu. Only he was permitted to visit him during the day.

"Come in." His voice came out scratchy and horse. He was close to shedding tears. He was surprised he wasn't already.

The door opened quietly. "Usagi-san…"

Usami turned his head to the unease in Ritsu's voice. "What is it?"

Ritsu closed the door silently behind him. "He went out of his room that night…didn't he?"

Ah, so it was the concern of his new friend. Usami turned his attention back out the window, not answering or caring. He had bigger issues to think about then that boy.

Ritsu hesitated on his next words. "Then if it's alright with you…could we let Misaki go? He should be traumatized right now and I don't want him to go through another night. He might-" Ritsu swallowed hard. "He might get hurt this time."

Usami didn't answer. What was the point in keeping Takahiro's brother if-

Usami closed his eyes as pain crossed his features. He didn't want to finish that thought, couldn't imagine Takahiro not being alive. Usami's fingers clenched in renewed anger.

Why? Why did the God's hate him so? What had he done to deserve this punishment? He knew he wasn't pure but damn it he wasn't evil.

Naturally, Ritsu took his anger the wrong way.

"I mean. I could visit the village every day until Takahiro gets better and bring him here myself-"

"Get out." Usami snapped harshly. The mention of Takahiro only brought out more pain and anger. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to think at that moment.

Ritsu flinched. Without another word he silently left just as he came.

As soon as he was gone Usami threw the chair across the room breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

**-Ritsu**

"There you are Ritsu! Damn it. Why is everyone trying to skip dinner today?"

Ritsu looked up to see Kisa angrily making his way towards him. "Hey Kisa." Ritsu lamely replied. He was still a bit shaken with how Usami yelled at him. That was the first time Usami ever directed such anger toward him. Was the thought of letting Misaki go that repulsive to him? He knew he loved Takahiro so much but they didn't need to use Misaki as bait. Ritsu could easily bring Takahiro here once he was completely healthy.

Kisa scowled. "Don't 'hey Kisa' me. Let's go." He roughly pulled on his hand and led him back into the dining room where everyone greeted him with a warm welcome.

Ritsu smiled as he saw Misaki sitting in the middle and was the center of attention. It seemed like Misaki had no idea the effect he had on others. Misaki was too kind, always smiling, and always willing to converse with others. Even after that night Ritsu was surprised he still interacted with them. He had expected Misaki to be locked in his room until Takahiro returned for him.

Misaki was very brave indeed.

Misaki was surrounded by Yukina and Kisa who were laughing at a joke they made. Chiaki was pouting playfully and Hatori and Miyagi were smirking. He must have missed something there.

Ritsu smiled. He had never seen everyone so excited in a long time. Usually days would be dull and everyone would be on their own little world but this…It was amazing to watch.

His attention went back to Misaki.

He was so innocent. So caring of others.

It saddens Ritsu.

Ritsu used to be like that. Always happy, always wanting to make those he loved smile.

Until…**he** broke him.

Misaki was just like him; so fragile with love.

Ritsu sat at the end of the table next to Hatori and barely filed his plate. He wasn't that hungry today. Well, he was never hungry. He would rather spend his day in the garden and daydream. The food Misaki made was delicious and he was always happy to enjoy their mornings together. But that was the only time Ritsu ate. The rest of the day he either tended with his garden or converse with Usami.

Ritsu glanced at Misaki again and sighed. He couldn't help but wonder what happened that night. Did Misaki see him?

Ritsu shook his head. No, Misaki didn't flinch at him like he did with Kisa and Yukina. Were they the only ones he saw that night? And if so, how was Misaki taking it all? Was he just pretending? Was he that good of an actor?

Ritsu shook his head again. No, Misaki was too open with his emotions. If he was uncomfortable with them he would have shown it.

At first they was unsure if the night even happened. Once everyone woke up they expected to see the castle in ruins but was surprised when in fact the castle was sparkling clean. They were very happy with this until they noticed the way Misaki would keep a good distance from them.

It broke their hearts to see Misaki afraid of them. Everyone tried to give him some room to deal with the trauma yet they made sure to interact with him at least once a day so that Misaki could get used to them again.

And by the way Misaki was laughing at Kisa's jokes, Ritsu knew that that plan had worked. Still, Ritsu didn't want Misaki to experience another night like that. Maybe he could go check on Takahiro? It's been a few weeks already…maybe he was feeling better?

"Is something the matter Ritsu?"

Ritsu's head snapped up to Hatori's voice. "Ah, no Hatori, everything's fine."

Hatori gave him a speculative look. "You sure? You seemed more depressed than usual and you haven't even touched your food." Hatori motioned his head to his plate.

Ritsu shook his head quickly and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm fine Hatori. Don't worry about me."

Hatori only stared at Ritsu hard making him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"L-look, I'm just thinking too much. It's nothing really." Ritsu inwardly sighed. Even to him that excuse sounded lame.

Hatori sighed. "Don't. Thinking of the past wont help you." Hatori ruffled his hair softly. "You'll make us worry again."

Ritsu dropped his head down a little. "Sorry about that." He turned his attention back to the food.

This was not good. Hatori bringing up the past had his chest aching in pain. He hated thinking about it. The past was the past and he knew he was a stupid fool for falling in love with a man who never cared for him. That was all behind him now. He lived a new life with new friends and he was happy. He knew he was happy.

Ritsu swallowed hard.

He needed a distraction to feel in control again.

Making sure that everyone's attention was on Misaki, Ritsu easily slipped out of the dinning hall, and went to his room to pack.

**-Shinobu**

pockets of deep snow hid life beneath the cap of ice crystals and along the banks of the stream. Shrubs and fields of grass rose like statues, frozen in time. The snow gave the world a bluish cast. The forest, where icicles hung, and the stream, with it's water frozen in bizarre shapes, seemed an eerie, alien world.

It was beautiful none-the-less. It was something everyone would be happy to experience.

Not Shinobu.

Shinobu sulked.

He was lost.

Completely and irrelevantly lost.

Everything looked the same and he knew he never been in this part of the forest.

The worst part?

He was freezing to death!

He had no idea the tempetures dropped so low here, it was a wonder he wasn't a frozen statue yet.

Shinobu glanced around the forest with dread. Whoever brought Takahiro home went through this area but with the light snow and rain the rest of their tracks were lost. There was no path in sight and he didn't think there will be for miles ahead.

Shinobu scowled at himself for packing lightly. He didn't think it would be colder up in the mountains. The warmer weather was fast approaching and so he had underestimated the weather.

He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself up. Night was approaching and it was dangerous to be out in the dark where it'll be easier for wolves or bandits to creep up on him.

Shinobu gripped the sword handle over his shoulder and moved on to higher ground. Hopefully by that birds eyes view he'll be able to see the next town over.

But as the minutes rolled by the cold increased with each step and Shinobu was having trouble keeping his eyes open. His fingers and toes were already numb, his face felt frozen from the bite of cold, and his body was shivering uncontrollably. He knew there was no point in heading back down to where the air was warmer; he wouldn't make it.

The sound of a broken twig reached his ears and in a flash Shinobu drawled his sword.

"Who's there?" Shinobu growled.

No one answered.

Fear started to consumed him. This was not good. Usually he would be calm in situations like this but his eyes were threatening to close and his body going numb. He was in no condition to fight.

Shinobu scowled at himself again. The only thing he had on was a light coat, pants, boots, and a small pack of food. He should've been more prepared and carried extra!

Shinobu took a step back and accidently slipped on ice. The world spun as he fell back, his head hitting the ground hard. Shinobu blinked multiple times as he gazed up at the night sky. A full glowing moon spilled a silvery light over the frozen ground helping Shinobu's see better in the dark forest.

Shinobu struggled to sit up but his muscles weren't responding. How did he get so weak? A little bit of snow couldn't have gotten to him this bad, right?

The sound of footsteps reached his ears causing Shinobu to tense slightly. Was it bandits? Or the same person who brought Takahiro back home? Either way, he knew he was in a dangerous position.

Shinobu weakly pulled up his sword.

He saw a figure step out of the shadows and come close to him but he couldn't make out the details since his vision was going fuzzy.

Panicking, Shinobu tried once again to get up but his body would no longer respond. No! He couldn't die here! Misaki needed him! Damn it! Misaki had to be beside Takahiro. Share those last moments before they were gone forever. He needed to be surrounded by everyone who love him, who would comfort him.

Misaki had to get home.

Misaki had to...

"Mi...saki..."

Slowly his eyelids dropped and darkness descended.


	14. Valentines Day

**OH-MY-GOSH! **

**13 PAGES GUYS. **

**13 PAGES THIS TURNED OUT! **

**Anyway, Hi everyone! It's been a while :) Sorry I haven't been updating in so long! Work and School has been killing me.**

**So I know that most of you guys already want Usagi and Misaki to get together but bear with me, I have to build up their relationship from wary to friendship and then steadily into something more **

**But being me, the impatient person that I am concerning love (I WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER NOW!) (*Cough* Excuse me xD), I will give you this cute chapter! Along with hints of Ritsu's past :D (Again Takano will not meet Ritsu yet…well….after June…Idk maybe later…you guys decide :3 Also if there's any suggestions for this story go ahead and tell me cause I'm having a bit of writers block with this ;.; I'm thinking hard I SWEAR!**

**Disclaimer: There are two quotes in here from 'The Fever Series by Karen Marie Moning' they are not mine of course. (Sadly) My god, I love her books (And of course I don't own Junjou Romantica or SekaiIchi Hatsukoi. Again sadly)**

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :D Also thanks for those who liked and followed! I'm glad you're all enjoying! :DD**

**So as always:**

**Enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu let out a tired sigh as he walked out of his bedroom quietly.<p>

Oh, how he wished he was spending his time in the library right now. He didn't want to think about what today meant to him or the memories that were threatening to break the lock and chain around his mind due to his exhaustion and lack of sleep. He just wanted some hot coffee and a good book to get lost into. Was that too much to ask?

Ritsu stumbled in his steps as he walked down the dark hallway, his hand reaching up to rub his tired eyes only to hit his mask thus hitting his forehead with the hard clay. Ritsu scowled, it was a bad habit of his, but so badly did he want to rub his face with his hands, to rub away the wariness, the frustration, and sometimes the tears…

Ritsu let out a loud yawn. Sleeping on the floor was not a smart idea, he should have just taken the chesterfield in the adjoining living room, but he didn't want to leave his bedroom incase-

Ritsu's emerald eyes surveyed the dark hallways in confusion wondering why no one had lit candles this morning. It made a shiver run down his spine as the darkness seemed to creep up on him. He was very tempted to throw the curtains aside and let the light in but knowing that Usagi-san would be displeased with him if he did; Ritsu ignored the eerie feeling and quickly made his way down the hallways and into the kitchen.

As he gathered a large bowl of hot streaming water and a small towel, someone placed a hand on his shoulder causing a small shriek to escape his lips.

"Hey, calm down it's just me."

Ritsu spun around to scowl sharply at Miyagi who was chuckling softly to himself. A little surprised by his sudden appearance, Ritsu allowed Miyagi to move him aside so he could look at what he was doing.

"What's the hot water for?" Miyagi put down a yellow envelop next to the bowl drawing Ritsu's attention to it. What was that for?

Ritsu shrugged it off and frowned in annoyance at Miyagi. "Don't worry about it."

Miyagi pouted playfully. "Aw, Ritsu, that's so mean."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Miyagi-san, I don't have time for this." Ritsu made a grab for the bowl but was stopped short when Miyagi grabbed his hand, pulled him toward the table, and down on a chair.

He was about to protest when Miyagi interrupted, "Have you eaten yet?"

Ritsu tensed, damn it, not this again. "Uh…well…" When _was_ the last time he ate? Damn!

Miyagi shook his head. "You're hopeless." Miyagi moved the bowl aside and grabbed a few vegetables from the cooler next to the sink. "You're lucky I came when I did."

Blushing, Ritsu looked away. "I'm not hungry…"

"Yeah right." Miyagi grabbed a pan hanging from the wall. "We haven't seen you in two weeks so…" Miyagi tapped his mask with his finger in mock thought. "You always go three days without food before you realize you're starving yourself…"

Ritsu hunched his shoulders. "...No I'm not…" He said it so softly that Miyagi had to strain to hear him and when he did he snorted in disbelief but chose not to say anything upon the matter.

Ritsu watched Miyagi silently, wondering for the hundredth time how he could be so comfortable with his cursed mask. Unlike the rest of them, Miyagi didn't fight the curse, more like he embraced it. His face _moved _with the mask, every small feature, every small expression. It was like an actual wolf moving in a man's body.

Miyagi turned to him with a smirk, the wolf's lips lifted with the action making it look like he was snarling at him, his black eyes lit up with mirth.

Ritsu tried not to flinch.

"What's with that face?"

Ritsu's body twitched. "What?"

Miyagi chuckled. "Stop spacing out. It's no wonder you're so depressed all the time."

Ritsu tensed. Another reason he didn't like to be in Miyagi's presence was his blunt manner of speak. Others were cautious with his past due to Usami's threats to leave him alone but Miyagi wasn't afraid of Usami. He probed until he got the answers he was looking for making Ritsu curious as to _why_ he wanted those answers. Why just him? Was he a mystery he wanted to solve or something?

"You know if you just face your fears you wouldn't be like this." Miyagi turned back to his cooking, "Everyone goes through something. It's like my friend once told me, "I'm sorry your pretty little world got all screwed up, but everyone does, and you go on. It's how you go on that defines you." Ah, Karen is such a beautiful person." Miyagi grinned.

Ritsu flinched harshly. "I'm fine-"

Miyagi shook his head. "'The most confused we ever get is when we're trying to convince our head of something our heart knows is a lie." Miyagi turns to him and leans against the counter with his arms crossed. "So tell me Ritsu, what does _your_ heart tell you?"

Ritsu flinched again. "Ah, well…ugh…you see…the thing is…um…D-d-don't you want a cigarette?" Ritsu quickly changed the subject.

Miyagi rammed his head on the wall suddenly and sulked. He was craving a cigarette _for years_ but he couldn't have one due to his mask being in the way. "Why do you have to be so mean Ritsu? Do you have to remind me of something so sensitive? Don't you have any sympathy? It hurts!" Miyagi cried fake tears.

Not hearing an answer, Miyagi turned his head to find Ritsu gone.

"Ritsu?" Miyagi looked around the empty room before landing his eyes at the counter to find the bowl of hot water missing.

Miyagi chuckled. What a sly dragon. And he almost had him too.

Miyagi looked down at the food still sizzling in the pan, then to the envelope on the counter, and wondered what he should do. He did have to drive two towns over to deliver the manuscript to Aikawa for Usami but…

Miyagi shrugged. Being a little late wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, he couldn't let good food go to waste and he was _starving._

Miyagi grabbed a plate and prepared to dig in.

**-Back to Ritsu**

Ritsu ran down the darken hallways with the bowl of hot water sloshing in his hands, grateful to be out of Miyagi's presence for the time being.

That one comment about what his heart was trying to tell him almost broke him down. He no longer paid attention to what his heart wanted. There was absolutely no logic to its reasoning and following his heart was surely going to lead into another heart break.

One that he knew he wouldn't survive this time.

Ritsu frowned as he realized something odd about Miyagi. Why was he so curious about his past? He would always try to pry something out of him whether it was a name or a specific area he once lived in or who his parents are; it made no sense. Ritsu never saw Miyagi pester anyone else about their past so why him?

Usagi-san advised him to mention cigarettes so Miyagi would get distracted enough that he could escape. At first Ritsu had found it odd and didn't think it would work seeing that Miyagi was very smart on paying attention to peoples actions but he was surprised when, one mention of cigarette, and suddenly Miyagi would grow so depressed he would crouch down in a corner and mumble to himself incoherently.

Ritsu slowed his pace and sighed. Just avoid Miyagi in the future and all will be well.

Ritsu slowly became aware of his surroundings and cocked his head warily as he realized how quiet the castle was today. He wondered if the others left to the village ten miles from here to celebrate Valent-

Ritsu winced, unconsciously brining the bowl closer to him as if to protect himself. He didn't want to think of the word. It brought too many memories from his past and he would like to keep that part of his life buried. Maybe he should head to the library real quick to pick up a book or two that way he wouldn't get lost in his thoughts and think about _him_.

Quickening his pace, Ritsu soon noticed a door slightly ajar ahead of him. Was someone in there? Most of these rooms were vacant and he knew for a fact that no one would even bother going into those empty rooms. So why was this one open?

Walking to the door, he slowly pushed his hand forward and opened it.

His mouth went dry as a bed and an open window came to view.

_**Warm lips descended to my own. **_

_**Hands on my skin, burning me, bringing me to life.**_

_**The bed creaked slightly as our bodies fall gently onto it.**_

_**A small breeze from the open window brings in petals of cherry blossoms, their fragrance only heightening the desire.**_

_**A heart beating erratically through mine as his body covers my own.**_

_**A hand reached for my brunet locks to caress…his hand so warm and real and there-**_

Ritsu spun around to slap the hand away, to yell at the person with all his shattered heart, only to find no one in the darkness with him.

An unexpected ache of loneliness clenched his heart.

He had hopped…

Ritsu shuddered, his mind quickly shoving the memories away before they left him in another mess. He wouldn't be a slave to those memories; he needed to give up on the man that once held his heart, the one he gave up his life for, his happiness…

Ritsu left in a hurry, forgetting to close the door to the empty bedroom behind him.

_**He dragged my body down to mine and planted a hungry, open mouthed kiss in the sensitive area between my collarbone and the base of the throat. His teeth closed gently on my skin, his tongue lingered, sending chills up my spine.**_

Ritsu gasped, his hand going up to said collarbone. What was he doing? He shouldn't indulge in the memories instead he should lock them away before-

_**His smile was small but it was a smile that warmed me up to my bones. **_

_**His eyes became warmer, softer as he gazed at me with such an unknown emotion in those golden-brown eyes.**_

_**My heart squeezed painfully as sudden tears came to my eyes. **_

_**Just watching his happiness brought out my own.**_

_**I didn't want anything else.**_

_**His happiness was my own happiness.**_

_**My love all for him.**_

_**Only for him-**_

"Stop!" The shout echoed throughout the empty hallways. It helped in bringing him out of his memories but it didn't stop him from realizing…

Yes, he still loved him.

Yes, he would never love another.

That was why he left.

He didn't want to see the man he loved with another, someone who he truly loved instead of him.

Because he knew it would completely destroy him.

Ritsu entered his room in a more depressed mood. This is why he hated today. This day was supposed to mean the world to him, so much so that he would cherish it for the rest of his life…

But now?

It was nothing but a burden. A lie.

Ritsu walked to his nightstand to place the bowl down yet stopped short when he saw a lone book already taking the spot. How did that get there?

Picking up the book and placing the bowl down Ritsu's body jerked as he recognized the title.

**Ah, Senpai, look! **

**His gaze found mine first before turning his attention to the book in my hands. It left me flush with confusion. **

**For a moment there, I saw something in his eyes, something that got me shivering.**

**His eyes were so warm and so hot and with a spark of…**

**Love?**

Ritsu cringed. It was his imagination. There was no such thing in his eyes. Looking at the book again Ritsu sighed knowing that it was Usami who left the book here for him to read.

Usami didn't know. He had hoped to cheer him up knowing what today meant for him. Still, it was sweet of him to do this, to think of him.

Looking down at the book, Ritsu ignored the memories and sat down near the window to reluctantly read the prologue.

"_Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful than the wound we suffered, to forgive the one that inflicted it. But to give up, to never try, is to never see the sunlight again."_

Ritsu stared at the words with a hint of a smile. He got the message. Usami wanted him to forgive and forget already but he knew how hard it was to do so.

Sighing, Ritsu decided he was going to try, at least for the man who found him and gave him a new life.

But how? How does one forgive and forget? Where to start?

Eyeing the book with wariness, Ritsu forced himself to continue.

A few hours later Ritsu was smiling with true happiness.

**-Misaki**

Two weeks have passed and no one has seen or heard of Ritsu.

Naturally, Misaki grew worried about him. He asked everyone if they've seen him around but everyone would just shake their heads and reply with a clam, "He'll show up eventually." Was everyone so used to Ritsu disappearing so suddenly?

Why does he do this? Where did he go? Was he alright? Did he eat?

Misaki sulked in his room alone, his mind whirling around his brother and Ritsu.

Everyone had gone their separate ways with their partners to celebrate Valentine's Day. He knew Kisa and Yukina had left to a village ten miles from here to celebrate at a festival. He wasn't sure about the others; he supposed some went with Kisa and Yukina.

Misaki flopped down on the bed with his face buried in the soft sheets. What should he do today? Nothing exciting came to mind. He never celebrated Valentine's Day before. There was never a need to. He and Takahiro would just laze around the house and enjoy each other's company.

Misaki smiled as he remembered Ijuuin-sensei surprising him one day on Valentine's Day with a huge basket full of chocolates that would last him for a whole month. It was a surprise for both him and Takahiro since they knew Ijuuin-sensei was supposed to be out of town that day.

Misaki blushed when Shinobu would do nothing but tease him about courting Ijuuin-sensei after that. He liked Ijuuin-sensei but he wasn't in love with him, he was a man after all!

Besides, Ijuuin-sensei didn't feel that way about him. Misaki was just a huge fan of his series 'The Kan' and Ijuuin-sensei was just grateful that Misaki lifted up his spirits that one time.

Misaki's blush grew redder despite his reasoning mind. Shinobu was at fault here. He kept teasing him about marriage and courting that Misaki started reading too much into Ijuuin-sensei's actions.

**We're just friends. That all!**

Misaki scrambled his face with his hands. Agh! Damn Shinobu for this! He didn't want to think about having a relationship with Ijuuin-sensei, he was not into men!

Misaki's whole face turned bright red with that final thought. He threw the blankets over himself and rolled around the bed trying his hardest to throw that thought away.

**Damn it Shinobu! How could you do this to me!**

Misaki paused in his actions; a sudden heavy ache grew in his chest. He slowly untangled himself from the blankets as he wondered how Shinobu was doing. Usually in the spring Shinobu would get out early from work since business was slow and hang out with him. How was Shinobu spending his time without him? Did he know about his brother? About him?

Misaki sighed warily, so many unanswered questions; surely they would drive him insane one day. He missed Shinobu; he missed his brother, and his village. How long will he stay in this castle?

Feeling restless, Misaki pulls away from the warmth of the bed and makes his way out of his bedroom.

The hallways were dark today; the heavy curtains barely holding the sunlight back. It gave Misaki an eerie feeling as he quickly made his way to the Garden. His fear of the dark was becoming more profound every day. The memories of _that night _were now haunting his dreams. He wondered when they would start to mess with his sanity.

Walking faster down the corridor Misaki practically flew out the door and into the sunlit Garden with a relieved sigh. Being in that darkness was suffocating, he wouldn't mind living in the garden for the remainder of his stay here.

Misaki closed his eyes and let the sun hit his face, a small breeze ruffled his hair, and the aroma of fresh flowers assaulted his noise.

He loved this garden. It was no wonder why Ritsu and Usami would venture down here. It was smoothing and relaxing; a place to take all the troubles away…

Misaki opened his eyes and started to walk aimlessly into the Garden.

In one part of the garden he was not yet familiar with held flowers that cascaded down the terraced rock and covered ardors of white. The fragrances mingled, rising above the mazes of shaped hedges and bushes. Trees formed small groves of oranges and lemons with taller evergreen towers on the corners of the stone-fenced-wrapped garden.

Passing this, Misaki came across weeping willows that stood at the edges of the blue-green pond, while a few ducks swam lazily, dunking their heads beneath the rippling surface and coming up to shake the water from their feathers.

Misaki smiled as he moved on into the cherry blossoms, each petal dancing in the soft wind. What he wouldn't give to have Takahiro beside him right now enjoying this with him.

Misaki stopped suddenly, his breath cut short as he stood at the end of the Cherry blossom trees. He was awed by the sight of a field of golden sunflowers. Honestly, just how big was this Garden? The sunflowers seemed to go on for miles on end making it look like a field of liquid gold.

Misaki walked a few feet into the sunflowers, his mind still in awe at the sheer size. The Sunflowers barely reached his knees, but he knew that in the spring or summer they would be as tall as him.

"Well, If it isn't Takahiro's little brother."

Misaki's whole body flinched at the sound of Usami's voice behind him. When did he get here? Was he here the whole time?

Misaki turned to face Usami standing casually with his hands in his pockets, his mask was illuminated by the sun causing the mask to glow and the crimson eyes to stand out.

"U-Usami-san." Misaki couldn't help but squeak out.

Usami nodded his head in greetings before diverting his attention to the sky.

A breath shuddered through Misaki, the seconds ticking by in tension-filled silence. Then. "Ritsu is fine by the way."

Misaki blinked at the sudden topic. "W-what?"

"He's fine. He's taking care of someone he found in the woods. That's why you haven't seen him in the past two weeks."

"O-oh, I see. Is…um, the person alright?"

Usami shrugged. "Don't know."

"Oh…"

Silence.

This was so awkward. Misaki raked his brain trying to come up with something to talk about but nothing came to mind. Should he just leave? No, that would be rude. Should he tell him good morning? No, that was weird.

Agh, he wasn't making any sense anymore!

"I'm surprised you didn't accompany the others to the village."

Startled, Misaki glanced at Usami who looked to be studying him intently. "Um, you see they wanted to be alone…together. I mean…It is Valentine's Day."

Usami paused at this. "Ah, I see. No wonder Aikawa was so adamant that I finish the new novel today. Hmm…I should go see Ritsu later…" The last part was muttered to himself.

Misaki rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say to that.

"You're alone then? Are you alright with that?"

Misaki blinked at his odd question. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be alone after what you've been through." Usami shrugged. "I expected you to join the others because of it."

Misaki blinked. T-that was true…but he didn't want to bother anyone about it. He could stand being alone; he's been alone his whole life…

Misaki shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really…"

Usami cocked his head as he thought about Misaki's answer; judging his words by his actions. After a few minutes of silence, with Misaki shifting around in nervousness, Usami bent down and picked a sunflower.

Puzzled, Misaki watched as Usami slowly walks towards him, gently grabbing his left hand, and placed the sunflower in his grasp.

Misaki blushed at the feeling of Usami's cold hand against his. It fit perfectly with his smaller one as if it was meant to be there.

Usami dropped his hand causing Misaki to blink as he looked at the flower, then back to Usami, and then back at the flower again. "Um,"

Usami gave a ghost of a smile. "Sunflowers are meant to brighten up the day." Usami looks back to the field of sunflowers and mutters quietly, "That's what Ritsu tells me."

Misaki smiles at the mention of Ritsu. "Thank you Usami-san."

Usami indicated his head without looking at him.

Taking his chance to leave Misaki gave a small bow, "If you excuse me…" Misaki turned toward the cherry blossoms and tried to make a dash for it when he accidently fell on a root.

Letting out a small shriek, Misaki closed his eyes, waiting to hit the ground.

A few seconds passed as he felt nothing. Confused, Misaki opened his eyes to see Usami only inches away from his face.

Misaki's heart stopped.

Usami had an arm around his middle preventing his fall, his body was so close to his, and they were both crouched down in the sea of Sunflowers. Misaki felt his nerve endings erupt with sensations, his heart fluttered like a humming bird, and he felt the blood rush to his face.

"Be more careful. You could have broken something."

Usami's deep voice sent a shiver down Misaki's spine and also snapping him out of his stupor. Misaki blushed as he realized just how pressed up against he was to Usami. Misaki scrambled away quickly.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Usami-s-san."

Usami stood up and waved it away. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Y-yes!" Without a second thought Misaki ran out of the garden.

**What was that?**

**What is this?**

Misaki rested his hand over his speeding heartbeat. He couldn't stop blushing; his hands shook a little, and his head was a little fuzzy.

**What is this?**

Misaki shook his head. He was just surprised. He didn't expect to be so close to Usami like that and…

And…

Misaki ran into his room and slammed the door hoping to also slam the feelings that Usami seemed to excite within him.

Glancing at the sunflower with another blush, Misaki grabbed an empty vase and set it on his night stand beside his bed. His finger brushed through the soft petals, somehow that seemed to calm him down a little, as if they had a power all of its own.

Stepping away from the sunflower, Misaki studied it. It was a huge difference in his colorless room. It somehow brought sunshine in his lone room…

Slowly, Misaki smiled, grateful for the gift. He didn't realize just how much he needed this until Usami...

Blushing crimson, Misaki turned away from the sunflower and jumped back into his bed to hopefully forget what transpired between him and Usami.

**-In Marukawa ~ 11pm…**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

The five remaining men in Marukawa jumped in fright as Aikawa yelled at the top of her lungs in her frustration. She stomped back and forth in the meeting room wondering where the Manuscript from Usami was and why in the hell it was five hours late!

A man in a dark purple suit, sitting lazily with his feet popped up on the table, grinned at Aikawa. "Relax; this isn't really surprising considering it's Usami we're talking about."

Aikawa angrily pointed at Ryuichiro Isaka, director of Marukawa Publishing, and yelled, "Don't you start with me Isaka!"

A man standing next to Aikawa sighed. "Aikawa, calm down. I'm sure-"

"Calm down!? Calm down!? How do you expect me to calm down Yokozawa, when that manuscript was supposed to be here hours ago?"

Kaoru Asahina, who was standing next to Isaka, asked calmly, "Should we delay this until tomorrow?"

Isaka chuckled. "Naw, I like seeing everyone pissed cause they don't get to go home yet. Let's wait another couple of hours."

Kirishima, who stood next to the angry Yokozawa, chuckled.

Yokozawa rubbed his temples. Today was not the time for this. Everyone here was exhausted. They had just finished a cycle and he was ready to head home and knock out. The other men here didn't look any better…well except Isaka who was enjoying all of this.

Yokozawa turned to Takano who was sitting next to him doing paperwork. "Got anything to say Takano?"

Takano ignored him and the others as he continued on his work.

"Agh! Why does he have to make my life so miserable? What the hell did I do to him!?" Aikawa continued. "I swear if I see him again I'm going to-"

The door to the meeting room opened and a man with a wolf mask popped his head in. "Yo!"

Aikawa ran up to him and picked him up from his collar shirt. Miyagi dangled in the air in fright. "DON'T YOU 'YO' ME! Where's the Manuscript!?"

Miyagi shuddered. "R-right here!" he lifted the yellow envelop to Aikawa's face.

Aikawa quickly snatched the yellow envelop, dropping the poor wolf, and ran out the room with Kirishima and Asahina slowly behind her.

Isaka laughed. "What took you so long?"

Miyagi rubbed the back of his head. "Got stuck in traffic?"

Yokozawa snorted at the lie.

Miyagi's attention went to Takano and his face brightened. "Hey Takano, how's it going?" He got up from the floor to pat Takano's back.

Takano looked up from his paperwork briefly to give a nod of acknowledgement before returning his attention back to the papers.

Miyagi frowned, displeased with his response. "So have you decided about my offer?" Miyagi grinned mischievously, the mask moving with the action causing an automatic shiver down Yokozawa's spine.

Without looking away from his paper work Takano responded with a flat, "No."

Miyagi pouted. "Aw, come on Takano! It'll be fun I promise! I'll give you a tour and everything!"

Yokozawa frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

Miyagi grinned at Yokozawa. "I offered to show him around the castle-"

"And I said no." Takano interrupted, his annoyance finally showing.

Miyagi's pout became more pronounced. "When then?"

"When the time is right."

Miyagi sighed loudly. "Ugh, that could take forever!"

Yokozawa rolled his eyes at Miyagi's antics. Was he a child or something? "Why were you late anyway?"

Miyagi inwardly smirked. Ah, perfect question! He'll thank Yokozawa later. "You see I ran into Ritsu and-"

"Ritsu?" Yokozawa asked in confusion.

Thank God for Yokozawa! "Yeah, he lives in the castle with me. He was found by Usami oh, ten years ago? Anyway I just had to cook something for him knowing he hadn't eaten in…" Miyagi tapped his mask thinking. "Five _day? Maybe more?_"

Yokozawa blinked. "Is he an idiot or something?"

Miyagi nodded gravely. "Ah, yes. Well he has his reasons, something about being depressed because of his lost love or something like that. But anyway he managed to slip away before I can make him eat my delicious food and so I didn't want it to go to waste so I ate it." Miyagi shrugged.

Yokozawa shook his head in hopelessness.

Miyagi glanced at Takano, smirking to find his eyes glazed over in thought.

Well his work here was done.

"Well I gatta go. Bye!" Miyagi waved one last time before leaving the meeting room.


	15. A bit Lost

**Happy New Year's! Much love!**

* * *

><p>"Misaki?"<p>

There was a long silent pause.

"Misaki? Wake up…Come one wake up!"

Misaki snuggled deeper into his bed. Maybe if he ignored them they would leave him alone. Misaki sighed contently at the thought.

"Misaki!"

Misaki groan. Or maybe not. "Ten more minutes!"

Someone started shaking him. "Come on lazy! It's one in the morning!"

Misaki threw the blankets over his head and cried out. "Leave me alone!"

Another long pause. Did they leave?

The next thing Misaki felt was two bodies landing on top of him. Hard. "Guys!"

"Wake up Misaki! We have something for you!" Both Kisa and Chiaki cried out in union as they continued to jump on the bed.

Misaki groaned again. He was still so sleepy! He only slept for a good four hours. He was captivated with a book he found in the library and couldn't stop reading it until eight in the morning. "Guys, not right now. Let me sleep!"

Kisa gave Chiaki an evil grin. "Chiaki, grab his legs."

Misaki's eyes widened at this. "What!?" They wouldn't!

"Ready?" Oh, they would.

Misaki felt himself being lifted in the air. He panicked. "Guys! Stop!" They didn't listen. Chiaki held his feet while Kisa held his shoulders. Misaki trashed around in their grip but being enveloped in the blanket restricted his movements.

"Alright Chiaki, let's go!"

"Guys stop! I'm serious-"

Neither Chiaki nor Kisa listened-again-as they carried Misaki out of the room, wearing nothing but his pajamas, and into the front hall.

**~Later…**

"Whoa! What's all this for!?" Misaki stared in awe at the large pile of chocolates resting at the foot of the door. He had never seen so much chocolate in his life! The pile was a blaze with color; chocolate boxes and gift wraps were all neatly piled on top of each other. And since the door was wide open behind said pile it gave him a nice view of newly fallen snow. It looked like Christmas.

Kisa grinned. "It's for you duh!"

Misaki's astonishment flattered. "But you didn't have to." How much did they spend on him? Misaki grew pale just thinking about it. Looking at the mountain made it worse.

Chiaki shook his head. "Aww, come on Misaki, we looked all over town for this! Just take it, ne?"

Misaki felt guiltier. He didn't want people spending so much on him or go through so much trouble. He wasn't worth the trouble.

Kisa sees this and chuckles. "You know this is nothing compared to Ritsu and Miyagi's. We got this for you while looking for theirs. It was no trouble Misaki, we didn't even carry it." Kisa slapped Misaki's back good naturally-almost knocking Misaki down in the process-and grinned. "It's going to make us sad that you didn't except this by the way."

Misaki smiles at Kisa's reassurance. "Thank you. Really guys, this means a lot."

Chiaki grabs his hand and pulls him closer to the mountain of chocolates. "There's one of every kind since we didn't know what you'd prefer."

Kisa grinned. "Yep! You'll-" Kisa patted the mountain, "love every last-" He patted the mountain again and this time the mountain trembled. "One of-"

Then…the unthinkable happens.

The mountain of chocolates tumbles over and engulfs Misaki. The only thing visible from him is his hand sticking out.

"Oh, my God, Misaki!"

**One hour later…**

Misaki fell on top of his bed in exhaustion. He would never look at a box of chocolate again!

"There you go Misaki! We're done!" Chiaki announced.

Misaki turned his head and moaned at his miserable fate. Boxes of chocolate were spewed all over his room. What was he going to do with all that chocolate? He wasn't going to eat this all by himself!

"Umm…" Misaki and Kisa looked over at Chiaki who suddenly seemed shy. "Would you guys like to accompany me? I need to find Hatori and I don't want to be alone."

Kisa cocked his head. "What for? Usually Hatori is the one looking for you."

Misaki could see that this embarrassed Chiaki greatly. Why? Kisa saw this and smirked. "Aw, someone's needy."

Chiaki jerked. "Shut up! I'm not! I just need to give him something…"

Misaki could see Kisa getting ready for a comeback so he got up from the bed and smiled, "Sure, I'll join you."

Chiaki beamed. "Thank you Misaki! Come on lets go." He grabbed his hand and lead him out the room.

"Whoa wait." Misaki looked to the foot of his bed where his shoes rested. "Let me put on my-" Too late, Chiaki dragged Misaki out with a laughing Kisa behind him.

**~Another hour later…XD**

"Um…Chiaki? Where are we?"

Chiaki stopped at Kisa's question and checked his surroundings. A long blue hallway with multiple doors on either side…hmmm….Chiaki shrugged. "I don't know…"

Kisa sputtered. "What do you mean you don't know!? Why were you running around like you knew where you were going!?"

Chiaki scratched the back of his head nervously. "I kept thinking it'll be familiar soon…yeah."

"Wait, you guys are lost? Don't you know your way around the castle?" Misaki grew nervous.

Kisa looked at Misaki deadpan. "Misaki, this castle is huge; we stay near the front gates for a reason."

Chiaki nodded and lowered his voice to an almost whisper, "They say that half of the staff decided to explore the rest of the castle and they were never seen again!"

Misaki paled. "What happened to them? Where they ever found?"

Kisa face palmed. "Chiaki, that's not true."

"It is! And you know it!"

"Bah, you're just letting your imagination run wild."

Chiaki pouted, "Then tell me this, what happened to the rest of the staff?"

Kisa crossed his arms. "Simple, they left when the curse was put on this castle."

"No! They disappeared!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Misaki shook his head as he watched them fight like little kids. "Guys shouldn't we concentrate on-"

_**Bang!**_

All three men jumped in fright. They swung their heads to where they believed the sound came from.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

They watch with horrified eyes as the door to the furthest right physically bulges out with each bang.

"What is that!?" Chiaki yelled out. He reached out and held onto Kisa tightly.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Kisa tighten his own arms around Chiaki. "I don't know!"

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Their knees start shaking. "N-no one should be here!" Chiaki cried.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

They stopped breathing when they heard the sound of wood breaking.

Without hesitation both Chiaki and Kisa ran for their lives leaving Misaki shaking in fear by himself.

Misaki realized this a second later and turns around sharply to watch them sprint down the long hallway. He gasps in disbelief. How could they leave him alone!? What kind of friends are they!?

Misaki froze when he heard the sound of wood breaking apart behind him. Without looking back to confirm his fears Misaki let out a scream and ran off in no particular direction.

**~Meanwhile…**

"Damn it Hiroki! Why did you do that!?"

"Shut the hell up Miyagi! It's your fault for trying to keep me in there!" Hiroki steps over the broken door with an angry huff. "I need to go relay some important news to Usami! Why the hell are you trying to stop me?"

"But Hiroki~" Miyagi whined.

"Shut up! I don't want to deal with-Let me go! Gah!" Miyagi grabbed on to his waist comically. "Damn it Miyagi!" Hiroki tries to push Miyagi away from him but Miyagi holds tight. "This isn't funny!"

"You can't tell him!"

Hiroki's mask twitches in irritation. "Watch me!"

"But-" Hiroki pushes him off by the face.

"Enough! Geez, how old are you?"

"But Hiroki!"

Hiroki didn't listen. He quickly made his way out of the hallway and out of Miyagi's reach.

**-Kisa & Chiaki**

"Chiaki wait!" Kisa grabs on to Chiaki's sleeve to stop him but Chiaki keeps running.

"Are you crazy? We're going to get eaten-"

"Idiot! We forgot Misaki!"

Chiaki froze causing Kisa to run into him and tumble down to the ground. "What!?" Chiaki looks behind him and saw that it was only him and Kisa. Chiaki panicked. He ran up to Kisa, grabbed him by the collar, and started shaking him. "Why did you leave him alone!? That monster is going to eat him!"

Kisa pushed him away. "Let's go back-"

Chiaki gets away from him. "That's suicide!"

"Idiot there's no monster!"

"Oh? Just a second ago you were yelling out 'Monster! Monster!'"

Kisa blushed. "That was in the heat of the moment."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

**-Usami**

Usami paced back and forth in aggression. "What do you mean he's gone!? How? By whom?"

Hiroki shrugged and took another sip of tea. Usami raked his claws along his already shredded bed and growled. Hiroki sighed. "Nowaki said that a woman came in that morning and checked him out. She said they had doctors in her town that can cure him."

"Where?" Usami roared.

Hiroki shrugged again. "She didn't say."

Usami punched the wall, the foundation shaking with his anger. "Find him! Send everyone in search for him. He is to be found and brought to me."

Hiroki nodded in boredom. "What about his kid brother?"

Usami stiffened, "What about him?"

"Should we tell him?"

Usami walked to the window. His eyes burned red. "I don't care. My only concern is finding Takahiro. Nothing is more important than that."

Hiroki sighed. "Idiot."

Usami rounded on him. "What did you say?'

Hiroki waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go inform everyone." Hiroki set the tea cup aside and left the room.

Usami turned back to the window and watched crystal snow land softly on the trees and soil. The beauty brought nothing to ease his mind. Every day was getting worse. He felt so hollow. So empty. He needed his Takahiro here with him. To know that he was taken away from him drove him mad.

"I will find you…and I'll never let you leave my side again."

A few feet away from him sat a small broken bear watching the Demon's anguish.

The bear shrunk a little.

**-Misaki**

Misaki hunched over, his breathes coming in hard pants. That was a close call! He glanced over his shoulder and exhale in relief when he saw nothing chasing him. He felt like he'd been running for hours. The hallways looked one and the same as he ran by.

He wondered where Kisa and Chiaki disappeared to. He was sure he ran in the same direction as they yet all was empty. Did they take a different turn? Did he pass them?

Misaki cocked his head as he wondered about the new hallway he was in. All Misaki saw was gold walls and velvet rugs; it was beautiful, if not a bit odd. There was no windows, no pictures, no vases filled with flowers. It was bare and empty and somehow…so lonely.

Misaki shrugged it off and told himself it was just his imagination. He walked slowly down the hallway until he turned a corner. To his left was an elegant stairway leading up to a single hallway. He wondered what was up there and why it was isolated from everything else.

Curiosity was getting the better of him. He kept glancing at the stairs ever now and then and for some reason he couldn't leave. It was like those stairs were speaking to him…

Misaki shook his head. Now he was going crazy. He glanced at the stairs again. Maybe he should just take a peak? There was no harm to that.

Misaki stopped himself before he could follow through with that action. He didn't have time for this! He had to find Chiaki and Kisa and figure a way back to the main building…

He didn't realize he climbed the steps until he was peeking into the hallway. What greeted him was a lone door. Misaki blinked. That was it? He expected more since this place was fit for kings with the gold hallways. Yet the lone door was nothing special.

Puzzled, he assumed what was inside the room would make up for that. He walked to it and opened the door.

What he didn't expect to see was a torn filled room. Misaki gasped. What happened in here!? The bed was shredded, the walls bore claw marks, the tables and chairs were broken on the floor. Did a monster live here?

He was about to turn away from fright when he noticed something completely out of place for such a room.

There, in the center of the room, sat a bear with one eye. Misaki cocked his head. That was so weird.

His fear was somehow pushed aside as he walked into the torn room. Misaki frowned in thought, where had he seen this bear before? He knew he'd seen it once while here, but when?

He reached out to pick it up when a hand stopped him.

Misaki's heart stopped.


	16. The wolf

Time seemed to slow down as Misaki took in the hand that was wrapped around his wrist. He was paralyzed with fear; his mind racing with thoughts of what would happen to him now that he was caught. Who was this? How was he going to get away? Should he yell for help? Would anyone hear him? How far away were they? Could he escape on his own? If so would this person just easily catch him later on?

These thoughts were torturing him. Bringing a sort of madness he didn't know existed in him. What should he do!?

The hand around his wrist tightened painfully causing Misaki to yelp in surprise and bring him out of his frantic thoughts.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned his head to the right and sighed with overwhelming relief at the person standing next to him. "K-Kisa!?"

"What are you doing here!?" Kisa hissed. He looked around the torn room nervously, his eyes roaming the room as if expecting something to jump out at them. "We're not supposed to be in here!"

"Whose room is this?" Misaki couldn't help but ask.

Kisa tried to drag Misaki toward the door, each tug growing more desperate than the last, but Misaki was stubborn. He was rooted in place as if the bear had some sort of control over him. Kisa let out an irritated sigh. "It doesn't matter! We need to leave now!"

Misaki pulled at his arm, a little reluctant to leave. "But Kisa," Misaki turned back to the bear sitting in the chair. "That bear-"

"Forget about it!" Kisa practically screamed. "That bear is the root of all this mess." He kept his hard gaze on Misaki as he practically hurled him out the door. "Let's forget ab-" Kisa yelped as he hit a solid wall.

No…not a solid wall…

Kisa looked up and gasped in horror as Usami towered over the two smaller males.

Misaki stiffened. The aura around Usami had chills skitter up his spine.

"What are you two doing here?" Usami growled.

Misaki shivered from the coldness of Usami's tone.

Kisa bowed quickly. "I'm so sorry Usami-san. Misaki took a wrong turn and I came to get him."

Misaki freed himself from Kisa's grasp and stepped back in fear. Usami's mask started to change. The once pearl white was darkening to onyx black. His irises were a deeper red than Misaki had ever seen them, the color bleeding across the whites of his eyes. At that moment his expression was a mixture of insanity and agony.

"Get out!"

Misaki flinched and gasped softly. He couldn't quite get enough air. Usami's face was contorted with so much rage, so much agony that it made Misaki's eyes tear up in response. He didn't think something like this could affect him since he didn't know Usami for long. He didn't think he could even feel sympathy at a time like this. How could concern and fear exist at the same time?

Kisa tried to grab his hand again but Misaki jerked out of his grasp. He didn't want to go anywhere near Usami. Not when he was like this.

"I said, GET OUT!" His roar vibrated throughout the room ominously, the walls shook with his rage, the room darkened with his sorrow, and the air thinned out from his loss.

Misaki couldn't take it; all these emotions were suffocating him. He glanced at Kisa to see he fared no better. He was shaking, pupils dilated from his fear.

Misaki whirled around and bolted out of the room.

He didn't stop to think. His only thought was to get out of here. To leave and go home where Takahiro would surely be.

He didn't see anyone on his way back to familiar halls nor did anyone stop him when he reached the front doors and opened them.

He cared for nothing but his freedom as he ran out into the freezing snow.

Misaki ran blindly, uncaring about the branches wiping his skin or the sting of cold on his bare feet and skin.

He ran into the forest and disappeared from view.

**-Ritsu**

Right when Ritsu rounded a corner he was knocked down by a frantic Kisa. Ritsu grunted as Kisa accidently kneed his stomach. He winced when Kisa kept thrashing about as if something was trying to grab him. "Whoa! Kisa! Calm down, breathe." Concerned, Ritsu helped Kisa up slowly and had to hold him down to keep him from jumping all over the place.

Kisa was frightened. Ritsu had never seen Kisa tremble like this before. He had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach and prayed to god that it wasn't as bad as it looked. "Kisa, what happened?"

"Usami…frightening. So scared. He screamed…Misaki..." Kisa tried to take deep breaths but his breathing was heretic as if he ran for miles on end.

Ritsu frowned in confusion. "Screamed? Kisa, who screamed?"

"Usami! Weren't you paying attention!?" It was hard to keep Kisa's hands down when they wanted to wave around in panic but Ritsu managed.

Ritsu winced a second later as Kisa's words settled in. No wonder Kisa was freaking out. He had his own frightening experiences with Usami's anger. He wondered what Kisa did to excite Usami to scream at him. "What about Misaki?"

"He ran off! Left! Gone!"

"Gone?" Panicked, Ritsu yelled, "Gone where?"

"Ran outside. Tried to stop him but-"

Ritsu cursed. Not good! He looked out a window and saw that the night was fast approaching. "How long ago was this?"

"Two hours ago."

Ritsu sputtered. "And you didn't tell anyone!?"

"I couldn't find anyone! I looked for help but no one was around! I was trying to find my way back from Usami's room-"

Ritsu tightened his grip on Kisa's shoulders painfully stopping Kisa's flow of words. "What the hell were you doing in Usami's room!?" he yelled.

"Not me! Misaki was in there! I tried to get him out but Usami-" Kisa had to take deep breathes to calm himself. The fear of reliving that moment had him shaking harder. Already, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Kisa?"

Kisa whirled around sharply to see Yukina at the end of the hall with a concern expression. Kisa ran to him, his tears caressing his cheeks. "Yukina!" Yukina met Kisa half way and yanked him into his arms.

"Easy my love." Yukina held a trembling Kisa tenderly. He looked up to Ritsu with rising anger. Did he hurt his Kisa? "What's going on?"

"Get Hatori. Quick, Misaki ran out of the castle unprotected."

Yukina froze with horror. There was no telling what Misaki could run into out in the forest. He cursed. "Got it."

"I'll go on a head." Ritsu didn't wait for his reply. He ran to his room to collect his sword.

**-Usami**

"That was a little harsh. Don't you think?"

Usami glared at Hiroki from the foot of his bed. "It's none of your concern."

Hiroki shrugged as he continued to look out the window. "Well then you wouldn't care to know that little Misaki just left the castle?"

Usami waved it off. "None whatsoever." He could care less. What was the point in keeping him around when Takahiro was nowhere to be found? Would he ever see his Takahiro again? His heart pained him. Made him want to howl with misery. A sharp, stabbing agony flared with every beat.

"And he doesn't have a jacket or shoes." Hiroki murmured quietly, almost to himself.

Usami paused at this. That little idiot! Did he enjoy putting himself in danger? Usami glanced out the window. It was getting dark. That bit of information sunk into his head and he cursed himself. Misaki wouldn't be able to protect himself if he ran into trouble. His gut tightened.

He was so small and fragile.

Usami felt his heart ache. So much different than his ache for Takahiro. More keen? No…that couldn't be right…

Hiroki smirked, unaware of the turmoil in Usami's heart. "It would be awful for Takahiro to find out his precious little brother-'

He was cut off when Usami slammed the door as he departed.

Hiroki chuckled. "He is still so blind."

**-Misaki**

Misaki leaned against the tree as he tried to slow his heavy breathing and heart. His body was going numb, his clothing ripped from the whipping branches, and his skin pale white. The cold finally penetrated through his mind, his teeth chattered, his body shook, and he was so tired. He longed for his bed back at the village no matter how lumpy it was compared to the bed in the castle. Misaki looked down to his feet and cursed. Should he turn back? His feet were purple; he knew he was in danger of hyperthermia but…going back to the castle?

A tumor ran though his spine. To that monster? Never! It sounded illogical and crazy even, but going back to face Usami was worse than this. He wasn't up to dealing with them. Who was he kidding? Their curse, their pain, their sadness…It wasn't something he could cure. They-_he_-didn't even want Misaki in that castle. He was a pawn for his brother; a tool to lure Takahiro back to that monster.

Was everyone just messing with him? Were they pretending to be his friend?

Misaki clenched his fist in rising anger. There was no way Usami would have Takahiro. He would fight to go on. He needed to get home-

The snap of a twig had Misaki spinning around in fright. The woods were suddenly silent; no birds were chirping, no wind to blow at the leaves, absolutely nothing.

Misaki was frozen in place; fear was too keen in his heart for him to move. He was suddenly aware that he had no idea where he was or where he came from. The castle was nowhere to be seen above the tree branches and no light illuminated from any particular direction. How far had he run? How could he forget the dangers of the forest? Didn't Ritsu warn him?

A low growl had Misaki yelling out in alarm. He spun again to find two large wolves crouching behind a tree, ready to attack him. One was white, almost blending in with the snow; the other was black as the darkening sky.

Misaki felt his heart stop. His knees started shaking and his throat tightened with coming tears. He pulled up his hands hoping that was enough of a barrier to keep the two hungry wolves away. He took a step back. "E-easy now. D-don't come a-any closer."

The wolves let out a furious growl and slowly followed him. "Please stop!" Misaki screeched. The wolves snarled at this.

One leaped toward him.

Misaki screamed.

He knew he fell in the snow. Knew his arms were covering his face from the attack, yet he felt no pain, felt nothing heavy land on him or sharp teeth pierce his flesh. Slowly, Misaki lowers his hands and open his eyes.

There in front of him was a person he wasn't expecting.

"U-sami-san?"

Usami cocked his head in his direction. His hard gaze slowly softening with relief at seeing he made it in time before facing the wolves once more.

Misaki gasped in horror a second later when he realized a wolf had its jaws on Usami's forearm. Blood ticked down his shirt and onto the snow.

What had he done!? This was his fault. Usami was hurt…because of him…

Usami gave a frightening roar and thrust the wolf away. The wolf landed with ease on its hunches and crouched next to the other for another attack.

Usami went down on one knee; he clutched his bleeding arm while he kept his vigilant eyes on the wolves' movements.

Misaki whimpered softly. How were they going to get out of this? If only he had better control of his emotions then he wouldn't have run blindly out of the castle. If only he would have listened to Kisa in the first place then Usami wouldn't have been injured. If only-

Usami glanced in his direction again. "It's alright Misaki…"

Misaki's breath caught as he saw Usami give him an encouraging smile.

"I'll protect you."

With those words, something broke inside Misaki. Something unexplainable and undeniable.

A fierce need to protect this beautiful frightening man.

The wolves attacked again and Usami surprised them when he got up with ease and avoided both wolves. It was a short victory through as the black wolf had enough playing around and attacked with blinding speed. He was able to sink its teeth into Usami's other arm and hold on tight. Misaki felt helpless as the other jumped and landed on Usami's back causing Usami to tremble down into the snow.

"No!" Misaki screamed. He needed to help Usami! He couldn't just sit here and watch the wolves kill him!

Misaki tried to move but his body was completely numb. The cold settled deep within his body, such as he never felt before. He felt so sleepy, his eyelids started to drop.

He didn't feel his tears running down his face or hear the sob that tore through his lips.

All he saw was Usami trying desperately to free himself from the wolves grasp.

Misaki fell to his knees. **Please,** he begged**, save him. Someone save him! I'll give anything to save Usami!** Misaki promised so much in his last moments of consciousness, he promised to be nicer to Usami, more understanding, to give whatever it was he needed.

To help lift the curse even.

Before his eyes closed completely Misaki thought he saw panicked emerald eyes. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

His body fell heavily on the cold snow.


	17. Maybe just Maybe

**Something small, but i hope you guys enjoy! **

**Much**** love!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu had seen much in his young life.<p>

He had experienced an array of emotions, been near death, knows the true meaning of loneliness and heart ache, and dedicated the rest of life to a Demon Prince.

Yet none of that could prepare him to witness Usami Akihiko, the Demon who cared for nothing but himself, would not risk his own health for the concern of others, run head-long into the woods in search for Misaki.

More surprising was when _after_ he helped Usami kill the wolves. Usami-uncaring of his own injuries-limped to Misaki and gently, oh so gently, picked him up in his arms.

Usami looked down at Misaki, raking his gaze across his body, grip tightening as he noticed the blood drenching Misaki's front.

Usami looked up, his dark eyes filled with murderous intent at the two dead wolves in front of him, and Ritsu could feel that he wanted to take his sword and run it through their dead bodies over and over again for even daring to harm Misaki.

Usami turned away without another word and headed to the castle.

Ritsu gaped.

That was two hours ago.

Ritsu sat, still dumbfounded, in Misaki's room staring blankly out the window. Usami had strictly ordered him to take care of Misaki while Usami was being treated by Miyagi. Ritsu had nodded numbly, his mouth still open in shock and disbelief at what he'd seen a few minutes ago.

Usami had personally tucked Misaki into bed and brushed his hair-almost lovingly-away from Misaki's pale features.

What was even more astonishing?

Usami's white mask seemed to _glow_.

A radiant star in the darkness.

Ritsu blinked.

And blinked again.

WHO WAS THAT AND WHAT HAPPENED TO USAMI!?

The Usami he knew wouldn't be that gentle to a stranger or even bothered to leave his castle in search for a boy he knew nothing about. Usami had made it clear that he wanted Takahiro, not Misaki. So why was Usami so caring for the boy? Was it because he was Takahiro's brother? Was Usami falling in love with Misaki? Was Usami even aware of his own actions? Was he even Usami!?

Ritsu let out a small groan. He'd never seen Usami act like that before. Was this a trick? Was he dreaming? This was all just so...agh!

Ritsu glanced at Misaki's pale features and wondered what had changed between him and Usami.

Misaki's body was covered in bandages; mountains of blankets rested on top of him to help him warm up. He suffered from mild hypothermia and was battling a raging fever.

He looked so small, so fragile in that bed.

Could this boy melt the Demons' heart?

Ritsu couldn't believe it. Maybe he was looking for something that wasn't there. Maybe it was his desperation to see the curse end that he was reading too much into something so small…but what if-

Misaki's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a ragged breath. "Usami!?" Misaki looked around the room with frantic eyes in search for said person.

Ritsu got up from his seat and made his way to Misaki's side slowly. "Misaki, take it easy." Misaki's eyes snapped to his in surprise.

"Ritsu?" Misaki's voice came out horse. "So it was you…"

Ritsu smiled reassuringly. "It's alright Misaki you're safe now. You-hey!"

Misaki pulled the covers off of him and tried to get out of bed.

Ritsu grabbed his shoulders and tried to shove him back but Misaki was relentless. "Misaki, no! You're in no condition to be moving around."

Misaki didn't listen. He pushed Ritsu's hands away and stumbled to the door.

Ritsu was there in a heartbeat. He grabbed Misaki's waist and dragged him back to the bed. "Damn it Misaki! Stop it! Your fever is worsening. You need to lay down-"

Misaki's struggles increased. "No!"

Ritsu was taken aback by Misaki's defiance. Usually Misaki would obey practically any order given to him but at the moment Misaki was desperate to get to somewhere.

Using his shock, Misaki pushed Ritsu away and ran to the door. Ritsu attempted to grab him again but Misaki was too fast.

Ritsu cursed and ran after him. "Misaki! Stop!"

Misaki ignored him. He ran in random directions, sometimes in circles. It had Ritsu worried that he was becoming delusional. He tried to reason with him but Misaki wouldn't speak to him.

Ritsu had no idea what he was trying to find. He kept looking around the halls as if looking for something familiar. It was difficult to chase him, he ran as if demons were on his tail.

After a few minutes of running, and Ritsu's failed attempts at reasoning with him, Misaki suddenly sucked in a breath as he stared down a particular hallway.

Ritsu's eyes widened when Misaki ran _there_. Ritsu picked up the pace but he knew he wasn't going to make it. Misaki was already climbing the stairs when he turned the corner.

"Misaki don't!"

It was too late. Misaki ran down the small hall and opened the door.

Once Ritsu reached that door he had to do a double take at the scene before him.

Misaki, kneeling next to a bewildered bedridden Usami, was crying his eyes out and repeatedly apologizing to him.

Usami hesitated at first before resting his palm on the top of Misaki's head. "It's…fine Misaki."

A shiver wracked his body and a shuddered breath escaped his lips. Misaki sobs grew in volume at the kindness in Usami's voice.

Usami flinched at this. He sat up and brought Misaki's shivering form on the bed with him and wrapped him in warm blankets. Misaki instantly latched onto him.

Ritsu blinked.

And blinked again.

Usami finally tore his eyes away from the crying Misaki and landed on him. Ritsu jerked and quickly bowed. "Forgive me Usagi-san. I'll just take him back-"

"It's fine Ritsu. Leave him."

Surely his jaw was touching the floor now. "…leave him?" Uncertain colored his voice.

Annoyed, Usami waved him away. "That's all Ritsu. Go rest."

Ritsu bowed dumbly and left.

Maybe…

Just maybe that boy would be able to end this curse.


	18. March 28

**Now, to answer a few of your questions :3**

**ili777; i'm sorry XD i did what you told me not to do. But thank you for your review! i'm happy you loved what i did there :DD**

**Ern Estine 13624; Sorry but Takano wont appear until july or later, but i will give you a short preview of him next chapter :3 (since i too am a hardcore fan of Takano and Ritsu XD)**

**And i want to say thank you all for the beautiful reviews! I wasn't so sure about the last chapter since i was in a hurry and i was stressing about it but i'm glad that you guys enjoyed it. **

**I hope you will enjoy this one! Much love!**

* * *

><p>The amusement was clear in Hiroki's voice when he said, "I did not expect to see the great Usami Akihiko bedridden and in a <em>clean<em> room."

Usami scoffed. "Misaki kept complaining until I relented. What was I to do?"

Actually, Misaki had started to silently pick things up on his own. When Usami said nothing about it Misaki had took it to himself to throw practically everything that was broken away. When Usami gave no indication of his displeasures to Misaki moving his stuff, Misaki had started to voice his complaints.

Misaki picked up a rather nasty smelling ball of wrapper and asked, "Usami-san, um, why is there wrappers all over this room!? How long has this room been like this!?"

A few days later Misaki opened a door that used to be blocked by a broken dresser and was instantly buried under loads of bears of every size. "What the hell Usami-san!? What's with the bears!?"

A few days after that, Misaki had shook his head at the piles of ripped clothing in his closet. "Usami-san…why?"

Then, "What the hell is this book, Usagi-san!? This is you and my brother isn't it!? What the hell are you thinking!?" He destroyed all of his books after that. Though Usami only shrugged, which confused Misaki greatly, Usami didn't tell him that he had everything in his laptop.

Usami sighed. "He's very stubborn."

The room was no longer ripped to shreds. The room was bare expect for the king size bed Usami was currently using. Hatori said the new furniture will arrive within this week.

At some point in Misaki's cleaning, Usami was surprised when Misaki found a door behind the ripped curtain next to his bed that lead to a living room with an additional kitchen. Usami had forgotten about that room, it used to be a place where he could get away from everyone. Now the door was once again covered by a new velvet curtain and the only ones who knew the existence of that room was he and Misaki.

Hiroki smirked. "Already wiped I see."

Usami glared. "What are you talking about? And where the hell have you been!?"

It's been a whole month since the incident with the wolves and already many things have changed since then. The others were still gaping-especially Ritsu-as they witness Usami's sudden soft spot for Misaki.

When Misaki had run into his room that night, looking devastated and vulnerable, Usami had reacted instinctively. He still didn't know what possessed him to pull Misaki to him that night but he was glad he did. If he'd sent Misaki back to his room, in the cold hallway, Misaki's fever would have worsened.

Usami didn't think his actions meant anything. He reasoned with himself that he had to look after Takahiro's brother. Takahiro would be devastated if anything was to happen to Misaki and Usami would never bring ill-will to his beloved Takahiro.

Hiroki shrugged. "Been with Nowaki. Looking for Takahiro. Nothing so far."

"There are no leads? No indication as to who this woman is?"

Hiroki shook his head. "None whatsoever."

Usami grunted in annoyance. Damn this curse! He should be out there helping the others with the search; Takahiro was his destined one, was he not? But because of the curse, he was only allowed certain miles away from the castle.

But…what if…since he'd found his destined one maybe the curse has weakened? Maybe he could finally leave the boundaries? He wanted to at least try, it didn't matter if he was just making assumptions; he wanted out of this bed! He hated being cooped up in one place for too long. With growing frustration, Usami threw the covers off of him and tried to get out of bed but the sling over his arm made it difficult.

"Usami, you shouldn't do that. Your flesh is still mending."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Usami snapped and then winced when he tried to move his leg. He hadn't been able to move his legs this whole month and so they were tender at any type of movement.

Hiroki crossed his arms, "I'll call Misaki if you don't lie back down."

Usami froze.

Hiroki grinned with mischief.

Tense silence filled the room for a minute.

"…Did you just threaten me? With Misaki?" Clear disbelief colored Usami's voice.

"Of course I did. Now, get back to bed."

Ignoring Hiroki, Usami shifted his body around until his legs were dangling over the bed. He already broke a sweat, his vision was spinning, and his legs felt like they were going to fall off. The result of not moving for a whole month was taking a toll on him. "You're crazy." Usami managed to say.

"And you're filled with too much damn pride." Hiroki smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Hiroki turned around and opened the door behind him.

Misaki was actually leaning against the door at the time, so when Hiroki opened the door Misaki was caught off guard. He fell to the floor with a loud yelp followed by a groan of pain.

Usami sputtered in disbelief. "Misaki? What are you doing?" Usami frowned when his heart started to ache at the sight of the boy. What's this?

Misaki blushed at being caught and quickly stood up. "Ah, nothing! I was just, uh, looking for Ritsu." Misaki brightened at his excuse. "Yeah, that it! H-have you seen him?"

Usami knit his brows in confusion, "You know he's at the garden, Misaki."

If possible, Misaki's blush intensified in embarrassment. "Oh, no, I, um, I meant, that isn't to say-"

Usami sighed while Hiroki tried to smother a laugh. Something he learned about Misaki in the month they were together was that this kid was such a bad liar. He couldn't lie to save himself. Though Usami could understand why, Misaki was a gentle boy who hated to hurt others and tended to tell the truth with so much earnest and passion. If Usami were honest with himself, he'd say he like this part of him.

Hiroki glanced at Misaki, "Anyway. Back to more important matters. Misaki, Usami here tried to get out of bed, he should stay in bed until his arms and leg is _completely_ healed up."

A muscle leapt in Usami's jaw in irriation. "Hiroki-"

Hiroki ignored him and made his voice louder, "Am I clear on this, boy?"

Misaki jerked in fright and quickly nodded. "Y-yes!"

Hiroki smirked; glad he was getting his way. "Good, I'll be taking my leave now."

Both Misaki and Usami stared blankly at Hiroki's retreating back as he left the room. The man never feared to defy him. Just because they were childhood friends doesn't mean he should disobey him so easily, Usami thought annoyed.

Misaki cocks his head in Usami's direction and notices the way Usami was sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked like he was getting ready to get up. "Usagi-san…what are you doing?"

Usami rolls his eyes. Just when he finally got rid of Hiroki now he had to deal with Misaki. Today was going to be a long day wasn't it? "Nothing that concerns you, Misaki."

Misaki scowled, "Usagi-san! Get back in bed! You're in no condition to be getting up!" Misaki walks to Usami and places his hands on his shoulders. "You could hurt yourself Usagi-san."

Usami huffs in irritation. "Misaki I'm fine-"

"Both your arms are deeply wounded and your leg has vicious bite marks-" Misaki had to stop himself so he could swallow back the tears that threatened to fall, just thinking of that night had him shaking, "Please Usagi-san." Misaki pleaded.

Usami reluctantly lets Misaki push him back to the comfort of the bed but still argues lightly, "Nonsense. I'm fine."

Misaki grabs the covers and pull them over Usami. "Usagi-san-"

Usami reaches up with his good arm and ruffles Misaki's hair. Misaki freezes at this. "Enough Misaki. Really I'm-"

"Usami-sensei!"

Both Usami and Misaki jerk as Eri Aikawa barged into the room yelling, "Where is my manuscript!? It's been a whole month and-" Aikawa froze and had to blink multiple times at the scene before her. "Wha?" Panic settles in as she sees Usami in a sling. "What happened to you!?"

Usami lets his hand fall back to his side and Misaki moves away from Usami with a light blush. "It's a long story. Aikawa."

"I can't believe you!" Aikawa explodes startling both Misaki and Usami. "Did you do this to yourself so you wouldn't have to write!?"

Usami sputtered at the absurd accusation, "Of course no-"

"Too bad!" Aikawa interrupted, "Your still writing-oh, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa suddenly smiles lovingly at Misaki. "You should have said something!" She quickly went to him and gave him a brief hug, "Here's a little something for you, Misaki-kun."

Misaki looks down at the box Aikawa was presenting to him. "It's the Bear Puffs that everyone's been talking about lately."

Misaki beamed as he gratefully takes the box from her. "Wow! Thank you so much, Aikawa-san! The sweets you brought last time were really good too."

Aikawa grins. "Really? I'm glad!" She glances at Usami and shakes her head in disappointment. "Ah, Misaki-kun I need you to give me and Usami sometime alone so that I can get this guy to work."

"He and I are busy," Usami interrupted.

"Yeah, right. You're not getting away that easily Usami-sensei." To Misaki, "Now hurry along Misaki-kun. I'll take it from here." Aikawa ushered Misaki out the room.

"Oh, ok." Misaki mumbles in disappointment.

Aikawa grins. "Don't worry Misaki-kun. I'll have Usami back on his feet in no time." She pats his back reassuringly.

Misaki smiles. "Hai, Thank you again, Aikawa-san."

"No problem." Aikawa closes the door on Misaki and rounds on Usami. "Now Usami-sensei, Where's the manuscript?"

Usami sighed. Today was going to be a very long day indeed.

**-Misaki**

Misaki sighs in defeat. What was he going to do for the rest of the day now? He was planning on taking care of Usagi-san but it looks like Usagi-san would be busy for the rest of the day.

Misaki turned from the door and headed down stairs. Feeling a sudden sadness that Misaki couldn't explain, Misaki decided to head to the garden and hopefully spend a few hours with Ritsu.

Misaki hadn't interacted with the others since the incident. He'd been in Usagi-san's bed for a few days as the fever kicked in and then after that he hadn't left the Demon's side once. He promised that he would take care of Usagi-san and he would. Though he was surprised that Usagi-san allowed him to stay; he was ready to argue his point in staying by his side but Usagi-san didn't demand him to leave, didn't yell at him or threaten him.

He was kind, showed so much care that Misaki had to wonder what happened to the Usagi-san who yelled at him all those days ago.

Misaki felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered the feel of Usagi-san's cold hands on his head. They were so gentle; it startled him. He didn't know how to explain the sudden rise of his heartbeat from Usagi-san's touch or the way he practically melted from the look in his eyes. He didn't think any of it, it was just surprise, just a shock feeling. There was absolutely nothing-

Misaki opened the door to the garden and felt the air leave him in a rush. In front of him was a field of cherry blossom trees in high bloom. Every shade of pink colored the glass room and Misaki was awed at the display.

"Misaki! Finally!"

Misaki glanced to his left to see Chiaki waving him over; next to him were tables and chairs. Misaki slowly made his way to him. "Hey Chiaki, how's it going?"

Chiaki grinned. "Oh, you know the usual. How have you been doing?" Chiaki grinned wickedly. "I heard you and Usami shared the same bed."

Misaki frowns, his innocent mind not yet understanding at first. He takes in the wicked glint in Chiaki's eyes and suddenly he felt his face start to heat up. "No! Nothing like that!" How could Chiaki even…There was nothing…No! Just no! Impossible!

"You don't have to hide anything from me Misaki, I won't tell a living soul."

Misaki shakes his head and his arms, "There is nothing going on! I was sick!"

"Chiaki, leave Misaki alone." Misaki jumps slightly at Ritsu's voice behind him.

Chiaki pouted. "Aw, Ritsu, you know I'm just kidding."

Ritsu shook his head. "Go and help Hatori with the decorations. He needs help." Chiaki nodded easily and ran off.

Misaki turned to Ritsu with questioning eyes. Ritsu smiled. "Glad to see you're alright Misaki. Your fever is completely gone I take it?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes, thank you. And, uh, sorry." Misaki rubbed the back of his head nervously. "For running off like that…I was just…really scared."

Ritsu ruffled Misaki's hair in amusement. "I understand. You needed to confirm Usagi-san's health right?"

Misaki nodded, glad Ritsu understood his desperation to get to Usagi-san that night.

To even think that Usagi-san almost died because of him sent a dread so acute it had tears coming to his eyes. He promised he wouldn't be selfish, he promised to himself that other people's need would come before his own; he would not be a burden to anyone, especially to Usagi-san.

"I also want to apologize about running out in the middle of the night-"

Ritsu waved it away. "Stop worrying about it. It's in the past now. Your safe, Usagi-san is fine, be happy about that."

_He couldn't_.

How could he when all he could think about was those two wolves on top of Usagi-san?

Misaki didn't say any of this though, so he nodded his head and put on a smile.

Ritsu looked around for a moment before landing his gaze back at him. "Ah, that's right. We're celebrating today."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

Ritsu grinned. "It's March 28, today is the day of the Cherry Blossoms."

"Oh, I see. That's why there's tables and chairs around here?"

Ritsu nodded. "Come on, everyone is helping on decorating. It'll be nice for them to see you after a month."

Misaki nodded and followed Ritsu deeper into the cherry blossoms.

Misaki couldn't stop his gaze from looking around. The cherry blossoms were a sight for sore eyes. Nothing was as beautiful as this. It was like a haze of pink.

Ritsu saw his fascinated gaze and smiled. "If you think this is amazing just wait for tonight."

Misaki turned his attention to Ritsu, "Tonight?"

Ritsu nodded. "Tonight is the night of the full moon. Once the moon is high in the sky the Sakura petals glow."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Glow?" He never heard anything like that before.

Ritsu nodded again, this time with pride. "Yeah, it only happens here."

Misaki beamed. "That's amazing! I can't wait to see it!" But then his smile faltered as he thought about his brother and Shinobu. He wished they were here to see it with him. It suddenly felt so lonely without them.

Not noticing his sudden sadness Ritsu nodded. "Yeah, I know you'll love it." There was silence for a few minutes as they neared the middle of the cherry blossom trees when Ritsu spoke up again, "Hmm…Hey, Misaki."

Misaki looked up at Ritsu. "Yes?"

"Did Usagi-san mention-"

"Misaki!"

Both Misaki and Ritsu turned just in time for Kisa to jump and land on Misaki. Both trembled down to the ground hard. Misaki let out a painful grunt as all the air left his body in a rush.

"Where have you been!? It's been so boring without you Misaki!" Kisa yelled as he held Misaki tighter.

"K-Kisa." Misaki patted his shoulder stiffly. "Can't…breathe."

Kisa blinked as he gazed down at a purple Misaki. "Oh! Sorry Misaki." Kisa released his crushing hold. Misaki sucked in a much needed breath and got up with Ritsu's help.

Kisa robbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Got too excited there."

Misaki smiled weakly. "It's fine."

"Hey, Misaki!"

Misaki looked over to where everyone was gathered and had to immediately squint his eyes at Yukina's brightness. "Oh, hey Yukina."

Yukina grinned. "You survived! How'd you do it?"

Misaki frowned in confusion. Survived? "With the wolves? Usagi-san-"

"No," Yukina shakes his head. "With Usami. I heard he's really hard to handle."

Misaki shrugged. "Not really. He was kind to me."

Everyone but Ritsu seemed to choke at this.

Miyagi came up to them and jokingly said, "No way. Are we talking about the same Usami Akihiko? The fearsome Demon?"

"He's not scary at all." Misaki tried to defend.

Miyagi snorted but there was a twinkle of something in his eyes that no one seems to notice. He regarded Misaki with approval.

Miyagi smirked inwardly, **Now all it takes is a gentle push…**

"I doubt it. Why would you defend him so?"

Misaki eyes narrow. Why didn't they believe him on this? Was Usagi-san seen as an evil person? He wasn't!

Well, sure, he's always in the foulest of moods when he wakes up, and he's awfully full of himself, and uses Takahiro in his boys-love novels, and other than writing novels, he's seriously incapable of doing anything else, but…

But…

Misaki deadpanned. He couldn't be any worse…

Seeing Misaki getting angry over Usagi-san's behalf Ritsu directed everyone back to work for tonight's event. Everyone scattered to their jobs leaving Ritsu and Misaki alone again.

Ritsu gave Misaki an encouraging smile. "Don't let them get to you. They are fearful of Usagi-san and don't make an effort to get to know him. They're just intimidated by him."

Misaki pouted. "But still. They should at least get to know the one they serve shouldn't they?"

Ritsu shrugged. "They do what they want and besides Usagi-san like time to himself."

Misaki sighed. "I guess." Still it didn't feel right. Wasn't Usagi-san lonely? He knew for a fact that Usagi-san cared for everyone here otherwise he wouldn't care on that night they lost control. Why couldn't they see that? Usagi-san had a kind heart despite what others say to him, he saved Ritsu didn't he? He saved him. What else was there to prove to everyone that Usagi-san was kind?

"Do you want to help out Misaki? It'll be fun." Ritsu grins.

Misaki blinked. "Oh, yes! I do."

Ritsu smiled. "Great."


	19. Later that Night

**ili777; Sorry! but in truth nothing happened after that. Misaki got sick and he spent the rest of his days in bed. XD and no Akihiko...next chapter! Promise! lol i loved your review :DD**

**Yin; Takano's coming up! I cant say more! you'll see soon :D and sorry about the lack of updates! i'm trying to find more time!**

**tasnowden; lol XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~Later that night<strong>

"There! We're all done." Taking a couple of steps back, Ritsu surveyed their handiwork and nodded with approval. Surrounded by beautiful Cherry Blossoms, long tables were set up in the middle with piles of fresh food on top of it, small lanterns were hung randomly on trees, and everyone was already wearing their Kimono's. Ritsu, with his bright emerald Kimono, looked to the sky, and marveled at the full moon. "We've got exactly four hours before midnight."

Misaki stood beside him and nodded excitedly as he viewed the finished preparations before him. Earlier Ritsu had taken him inside to put on his own Kimono. Though Misaki had protested because it belonged to Ritsu, Ritsu had reassured him that the Kimono no longer fit him, and had urged him to take it.

The Kimono was light green with small designs of cherry blossoms on the sleeves. It seemed plain but it was rich in silk. Misaki instantly knew this Kimono was expensive, but when he tried to give it back Ritsu, he had shushed him by saying it was old and unusable.

Kisa ran up to them wearing his purple Kimono and shouted, "This is going to be great!"

Misaki nodded in response. He looked around the preparations again and noticed that almost everyone was present except Hiroki and Usagi-san. Misaki turned to Ritsu once more and asked, "Is Usagi-san going to join us soon?"

Ritsu hesitated at the hopeful look in Misaki's eyes before answering, "Usagi-san doesn't come down to these events Misaki."

"What? Why not?"

"He just doesn't come." Kisa answered nonchalantly as if Usagi-san's lack of presence was expected.

Why would Usagi-san miss this? "But-"

"I suggest you leave it alone Misaki." Hatori cut in. Misaki looked up, surprised by Hatori's sudden arrival. He crossed his arms over his dark blue Kimono and regarded Misaki silently.

Misaki shook his head, not willing to let it go. "Shouldn't Usagi-san be here though? Doesn't he want to see the Cherry blossoms glow?"

Yukina walked up to stand beside Hatori in his gold Kimono, "Don't worry about it Misaki! Let's just enjoy ourselves!" Everyone but Ritsu nodded in agreement.

This only made Misaki ball his fists in frustration. Why were they happy with this? Usagi-san wasn't here! Didn't they want Usagi-san to join them?

Seeing the frustration rise in Misaki, Ritsu took his sleeve and tugged it to get his attention. "Actually Misaki, I need your help with something."

Anger momentary forgotten, Misaki cocked his head in puzzlement. "With what?"

"Just follow me. You'll find out soon enough."

Confused, Misaki waved to the others when they started to protest about them leaving and followed Ritsu out of the garden. "What's this about Ritsu?"

Ritsu's smile was secretive. "You'll see."

They entered the barely lit hallway and made their way into a part of the castle Misaki has never been before. Compared to the other hallways this one was bare. No windows covered by thick curtains, no vases or tables or decorations. It looked like this part of the castle was deserted. Where was Ritsu taking him?

A few minutes later they stood before a large red door. Thoroughly perplexed, Misaki turns to Ritsu for answers. In answer, Ritsu reaches into his front pocket and takes out a silver key. "Here, open it."

Completely lost now, Misaki looks at the key blankly for a few seconds before taking it. He took a quick glance at Ritsu when he stepped away from him and the door. "Um, Ritsu?" Why did Ritsu back away like that?

Ritsu only smiled encouragingly.

Misaki looked at the key again. Why have him open the door? Was he trying to surprise him with something? Misaki reached forward to place the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

He slowly reached for the knob.

And turned it.

"Agghhhhh!"

Misaki yelled out as a body slammed into him. He lost his footing and fell down. There was a resonating sound as his head hit the tile floor causing the air in his lungs to leave in a rush.

Someone grabbed the front of his shirt and started shaking him. "I said let me go or I'll-" The voice stopped in his threat. There was a long pause. Then a shocked gasp, "M-Misaki!?"

Misaki opened his dazed eyes to view a startled Shinobu on top of him. His own eyes widened. "S-Shinobu!?"

Relieved tears sprung to Shinobu's eyes and a big grin spread across his face. He yelled out with glee and hugged Misaki tightly to him. "I'm so glad to see you Misaki! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Misaki choked and patted the back of his shoulders weakly, "Shinobu…can't…breathe!"

Shinobu eyes widened with realization and quickly let go. "Oh! Sorry Misaki." Shinobu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just so…happy."

Misaki took a few deep breaths and rubbed the back of his head where he knew a huge bruise was forming. "Shinobu, what are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

Shinobu grinned. He sat back on Misaki's hips and lifted his fist with determination. "Came to get you out of here, duh!"

Misaki blinked. "Huh?"

Shinobu nodded. "Yeap! But I've been held captive by this creepy guy wearing a creepy mask."

Ritsu sighed. "Not like I have a choice in wearing this." Ritsu moved his dragon mask a little, his eyes never leaving the two boys on the floor.

Shinobu's head snapped up in shock. "It's him! Misaki get behind me!"

Shinobu quickly shoved Misaki behind him causing Misaki to lose his balance and fall face first on the ground. Misaki groaned. Why does this keep happening to him?

Shinobu gets up from the ground and takes a defensive stance. "I'm not letting you take us! We're getting out of here!"

"Misaki can't leave." Ritsu replied easily. He was not affected whatsoever by Shinobu's threats.

"Like hell!"

Misaki quickly stood up and grabbed Shinobu's shirt before he could spring. "Shinobu, he's right. I can't leave."

Shinobu glanced at Misaki with disbelief. "What do you mean you can't leave? Of course we can! It'll be easy." Shinobu looks back to Ritsu. "He doesn't look so tough. I bet could take him on."

Amusement colored Ritsu's voice as he murmured, "I would like to see you try."

Shinobu gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What did you say!?"

Misaki's fingers curls around Shinobu's arm. "Shinobu, stop!"

Shinobu gapes at Misaki, "Misaki, what are you doing!?"

"He won't hurt you."

Shinobu scoffed. "He kept me in that room for a whole month!"

Misaki blinked at this. He peers at Ritsu and asked, "Um, Ritsu? Why were you keeping Shinobu in a locked room?"

"It was for his good intensions I assure you." Shinobu scoffs at this but Ritsu ignores him and continues, "A few days ago Shinobu regained consciousness and tried to get out of the room. I told him he couldn't leave because it'll make his fever worse but he wouldn't listen."

Misaki frowns at Shinobu in disapproval. Shinobu manages to make himself look innocent.

Ritsu continues. "I found him outside the castle a month ago. His fever was high because of hyperthermia. He was not equipped for the snow."

Shinobu shrugged. "I didn't expect it to still be snowing."

Misaki smiled slowly. "I'm glad you're alright though."

Shinobu grins, his mood lifting again. "Now that I'm all healed up let's get out of here Misaki!"

Misaki's smile fell. "I told you Shinobu, I can't leave."

"And why not!?"

"Misaki has to wait until Takahiro comes for him." Ritsu answers.

Irritated, Shinobu glares at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Misaki traded himself for Takahiro. The master of this castle will not let Misaki go until Takahiro comes for him."

Enraged, Shinobu yells out, "What the hell!? He has no right to hold Misaki against his will like that!"

"I promised I would stay, Shinobu."

Shinobu stiffened. Shinobu knew that once Misaki promises something there was no turning back on that promise. Misaki was just too noble like that. Shinobu glanced behind him and actually looks into Misaki's eyes for the first time.

Anger ignites, stronger than ever before. "What the hell happened to you!?"

Both Misaki and Ritsu were startled by Shinobu's sudden shout. Misaki frowned, not understanding what he meant.

Shinobu made a noise of frustration. "Why do you look scared to death? What did they do to you?"

Misaki's frown deepens. "I'm not scared." What gave him that idea?

"Bull! You look traumatized!"

Misaki tensed. He should have known Shinobu would see past his facade. Misaki quickly put on a smile on his face which Shinobu could easily tell it was faked. "What are you talking about Shinobu? I'm fine. Anyway we'll talk about this later, ne?"

Shinobu nodded slowly, instantly getting the message Misaki was trying to tell him. Wait until they were alone and then they'll talk. Shinobu relaxed his shoulders and moved around to stand beside Misaki.

Misaki glances at Ritsu who was frowning in confusion, "Thank you Ritsu. I'm really happy to see Shinobu safe and sound."

Ritsu smiles hesitantly, still uncertain what exactly happened in that little exchange they had. "I thought you might need a familiar face." He shrugged. "I understand you were forced into staying with us and had to befriend us," Ritsu waved it away when Misaki started to protest, "So since Shinobu is healthy it'll be great for him to see the Sakura petals glow. Tonight is a special occasion to spend with friends instead of staying indoors."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? The Sakura petals glow?" Shinobu asks excitedly, his anger dissolving in favor of the Cherry Blossoms.

Ritsu nods slowly. "Only on the night of the full moon and…

Misaki didn't hear the rest. Ritsu's words at the end had him thinking of Usagi-san. He shouldn't be alone on this beautiful night. Why would Usagi-san not join them? He never met a person who loved being alone. Even Shinobu longed for a friend. What was Usagi-san reason for staying away? He wanted to know, he wanted to bring Usagi-san out of his room and spend time with everyone.

"Misaki?"

Misaki blinked, "Huh?"

Shinobu tugs at his shirt. "Come on Misaki. Let's go see the Sakura petals glow!" He grins in excitement. Misaki smiled back. It was so good to have Shinobu here. The strain on his shoulders that he carried for months was slowly lifting and he could breathe easier.

But Misaki shook his head a second later. He needed to do something first. "Um, you guys go on ahead. I need to do something."

"Ha!? You're not leaving me alone with him!" Shinobu pointed at Ritsu.

"Sorry Shinobu. I promise we'll catch up later. This is something I have to do." Misaki gently pushes Shinobu to Ritsu and asked, "Ritsu, how about introducing Shinobu to everyone?"

Ritsu cocked his head, "But Misaki where are you going?"

Misaki smiled. "I'm going to try something." Misaki turned to Shinobu and smiled in apology. "Go with him, I'll see you later ok?"

Shinobu pouted. "I'll go with you!"

Misaki shook his head. "Please Shinobu? I promise it won't be long."

Shinobu studied Misaki a little longer, his eyes betraying his calm and casual behavior. Those eyes were alert and ready to spring if Ritsu decided to attack them; they were also filled with worry for him. Shinobu was no fool, he acted the way he did out of instinct, and he fooled people by his flamboyant attitude in order to win a fight.

Shinobu was a fighter. Protecting what he held precious was first in his mind.

Shinobu saw reassurance and trust in Misaki's eyes. He knew instantly that Misaki would be fine by himself. He sighs in defeat. "So stubborn…Fine. But if he tries anything funny," Shinobu pointed at Ritsu, "I'll come get you and we're out of here!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. Misaki grinned. "Thanks Shinobu! I'll see you guys soon." With that Misaki takes off in Usagi-san's direction.

**-Takano**

"Going home Takano-san?"

Takano looked up from his paper work and smiled briefly at the woman standing by the doorway. "No, I still got stuff to do."

The woman nodded tiredly. "Well then I'm off."

"You worked hard."

As soon as the woman left Takano set his papers down, took off his glasses, and leaned back on his chair with a tired sigh. He was the last one in the office, the lights were off, and the large window behind him was open to the light breeze and bright glow of the moon.

Being editor-in-chief was hard. He had almost no breaks; no real social life outside of work, and work was never done. Every day he would speed through his work in hopes that he would finish early and leave but work was work and there was no stop. Still, that didn't stop him from trying.

Takano stood up and casually headed to the window. From this point of view he could barely see the castle hiding behind tall trees. He knew every few years when the moon was full that a bright pink glow illuminated from the castle. He was always curious about that glow. He was tempted to take Miyagi's offer to visit the castle today but work had not permitted that luxury.

Perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

He didn't think he'll ever be able to visit that place no matter how curious he became. Work was getting harder to handle and time was precious.

Why was he even working here then? He took this job only because Yokozawa wanted him to stop searching and relax. Takano had to thank him for pulling him away from those crazy days but the strain was also eating at him.

What if he could have found him already? What if he missed his chances and he fell in love with someone else? What if-

Takano shook his head at the thought. Didn't he say he was done? Wasn't that his resolve this new year? It was over. Oda Ritsu no longer existed in his life. He no longer carried a part of his heart. He no longer loved him…

Takano flinched. Who was he kidding? His heart was _aching._ After ten years it had _never_ stop aching for his Oda.

He glanced out into the night.

As a matter of fact…It was a night like this that he made love to his Oda. The cherry blossoms in full bloom, a night of a full moon, the scent of fresh spring…

_Shaking emerald eyes stared back at him. Pale hands tightened their hold on his shirt. Pink lips parted on a gasp._

_Saga Masamune leaned down to capture those lips, his hands reached down to grip those pale hands, and his eyes drank up the way emerald eyes smothered in desire. _

_He was all his. No one's but his._

_And he was gone…_

Takano closed his eyes in pain.

How long has it been? He looked everywhere. There was no village left that he hadn't left unchecked, no forest that he hadn't explored.

Why did he leave? Was he really just messing with him? Did he lie when he said that he loved him?

Takano shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? He told himself he was moving on. His Oda was nowhere to be found and possibly didn't want to be found by him.

This thought pained him the most.

But, thinking back, his Oda seemed too innocent to deceive him. Was it something he said? Did Oda find him frightening? Why?

Why?

_Why?_

**Why?**

He felt like he would die with all this frustration and loneliness gripping his heart.

Takano took one last look at the glowing cherry blossoms and turned away.

It was time to forget. Time to move on from the past. Oda Ritsu no longer existed.

But in the back of his mind, Takano knew he was only fooling himself. After all these years even the thought of Oda would have his heart reaching, would bring an ache so acute it physically pained him.

Takano sighed. This was all so tiring.

He walked back to his desk, grabbed the chair and resumed his work. At least this helped distract him for a while. He'll work a little longer before midnight so he could see the pink glow coming from the castle...

Come to think of it…

The only place he hadn't checked was the castle.

Takano glanced back to the window.

Maybe?

* * *

><p>…<strong>Yes I enjoyed writing Takano :3 Forever in love with Ritsu x Masamune XD I'm still not used to writing Misaki. I keep mistaking Ritsu and Misaki together; I have to remind myself that Ritsu is not the main Character here XD lol<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Next one is full of fluff! Usagi x Misaki! Yay!**


	20. Fluff

**HI! Happy Valentines Day! Here's my roses for you guys :3**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I've made this chapter extra-long! I'm so grateful for your beautiful praises ~^.^~ I'm glad you guys enjoyed Takano's POV :3**

**I've also decided to focus on one story at a time. So Beauty and the Demon will be my main focus for this month. :3 Tell me how you guys feel about this chapter! It's always good to hear from you all! Hopefully the Fluff is spot on!**

**Also, I've been writing this chapter while listening to Maroon 5 - Sugar XD Omg I'm in love! XD Random, I know. I'm a bit hyper…XD Starbucks!**

**Hopefully this is good...*Nervous* XD**

**Much love!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm a strong person, but every once in a while, I would like someone to take my hand and tell me that everything's going to be alight." – From the forgotten diary of a ten year old Usami Akihiko<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki sprinted through the familiar dark hallway and up the velvet stairs. His mind went through a hundred different scenarios of Usagi-san and how he could convince him to join the others in the garden. It might take a while of convincing since Usagi-san was very stubborn but he was determined to try.<p>

Reaching the door, Misaki took a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves. Why was he always so nervous when seeing Usagi-san? Merely being in his presence made his heart jump in…shock? It was the only word to describe the feeling. But why? Was it because he was afraid of his mask?

Well…Yes, the mask terrified him but not the man beneath it.

Shaking these thoughts off and storing them in the corner of his mind to examine later, Misaki took hold of the knob, and opened the door.

Darkness greeted him.

"Usagi-san?" Did Usagi-san leave the room? On his own? On an injured leg!? Misaki scowled, **Baka Usagi!** Misaki quickly ran his hands over the wall in search for the light switch. Maybe he was resting? Usagi-san couldn't be an idiot and get out of bed…

…Actually, yes he would. Misaki's scowl intensified.

"Usagi-san?" Again no answer. Finding the switch, Misaki turned it on and looked around the room.

The bed was empty.

Misaki groaned. Where did he go!? What happened to Aikawa-san!? Wasn't she supposed to look after him?

Stepping inside the room, Misaki notices the piles of books neatly stacked on the other side of the bed. This must be research material for Usagi-san's novel. Then where did they disappear off to? Misaki reached down to pick up a random book and read, 'What Comes After Closing Up the Donut Hole'

Misaki blinked.

What kind of project is this?

Looking back at the stack of books Misaki wondered if they went to go gather more books from the library. But wouldn't it make sense for Aikawa-san to go alone since Usagi-san was injured?

So…?

Misaki groaned in misery. He had to go look for him, didn't he?

Misaki puts the book down and was just about to leave the room when he suddenly remembers the secret room he'd found a few weeks ago. Did Usagi-san go down there? It wouldn't hurt to check it out.

Misaki looped around the bed, mindful of the books, and headed for the red curtain that hid the onyx door. He pulled it aside and saw that the door was wide open. Misaki grins. He was glad that he didn't have to tour the whole castle in search for Usagi-san. Misaki paled at the thought.

As Misaki took the first step down the stairs he made sure to reach behind and pull the curtain back in place. He would never admit it, even to himself, that he was a little protective of his and Usagi-san's secret room. That sounded too…possessive of him.

Misaki felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. No! It's nothing like that! This was all just for Usagi-san sake! That's it!

Shaking these thoughts off, Misaki concentrated on the room before him. The secret room felt more like a safe haven in Misaki's opinion. In the middle of a large living room sat three pink couches surrounding a coffee table, a couple of art pieces were hung on the walls, a kitchen in the corner, and a dining table on the other side of the room.

The room felt more like a penthouse unit of a super-luxurious high-rise condo Misaki had seen in magazines. Despite what little it possessed the room was large enough to fit twenty people and the furniture was obviously expensive.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Misaki instantly spots Usagi-san. He was sitting in one of the couches; a lone lamp lay next to him giving the only light provided to the dark room. His head was bent forward; the hand that was restricted in a sling held papers and in the other held a red pen. He must be working on his novel.

Misaki smiled a little as he notices Usagi-san in his usual suit and tie. Does he ever wear anything else besides a suit? "Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san raises his head in surprise. "Misaki? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the others."

Misaki rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um, I came here to get you. Don't you want to see the Sakura petals glow? And where is Aikawa-san?"

"She left a few hours ago and I don't like gatherings."

Bafflement widened his eyes. "Eh? But why?"

Usagi-san looked down at his papers, "I don't like being around others."

Misaki didn't let this deter him. "How about the Sakura petals? Don't you enjoy seeing them?"

Usagi-san shrugged. "I've never seen them glow before."

Misaki sputtered in disbelief. "What do you mean you haven't seen the Sakura petals glow before!?Why not? You live here! Surely you've seen it once."

"I have no interest in seeing them."

"But you need to see them!"

Usagi-san raised a brow. "And why is it suddenly a requirement for me to see them?"

"Because you live here! This is your home! Aren't you proud of that!?"

Any trace of emotion that Usagi-san showed freely was gone in an instant. It had Misaki blinking in surprise and unease built in his chest.

"I care nothing for this castle." The harshness in which Usagi-san said it had Misaki taking a step back. There was bitterness in his words as if the castle was nothing more than a burden to him.

"Usagi-san…" What can he say to this? He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Usagi-san. What happened to make him think this way?

There was awkward silence for a few seconds before Usagi-san sighs tiredly. "Go join the others, Misaki. Enjoy the night with them."

Misaki didn't budge. There was a huge part of him that loathed leaving Usagi-san by himself. He came here to escort Usagi-san to the garden, didn't he? Like hell he was going to give up now that he had come this far!

Gathering his courage, Misaki walked the remaining steps that separated the two and sat down next to Usagi-san.

Usagi-san gave Misaki a perplex look. "What are you doing?"

He was asking himself that very same thing. "I'm staying with you."

Usagi-san scoffed, "The others-"

"Are fine without me." Misaki interrupted, "They have each other."

There was a huge blush on his face, his eyes set determinably on his clenched hands laying his lap and there was a cute pout on his lips.

"…You're so suborn." Usagi-san murmured, quietly observing how Misaki jerked slightly to this. He was so expressive. He could easily read every emotion through those bright green eyes. Usami felt unnaturally captive by them. They were so innocent. So pure.

**Interesting…**

Misaki lifted his chin, his pout still in place. "So are you, Usagi-san."

Usagi-san felt his lip quirk upwards in amusement. Usually others would leave him alone when he showed his foul temper but not Misaki. If he learned anything in the past month they spent in each other's company it was that Misaki was very stubborn when he set himself to do something.

Usagi-san picked up his papers and continued on his work. A small smile grained his lips.

Misaki sat, uncertain of what to do next. All his previous plans didn't predict this situation.

Glancing around the room, Misaki wondered if there was anything to do to pass time and think of a new strategy. The room was spotless so there was no reason to clean. Maybe he could cook something? He made sure to stock up the kitchen so he wouldn't have to worry about going back and forth to the main kitchen and Usagi-san's room.

Misaki grins. That's it! He'll cook a feast for Usagi-san! Misaki excitedly gets up and moves to the kitchen.

Usami, curious about Misaki's sudden action, followed as he moved to the kitchen. This wasn't surprising, actually. Misaki loved to cook. Perhaps he grew hungry.

Usami shrugged and turns back to his own work.

An hour later Usami puts down his papers and moves his tense shoulders around. He still had a few pages to go but this sling was making it difficult to write. He couldn't take it off since the tie was behind his shoulder.

The aroma from the food waffled over to Usami causing his stomach to rumble in hunger. When was the last time he ate?

Usami takes a peak at Misaki. He was humming softly to himself, a small smile lifted his lips, and he was stirring something in a bowl.

Usami tried to put his attention back to work but the food was too tempting. After a few minutes of this torture and empty writing, Usami exhaled in defeat, and placed his work down. Cursing Misaki lightly, He slowly made his way over to the kitchen.

Misaki notices his slow approach and scowls lightly. "Usagi-san! What are you doing!? You're not supposed to be getting up!"

Usagi-san waved it off. "I'm fine."

Misaki didn't hear him. He rushes to him, puts his good arm over his shoulder and directs him to the dining table. "You need to sit and relax!" Misaki looks down to his bandaged leg and worries if it's paining him to walk.

Usagi-san sighs but complies as he takes a seat. "I'm fine Misaki. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until I see it for myself! Now don't you dare move a muscle." Making sure that the stove was off, Misaki speeds upstairs to get fresh bandages. When he comes back down however Usagi-san was in the kitchen, studying the food he'd made. "Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san lifts his head, not at all looking guilty for not listening to him. "What's this?" Usami pointed to the chocolate covered strawberries. "I never tried these before."

"Don't worry about it! Sit back down! You'll worsen your injury." Misaki wraps his arms around Usagi-san's waist and had him rest most of his weight on him.

Usagi-san allowed Misaki to direct him back to the chair and watched in amusement as Misaki kneeled down and carefully took off the bandages around his leg.

He was in for a surprise, Usagi-san thought.

Misaki blinked.

And blinked again.

The skin was healed, a little red from the bandages, but healed all the same. There was no marks, no scars, nothing. It was as if Usagi-san was never attacked in the first place.

Confused, Misaki glanced up to Usagi-san in question.

Usagi-san reached up and ruffled his hair lightly. "I told you I was fine. I heal quickly."

"But how?"

"It's part of the curse." Usagi-san lifts his shoulder in a shrug. "Take this sling off Misaki. I don't know why I need to wear this when I'm completely healed."

Misaki nods in a daze. He stands up slowly, still marveling at the fact that his injuries were all healed, and leans over Usagi-san.

What Misaki doesn't realize is the way he was positioned over Usami.

He didn't realize that he could have gone behind Usami for better access but…His arms were around Usagi-san, their cheeks were inches apart, their legs were touching, and if Misaki turns his head he would be able to touch Usami's cheek with his lips.

Misaki leaned in closer to look over Usagi-san's shoulder. He frowns as he stumbles a bit with the knot. "I almost…Agh! Who did this for you?"

"Hiroki." Annoyed that Hiroki tied it like this on purpose, Usami scowls.

"Well, I…got it!" Misaki's victory was short lived. Damn it, there was another knot.

Misaki turns his head slightly to inform Usagi-san about this and felt his lips glaze Usagi-san's mask. Luckily for him Usami didn't feel it.

Misaki felt his cheek heat up as he realized the position he and Usagi-san were in. He was a mere whisper away, his breath fanning over him.

Misaki turned his head away and grew dizzy with panic. Why was he even thinking of this? He was just helping Usagi-san with the sling, why was his mind conjuring such thoughts?

Instantly, he pictured Chiaki and the way he teased him about sharing a bed with Usagi-san.

Misaki's whole face turned red.

"Misaki? What's wrong? You've stopped."

Misaki blinked, realizing that Usagi-san was right. He was frozen in place. "Oh! Sorry! It's nothing!"

Usagi-san turned his head in Misaki's direction. "You sure?"

Instinctively, Misaki also turned his head and found himself staring into beautiful lavender eyes.

Misaki felt his mind go blank.

Their lips were inches apart…

His heart skipped a beat.

Usagi-san frowned in concern. "Misaki?"

Misaki blinked. "H-huh?"

Usagi-san leans forward "What are you looking at?"

Misaki blushed. What was Usagi-san doing!? It looked like he was going to kiss him!

Misaki quickly turned his head away and clumsily unknots the cloth.

Usagi-san sighs in relief as his arm was released from the tight cloth. He rotates his shoulders around hoping he could remove the knot formed in his muscles. "Thank you, Misaki."

Misaki nodded as he quickly moved away. As he placed the sling on the table he was startled to realize that he was shaking. What was wrong with him?

"Misaki?"

Misaki jumped. "Y-yes Usagi-san?" Why was his heart beating out of control?

Usagi-san was frowning in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Misaki flayed his arms around nervously. "Nothing's wrong. Uh, I was just…um the food! Yeah, the food." Misaki spins around and hurried into the kitchen.

Usami was left confused and uncertain. What was wrong with him now? To Usami, it looked like Misaki was trying to get away from him as quick as possible. Was he upset that he was stuck here and not with the others?

A long moment passed in silence, allowing his thoughts to once again careen out of control.

"Misaki."

Misaki jerked at soft way Usagi-san spoke his name. He spun around and shivered as his gaze locked with Usagi-san. His entire body jolted with awareness. "Y-yes?"

Usami was certain of it now. Misaki looked frightened to be in his presence. Usami ignored the ache that accompanied with the thought. "You should go with the others."

Misaki blinked at the sudden change of topic. What brought this on? Got with the others? And leave Usagi-san behind? "N-not without you." His heart drummed fitfully in his chest, causing him to stutter.

Usagi-san studied Misaki for a moment. "Why are you so persistent with this?"

"Because I don't like the thought of you by yourself! You should enjoy this night with everyone in the garden."

"Why?"

Misaki scowled. "Usagi-san, I already explained-"

"Why do you care?" Usagi-san interrupted.

Misaki breath hitched. "W-what do you mean?"

"Is it because I saved your life that you feel entitled to do all this for me? Is it guilt that forces you to stay with me?"

Misaki opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. This isn't what he'd expected Usagi-san to say. He was at a loss for words.

"You have no such obligations Misaki. It was my fault for scaring you that night. My fault you were attacked by those wolves."

"But..." That wasn't…that wasn't the reason he stayed…Right?

Usagi-san smiled, almost sadly, at the lost look in Misaki's expression. "Don't worry about me, Misaki. I know you're uncomfortable around me and I don't want you to force yourself to stay. Go with the others and have fun." With that Usagi-san went to the living room, sat down, and picked up his papers.

But Misaki didn't move an inch; his mind was in complete turmoil. Did he stay by Usagi-san's side out of guilt? That…was the reason…wasn't it? Then why did that feel so wrong?

At first he was consumed with fear, shame and guilt for Usagi-san's injuries that he'd stay by his side out of a promise but now…

Now…

After spending time with Usagi-san, talking to him, scowling at him, Misaki finds that he thoroughly enjoys his company. When Usagi-san mentioned spending time with him out of guilt Misaki was confused. That wasn't the reason at all.

That wasn't…

Misaki moves to stand in front of Usagi-san. "…You're wrong."

Usagi-san looks up from his writing to frown at Misaki. "What?"

"You're wrong Usagi-san. I don't spend time with you out of guilt, when you mentioned that I was confused on what you were talking about. I enjoy your company and I see you as a friend."

Usagi-san blinked. This boy…

Misaki smiled nervously. "So, if it's alright with you Usagi-san." He lifted his hand for Usagi-san to take. "Would you accompany me to see the Cherry blossoms glow? I know you would enjoy it."

'_**I'm a strong person, but every once in a while, I would like someone to take my hand and tell me that everything's going to be alright."**_

Usami stared at the hand before him. He was almost afraid to take it. But the look in Misaki's eyes, the comforting way he smiled at him had Usami reaching out to grab that small hand.

Misaki blinked. **I'm sure it's not possible, but it feels like a pounding fever is flowing in through my hand into my heart. Whose is this? Whose heartbeat is this?**

Usagi-san smiled. "You're not going to let this go until I relent are you Misaki?"

Misaki shook his head and grinned. "Nope!"

Usagi-san chuckled. He glanced at their entwined hands again and inwardly sighed. "Well then, let's go." Usagi-san stood up.

Misaki was dumfounded that Usagi-san accepted so quickly. Was this a trick? "Really!?"

Usagi-san smirked. "Hurry and lead the way before I change my mind."

Like a snap, Misaki tightened his hold on Usagi-san's hand and raced out of the room.

**-Ritsu**

Everyone was in a state of shock.

Well, everyone expect Shinobu of course. He was adamantly tugging at his shirt and asking what was going on and why everyone was staring.

Of course he wouldn't understand their shock at seeing Misaki enter the garden holding onto Usagi-san's hand! He hasn't been here long enough to know.

Our eyes zeroed down to their entwined hands. Usagi-san was comfortable with it. Ritsu could see it in the way Usagi-san shoulders were relaxed, his fingers loose but not pushing Misaki away.

He hates physical contact! He would never let anyone near him unless it was a person he's known for years!

Was Misaki the one?

Ritsu looks around to see everyone's eyes alight with excitement. They seemed to be reaching the same conclusion he did.

In the next second everyone cheered. Ritsu knew that Misaki and Usagi-san thought that they were cheering for their arrival when in truth they were cheering for the possibility that Misaki was the key to it all. They cheered in hopes that this curse will end soon.

Ritsu almost groaned out loud when he saw the frightening lit in Kisa, Yukina, and Chiaki's eyes. He knew they'll spring trouble in the future.

Ritsu sighed. This was going to be interesting though. He actually wanted to join in on the fun. Ritsu chuckled.

Then it happened.

The moon was high in the sky. Little by little the Sakura petals began to glow against the light. It looked like pink crystals glinting in the sunlight. With each passing second the blossoms became brighter until the glow became mist.

Everyone fell in silence as they took in the beauty of the cherry blossoms.

Ritsu glanced to Usagi-san, knowing that Usagi-san had never seen the cherry blossoms glow before and almost gasped out loud at what he saw.

Usagi-san wasn't looking at the cherry blossoms.

He was looking at Misaki.

Usagi-san was frowning thoughtfully, he looked confused and uncertain.

Ritsu watched Usagi-san with fascination. Usagi-san was looking at Misaki with glowing affection. He didn't realize this of course, he was probably confused as to why he was looking at Misaki at all.

Was Usagi-san feeling an ache in his heart? Was he wondering why he couldn't stop staring at Misaki?

He knew-painfully well-what Usagi-san was going through right now.

The first stages of love.

Maybe he should encourage Usagi-san. Help him though these troubling thought so he could-

Ritsu's breath caught in his throat when suddenly Usagi-san _smiled_.

He was smiling! At Misaki! With such kindness Ritsu had never seen before.

Usagi-san tugged at Misaki's hand to grabbing his attention. Misaki looked up at him in wonder. The glow from the cherry blossoms had Misaki's green eyes glowing like gems. Ritsu couldn't hear what they were saying but he could read their lips.

"Thank you Misaki."

Misaki beamed. "I'm glad Usagi-san."

Ritsu looked away, his heart aching for them. He knew it wouldn't be easy for them in the coming days. Usagi-san was stubborn and Ritsu knew he would still think Takahiro was the one. If Misaki truly falls in love with Usagi-san then he'll be heart broken when he realizes that Usagi-san is still infatuated with Takahiro.

Ritsu shakes the thoughts from his mind and lifts his head up towards the starry sky. Now was not the time for such depressing thoughts, now was a time of celebration with friends. He'll worry about everything else later.

He'll help them through this. He won't let whatever happened to him happen to them.

Ignoring the beautiful glow of the Sakura petals not because they weren't beautiful but because Ritsu's main focus was captured by the moon. Its glow was far more beautiful to him. So many poems were written in its honor, so many words were used to describe its brilliance and beauty, so many people who gazed upon it and wished their deepest desires.

To Ritsu it reminded him of his first love.

_Saga Masamune_…

**Just this once**, his heart pleaded to him. **Just this once** **let me remember him without pain…**

Ritsu nodded unconsciously. Ritsu closed his eyes and smiled for the first time in years. Just this once he'll remember the one who meant the world to him.

_Saga-sempai._

**-Takano**

"_Ritsu_…"

The castle was ablaze with pink light. From Takano's point of view it looked like the castle was a cherry blossom tree itself. It was always incredible to see the castle like this. He was regretful that he didn't make the hike up to view the blossoms glow personally but going out in the dark with the possibility of wolves or bandits waiting to ambush him made it better this way.

Takano leaned back in his chair and relaxed. The cherry blossoms were beautiful but his main focus was the moon. The silver sphere glowed like diamonds, moonbeams and starlight cast a soft and luminous glow upon the land below him, and upon this beauty all Takano could see was Oda Ritsu's teary face as he lovingly gazed up at him.

Takano closed his eyes and smiled.

There was a full moon that night. Ritsu was in his bed, his naked chest smooth against his blankets, his eyes filled with tears from both pleasure and pain.

How beautiful he looked with the moon washing over him and causing his emerald eyes to shine so brightly.

"Masamune."

Takano jerked in surprise, he opened his eyes, and glanced behind him to see Yokozawa leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

"What are you still doing here?"

Takano raised an eyebrow at Yokozawa hard tone. What the hell was he pissed for? "Work."

Yokozawa's tone was disbelieving when he repeated, "Work?" Yokozawa took in the way Takano was lazily sitting on his chair by the window.

Takano rolled his eyes. "Fine then. I'm taking a break."

"Masamune, let it go. I know you were thinking about him."

Takano turned to Yokozawa sharply. "It isn't your business, Yokozawa."

Yokozawa scoffed. "Since college-"

"I'm done." Takano stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to his desk. "I'm going home."

Yokozawa frowned in displeasure. "Masamune, you need to stop avoiding this. We need to talk-"

"I get it, ok? I'm done." Takano grabbed his bag, placed all the paperwork he needed to do tonight, and shoved passed a growling Yokozawa.

He didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to remember those days. Yokozawa should know better than bring up the past. He should just leave it alone and move on.

Takano's upper lip curled in disdain at himself. Isn't that the advice he should be giving himself? He was so hung up in the past he couldn't see the future before him. He was done? After experiencing ten long years of this unbearable ache to find him? To hold him? To gaze into those beautiful emerald eyes and never let go? Takano sighed. He didn't think he'll ever get over Oda Ritsu. He'd grown so used to the heaviness in his heart. It was a part of him, something that filled the gaping hole Oda left behind.

**It was reasonable though, right?** Takano tried to comfort himself. He wasn't involved with anyone else so it was natural to still think of Oda. He didn't think he'll be able to seriously date anyone due to work being so busy.

Once outside, Takano glanced up at the moon again.

He'll think about it. For now Oda Ritsu was the only person who held his heart so tightly in those delicate hands.

And he was alright with that, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is April! XD lol, since it's my name I'm going to make it super fluffy XD You guys have any ideas for April? Share with me! <strong>

**I have a goal; next update on Wednesday…XD Wish me luck! **

**Much love!**


	21. Fated Meeting

**My damn internet messed up! Just when I was about to upload this yesterday. -.- Someone really doesn't want me to upload yesterday. XD**

**Still, sorry about that. Just a day late. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful early morning in the secret room. The windows were surprisingly open to the sun and fresh air; bears were placed everywhere-Usami's orders-and the only sounds in the room came from the kitchen as Misaki boiled hot water for tea. Usami was currently sitting on the couch typing his new novel when suddenly…<p>

"Usagi-san, where-ack!" Crash!

Usagi-san glanced up from his typing to see Misaki sprawled on the floor. It was a comical sight to see since Misaki's feet were in the air. The papers he stacked so neatly around the room were thrown everywhere thanks to Misaki accidently tripping over them.

Usagi-san leaned back in his chair with an amused chuckle. "Hey, now, don't scatter my manuscripts all over the place."

Misaki blushed, "S-shut up! Don't stack your manuscripts out here!" He sat up and grabbed a paper that had landed on his stomach. The word 'Takahiro' caught his attention. Frowning, Misaki read.

"_Shh…don't talk."_

_Sucking on the soft lips gently…_

"_Ha…aaah!"_

_Between sealed lips…_

_Teased by probing tongue…_

_Takahiro…_

Misaki stiffened, "What the hell is this!?"

Usagi-san reached for a cigarette in his pocket and lit it up, "It's my new boys-love novel." Usagi-san blew out a puff of smoke nonchalantly.

"You bastard! Why did you have to involve my brother!? Stop making him into a pervert!"

Usagi-san waved it away. "It's just part of my fantasy, Misaki." Usagi-san reached forward to ruffle his hair. "Nothing more."

Misaki calmed a little at Usagi-san's gentle gesture but his irritation remained. This wasn't the first time Misaki found these kinds of novels lying around the room and every time it involved Takahiro he would always make sure to tear them up into little pieces. Though he always wondered why Usagi-san never got mad at this. "Must you write about Takahiro?"

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to include, 'this story is a work a fiction, and in no way refers to actual people or organizations."

"That's not the issue!" Beyond irritated now, Misaki started ripping up the papers in glee. "Take this!" Shred, "And that." Another twenty papers shredded. "How do you like this!? You won't be able to publish it now!"

Usagi-san lifts up a small disk, "What are you, stupid? The real thing's over here."

"Agh! Hand it over! Rewrite it!" Misaki runs up to Usagi-san and made a grab for the disk. Usagi-san easily lifts the disk away from him. "I said give it here!" Misaki climbed on the couch, over Usagi-san, and reaches for the disk. He was almost able to reach it but Usagi-san lifted his other hand, placed it on his face, and pushes him away.

"Nope, this is mine."

Misaki wasn't deterred. He pushed against the hand on his cheek and reached out again for that damn disk. So close! There was no way he was allowing Usagi-san to publish this trash!

"My, my. Should I come back later?" Both Misaki and Usagi-san looked over to the base of the stairs to see Aikawa-san standing with an amused grin. "Is there something you guys want to tell me?" She looked pointedly at the fact that Misaki was practically straddling Usagi-san.

Misaki blushed and quickly moved off. "Aikawa-san!" Misaki bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Aikawa beamed. "Misaki-kun, you've been hanging out with Usami-san more often. Come on, tell me the truth, are you guys going out?"

Misaki whole face turned red. "No! We're just friends!"

Aikawa smirked. "Oh?"

Usagi-san sighs at Aikawa's antics. "Leave him alone Aikawa-san. He took your advice and makes sure I have my work finished on time."

Aikawa chuckled. "Sure, sure. Whatever you guys say." Aikawa blinked to a still blushing Misaki and walked to Usagi-san. "If what you say is true then where's the Manuscript?"

Usagi-san paused. "…Was that due today?"

Aikawa groans loudly. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Um, would you like some tea Aikawa-san?"

Aikawa shakes her head. "No thank you Misaki." She looked back at Usagi-san and sits across from him. She places her suitcase on top of the coffee table and starts pulling out papers, "We got all day Usagi-san. Start writing."

Usagi-san takes out his cigarette and places it in the ash tray, "Fine, fine." He picks up his laptop and resumes his typing.

Misaki goes to make sure the stove is off before announcing, "Well, if you two are busy then I'll be going."

Aikawa smiled briefly at him. "Alright. Hopefully I get to see you before I leave this time."

Misaki nodded. He looks to Usagi-san but Usagi-san was busy typing away with an annoyed expression. Misaki smiles softly and makes his way out of the secret room.

Usagi-san has been more relaxed around him lately; he's also been smiling more often and teasing him. Misaki was glad. No matter what everyone says about him Usagi-san was a kind person and he doesn't deserve having this curse on him. Usagi-san minds his own business; he hardly leaves his room, and doesn't harm anyone.

It makes him wonder why he was put on this curse in the first place. Misaki had known worse people out in the world, so why not them? Why Usagi-san?

Walking out of the room and into the hallway, Misaki wonders briefly about Shinobu. Was he up yet?

On the night after the Cherry Blossom event, Shinobu had refused to leave the castle without Misaki. He had stayed by his side until Ritsu relented and directed Shinobu to his very own room next to his. Misaki was relieved with this arrangement.

Reaching the Shinobu's room, Misaki enters without knocking. "Shinobu?"

The bed shifted slightly.

Sighing, Misaki walks into the room and rips the blanket away from Shinobu's person. "Agh!"

"Shinobu, it's time to get up."

Shinobu groans in misery. He lifts his hand to grab a pillow above him and buries his head under it. "Leave me alone! It's too damn early." His voice was muffled by the pillow causing Misaki to chuckle.

"It's eight-"

"Exactly! You wake up too damn early Misaki!" Shinobu interrupts hotly.

Misaki lets the blanket slip from his fingers and reaches for the pillow. He tries to pull it away but Shinobu had a good grip on it and would not let go. "Don't be lazy, Shinobu. Get up."

"I don't want to!"

"Shinobu, your acting like a kid-"

Shinobu suddenly sits up and glares at Misaki. Shinobu's eyes were red and tired. The white night gown he wore was wrinkled and his hair was all over the place, "Do you have any idea what time I've been going to sleep?"

Misaki took a step back. 'Uh…no?"

"Three in the damn morning!"

Misaki sputtered. "Why have you been sleeping so late?"

"Those two friends of yours keep messing with me!" Shinobu threw the pillow across the room in frustration.

Misaki frowns. "Who?"

"That Cat and Fox!"

Kisa and Chiaki?

"How do you put up with them!? They're so annoying! And after what you told me about that night I'm constantly wondering how in the hell you're able to look at them, let alone speak with them!"

Misaki paled. He had told Shinobu everything that happened the night everyone lost control. Shinobu had been furious when he spotted the tears that threatened to fall from remembering it all. He was determined then to take him away from this place but Misaki refused.

It just…It wouldn't be fair for Usagi-san…

"They're not that bad once you get to know them and it wasn't their fault that they attacked me. It was the curse."

Shinobu looked skeptical. "What exactly is this curse? Do you know how it stated?"

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know exactly how…only that Usagi-san needs Onii-chan to end the curse."

"Why Takahiro?"

Misaki hesitated. "It has something to do with love, I guess."

"Love? Oh, so this Usagi-san is in love with Takahiro?"

"It's Usami to those who don't know him." Misaki corrected absentmindedly.

Shinobu raised his brows at this but chose to ignore it. "Ok…so this _Usami_," He stressed the word making Misaki blush as he realized what he said, "Loves Takahiro?"

"I…I guess he does." Why did this thought make him irritated?

Shinobu sighed causing Misaki to look up at him. He rubbed his tired eyes and threw his legs over the bed. "Might as well get up. I doubt I'll be able to sleep again."

Misaki rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I should have let you sleep in."

Shinobu waved it away. "Whatever. I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Ah, I was just about to head to the kitchen."

Shinobu nodded and made his way to the closet to change. "I'm still not used to this place." He muttered quietly.

Misaki smiled but didn't respond. Even after four months of being here Misaki wasn't used to this place either. But it was getting more comfortable to be in. Misaki had finally gotten Usagi-san to open the windows around the castle letting in the fresh air and sun. Everyone was happy with this arrangement…

Misaki's smile dropped…how was Takahiro doing?

Was he alright? Was his fever gone?

It's been four long months…

Shinobu grabbed his arm, breaking his thoughts, and pulled him out of the room. "You're still spacing out." He scowled lightly.

Misaki blinked, realizing a tear has escaped from his left eye. "Sorry…" Misaki rubbed his eye.

Shinobu grunted but refused to look at him. Misaki knew Shinobu was uncomfortable with emotion and he was awkward at trying to comfort so put on a smile and moved on. He shouldn't be putting unnecessary worry on Shinobu. He hated to be a burden.

Shinobu opened the door and took one step out before bumping into someone. Shinobu scowled, "Hey watch where your goi-Oh, it's you again." Shinobu sneered.

Misaki looked over Shinobu's shoulder to see Kisa smirking at Shinobu.

"I know," Kisa replied with a heartfelt sigh, his cat mask moving with the action. Misaki frowns at this. Why was his mask moving? Kisa usually leaves the mask be and speak over it but to speak with it? Kisa continued, "You're so lucky to see me. You're honored by my presence, yada, yada, heard it all before."

Shinobu growled low, his body going taut as if ready to spring at him. Misaki quickly grabs his arm and pulled him back. "Shinobu," Misaki warned.

The mouth of the mask pulled back in a smirk. It had Misaki flinching in distress. "I just wanted to see Misaki before I head off."

"W-where are you heading off to Kisa?" Misaki cursed his stuttering but seeing the mask move so freely made him remember _that_ night. It was unnerving.

Not seeing Misaki's distress Kisa continued. "I have to go into the office and finish some Manuscripts."

"Office? Manuscripts?"

Kisa nods. "I work at Marukawa Publishing. I usually do work here but they need me on a special project today. I won't be back until later tonight."

Misaki nodded. "I hope you have a safe journey."

Kisa grins widely making Misaki cringe. Shinobu reached back to hold his arm reassuringly. "See ya Misaki! _Shinobu-kun_."

Shinobu glared at him.

Kisa chuckled as he moved away from them.

Misaki looks to Shinobu curiosity. "What's that about?"

"He hates me."

"Huh!? Kisa? Why?"

Shinobu shrugged as he started walking in the direction of the kitchen. "I guess because I punched him in the face when we first met."

Misaki followed, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "What!? Why!?"

"He hugged me! That bastard!"

Misaki face palmed. "Really Shinobu!? _Really_!?"

"You know I hate that."

Just as they turned a corner to the kitchen Shinobu once again bumped into someone. That someone puts their hands on Shinobu's shoulders to keep him from falling. Shinobu scowled. "God damn it! What's with everyone bumping into-" Shinobu sucked in a breath as he looked up to the person he bumped into.

Miyagi cocked his head in wonder. "Who is this? I've never seen you before."

Misaki rounded the corner and smiled. "Ah! Miyagi-san! Sorry about that." Misaki looked to Shinobu who was suddenly quiet and eyeing Miyagi warily.

Miyagi turns his head to Misaki. "Is this your friend, Misaki?"

"Uh, yeah." Shinobu shrugged Miyagi's hands away from him and scooted back as they talked. "This is Shinobu. Um, Shinobu this is Miyagi-san." Why was Shinobu glaring at Miyagi now!?

Miyagi frowned as he noticed this also. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, pleasure." Sharp, curt. Misaki blinked. What the heck was up with Shinobu?

"Um, Miyagi-san, didn't you meet Shinobu at the festival?"

"No. I left shortly after they finished decorating the place."

"Oh…"

A moment passed in silence. A silence as thick and heavy as the air around them. What was up with these two? Well, actually what was up with Shinobu? He was acting very hostile towards Miyagi and Miyagi didn't do anything. Does Shinobu know Miyagi somehow?

Miyagi scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh, right. Well I got to go. See you later, Misaki. Uh, Shinobu." He nodded his head and went around the two boys.

Shinobu's eyes followed him go down the hallway.

Misaki tapped his shoulder, "Um…Shinobu? Do you know Miyagi-san?"

"No." Looking away, Shinobu entered the kitchen with a new foul mood.

Misaki stood uncertain. What the hell was that all about?


	22. Battle

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I'm dying from so much work on my end. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this small chapter XD I defiantly did. Oh, and happy birthday to Usagi-san! yay! :D**

**I'll get the next chapter out on Friday! (Scowl at me guys. Don't let me get lazy. XD Be harsh! lol)**

**Much love!**

* * *

><p>Shinobu licked his lips in anticipation, his attention solely on the sizzling meat Misaki was cooking. "I missed your cooking Misaki. That Dragon guy only brought me water and porridge. Yuck." Shinobu made a disgusted face. "I don't know how I survived!" Shinobu looked over to Misaki's other side where steaming pancakes, sausage, eggs, and cooked ham lay. He contemplated how fast he could snatch one before Misaki could slap his hand away.<p>

Misaki glanced at Shinobu and frowned, "His name is Ritsu and that's what you're supposed to eat when you're sick."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Ritsu, Dragon, does it matter? And I don't care! At least give me some meat!" Shinobu reached behind Misaki to take a sausage, his hunger ruling over reason.

Misaki slapped his hand away and scowled, "They have names you know."

Shinobu pouted, "I don't intend to get to know them_, you know_." Shinobu turned his attention to the doorway, his eyes glazing over in thought. "I don't want to know them." He muttered quietly. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms so that Misaki wouldn't see his clenched fists.

Obvious to Shinobu's brooding, Misaki asks, "Why not? You'll-"

"I doubt we'll be here for much longer." Shinobu cuts in, his gaze still focused on the door. "You've been here for almost four months; I bet Takahiro is good as new by now."

Misaki paused for a minute. "Oh…That's…true." Takahiro _should_ be better after four months of rest. Now that he thought about it he was surprised that Takahiro wasn't here yet. He didn't forget him, did he? They were both going home soon, right? Or would Takahiro stay here and possibly fall in love with Usagi-san? Where would that leave him?

Misaki's shoulders sagged. It has been four months. Where was Takahiro?

"Hey," Shinobu wacked his head. "Stop thinking so much."

Misaki dropped the spoon and massaged the bump on his head. "Ow! Shinobu!"

"Stop spacing out!"

"That hurt!"

"It's what you get!

"For what!?"

"Um, should I come back later?" Both Shinobu and Misaki stopped their bickering to glance over at the doorway where Chiaki stood uncertainly.

Shinobu glared at him. "Oh, great. It's the Fox."

Chiaki grinned mockingly in Shinobu's direction before looking back to Misaki. Misaki was startled to realize that the mask moved with Chiaki's actions. What was that all about? First Kisa now Chiaki? "Ne, Misaki, can you cook something for me and Hatori?"

Misaki tried to put on a light smile but it came out nervous. "Su-"

"Cook for yourself Fox." Shinobu interrupted harshly.

Chiaki ignored him. "I wouldn't trust me with cooking." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I do kind of blow things up."

Shinobu growled at him.

"It's fine." Misaki reassured, hoping to ease the tension between the two. However, when he turned to Shinobu, he jerked to see Shinobu's glare directed at him now.

The corners of the fox mouth lifted in a smirk causing Misaki's heart to speed up. "Thank you Misaki! You saved me there."

Misaki quickly nods and turns his attention back to his cooking. "S-so what are you and Hatori-san doing?" Misaki inwardly curses when his hands start to shake. He needed to stay calm. Why was he still frightened by the masks? He should be over it by now. It's been what? Three months since it happened?

Shinobu's sharp gaze cuts to him and his never creasing shaking hands but doesn't say anything about the matter.

Chiaki takes a seat, "I'm drawing my manuscript. Hatori supervises me while also doing his work for Marukawa."

Surprised, Misaki looks back to Chiaki, "Ha!? You draw Chiaki?" Fear forgotten, Misaki felt excitement at the prospect of reading new manga. It's been so long! He missed Ijuuin-sensei's work!

Chiaki shifts in his chair uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. But they're not that…um…." Chiaki looked away embarrassed.

Misaki cocked his head, puzzled by Chiaki's sudden shy behavior. "What is it?"

Chiaki waves his hands around. "Nothing, nothing. I doubt you'll like it anyway."

"But I like reading Manga and-"

"Mine is different." Chiaki quickly interrupted.

"How? You draw action? Adventure? Horror? Sa-"

"I-I draw romance! There!" His mask brightened on a blush.

Dead silence.

Shinobu burst out laughing. "You draw girly stuff?"

"S-shut up!"

Shinobu smirks. "Oh, pay back is going to be fun!" He rubs his hands in an evil manner.

"I said shut up! I'll have you know that I'm number one manga author-"

"For girly romance." Shinobu interrupted laughing. "Let me guess, you use a different pin name for your manga, right?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Make me!"

Misaki pointed the spoon at them and yelled, "Both of you stop it or no food!"

Instantly, both boys shut their mouths. Misaki shook his head at their antics. What was he going to do with them?

Misaki paused as he realized something Chiaki had said earlier. "So Chiaki, you and Hatori-san work for Marukawa?" Misaki looks back to his cooking and added two more eggs. Didn't Aikawa-san say she works for Marukawa?

Chiaki nods, his glare still on Shinobu. Shinobu rolls his eyes and instead focuses on Misaki. "Practically everyone here works at Marukawa except Hiroki, Miyagi, and Yukina."

"What do they do?"

"Hiroki and Miyagi are professors at a college and Yukina is an artist."

"Wow! That's amazing!" It seemed like everyone in this castle had amazing jobs! He wished he could have gone to college and do something as amazing as they did. But since he and Takahiro were short on money Misaki couldn't bear to bother Takahiro to pay for the tuition. He knew Takahiro would take another job to see it done. "What about Ritsu?"

"Ritsu works at Marukawa too." Chiaki grins wickedly, his ire forgotten. "He wanted to do literature but ended up editing manga. He was furious!"

Misaki looks back to Chiaki with a small frown, "Ritsu doesn't like Manga?"

Chiaki shakes his head. "Nope. He's more of a book worm."

"Better than Manga." Shinobu mutters.

"Hey!" Chiaki pointed a finger at him. "Manga is great reading content too!"

"If you a ten year old."

"What did you say!?" Chiaki stands up from his seat in complete outrage.

Misaki groans. "Will you two stop it? How did you guys start fighting anyway?"

"He threw cake at me!"

Misaki gaps at Shinobu.

Shinobu scowls, "He threw it first!"

Misaki gaps at Chiaki.

"Y-yeah, but it was only after you punched Kisa in the face!"

"He shouldn't have hugged me!"

"You didn't have to punch him!"

Misaki groans loudly. What the hell was he going to do with them?

**-Nowaki**

"Doctor, may I have a word with you?"

Nowaki looks up from his paperwork to see Ijuuin waiting outside his office doorway. Nowaki sighs inwardly as he realizes what this was going to be about. Ijuuin has been away on business for the past four months, he wouldn't be surprised if Ijuuin heard the news from the villagers. They loved to gossip.

He leaned back in his seat and ushered Ijuuin inside. "Please have a seat."

Ijuuin waved it off. "This won't take long." Ijuuin made sure to close the door behind him to gain privacy. He took off his coat and hat and stood in the middle of the room. "I've heard some unsavory rumors about the Takashi family."

Nowaki nods. He knew this was about Misaki. It was no secret that Ijuuin had feelings for the boy. He's been pestering Takahiro for years now about taking Misaki's hand in marriage but Takahiro didn't like the idea of Misaki marring a man. He always hoped Misaki would take a nice quiet girl to settle down with.

Ijuuin's voice hardens, "I'll cut strait to the point; where is Misaki? I know you know, Dr. Nowaki."

Nowaki is irked by the tone Ijuuin uses. He doesn't take orders from no one, especially this man. "He's perfectly safe. I'll assure you. But I cannot give you any information on his whereabouts."

Ijuuin eyes harden. "And why is that?"

"It's more for your own safety. The lord of that keep hates visitors-"

"Ah, so Misaki is in a castle." Ijuuin smirks in victory.

Nowaki scowls at himself for the slip up. "Yes, but-"

"I'll search them all if I have to. It's no consolation-"

"Excuse me." Both Nowaki and Ijuuin turn to see Hiroki standing at the doorway with his coat and brief case in one hand and the door knob in the other.

Nowaki instantly brightens, **Hiro-san!**

Sensing the tension in the room, Hiroki glares at Ijuuin. "And you are?"

Ijuuin bows. "No one of importance." Ijuuin turns back to Nowaki and bows again. "Thank you for your help. I'll be taking my leave." Ijuuin turns away from the two men and left the same way he came.

Hiroki's eyes followed him. Who was he? Why did he get a bad feeling-?

"Hiro-san!"

"Gah! Nowaki!"

Nowaki grins as he tightens his hold on Hiroki. It's so good to have him in his arms again! Hopefully he'd spend the night with him. Nowaki blushes with pleasure at the idea. "This is a surprise! I thought you had class this evening."

Hiroki blushed. "I-it was canceled for some odd reason."

"Oh?" Nowaki beamed. "I'm so glad to see you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki's grip tightened causing Hiroki to blush harder.

"Baka! It's been two days!" After a bit of struggling-and kicking-Hiroki somehow managed to get out of Nowaki's embrace and ask, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Ah, that was Ijuuin. He was looking for Misaki."

This caught his attention. He was looking for Misaki? The brat? "Why?"

"Well, he's in love with Misaki so-"

"Wait what!?" Hiroki gaps in disbelief. That guy was in love with the brat?

Nowaki nods. "He came here looking hoping to gain information on Misaki's whereabouts."

"Did you tell him anything?"

Nowaki ducked his head in shame. "I did mention a keep."

Hiroki paused. There were dozens of keeps around the area. Hopefully this Ijuuin guy takes his time looking through them all. "That's fine Nowaki, as long as you didn't tell him _where_ he's being kept. Not many people know about the Usami-keep."

Nowaki beamed. "So, are you staying?" he asked hopefully.

Hiroki shook his head. "No, I need to inform-Ack! Oi! Nowaki!"

"But Hiro-san! You can't go!"

"Damn it Nowaki! Let me go!"

"But Hiro-san!"

**-Misaki**

Misaki sighed for the twentieth time that day. Here he was, standing in his destroyed kitchen, and wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve this.

Right when he finished cooking Shinobu decided he was done arguing with Chiaki and threw ham at him.

Enraged. Chiaki picked up a piece of pancake and threw it at Shinobu.

And so it went on.

And on.

And on.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, both boys grew unsatisfied with just throwing stuff at each other.

_So here came the insults._

Shinobu threw a mini sausage at Chiaki and watch it hit his cheek. "Ha! You're used to taking _those_ to the face, ne Fox?" he joked before laughing haughtily.

Blushing madly, Chiaki splashed syrup at him. "Used to getting _sticky_ now, don't you brat?"

Insults were thrown back and forth along with several pieces of his food from his cooking. He tried to stop it but that only resulted in him getting egged in the face.

Finally though, after ten minutes of fighting, the battle was stopped when a pissed off Hatori came in the room and dragged a protesting Chiaki out the room. Shinobu was left on the floor, blinking in confusion, and with piles of food on top of him.

Fake tears streamed down Misaki's face. Why him? Why to his precious kitchen?

Shinobu stood up scowling fiercely at where Chiaki left the room. "Can you believe that guy!? How dare he think he could best me in-" Shinobu shut his mouth as soon as he sees the dark aura emitting from Misaki. "H-Hey," Shinobu laughed nervously. "He started it."

"Shinobu…" Shinobu gulps when Misaki's voice became sinister, "You're going to help me clean this up."

Shinobu paled. "Why not make those guys-"

"You did the mess!"

"No, it was that Fox!"

Anger came in waves.

Shinobu gulped.

Oh he was so dead.

"Shinobu-HEY! Get back here!"

"Once you put the knife down!"

"Get back here Shinobu!"

"Hell no!"


	23. No Time

**Sorry for not updating on Friday. I got sick ;.; Still a little sick but not as bad as Thursday. **

**Hope you enjoy this! Thank you for all the reviews :DD I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Much love!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour of running later…<strong>_

Shinobu hunched over. His chest was rising and falling with labored breaths, brow glistering with sweat, and he felt like he'd been sprinting for hours by the way his legs wobbled from overworking his muscles.

Glancing around the hallway, Shinobu was happy to note that he had successively evaded Misaki and that creepy knife of his, but he also dreaded to realize that he had no idea where he ended up. He didn't recognize this place, the hall was painted gray, the art hanging on the walls were dull and uninteresting, and there were piles of books everywhere.

Shinobu scoffed. Who the hell would leave books in the middle of the hallway? Were they stupid or something? Anyone who wasn't paying attention to where they were going could trip over these books and hurt themselves. And who leaves books in the hallways when there were so many empty rooms throughout the castle?

Shinobu decided to ignore this and pay attention to his own dilemma. Maybe he should go back the way he came.

And face a furious Misaki? Shinobu shuddered. He'll pass. He'll find his own way back to his room and make sure to steer clear of Misaki.

Yet after a few hours of wondering around the gray corridor Shinobu huffed in irritation to realize he was completely lost. How the hell did anyone find a way out of this damn maze!? Did Misaki have to deal with this crap!?

Shinobu's thoughts darkened. He absolutely hated these people. They cared nothing for Misaki's well-being, well, maybe that dragon guy, but not enough to see the traumatize state Misaki was in. Shinobu couldn't truly understand what Misaki went through the night everyone 'lost control' but the look of absolute fear in his eyes gave Shinobu a glimpse of how bad it was.

Just remembering that night had his temper rising.

_After Ritsu had led them to Shinobu's new room, Shinobu didn't waste any time in kicking Ritsu out and dragging Misaki to sit on the bed._

_Standing in front of Misaki with his arms crossed, Shinobu growled out, "Alright spill. What happened to you?"_

_Misaki ducks his head and avoids eye contact._

"_Misaki," There was a warning in Shinobu's tone._

_Shinobu had expected Misaki to laugh and say that it was nothing, he had expected a shrug and his usual 'you worry too much'._

_What he did not expect to see were tears._

_Shinobu sputtered. "H-hey! What the hell!?" Unsure of what to do, Shinobu just stood there anxiously and waited for Misaki to compose himself. Emotions and things like comforting were foreign to him. Half of his life he learned to live without the comfort of a caring family. He took care of himself; there was no one to comfort him when he was hurting, no one to make him feel safe and loved. Shinobu was at a loss of what to do when it came to Misaki's tears. _

_Still, seeing Misaki break down like this brought a strong desire to take him out of this castle and back to the village where he had no doubt he'll be happy again._

There was a sudden loud bang echoing through the hall that startled Shinobu out of his thoughts. What the hell was that? It sounded like someone was banging on a door.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn it Yoshino! What the hell were you thinking?"

Chiaki rubbed the back of his head as he looks at the mess he did. Four rows of large book shelves were leaning against the wall. Chiaki had tried to reach for a book at the top of one shelf but he accidently lost his footing on the ladders and fell on the shelf making every other shelf after that fall like dominoes. "It was an accident! I swear!"

Hatori sighed tiredly, great, more cleaning to do. "Just help me clean this up."

**Back to Shinobu…**

Shinobu took a couple of steps back in slight fear. No, it was just his imagination. Everyone knew that ghosts don't exist. Something must have fell against a door…like these stacks of books. Shinobu relaxed slightly.

There was nothing to be afraid of-

"What are you doing here?"

Shinobu yelped at the eerie voice behind him. He quickly turned around to face the person and paled. No! This can't be happening! Why!? He was trying to avoid this guy!

Miyagi cocked his head to the side as he studied Shinobu. Miyagi wore a white color shirt with a black tie, his black hair was barely seen beneath the wolf mask, and Shinobu realized early on that Miyagi was the only one in this castle who let his mask move along with his expressions. "You're Shinobu, right?"

"And?" Shinobu took a few steps away from Miyagi, his earlier fear dimming by the dread residing in his heart. "It's none of your business!"

Miyagi blinked at Shinobu's hostility and sudden outburst. "Uh, ok?"

Awkward silence.

Shinobu avoided eye contact. Never, in a million years, would he have thought to see this man again. What was he going to do now? He had to get out of here before he recognize-

"You look familiar." Miyagi suddenly speaks up. "Have we met before?"

Shit! Time to go!

"Oi, wait!" Before Shinobu could escape Miyagi grabbed a hold of his color shirt and pulled him back. "You're lost right? It's obvious by the lost look on your face earlier. If you go that way you'll never be found again."

He didn't care! As long as he was away from this man! "Let me go!"

Miyagi sighed. "Sorry, no can do." Miyagi dragged him in the opposite way Shinobu wanted to go.

Tears of frustration appeared. Why does this happen to him? It was always this man who evoked these intense emotions in him. What was he going to do? How could he escape? "Where the hell are you taking me!?"

Miyagi didn't answer.

"Hey! You can't do this! Let me go!"

Again he was ignored.

Shinobu felt his cheek's heat up. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Shinobu struggles harder against Miyagi's grip. There was no way he was going to get his heart involved again. Not this-

Miyagi tilts his head to the side to glare at him, "Hey, stop it, you're going to-whoa! Shit!" Miyagi trips over a stack of books. Shinobu shrieks as he was pulled down along with Miyagi.

After few seconds of disorient Shinobu realizes his current position.

He was on top of Miyagi!

No…not just on top of him, he was straddling him!

Shinobu blushed harder.

DAMN IT! WHY HIM!?

**-Misaki**

Misaki was bent over, hands on knees, and his breathing was labored. He lost Shinobu hours ago. Naturally, Shinobu would be faster than him since he was physically stronger from working with the blacksmith which involved lifting heavy metal and running errands on busy days. Still, that didn't deter the pride in himself that he almost caught up to him twice before he took a wrong turn and lost sight of Shinobu.

Misaki lifts his head to study the hallway he was in. Luckily, he recognizes this place; he was just a few feet away from the great library. Even though he was seething with rage, Misaki had made sure to avoid the hallways that were unfamiliar.

But what about Shinobu? Shinobu wasn't familiar with any of these halls. He and Shinobu mostly kept to the garden, kitchen, or their own rooms. So where did he disappeared off to?

Guilt started to settle in. He shouldn't have chased Shinobu around the castle like that. Misaki knew he needed to ask for help in finding Shinobu. He wasn't all too familiar with the castle layout and if he got lost then both he and Shinobu were doomed.

Strengthening, Misaki took a step forward only to stop a second later when a 'clang' sound on the tile floor froze him in place.

Looking down to the ground, Misaki was startled to see a knife. Who in the right mind would leave a knife in the middle of a hallway? That was dangerous! Misaki reached down to pick up the knife and wonder where he should leave it.

Not realizing that he was the one to carry the knife in the first place and that he dropped it when he cooled his anger, Misaki tugged on to the library hoping to see a servant that could do him the favor of taking this knife to its original place. He didn't have the time to do it himself since he was getting concerned on Shinobu's whereabouts. He didn't want to waste time in case Shinobu ran into trouble on his own.

Opening the heavy door to the library, Misaki was happy to find Ritsu sitting on one of the chesterfields reading a book. It fit him somehow. Ritsu surrounded by books seemed so natural that Misaki suddenly felt how annoyed he would be if he was put into Manga when his passion was clearly on literature.

Misaki took a few steps inside before Ritsu raised his head. "Misaki?"

Misaki smiled in relief. Ritsu's mask did not move like Chiaki and Kisa. Why were their masks moving then? Was it because they were growing comfortable around him and letting their masks move freely? But didn't Ritsu say they only do that when they ate? Was it to scare Shinobu?

That was it? That had to be. It was the only explanation.

"What's with the knife?"

The nervousness in Ritsu's voice brought a grin to his lips. "I found it out in the hallway."

Ritsu frowned with displeasure. "Who the hell would leave a knife in the middle of the hall?"

"Exactly what I said."

Ritsu placed his book down and stood up. "Give it to me." Misaki nods as he walked to stand in front of Ritsu and gave him the knife.

Ritsu took it with a nod and placed it on the tray next to the chesterfield. "So what are you doing in the library?"

Remembering why he was here, Misaki quickly explained his situation starting with the kitchen incident and ending with, "I think Shinobu's lost."

Ritsu chuckled. "I'm not surprised that Chiaki would act like that. It was interesting seeing your Shinobu punch Kisa in the face only for him to regret it a second later."

"Oh?"

Ritsu nodded and tapped his emerald mask with his forefinger, "These masks are like cement. They don't break easily. Trust me, we've tried everything."

"O-oh," They tried to take off the masks on their own? Misaki had to wonder what they used to try to break it off. To what extent did they go through to be free of the masks?

Misaki's heart ached. How long had they tried before giving up hope?

"Misaki?" Ritsu tapped his shoulder, "I think I lost you there."

Misaki blinked. "H-huh?"

Ritsu smiled softly. "You got lost in thought easily, don't you?"

Misaki felt his cheeks heat up. "Ah, sorry! Sorry! It just happens."

"It's fine. It happens with me sometimes too. Come on." Ritsu indicated his head to the door. "Let's go find Shinobu."

Misaki nods gratefully. "Thank you Ritsu!"

"No problem."

**~Five. Hours. Later.**

Misaki and Ritsu groaned simultaneously as they sat back to back on the tile floor in some random hallway. Despite having Ritsu, who knew the castle more than he, they both ended up getting lost.

The hallway they were in was pink! Who had pink hallways!?

Tilting his head to the side, Misaki asked, "You have no idea where we are?"

Ritsu hesitated, "Kind of. I remember Yukina telling me he uses the rooms in the pink hallway but so far the rooms we went in were empty."

Apparently, each section of the castle has different colored hallways. The main hall, the one everyone knew and resided in, was blue. Usagi-san's was red. While looking for Shinobu, Misaki and Ritsu had passed yellow, green, white, gold and black. Ritsu said there was more but these colors were the only ones Ritsu knew of.

"So do we keep looking?"

Ritsu let out a small groan. "I can't feel my legs."

Misaki laughed. "Same here. But it's getting late." There was a window to their left showing the sun going down. Misaki calculated four more hours before the sun disappeared over the mountains.

Ritsu sighs. "It'll be harder to search in the dark." He agreed.

However neither moved. The ache in their legs convinced them to wait a moment longer. Just a minute later and they would push through. But soon minutes passed into an hour and the sun was now hovering over the mountains.

"My legs feel a little better." Misaki said after a while.

Ritsu hummed in response. "I don't want to walk anymore."

Misaki grinned. "We don't have a choice."

A shadow suddenly looms over them. "Well this is a sight for sore eyes." Both Misaki and Ritsu's head snapped up to see Yukina smirking. "What are you two doing here?"

Misaki paled. Yukina was grinning widely, the teeth stretching across his face and moving with each word. Yukina was doing it too!?

Ritsu sighs in relief. "I'm so glad to see you, Yukina."

"Oh?" Yukina's attention went to Ritsu. Being free from Yukina's gaze, Misaki relaxed slightly. "I'm not used to seeing anyone over here."

Ritsu smiles, "Which is why I'm surprised you don't bring Kisa with you."

"He doesn't like roaming around the castle." Yukina shrugs. "You know I hate making him uncomfortable so I leave it be."

Ritsu shakes his head. "I don't know why he believes Chiaki in those stories about missing people. He hangs around with Chiaki too much."

Yukina chuckles. "Kisa-san gets bored often and likes to mess around."

Ritsu nods. "Anyway, I'm glad you found us, we're lost." Ritsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Yukina chuckles, "I heard you guys from down the hall so I decided to come and investigate."

"I'm glad you did. I was actually looking for your room."

Yukina nods as he looks to Misaki. "What are you guys doing out here anyway? You guys never travel this far into the castle."

Misaki and Ritsu stand on sore legs and explain, "We're looking for Shinobu. He's lost."

"Lost? Did he go wondering on his own?"

Misaki blushed. "I...kind of…chased him around for a bit…"

Amused, Yukina asks, "Why?"

"He and Chiaki messed up my kitchen."

Yukina laughed. "Oh, I would have loved to see that."

Misaki's blush darkened. Ritsu chuckles. "Can you help us?"

"I don't know." Yukina crosses his arms and playfully scowls at Misaki, "Your friend did punch my Kisa-san."

Misaki quickly bows. "I'm sorry for Shinobu's behavior. He isn't used to affection. He's lived by himself for so long, having someone suddenly hug him like that shook him."

"Hmm…" Amused by the puppy eyes Misaki was using against him, Yukina laughs, "Oh, if you use those eyes on everyone then you'll have them doing whatever you wanted." Misaki was clearly confused on what Yukina was talking about. Yukina laughs softly. "Alright Misaki. For you I'll help you find Shinobu."

Misaki gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Yukina."

Yukina nods happily. "First I need to put my stuff away. I was painting when I heard you guys."

"Of course." Ritsu turns to Misaki who was strangely eyeing Yukina's mask. Frowning in concern, Ritsu calls out, "Come on, Misaki. It won't take long."

Misaki nods absently. He didn't know why but suddenly Misaki had a feeling of dread creep up on him. He didn't know where it came from or why. All he wanted to do was find Shinobu and lock themselves in their rooms. He looks to the lone window to see the darkening sky.

The sun was going down. Why did Misaki's blood go cold by the notion? Probably because he didn't like the dark, Misaki concluded. There was nothing to worry about. It was just in his head.

"Misaki?"

Misaki looks back to Yukina and Ritsu, "Ah, yeah. Let's go."

**-Hatori**

"Help! Someone please, I need help!"

Hatori scowled as he made his way to the front entrance. "What the hell is going on?" Who in the right mind would be screaming so late in the evening? Normally, when someone was screaming at the top of their lungs, it would concern normal people, but Hatori wasn't normal. He lived with people who yell for no damn reason.

"What's going on, Tori?"

Hatori looked to the side where his lover Chiaki walked beside him. "I bet it's nothing."

"Is anyone here!? We need help!" The voice yelled out again.

Chiaki became concerned.

Hatori scowled. He hated anything that worried his love. He was about to send Chiaki away so that he wouldn't have to deal with the problem when they rounded the corner and froze at the scene before them.

The sight of Kisa withering on the floor by the front entrance had Hatori paling. Shit! No, not tonight! Not tonight! No one was prepared!

Hatori quickly ran to Kisa and pushed the two frantic coachmen away. He looked franticly to the servants behind him and yelled out orders. He had to get everyone in their rooms. He had to warn everyone that tonight was the night.

Looking out to the horizon where the sun was setting, Hatori knew they didn't have enough time to do what is needed to be done.

Hatori glanced down to Kisa's painful face and then to his Chiaki's frightened one. He felt his chest tightened at the sight.

No…They had no time at all.


	24. calm before the Strom

**I am happy to say that in the last two days i have been writing this story out :D I got two extra chapters waiting for my editing and so i will update on Sunday :D Yay! (Or Late Saturday if i have enough time)**

**Warning; next chapter will be...horrifying. Or at least i'll try to make it that way XD This chapter will be the calm before the storm.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>As Misaki, Yukina, and Ritsu walked down the corridor, Misaki took notice of the art hanging on the pink wall. The art was different from the ones in the main hall. These were more vibrant, more detailed than he'd ever seen in a painting before. It made Misaki wonder how the artist had painstakingly drawn each piece with such patience.<p>

Ritsu took notice of his fascination and smiled softly, "Do you like them?" Yukina turned his head to their commotion and waited for Misaki's answer.

Misaki nods happily. "I never seen painting so detailed before. They're beautiful."

Yukina beamed, flashes of flowers and stars circling him with his happiness. "Thank you for the complement, Misaki!"

Misaki gaped, "You're the one who drew these?"

"Yeap! I keep the ones I like and hang them here and the others I sell to royals."

"Wow! You're amazing Yukina!"

Yukina grinned. "Thank you."

The rest of the walk was filled with comfortable silence as they made their way to Yukina's studio. Misaki continued to admire the art on the wall and noticed that every so often there would be a picture of a teenage boy with black hair and eyes. "Who is he?" Misaki asked. It seemed Yukina loved drawing him by the sheer number of paintings they passed.

Yukina smiled softly, his eyes smoldering with love. "It's Kisa-san!"

"Ha!?" The boy in the picture looked to be thirteen years old. So this was a picture of Kisa when he was younger? "When did you draw this?" Misaki studied the boy without the mask. So this was Kisa's face…

"Ten years ago."

"Oh," Misaki smiles, "How old was Kisa when you drew this?"

Yukina cocked his head as he tries to remember, "He just turned twenty, i believe."

"Twenty!? He looks younger than that!"

Yukina nods as he stops in front of a large golden door. "Kisa-san looks younger than he should. He's thirty right now."

Thirty? Misaki could easily mistake him for his early twenties by the way he acts around him!

Entering Yukina's studio, Misaki was once again awed by the sight before him. There were three open windows to let the fresh spring air in, hundreds of different canvases littered around the studio, every shade of color imaginable painted the room , and there was three large tables in the far right corner holding paint, brushes and blank canvases.

Yukina made his way over to an unfinished canvas and put it away. As Yukina did that, Misaki cocked his head as he noticed another painting of Kisa next to the door way. Walking to it, Misaki blinked at the valuable look on his face. His cheeks were bright on a blush, his eyes half-laden but such an intense emotion was still showed in those dark eyes.

Upon looking further, Misaki noticed the other paintings next to Kisa's. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes was standing next to a taller man with lighter brown hair and smoky blue eyes. They were gazing at each other with love in their eyes. Who were they?

Misaki lifted their painting aside to see a brunette boy with emerald eyes. Misaki frowns as he noticed that the boy looked sad yet was forcing a smile on his lips. It was heart breaking to see. He looked to be a boy with a broken heart.

Misaki moved that painting back to see Usagi-san.

Misaki's breath hitched. He was a hundred percent sure that that was Usagi-san. His silver hair was shorter, he was smiling softly, his velvet eyes seemed to pierce right though his soul.

Usagi-san looked…handsome.

"Misaki?" Misaki looked up from the painting to see the others waiting for him by the doorway. "Let's go Misaki, we can go find your precious Shinobu now."

Misaki smiled. He let the canvases fall back into place and walked back to the door. "Thank you Yukina,"

"Don't mention it, Misaki."

**-Shinobu**

"What's up with you?" Miyagi inquired as they made their way back to the main hall.

Shinobu ignored him. After that little incident a few hours ago Shinobu had not stopped blushing for a second. All he could think about was the position he and Miyagi were in and how…close they were…

Shinobu's blush intensified.

Miyagi rubbed the back of his head as he noticed the blush on Shinobu's face, "It was an accident. No need to get embarrassed over."

That was easy for him to say! He wasn't the one in love!

Shinobu instantly sulked at this. Ah! Bad memories. Shinobu quickly shook them off. He really needed to get out of here. Shinobu was contemplating on leaving this place and only visiting at least once a month.

Shinobu dropped his head and sulked even more at the idiotic plan. There was no way in hell he was going to leaving Misaki alone with these creeps. Misaki needed him. That was all the reasons he needed to stay.

Seeing Shinobu sulk, Miyagi tries to lighten the mood. "So, Shinobu, where did you come from-"

"None of your business, old man." Shinobu snapped.

Miyagi jerked at being called an old man. He was not old damn it! He was still in his prime! "That's rude to-"

"What does it matter?" Shinobu interrupted harshly.

"You're being disrespectful."

"At what? Telling the truth!?"

Miyagi growled, "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners!?"

Shinobu flinched. He turned his gaze away from Miyagi and decided to stay quiet. It hurt talking to this man. It felt like his chest was being ripped open and his heart stabbed over and over again.

Miyagi frowns as Shinobu suddenly became quiet and depressed. Was it something he said? But he deserved it! It was rude of this kid to be disrespectful to his elders…not that he was old! But…then why was he suddenly feeling guilty? He started it!

After a few minutes of walking in tense silence, Miyagi went over their conversation and realized how Shinobu had stopped talking when he mentioned his parents. Did he not have parents? Miyagi silently groans at himself. "…Look…I'm sorry. I was too harsh…but you shouldn't call people names."

Shinobu ignored him.

Miyagi didn't let this deter him, "Ah, you see, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"You're annoying."

Miyagi jerked at this. "What?"

"You're annoying. Shut up."

Annoyed, Miyagi scowls at himself. Why was he making an effort when this brat shows no appreciation for his apology? Ah, forget it. It wasn't like he was trying to befriend the boy.

Both Shinobu and Miyagi tried their best to ignore each other. Because of this they did not see Misaki, Ritsu, and Yukina pass them down a hallway next to them. They kept walking in the direction of the main hall.

**-Usami**

"Ah! We're finally done!" Aikawa-san beamed as she rolled her tense shoulders around. "I'll contact you when the manuscript is edited. For now I'll take my leave." Aikawa puts all her paperwork in her suitcase while Usami nods in her direction as he leans against the window and lights a cigarette. "Tell Misaki-kun I'm sorry I didn't get to see him before I leave."

"You two talk over the phone almost every day. I don't see why you need to see him every chance you get."

"That's only for work! Someone here ignores my calls and forgets to get his work done!"

Usami shrugs.

Aikawa-san huffs in irritation. "Honestly Usami-san. It's like Misaki-kun is you keeper." Aikawa suddenly grins. "You sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

Usami rolls his eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

"Aw, come on, Usami-san! I see the way you look at him."

Usami lifts a brow. "I look at him like I do everyone else."

Aikawa scoffs. "You seriously can't expect me to believe that when every time you look at Misaki-kun your eyes go all soft and a small smile graces your lips."

Usami looks at her like she lost her mind.

Aikawa rolls her eyes. "Fine. Be like that. But!" She points a finger at him and grins wickedly. "The next BL novel has to involve you and Misaki-kun!"

Usami nearly chokes on the smoke. "What!?"

"You heard me!"

"I have no interest in writing-"

"Too bad." Aikawa butts in. "I want something different than reading about you and Takahiro all the time."

"There's a reason for that. I love Takahiro. Not Misaki."

Aikawa stays quiet for a while as she contemplates this. She knew Usami wouldn't do anything that makes him uncomfortable. Her mind whirled with alternatives. Slowly, an evil grin appears on her face. "Then pair someone else with Misaki. But it has to be about him."

Usami eyed her suspiciously. What was she up to?

"I will not accept anything else. You don't do it by the next deadline then you'll have to deal with Isaka-san.

Usami scowled. Evil woman.

"Alright?"

Usami waved it away. "Fine, fine. You can go now."

Grinning in victory, Aikawa said her last goodbyes before leaving his room.

Usami glares at the door. What was she trying to pull? Why was Aikawa-san suddenly interested in Misaki becoming a character for his BL novels?

Usami looked out the window as he contemplated the story Aikawa wanted. If he was going to write it-eventually-Usami had to think about the Seme for Misaki.

Because lets face it, Misaki's big green eyes and the cute way he blushes and acts instantly makes him an Uke.

Misaki needed someone who can calm his worries, one who was arrogant and a bit childish to rile Misaki up. The Seme had to be in control since Misaki was too shy to do anything sexual.

Picturing the Seme for Misaki, Usami quickly grabs a pencil and paper and starts writing their story.

Yet after a few minutes of writing, Usami found himself irritated by the character.

For some reason just imagining any man touching Misaki set a sharp anger in his heart.

It was because Misaki was Takahiro's bother; he tried to reason to himself, that was why he wanted to kill the man for daring to claim Misaki that way.

Usami sighed at himself. He wanted to kill an imaginary man. How low he had fallen.

"Usami-san!" A loud shout sounded outside his door.

Usami groaned. He wasn't going to get a break today, was he?

The door slammed open revealing an out of breath Hatori. Usami frowned at this. Hatori was griping his mask, his eyes were crazed and there was a sense of dread surrounding him. Usami felt his heart quicken in worry.

"I'm sorry, Usami-san…I can't…find Misaki….or Ritsu."

Usami's blood went cold.


	25. Fear

"Is everything alright Yukina?"

Yukina glanced down to Ritsu's concerned eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing Ritsu. I'm just lost in thought." Actually, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he didn't want to bother Ritsu with it. The guy had enough problems to deal with as it is.

Yukina turned his attention back to the path they were taking, his eyes glazing over in thought once more. Whenever he felt his heart stuck in his throat it had something concerning his Kisa-san. He hoped nothing had happened at the office. Kisa-san did say he would be back before night fall.

The sun had set a few hours ago engulfing the hallway in darkness. Yukina had made sure to take a lantern with him when they left his room. Yukina had never installed lights in this part of the hallway since he was the only one who traveled this far.

"Where are we now?" Misaki asked nervously. His eyes scanned the darkness, his mind tricking him with shadows.

Yukina glanced at him, "We should be near the main hall in a few minutes." Ah, there was that flinch again. Yukina had pretended to be ignorant of Misaki's expressions and wonder why he was fearful of them. Well more than usual. He knew Misaki had seen them the night they lost all reason and became the animals they were forced to wear, it was why he would always steer clear of the boy.

But today was different. His fear had grown. Why?

Misaki stopped in his tracks causing the other two to stop as well. "What? Why are we going back to the main hall? We're supposed to find Shinobu!"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." Yukina tried to reassure him.

Misaki frowned with determination, his fear leaving him in a rush. Intrigued, Yukina watched as Misaki argued his point. His posture was straight, his eyes blazing with fire, the only fear Misaki showed now was that of concern for Shinobu's safety.

"Misaki," Yukina stopped him gently, "You need to trust me. I'll find Shinobu and bring him back to the main hall. It'll be faster for me to do this on my own."

"But-!"

"You asked for my help," Yukina cut in. "Trust me on this Misaki. I would never hurt you or Shinobu."

Misaki looked skeptical.

Ritsu placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder causing the younger man to jerk in fright. Yukina chuckled, he must've forgotten about Ritsu.

Misaki smiled softly. "Trust him about this Misaki. He'll find Shinobu in no time."

Yukina's eyes widened at Ritsu. What the hell was he doing!? Misaki paled at the sight of Ritsu's dragon mask coming to life. Yukina scowled. "What the hell Ritsu!? Keep your mask in check!"

Confused, Ritsu looked to Yukina in question, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mask!" Yukina moved in front of Misaki automatically, putting space between him and Ritsu. "It's moving! Control it better!"

Ritsu's eyes widened in alarm. "What!?" He lifts his hands to his mask. "I never let it move. You know how much I hate it."

Yukina frowned in confusion. Ritsu was unconscious of the act? Then why-

Yukina paled at the realization. He felt like a ton of bricks dropped on his head. Oh, good God no. What about his Kisa-san? Was he suffering this whole time? Was that the reason for his discomfort earlier? Was it happening tonight?

Was Kisa-san still at Marukawa? Oh crap, what about the people working there? They didn't know how to handle him!

"Wait…did you know your mask is moving too?"

Yukina froze. "What?" he rasped out. From the corner of his eye he saw Misaki take a step back from them. Yukina doubted it was because he knew what was going on and more like he was backing away from the creepiness of their masks.

"It's been moving since you ran into us. I thought you were doing it on purpose."

"You should have told me! Don't you realize what's going to happen!?" Yukina snapped his fear and desperation causing his anger to rise. He didn't mean to yell at Ritsu, he would never do that, but they had no warning this time. Misaki was with them. It was only a matter of time before midnight came.

It took a second for the words to sink in, another second to process what tonight meant. Ritsu paled, his hand started to shake, and his breathing became uneven. He, above everyone else, should fear these nights the most. For some reason the curse was worse on him.

Both men looked out the window to see absolute darkness. The sun had set two hours ago as they were walking back to the main hall.

"What time is it?"

"I-I don't know." Ritsu whispered.

Yukina's heart clenched at his broken voice. What were they going to do? Yukina knew for a fact that it was still a few hours away from midnight. They still had time to run to the main hall, lock Misaki up in his room and send a messenger with instructions on how to deal with Kisa-san.

**Kisa-san…my God.** This was the first time in years that Kisa-san wouldn't have him to hold on to. It was maddening! He felt like he was suffocating.

"We need to hurry up and get to the main hall." Standing here and wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help him. He needed to hurry and-

Yukina looked to Misaki's confused eyes and cursed. He'd forgotten about Shinobu. Shit, shit, shit!

"W-what's going on?' Misaki asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it Misaki." Ritsu tried to put on a smile but it was easy to tell it was forced. "We just have to get you to your room."

Misaki knit his brows at this. His room? He needed to find Shinobu!

"Let's go," Yukina demanded as he and Ritsu moved to the right, about to run if necessary, when they noticed Misaki not moving an inch to follow. "Misaki? Come on, we don't have time."

Misaki glanced from Yukina to Ritsu and back again. There was something going on that they weren't telling him. They looked wary, their shoulders tight with tension, and their knuckles white from fisting their hands tightly. The bad feeling he had earlier came back with a vengeance. "I told you guys, I'm not going back until I find Shinobu,"

Yukina reached out to take Misaki's hand and forcibly drag him to the main hall when his mask started to _move_.

Yukina gave a startled yell as his hands reached up to try and pry the mask off. The lantern fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor, the light extinguishing in a rush and leaving the three men in total darkness.

The mask started to engulf Yukina's head, squeezing him so tightly it felt like his head was going to explode.

"Yukina!" Ritsu cries out in alarm.

Ritsu froze a second later when his own mask started to tighten around his face. Wincing in pain, Ritsu tries desperately to pry the mask off. He knew it wouldn't work; he and the others tried countless times.

But the pain that would soon come drove him on.

Misaki was in full blown panic as his brain finally clicked all the pieces together.

Tonight was the night. Everyone was going to lose control. And he was right in the middle of it all.

The masks on their faces went lax. No longer did the masks look like clay but actual skin that moved with each set of muscle. Shouts of pain soon turned into agony yells.

Yukina fell to his knees, his back arched, and his screams were cut off as if the air was sucked out of his lungs.

Ritsu turned to Misaki, his eyes glowing red with madness. "R…ru…n."

Misaki was frozen in place. His fear paralyzing him, causing his sight to go unfocused.

Ritsu's mouth opened, the sharp teeth gleaming in the dark, the mask twisted and turned to fuse with skin.

With heavy breaths, Ritsu roars at Misaki, the hall shaking from the intensity of his roar.

"RUN!"

Misaki fainted.

**-Shinobu**

Shinobu stopped cold as he heard an ominous roar shake the walls. "What the hell was that!?" Shinobu breathed. He unconsciously slid closer to Miyagi, his hands inching to grasp his shirt.

That roar wasn't human.

Miyagi gritted his teeth. "Shit! Don't tell me…"

Shinobu glanced at Miyagi in question. 'W-what? Do you know-Hey!"

Miyagi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in a random room.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Miyagi ignored him as he shut the door and locked it.

Shinobu blushed. What was he doing? He was about to yell at him when Miyagi turned around to face him.

Shinobu paled.


	26. Miyagi's Mask

**Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! :3 I've been kind of discouraged that i was not doing a good job in these chapters. I don't know why. But ili777, thank you for your long reviews! It really brought me back up! And don't worry i know how busy life gets. And so to answer your question; Shinobu recognized Miyagi because of his voice and name. He's a smart kid. Also there _is_ history between those two. I wont say much yet ;)**

**Also thanks to MeikoKuran999, Magi****cAnimeWorld, Yin, TeraTrue, NGBW, and Ern Estine 13624 for your reviews! :3 Yes those damn cliff hangers XDDD mwhahahahahaha. lol**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Next one will be longer. Much love!**

* * *

><p>Shinobu slowly backed away from Miyagi's glowing red eyes. A spike of fear stabbed his chest. "W-what's with your eyes?"<p>

Miyagi sighed as he rubbed his Wolf Mask warily. He couldn't believe tonight was the night everyone would succumb to the curse. Miyagi groaned silently. Great, he was stuck with the kid for the entire night. What were they going to do to pass the time?

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Why did you lock the door and what's…" Shinobu blinks as he witnessed the mask moving around Miyagi's head. "What's going on with that mask of yours?"

It started moving around his head and tightening. Miyagi winced at the sharp ache but he let it consume him without struggling. The mask soon settled and the pain was gone. "It's being one with my face." Miyagi answered.

The dumb look that crossed over Shinobu's' face told him to explain further.

"On nights like these the mask comes to life. The clay mask is absorbed by the skin making human and mask become one."

Shinobu lifts a brow as he studies Miyagi's mask. It was so weird! Was this what Misaki was talking about? He was reminded of the Egyptian gods were the head is an animal and the body a human. The black fur looked so real Shinobu was tempted to reach out and pet it. "Ok, so your mask gets creepier, I got that, but why did you lock us in this room? And what was that roar we heard earlier!?"

Miyagi rubs the back of his head, his wolf ears twitching from the action. "Well, it's part of the curse." Shinobu knits his brows at the way the Wolfs mouth talks. It was actually kind of funny since the mouth had to be moving in a different angle to speak the words. "Every few months the masks would tighten around our faces and everyone loses control-"

"Wait!" Shinobu's eyes widened in horror. "That's tonight!?"

Miyagi nods gravely.

"Shit! Misaki!" Shinobu tries to get past Miyagi but Miyagi reaches out and grabs his arm firmly. "What the Hell are you doing!?" Shinobu tries to tugs at his hand out of Miyagi's grip. "I need to get Misaki-"

"The others had probably locked him in a room already. You go out there and you'll die!"

"But Misaki-"

"Didn't you hear me? Misaki's fine. You don't have to worry about him."

Shinobu shakes his head. "He needs me to be there!"

Miyagi pulls him back none to gently. He hoped he was listening now. "Idiot! If you go out there then you'll die! What would Misaki think then?"

Shinobu paused at this.

"He'll feel guilty and probably mourn your death for years to come."

Shinobu clenched his hands as he found the logic in Miyagi's words. "…He needs me."

Miyagi's face softens. "Comfort him in the morning. We can't do anything at this point."

Shinobu sulked. "So I'm stuck here…with you…" It took a second to process his own words and when he did his startled gaze went to Miyagi's Wolf Mask to the locked door. "Oh my God! You bastard!"

Miyagi blinks, clearly taken aback.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Shinobu roughly pulls his hand out of Miyagi's grasp and backs away from him. "Is it because I called you an old man? Is that why you want to kill me yourself?"

Miyagi frowns in confusion. "What are you talk-" Miyagi was cut off when Shinobu ran to the door. Miyagi sprinted forward and shut the door before Shinobu could get out. He then picked Shinobu up from the waist and dropped him on the king size bed in the far right corner of the room. Miyagi then quickly climbs on top of Shinobu and pins his arms down. "Stop it!"

"Hell no!" Shinobu struggles harder. "You're going to lose control and kill me!"

Miyagi scowls. "Idiot! I don't lose control."

Shinobu instantly stopped. "Huh? But Misaki said-"

"Not. Me."

"How?"

Miyagi smirks, causing Shinobu to blush as he realized the position they were in. "Not saying."

"T-then get off!"

"Promise you won't leave this room."

"Yeah, yeah! Just get off!" **Before my heart stops beating. **Shinobu thought sourly.

Miyagi nods in satisfaction before he gets off the bed.

Shinobu was quick to get off on the other side and place as much space between them as possible.

Miyagi sighs as he looks around the bedroom. If he was going to be stuck here for hours then he should look to see if there were any books to read.

**-Usami**

Usami raced down the dark halls, his frantic eyes searching for a brown haired boy, his heart beating out of his chest at the thought of Misaki being next to Ritsu on a day like this, and his mind cursed that witch over and over again.

Kisa left on a business trip. He was their only warning. He just happened to leave on this particular day. He had a feeling that _she_ was behind this. It had to be. Usami's anger rose.

A loud roar resonated through the castle followed by screams of pain and anguish.

Usami felt his heart kick up as he imagined Misaki's fear.

Damn it! There were servants on the floor withering in pain. They had no time to lock themselves in their rooms before the curse took effect.

Usami quickened his pace.

**Where are you Misaki!? Please be safe!**


	27. Just Like That

**Aw! Thank you everyone for the reviews! You guys have no idea how much that just brought me back up. I was really thought that the story lost most people's interests and I wasn't doing a good enough job. (I'm like that ~^.^~ Very hard on myself XD) So thank you guys, really! I wrote so much that for sure I'll be updating every second day. So next update is on Saturday for sure! :D **

**Also; Guest, I really wish you would have added your name because I love you! You mentioned Miyagi and his Wolf instincts to Mate and I just went into fangirl mode XD I completely forgotten about that! I was so focused on Misaki's and Usagi's plot that it's difficult to remember everyone else. I will be adding that! ;)**

**Itsalwaysteatime; thank you. I had tears in my eyes from your review. Thank you so much! **

**MeikoKuran999; Thank you! :3 awwww! I'm so happy that you're enjoying! :DDD **

**Ili777; Of course I need to thank you. I treasure anyone who puts a smile to my face. I'm an easy person like that. :D So again thank you. From all of my heart! And the part about Shinobu being on defense? Wont. Last. Long. Lmao XD *Hint: this chapter XD***

_**Plus; Misaki and Shinobu are 19 years old.**_

**For everyone else Thank you and **_**I decided I will be adding Extras just for you guys! Stories on other POV like Hatori and Yoshino's, Hiroki and Nowaki, Kisa and Yukina, and Ritsu and Takano. So look out for those ;3 They are mostly about how they fell in love with each other**_

**Again thank you everyone! And yes Cliffhangers XD I'm enjoying doing those XD Much love!**

* * *

><p>There was tightness in Misaki's chest when he regains awareness of his self. It made him reluctant to open his eyes and face reality but the stiffness of his body protested from going back to sleep. He perceived himself lying face down on the hard tile floor, his head turned to the left side. How did he end up in this positon?<p>

Misaki reluctantly opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness.

Fear shot through his heart efficiently waking him up. He sat up quickly-too quickly-and felt his head spin from the action. His whole body flushed with intense emotion, adrenaline rushed through his veins causing him to crawl backwards until his back hit the wall.

Misaki brought his knees to his chest. The memory of Ritsu roaring came to mind and he had to grip his legs to keep from whimpering out in fear.

Misaki glanced around the empty hallway and wounded where Ritsu and Yukina disappeared to. He was glad they weren't anywhere near him but he needed to know which way they went to avoid them. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

The lantern was broken, Misaki thought grimly as he saw the broken glass on the floor. He would have nothing but his limited vision to guide him through the dark halls.

Misaki gritted his teeth in hopelessness. The logical thing to do was to get up and lock himself in a room and hide but his fear kept him in place. He was paralyzed to even move.

Misaki tried his best to convince himself to get up, go down the right hallway and to the main hall. He needed to reach his room and-

Misaki gasped as he realized Shinobu was still out there, alone, and probably scared out of his mind. Misaki looked to his left and gulped at the eerie darkness that greeted him. He would never leave Shinobu like this. He needed to find him quickly and get them back to the main hall.

Time was ticking. He had to hurry.

Standing on shaking feet, Misaki moves slowly down the left hall. He was aware of every little sound he makes. Each step seemed to echo around the halls, alerting everything that was out there to his location. There would be times when Misaki would wait for a few minutes to make sure nothing was coming his way. The darkness wasn't making it easier. He could barely see three feet in front of him; he had to lean against the wall to keep him steady.

Yet as time went on with no incidents Misaki was able to relax a little. He calmed his heart by thinking of the last time this happened; he'd spent hours cleaning the main halls. The rest of the halls were untouched.

Misaki let a small sigh of relief leave his lips. Maybe they were bound to the main hall? He hoped Yukina and Ritsu went in that dire-

There was a shatter of glass behind him causing Misaki to yelp and turn around sharply. He cupped his mouth and called himself an idiot for yelling out like that. Heart beating too fast for his breathes to catch up, Misaki's eyes searched the darkness frantically. Luckily, it sounded too far from his location. He still had a chance to escape whoever caused the sound.

Green eyes shifted along the darkness of his surroundings, wary of every shadow around him and listened to any distant sounds that might be coming his way. A long minute passed with no activity. The castle stayed eerily quiet. There was no movement or sound where the glass shatter came from.

Misaki relaxed slightly. He slowly turned and continued walking.

Where was he anyway? He didn't recognize this place at all. He made sure to memorize each hallway when he, Ritsu, and Yukina passed by but this darkness was making it difficult. Did he take a different turn perhaps?

_**Clang!**_

Misaki froze. He felt his heart _stop_. The sound came from up ahead and too close for comfort.

Misaki quickly pressed himself against the wall, slid down, and brought his knees to his chest. He hoped the darkness was thick enough to hide him from whatever was walking these halls. His shoulders became tense, arms shaking and hands curled into fists. His body started to hurt from the strain he was putting himself though.

There was silence at first.

Then…footsteps.

Misaki gripped his legs tighter to him. He rested his forehead on his knees and waited for the thing to pass by without noticing him. He struggled to steady his rapid breathing and trembling hands but as the footsteps became louder and louder it was difficult to control his fear.

The footsteps slowed as it neared Misaki, alarming him further. Why was it stopping!? Did it see him? His shaking became worse at the thought.

The footsteps stopped.

Right in front of him.

Misaki's body curled more into itself. Tears of fear and frustration leaked from his eyes. The absolute terror that clung to his chest almost wrenched a sob past his lips.

What was he going to do? It was right in front of him! Practically breathing down his neck. Why was this happening to him? He wanted to go home. He wanted Shinobu and Takahiro and his village. Why did he stay? A promise? For this!?

A long minute passed with nothing happening. Did it move on? Was it his imagination? Misaki waited for another minute before looking up and wondering what was going on.

Misaki had to quickly cover his mouth at what he saw in front of him.

Yukina was hunched over him, his arms limp at his sides and his chest rising and falling heavily but no sound was heard past long sharp teeth…

Red eyes met frightened green.

All was still.

Until…

Yukina gave a painful whimper before taking a step in Misaki's direction. Misaki edged back sharply. He was about to get up and run when Yukina suddenly fell to his side, the mask and tile crashing together in a loud _thud_.

Misaki jumped up from the action, shocked eyes staring down at Yukina's tense body. "What!?" Misaki uttered in bewilderment. He was completely dumbfounded by this.

Yukina opened his mouth but again no sound emerged. It looked like he was struggling to breathe.

Misaki takes this opportunity to move away from Yukina and run down the hall.

However, not even five feet away, Yukina's pained cry stops him.

Misaki closes his eyes and calls himself an idiot for stopping. He tries to move again but was stopped by Yukina's small whine. Misaki hesitantly glances back. Yukina was still on his side withering in pain. The sight brought tears to his eyes. Yukina was suffering. He was crying out in agonizing pain. How could he leave him like this?

Misaki shook his head hard. What was he thinking!? Yukina was a monster! He'll kill him if-

A horse cry leaves Yukina's lips stopping Misaki's train of thought.

"Y-Yukina?" Misaki finds himself saying without conscious thought. What the hell was he doing? He quickly covered his mouth and takes a small step back.

Yukina didn't react to his call. He kept crying out in pain.

Misaki swallowed hard as he decided to call out again, "Yukina?" Oh, he was definitely going to die. Why was he doing this? What prompted him to call out for Yukina when he knew Yukina was not _there_.

Yukina's only answer was another agonized groan, one that echoed in the silence. Yukina's body went still for a moment before spamming out again.

Misaki looked down the hall behind him then back to Yukina.

He couldn't do it. Even though he was putrefied, he couldn't leave Yukina like this.

Gathering whatever courage he had left, Misaki edged his way to Yukina. "Y-Yukina? It's me, Misaki." Misaki didn't let his guard down. If Yukina suddenly decides to attack him then he was ready to run.

Yukina didn't respond to his call.

"It's ok. I'm h-here." Misaki moves to Yukina's side. His feet wanted so badly to run away but he forced himself to stay.

Yukina's eyes were shut, his arms moving around different parts of his boy as if trying to pry something off and his mask…Misaki squints his eyes as he tries to get a better look at it. It looks like it was cracked on the left cheek, like someone punched it and it was falling off.

Misaki blinks in surprise. Didn't Ritsu say it was impossible to break those masks?

Yukina gave another pained whimper.

"Easy, Yukina…" Misaki reached out to touch him. Shit, what was he doing? Was he insane? Was he seriously considering touching him?

Misaki didn't stop however. His hand met Yukina's shoulder.

Yukina didn't react to his touch.

Slightly encouraged by this, Misaki reached out to touch his head.

Yukina's hand suddenly snapped up to grip his sleeve.

Misaki sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide with fright as he waited for Yukina to lash out at him.

But what Yukina did next had Misaki opening his eyes for the first time since he came here.

Yukina gave a small whimper and he tugged at his sleeve gently.

And just like that, his fear left him in a rush.

Yukina looked at him. His eyes filled with pain and fear. It shattered whatever restraint he had in his heart and opened himself to it all.

Tears streamed down his eyes. He called himself an idiot ten times over as he finally saw the way Yukina was crying out to him. "Yukina! Don't worry I got you." Misaki closed the gap between them and pulled Yukina gently to his back. Misaki looked around dark hall and wondered if there was a spare bedroom around here. "Come on Yukina. I have to get you in bed and heal your wounds."

Misaki lifted Yukina up into a sitting positon and put his arm over his shoulder. Yukina sucked in a breath at the action.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Can you stand?" **can it understand me?** Misaki wondered. Nevertheless, he helped Yukina to his feet and stumbled down the hall.

**-Miyagi**

"So when did this curse start?"

Miyagi groans silently. He somehow knew Shinobu wouldn't leave him alone until the sun came up. "Almost seven years ago." He answers sourly.

"Why?"

"Usami's fault."

"What did he do?"

"He pissed the witch off."

"Why?"

"Cause he's an idiot."

"How did you get involved?"

"I was stupid enough to be here."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"Were you born here?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"36."

"…Are you married?"

Miyagi shrugs, "Used to be."

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Used to be!?"

Miyagi lifts a brow at Shinobu's shocked face. "What? Is it so hard to believe that I was once married?"

Shinobu blushed. "No, it's just...So you're single?"

"Yes."

"…Oh." Shinobu leans back on the bed. A small smile appears on his lips; the origins of his thoughts however were lost on Miyagi. "So I might have a chance?" He whispers quietly to himself.

"Huh?"

Shinobu turned his head away. "Nothing."

Silence.

Miyagi sighs in relief. Finally peace and quiet. Miyagi leans back on the chesterfield and looks down at the book in his lap. Luckily this room had a few books and working electricity. Miyagi sighs happily.

"…So why did you get a Wolf mask? You look something more of the lines of an angry bear."

Miyagi hangs his head.

He spoke too soon.


	28. Yukina's Mask

**Sorry this is late! So many things just took my attention. ;.; **

**Again thank you all those who reviewed! :3 **

**treacy-101: Yes, Yokozawa is in love with Takano right now :3**

**Monni: It's fine! I'm just happy your enjoying! :DD and Thank you! **

**Charminghex99: HI! Well, i already have a reason why Miyagi doesn't lose ****control but i like the full moon idea! I will use it when Miyagi realizes Shinobu is his Mate ;) And You'll find out about Hiroki later :3**

**And for those who want Usagi-san and Misaki to be together already well...not yet XD (Goes into hiding XD)**

**Soon my friends! Much love! Next one will be longer! Promise!**

* * *

><p>Misaki lays Yukina down on the four poster bed as gently as he could. Luckily, he didn't have to look far for a spare room. As soon as they made it to the end of the corridor there was another hall with many rooms on either side of the wall. Misaki took the closest one to their left.<p>

"There you go." Misaki whispers reassuringly. Yukina's breathing has increased since their journey. Misaki was afraid that the little trip worsened Yukina's condition. What exactly was wrong with him? It was too dark to see.

Misaki glances around the room and beams brightly when he sees a lamp resting on a desk nearby. Making sure Yukina was comfortable enough, Misaki quickly goes to turn it on, lightening the room with a soft yellow glow.

Misaki turns back to Yukina and gasps at what he sees.

Yukina's clothes were ripped, spots of blood were seen on his shirt, and whatever skin was shown was covered in bruises. Misaki rushed to him. "What happened to you?"

Misaki looks around the room frantically and sighs in relief to see a bathroom. He quickly rushes in and started searching for a towel. Once he found one in the bottom cabinet he soaked it with warm water and sprints back to Yukina.

Yukina started to whimper again, his eyes shut in pain. "I'm here, I'm here." Misaki sets to work on removing his shirt. He frowns when he realizes the rips looked like claw marks. "Who did this to you?" He wondered out loud. Was there an animal lose in the castle?

Yukina's body jumped when he placed the towel on his wounds. "Sorry! I just need to clean it so you won't get an infection." Yukina didn't calm down. He kept tossing and turning making it difficult to clean his wounds.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Misaki had cleaned the blood, bandaged Yukina, and placed a warm blanket over him

Going back to the bathroom, Misaki grabs a new towel and soaks it in water. He then went back to Yukina and gently brushed his sweaty bangs aside.

Yukina moved his head in Misaki's direction; he let out a moan of relief as the cold towel rested on his forehead. Misaki smiled softly at this. He was glad to help Yukina in his time of need. He shuddered at the thought of leaving him behind and letting him suffer alone in the dark hallway.

Misaki cleaned off the sweat and blood around his eyes but stopped when he reached his mask. Misaki squinted his eyes. The side of Yukina's mask was...Something off?

Misaki's eyes widened in astonishment.

The mask…was cracked open! He thought it was a just a huge crack on the cheek at first but looking at it in the light he could see a long narrow opening from the top of his jaw line to his chin.

Could he possibly...take it off?

Misaki placed his hands on the cracked mask and lifted it up. Misaki's eyes widened when the mask easily rose. Slowly skin was revealed. Misaki sucked in a breath as Yukina's face came into view.

He was beautiful. Yukina had strong cheek bones, full lips, and a strong chin

So this was Yukina...

Misaki tried to take off the mask completely but the other side wouldn't budge. Frowning, Misaki tugged a little.

Yukina opened his red eyes and screamed in pain.

Startled, Misaki steps back sharply and the mask slips from his fingers, sliding the mask back into place.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki tried to settle Yukina back down on the bed but Yukina was grabbing his mask and trying to pry it off. "Yukina stop!" As Yukina tried to pull off the mask the other side of his mask dug into his cheek. Soon blood started to slide down. Misaki grabs his hands and tries to pry it off his mask. "You're hurting yourself!"

However, Misaki could do nothing but watch in horror as the mask seemed to melt on Yukina's face. Despite Yukina strength the mask pushed down and reattached itself to his lower half.

Yukina calmed when the event was over. The mask glued itself back to him and cracks were gone as if they were never there.

Misaki sulked at this. He couldn't do anything in the end. Yukina was still trapped in this curse.

Misaki took notice of Yukina's even breathing and relaxed a little. At least he wasn't suffering anymore. Misaki pulled the blanket over him and wondered what now?

Should he stay with Yukina? Or go back out? He still needed to look for Shinobu but he was afraid for Yukina's safety.

Misaki looks at the door and wondered if he could lock Yukina in from the inside. That way when morning came he'll be able to unlock it himself.

"Sorry Yukina, i have to go, but i'm sure you'll be safe here." Misaki made sure Yukina was comfortable before leaving the room and continue his search for Shinobu.

**-Usami**

Usami cursed as he ran through another hallway with no luck. It felt like he'd been running for hours and still there was no sign of Misaki anywhere. Where was he? Was he too late? Did someone find him?

He felt his heart stop at the thought.

No, he had to keep believing Misaki was alright. He had to believe-

Usami rounded the corner and stopped dead in hi tracks.

_Oh, no…_

The hall was obliterated. The walls were caved in as if something or someone was pushed against it. The drapes were ripped, the glass broken, and he could see trails of smoke and ash further in.

He instantly knew this was Ritsu's doing. Usami follows the trails, fearing any minute now find a body among the destruction.

Yet as he reached a fork in the hall he frowned to see Ritsu heading to the main hall. He'd already searched the entire place and he knew for a fact the Misaki was not there.

He was happy with this bit of news but why would Ritsu go to the main hall? Usually he avoids the main hall when he loses control. So why now?

Shaking the thought off, he goes to the opposite direction and continues on his search.

**-Miyagi**

Miyagi groans in utter misery.

"When did you divorce?"

"A little over seven years ago."

"Right when the curse was put on you?"

"No a little before that."

"Why did you guys divorce?"

"She was seeing someone else."

Shinobu looked stunned. "She…cheated on you?"

Miyagi shrugs. "I knew about it. And it was partly my fault. I spent too much of my time at work than being a husband to her."

Shinobu didn't say anything. He looked to the ground and tried his best to hide his growing anger.

Miyagi relaxes slightly. Hopefully this time Shinobu would leave him alon-

"Why doesn't the curse affect you?"

He spoke too soon. Again. "It does."

"But-"

Patience wearing thin, Miyagi snaps. "I'm not telling you, OK? So drop it!"

Silence.

Groaning out loud in relief, Miyagi looks down at his book.

"…So the Wolf mask, Why?"

Goddamn it!


	29. Found and Lied

**I'm really enjoying writing Shinobu x Miyagi XD **

**TeraTrue: Omg! You got it! XD You'll love the next chapter XD**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I enjoying reading your reactions to certain parts XD Especially Shinobu's XD **

**I'm in a rush cause i'm going to work right now. But i really wanted to reply to your reviews! Next one i will! Promise! But again thank you for your reviews! means so much to me!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>The hallways were better to navigate this time. Maybe it was his imagination or his mind playing tricks on him but the corridors was no longer filled with absolute darkness. It was as if the moon was shining brightly through the windows even though he could clearly see no light emitting from the curtains.<p>

Still, Misaki was grateful for the light. He jogged at an easy pace, not really paying attention to the noise he was making. The castle was eerie quiet but it no longer bothered Misaki. His mind and heart was at ease with everything around him. It was nice to have this change of heart. He felt lighter, carefree even.

Making it down the hallway, Misaki looks around for anything familiar. No such luck was on his side. The hallways looked one and the same. Seriously thought, how could anyone find their way out of these halls? When he sees Usagi-san next time he'll-

Not paying attention to where he was going, Misaki grunted as he bumped into something solid. Out of habit Misaki bows slightly and says, "Ah, Sorry!"

"Misaki?"

Misaki looks up, surprised to see Usagi-san looming over him in shock. "Usagi-san?" Breathe snagged in his throat. Seeing Usagi-san here, in front of him, just seemed so surreal.

Usagi-san lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moves forward to engulf Misaki in his arms. "Finally,"

Misaki blushes. W-what was going on? "U-Usagi-san?"

"I'm so glad you're alright." Usagi-san tightens his grip around him.

"Um, I'm sorry." Misaki says dumbly.

Usagi-san shakes his head, "I'm the one who is supposed to take care of you. I'm the one who should be sorry, Misaki."

Without realizing his own actions, Misaki reaches up to grip Usagi-san's shirt from behind. "…Sorry. Didn't mean to make you worried. I'm fine. Really."

Usagi-san lets out a shuddering breath. "…I don't know what I'll do if I lose you…"

Misaki's eyes widened, his body going tense in shock. What…did he mean by that?

Usagi-san leans back and notices the startled expression. "…I mean…Takahiro would be devastated if something happened to you."

An ache ignited in his heart; dropped into his stomach and guillotined every bit of happiness Usagi-san's presence here had wrought. "…Oh, yeah. Of course."

Of course. For his brother. Not…him.

Why does that fact hurt so much? Misaki inwardly shakes himself, it shouldn't matter. It was always going to be Usagi-san and Takahiro in the end. Why did he think otherwise…wait…what?

Usagi-san grabs his arm jarring him from his thoughts and pulls him along. "We have to get you in a room and hide." Usagi-san jogs back in the direction Misaki came from.

Misaki's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Usagi-san looks back at him in disbelief before looking ahead. "Everyone is losing control. That's why!"

"I know that!" Misaki was already losing his breath as he tried to catch up to Usagi-san's longer strides. "But I can't hide in a room while-"

"Misaki, this is no time to be brave. This is serious."

Misaki jerks his hand away from Usagi-san's tight grip causing the older man to stop. "I'm not trying to be brave. Shinobu is out there alone. I need to find him."

Usagi-san grabs his hand again and carried on. "…Don't worry about your friend. Someone already locked him up in a room."

Misaki looked hopeful. "…Really?"

Usagi-san nods without looking back to Misaki.

Misaki takes his words to heart and relaxes. Thank God! Shinobu was safe.

Running through two more halls, Usagi-san and Misaki managed to find a bedroom with a secure lock. Usagi-san gently pushed Misaki in and locked the door.

Misaki hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. "Usagi-san…What…are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you." Usagi-san moved away from the door to stand in front of Misaki. "Hatori burst into my room informing me about tonight. He also said you were missing." Usami scowled. "What the hell are you doing over here anyway? You were supposed to stay in the main hall!"

"Um, you see." Misaki scratched the back of his head and puts on a wobbly smile. "I kind of chased Shinobu around for destroying my kitchen and I lost him soon after. Then I ran into Ritsu in the library and he offered to help me search for him…"

Usagi-san gently face-palmed. "You would do something like that." Usagi-san froze in the next second as Misaki's words sank in. "Wait. You were with Ritsu…"

Misaki winced. "…Yeah." Even though he fully understood the others pain, the sight of Ritsu losing himself still sent shivers down his spine. "I was with him and Yukina when they lost control."

"Yukina was there too!?"

Misaki nods. "Ritsu and I ran into him in the pink hallway."

Usagi-san gaped. "That's almost three miles from here. What the hell were you doing over there?"

Now it was Misaki's turn to gap. Three miles? It did feel that far but to actually have Usagi-san confirm it was unbelievable. Just how big was the castle?

"What happened with Yukina and Ritsu?" Misaki could see Usagi-san's distress. Misaki gave a small smile hoping to ease his worry. "I really don't know where they went since I…feinted."

"Feinted?"

"Yeah, I was scared to death and I…uh."

"They didn't…?"

Misaki shakes his head, "No. When I woke up they were gone. Ah, but I found Yukina a couple of minutes ago and-"

"What!?" Usagi-san rushed to him and checks for any injuries on his body. "Were you hurt? Did he touch you?"

Misaki blushes. "Usagi-san. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me at all." Usagi-san looks up to Misaki, his eyes doubtful. "Really, Yukina was injured and I helped him into a room-"

Usagi-san interrupted again, his voice going horse, "You helped him? What the hell do you mean!? You should be running for your life not helping him. Trust me; he's in no mind to-

"He was injured, Usagi-san! He didn't hurt me at all!"

"That makes no sense Misaki. Why would-"

"WHAT!?"

Misaki and Usagi-san froze at the sudden shout that echoed through the halls. "What was that?" Misaki asks warily.

Usagi-san waited for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Probably nothing. There's been screams and shouts all night." Pretending the shout never happened; Usagi-san looks back to Misaki with a hard expression. "Misaki, when they lose control like that they don't 'let you help them' they destroy anything that's in their way."

Misaki frowns with determination. "He couldn't Usagi-san! He was injured! He couldn't even walk."

Usagi-san takes a moment to analyze his words. "You said Ritsu was with Yukina, right?" Misaki nods. "If Yukina was near Ritsu…Then I'm not surprised."

Misaki looked horrified. "Ritsu did that?"

Usagi-san nods gravely. He turns to the bedroom and moves to sit at the edge of bed. His wariness was evident by the way his shoulders were slumped forward. "I mentioned it before right? Ritsu is the worst one out of everyone else. I don't know why. He came here ten years ago. He shouldn't have been cursed in the first place." Usagi-san sighs. "He was already broken to begin with. The curse nearly destroyed him.

Misaki had to swallow hard to push back the tears. "Why…?"

Usagi-san smiles sadly, "He was in love. Someone broke his heart. Ritsu…He's the kind of person who loves with all his heart. That idiot."

That was cruel. Ritsu didn't deserve that! He wanted so badly to find this person and beat him up! He was surprised when tears streamed down his cheeks.

Seeing this, Usagi-san motions Misaki to him. Unsure, Misaki slowly goes to him.

When Misaki was within reach Usagi-san opens his arms and brings Misaki close.

Misaki stiffens by the unexpected contact. Yet after a while in silence, Misaki relaxes and lays his forehead on Usagi-san's shoulder. "You need rest Misaki. Tomorrow will be better."

Misaki shakes his head. "But, I still have so many questions."

"Tomorrow Misaki. Just relax for tonight."

Misaki nods after a while as he realized his own body's wariness. His feet felt numb from walking all day and a headache was coming on.

Usagi-san stands up. Without releasing his hold on Misaki, Usagi-san leads Misaki to the side of the bed. "Climb in." Misaki looks up to him with watery eyes. Usagi-san smiles as he reaches up to wipe a single tear on his cheek. "Don't worry. They'll all be fine in the morning. Luckily, nights like these doesn't happen often." Misaki only nods slowly. Usagi-san pulls back the covers and ushers Misaki to climb in. "Go to sleep. I'll watch over you." As Misaki lies in bed comfortably, Usagi-san brings the blanket over his body, engulfing Misaki in warmth.

Usagi-san drags a chair next to the bed and sits down with a relieved sigh.

Misaki turns to his side, "…Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

Misaki hesitated. "…Aren't you going to sleep too?"

Usagi-san smiles gently. "No, I have too much on my mind. I'll sleep later." Usagi-san reaches up to caress his hair.

Slowly, Misaki's eyes grew heavy from Usagi-san's ministrations and he soon finds himself drifting to sleep.

**-Miyagi**

**Just kill me now. **Miyagi thought sourly. Why do things like this happen to him?

Shinobu was standing in front of him, arms crossed, and his features completely serious. "What do you like to do?"

Miyagi had long forgotten his book on his lap and was leaning back in his chair. "I like longs beach walks, reading, and alcohol."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "I can hear the sarcasm, old man."

"Glad we're on the same page."

"Fine, how about food?"

"Meat."

"Be specific."

"Beef."

"Wise guy." Shinobu muttered with a small smirk. "You like candles?"

Miyagi frowned at the odd question. "No."

"Having dinners out in starry moonlight?"

"No."

"Where would people usually find you?"

"Library."

"Are you romantically involved?"

"No."

Shinobu's eyes flashed with pleasure at this but kept his features emotionless. "Would you like to be in a relationship?"

Miyagi scowled. "Why does that matter anyway? And what's with all these weird questions?"

"I'm getting to know you better."

"Why?"

Shinobu lifted his chin in defiance. "Because I'm in love with you."

Silence.

…

Even more silence.

…

Yeap…just more silence.

…

"WHAT!?"


	30. HE WAS RIGHT THERE

**You guys are going to hate me xD lol, SO WORTH IT! And sorry I haven't been updating! Lots of family over and work. How was your Easter!? Did you guys party hard? xD lol, **

**I wanted to put something for you guys today. Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer. **

**Ili777; yeah, you're going to hate me XD Ijuuin XD (Love you!)**

**Itsalwaysteatime; Takano is coming, but you're going to hate me. XD (Love you!)**

**NGBW; I was going to do that but that was a bit obvious. Lol. A little torture for you guys XD**

**And I'm glad you guys are loving the Shinobu x Miyagi. I'm really love writing about them XD **

**Hope you enjoy! And my next update will probably be on Wednesday. Much love!**

* * *

><p>The sound of voices woke him.<p>

His aching body protested, wanting so badly to drift into the comforts of unconsciousness, but there was something wrong. The voices around him were unfamiliar and there were odd noises that he never heard before in the castle.

Forcing his blood shot eyes open, Ritsu winced as his head started to hurt. There was dizziness, along with nausea, and his body hurt all over. What happened to him? He tried to orientate himself but all he could gather was that he was sitting, his back resting against a cold wall, and he couldn't feel his feet.

Ritsu reached up slowly to grip his head; his small movement alerted him to the sound of bottles knocking against each other. Ritsu frowns in further confusion; his vision was a bit blurry at the moment so he had no idea where he was. The kitchen maybe? It would explain the bottles littered around him but what he didn't understand was _why_ he was in the kitchen and why there were bottles on the floor. Did he get drunk?

As he waited for the dizziness to pass memories of the night before came rushing back. Ritsu gasped in horror. Last night was the _night_. Misaki! He was right _next_ to him when he lost control. Was he alright? Did he hurt him? What about Yukina?

Ritsu had to stop his frantic thoughts and force air into his lungs. He gripped his front shirt as his heart ached at the thought of hurting either of his friends.

If he harmed them…He would never forgive himself.

Feeling angry and frustrated about his current weakness Ritsu forces himself up. Dizziness assaulted him and his feet buckled. He was glad he was leaning against a wall otherwise he would have fallen face first on the ground.

Ritsu decided to wait for a few minutes for his vision to steady despite the urgency in his heart and mind. He reached up to his mask and sighed in small relief as it no longer hurt to touch it.

As his vision cleared Ritsu gaped at the scene before him. He was in a dark ally, in front of him were people walking about their day.

Ritsu paled. He…how? But…that was impossible! The doors were always locked shut. There was no way he could have gone out!

Oh, my god! Did he hurt anyone? When did he get to the city? Why would he leave the castle? This had never happen before! Panic spread. He had to get out of here and back to the castle. But where was he exactly? Ritsu looked down at himself to see that he'd been resting on bags of garbage. Ritsu flinched.

He tries his best to ignore this and slowly moves to the end of the ally. He had to squint his eyes to adjust to the blinding light and when he did he felt relief at the fact that he knew this place. He'd been to this village once before. Luckily he was only a few hours away from the castle.

Ritsu shifted his gaze to the right and almost smiles to see Marukawa a few feet away. Aikawa knew him, she could help him!

Ritsu stumbled out of the ally. Naturally, people stopped to stare at him. He expected it. He knew what he looked like, a man with a dragon mask, clothes dirtied and ripped, stumbling to Marukawa. He knew he'll draw attention but that didn't stop his blush or the intense feeling of embarrassment. He wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. It was no wonder why he didn't leave the castle.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ritsu reaches Marukawa's front entrance and stumbles in.

A woman and man behind the desk take one look at his beaten body and rush to him. "Sir, are you alright? Do you want us to call the cops?" The man asks as he looms over Ritsu.

Ritsu shakes his head slowly, "I'm-" Ritsu groans as his body went lax and dropped. The man was able to catch him in time before he hit the ground. He turned to the woman. "Call an ambulance!"

"N-no. I'm-" Ritsu takes a deep breath, his head was growing dizzy again. "I'm with Usagi-san…the writer. I just need…someone…to take me….to the castle-"

"Sir, you're in no condition to travel."

"…Bring Aikawa-san. She knows me."

"I'm sorry Sir, but Aikawa-san is out on business." There was a pause. "We're taking you to the doctors."

Fear ate at him. He couldn't go to the doctors. They'll find out who he really is. He didn't want to go back. He wanted Usagi-san. "N-no. I need…take me to the castle."

The woman was already dialing the number. Ritsu forced his tired mind into hyper drive. "We have a doctor…at the castle. I trust him only. You…got to take….me to him." His words were slurring. Damn it!

The man shakes his head. "No. You don't look like you'll make it. Don't worry you'll be in good-"

"I'll take him."

Ritsu turns his head to the front entrance where the voice came from but his vision blurred making it difficult to see the person. Ritsu tries to focus on the man but somehow his vison only seemed to recede.

There were footsteps heading his way, "Don't worry." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you."

"But sensei-" The man protested.

"It's fine really. It's no brother." The mystery man effortlessly lifted Ritsu bridal style and exited the building. Ritsu held in a squeak.

Ritsu was grateful for the man but there was a small twinge of unease at being trusted with a complete stranger. He didn't really have a choice but he really wished Aikawa or someone from her department would take him.

Ritsu felt himself gently placed into a luxury carriage. "I'll be right back," The man said gently. He went back out to receive instructions from the man and woman.

Just when the man was about to reenter the carriage someone stopped him.

"Ijuuin-sensei. It's a pleasure to see you here."

Ritsu frowns at the familiar voice. Surely he'd heard it before…

"Ah, Takano-san. It's good to see you. Sadly though I'm already taking my leave."

Takano-san? The editor-in-chief Takano? He never met the man before but they talked a lot on the phone about work. He hoped Takano-san didn't see him. He was not in the right condition to see his boss.

"Ah, then thank you for your work."

Ijuuin said his regards and entered the carriage. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Ritsu could barely keep his eyes open. He felt himself drift in and out of consciousness.

"Sir?" There was a hand on his shoulder. "Are you…want…Doctor?"

Ritsu felt his body relax. "Take…me…castle."

Ritsu lost himself in blissful sleep.


	31. conflicting thoughts

**Hi! Thank you all again for the reviews! Thank you for just making my day! Also, I shouldn't have titled the last chapter that way xD That was too much of a spoiler xD But i was hyper and wanted something funny in that serious chapter :3**

**NGBW: No days have passed, it's the same morning. And there is a reason why Ritsu woke up early. No spoiler XD**

**treacy-101; *Rubs back of head while grinning evilly* Cause i love torturing you guys? XD Love you!**

**MeikoKuran999; I love teasing you guys XD lol i'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Well, Ijuuin is coming. How are you guys feeling about that? :3 So much drama coming up! Guys, i have come up with so many twists, i think your going to hate me and love me at the same time XD**

**For now enjoy! Much love! :D**

* * *

><p>Well… last night was interesting.<p>

Miyagi slouches in his chair as he watches Shinobu sleep peacefully on the bed. After Shinobu's confession last night Miyagi had to step out of the room to catch some air. When he came back an hour later Shinobu was sound asleep.

Miyagi sulks. Where the hell did that come from anyway? Shinobu suddenly realizes he's in love with him? They barely knew each other!

Miyagi glares at Shinobu peaceful features and scowls at himself for thinking he looked kind of cute. The boy seriously didn't know what love is. He was too young, too spoiled if you ask him.

Miyagi glances out the window to see the morning sun rise up from behind the mountains. He should get going. He still had so much to plan for the upcoming events.

Miyagi looks back to Shinobu and scowls. He rose from the chair and walks to him. "Annoying brat." He murmurs quietly. Just looking at him pissed him off and he didn't know why. Miyagi grabbed the blanket and covered Shinobu. "Save that love for someone else kid. I sure as hell don't deserve it."

Making sure Shinobu was comfortable; Miyagi leaves the room without looking back.

**-Misaki**

Misaki shifted slightly as the cool spring air hits his face. His hands reached out to grasp the blanket and pulls it over his head. He drifted off for a few minutes before the sound of birds woke him. Misaki frowns in his sleep; he was usually up before the birds so it was odd that he still felt so sleepy. Did he sleep late?

Dazed, he removed the blanket over his head, opened his eyes and was greeted by Usagi-san sitting next to an open window.

Hearing the bed sheets rustle with Misaki's awakening Usagi-san looks over to him; his Demon mask glowing with the new morning sun. "Misaki…come look at this."

Misaki cocks his head in wonder at Usagi-san's awed tone. It intrigued him. Usagi-san never sounds surprised over anything. Misaki pushed the blankets off of his body and makes his way over to Usagi-san. Once he was in front of him, Usagi-san motions his head out the window.

There was green grass peeking out of the soil. The once dead trees were growing and life spewed over the land. Spring had truly come and was giving life back to the earth.

Confused, Misaki looks to Usagi-san in question. What was so amazing about this? He understood the beauty in this, but Usagi-san wasn't the type of person to enjoy the first morning of spring.

"Life is growing again. This is a sign that the curse is being lifted." Usagi-san grins at Misaki, it made his heart stop at how beautiful that smile looked. "So it's true. Takahiro is the one."

Misaki felt his body flinch at the words.

Usagi-san noticed this and asks, "What's wrong?"

Misaki felt his cheeks heat up. "Ah, no. It's just…I'm happy." Misaki forces a big smile. "I'm glad Usagi-san."

Usagi-san looked skeptical.

Misaki rubs the back of his head and laughs. "The others won't suffer anymore, right? That'll be a huge relief! I'm…happy."

Usagi-san nods slowly. A frown marrying his lips. "Misaki…"

Misaki shakes his head. "Come on Usagi-san. We need to check on the others." Without waiting for a reply Misaki bolts out of the room.

"Misaki wait!"

He shakes his head hard. His heart in turmoil. What was wrong with him? Had he gone insane? Was he seriously thinking about this?

No…it couldn't be.

Misaki's face drops in utter despair. He tries to run faster, hoping he could out-run these feelings that were bombarding his heart.

He was lying to himself. It had to be. He couldn't want _that_.

Yet, when Usagi-san smiled and uttered Takahiro's name with such loving care, Misaki felt a stab of jealously in his heart. For a second, he imagined that it was _him_ who had Usagi-san's pure devotion, it was _him_ who was loved by Usagi-san with all his heart, and it was _him_ who ended the curse…

Misaki shakes his head again, trying his best to deny those thoughts. He instantly felt guilty for his selfishness. Both Takahiro and Usagi-san deserved each other. Usagi-san was in love with his brother and he was sure-with time-that Takahiro will fall in love with Usagi-san…

Who wouldn't love Usagi-san?

_**Am…I in love with Usagi-san?**_

"Misaki! Watch out!" Misaki blinked in surprise by how close Usagi-san sounded. Misaki turns his head back in reaction and felt his body crash into something. He flew back and landed on the hard tile floor with a loud grunt.

"Ow," Misaki rubbed his face. What the heck did he hit? A wall?

Looking up, Misaki opens his mouth in shock at seeing Yukina blinking dumbly at him. "M-Misaki?" he rasps out hoarsely.

"Yukina! Are you alright!?" Misaki quickly stands up and checks Yukina for any injuries. He had no shirt on, the bandages covering his torso was hanging off revealing smooth clear skin.

"I'm…fine….I guess." Misaki frowns in concern at how exhausted Yukina sounds. He should get him back to bed soon.

"Yukina?" Yukina and Misaki looks back to Usagi-san's shocked expression, "You're up?"

Yukina nods slowly, as if unsure himself.

Usagi-san walks up to him and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore." Yukina shrugged nonchalantly but winced a second later. "Feels like I have a hangover though."

Misaki was paying close attention to Yukina's mask. Like the night before the clay was unmarred. Misaki reached up to grasp Yukina's bottom half of his mask and shifted it to the side for a better look.

Surprised, Yukina automatically moves away from Misaki's grasp. "W-what are you doing?"

"Checking your mask." Misaki reached out to grasp his mask again.

Yukina let him, his keen eyes studying Misaki's reaction. "…Why?" Yukina's body was stiff, ready to pull back at any sign of distress Misaki might show, but was surprised by the clarity in Misaki's eyes. He no longer looked afraid. His eyes were honest and open and no fear smeared those bright green eyes. What changed?

"There was a crack on this side of your cheek last night. This side was hanging down."

Yukina frowns in confusion. "Huh?"

Misaki looks into his confused eyes, "This side came off." He gave the side of his mask a little tug to emphasis his words.

The words sounded alien to Yukina. He looked up to Usagi-san's equally confused face and asked, "What…do you mean?" It couldn't have come off. That was impossible. This mask was-

Misaki gripped the side of his mask where the crack was at and tugged.

The crack suddenly appeared magically and it broke off.

Misaki blinked in surprise. "Uh…like that?"

The other two men froze in place.

Misaki couldn't help himself; he reached up to caress the exposed cheek of Yukina's face and was amazed by how soft it was.

Yukina yelped at the strange sensation. He wasn't used to people touching his actual skin. It felt overly sensitive. He moved away from Misaki and gasped in astonishment as the mask hung down his face. He felt the cool air against his cheek, he felt how wonderful it felt. His throat tighten with emotion.

The mask was _half way off._

Misaki frowns as he notices the other side held on tight. "But the other side won't budge..." He murmurs quietly.

Usagi-san watched in amazement as slowly Yukina's mask rose to reattach itself.

Yukina flinched as this happened but didn't stop the process. Once the mask was back in place the crack disappeared without a trace. "That felt so…uncomfortable." Yukina rubbed his mask warily. "Misaki…don't do that again please."

Usagi-san looks to Misaki. "How did you do that?"

Misaki lifts his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't expect that to happen."

"…Is it possible that the curse is weakening?" Yukina asked hopefully.

Usagi-san nodded, his eyes growing hopeful. "It has to be."

Yukina grins down at Misaki. "Well look at that. Thank you, Misaki."

Usagi-san frowns.

Misaki blinks. "Huh? For what?"

Yukina glances at Usagi-san's frown to Misaki's confused eyes. His eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, uh thanks for doing…what you did…" Yukina looks around nervously. "Oh yeah, let's go to the main hall! I'm starved!" Yukina takes the lead, leaving Misaki and Usagi-san to follow silently.

**-Usagi-san**

He wasn't ignorant. He chose to ignore.

But now? Now he didn't know what to think.

He watched from behind as Yukina and Misaki waked side by side; animatedly talking about the mask. He watched Misaki's actions carefully wondering how this brat had managed to capture his attention so efficiently.

Yes, he enjoyed his company, cared for his safety, and liked making fun of him, but it shouldn't be enough to love him. Right?

Misaki was Takahiro's precious little brother. He could understand why Takahiro was always gushing over Misaki. He was kind and put others before him. He cried for other's pain.

Who wouldn't love Misaki?

Still, Yukina's words kept hitting him in the face.

Was it because of Misaki that the curse was being lifted? Then…he was falling for Misaki? Usami inwardly shakes his head. No, that wasn't right. Well, actually nothing felt right. His emotions were bouncing all over the place. It all felt irrational.

The only sense he could make out of his confusing thoughts were; he loved Takahiro and that growing love was breaking the curse.

He cared for Misaki…but in a brotherly way. That was it, he reassured himself, and nothing more.

Both Misaki and Yukina stopped cold as they entered the main hall.

Usami frowns and steps toward them. "What's wrong?" Usami looks over their shoulders and stops to see bodies sprawled all over the floor. It was the servants who didn't have time to lock themselves in their rooms.

Yukina suddenly gasps and runs forward to one particular person. "Kisa-san!"

Kisa was lying on top of a servant, his back facing them and his clothes ripped to shreds. Yukina carefully picked him up and checks his condition. Yukina turns his frightened gaze to Usami, "I need to take him to his room."

Usami nods in understanding. "Once you're done come back and help us with the rest." Yukina nods before moving quickly down the hallway. "Misaki." Misaki looks to Usami. "Place them in any room that's available."

Misaki nods and carries out to work.

Usami sighs and readies himself for a long day.


	32. Found You

**I just loved your reviews xD All of you were insulting Usagi-san for not realizing his feelings sooner XD (LOVE YOU GUYS xD) I know your (REALLY) impatient for those two to be together but it's barely April and this story ends on December. So I can't have Usagi-san realize his feelings (YET). He confused at the moment cause he's never experienced true love before :3**

**And sadly, Takano and Ritsu will not meet until July or August. Still a long way to go. Also we're barely touching the surface of the curse. What are your thoughts about it? I would love to hear it :3**

**Treacy-101; awwww! Thank you! xD I take pride in it lol**

**NGBW; Ijuuin might be able to steal Misaki away since Usami is denying having any romantic feelings for him. If he doesn't hurry up and see that Misaki is the one then…Can't say more XD**

**Shadow of the Angel; Like I said we are barely on April and this story will end on December. Still a lot to plot and so much more fluff! :D**

**InfinitePanicAttacks33; HI! YAY! Great job on lasting a month without Fanfiction! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm glad to have you back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! ili777, hatsukoijunjou, Ern Estine, GrinningGuest, MeikoKuran999, Kurariisu Takomo, Guest, artistreilly421, Dang it (I really love that xD), ShairaHisako, and Yin!**

**You guys are just too sweet! I don't know what I did to deserve you guys! Love you all with all my heart! **

**Now, I hope you guys enjoy! Now starts the Drama! Much love!**

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that Misaki, Usagi-san, and Yukina were able to place everyone in different rooms. It took them another three to clean what mess had been done from the curse.<p>

During that time Yukina had to take multiple breaks in order to catch his breathe. There were times when Yukina could barely lift his arms or feet. He was still suffering from the effects of the curse. He needed rest but Yukina refused to stop until everyone was safely in their rooms.

Misaki worried about him as they finished cleaning the Main Hall. Yukina was sitting quietly on a love seat; his chest was rising and falling with heavy breathes, his hands were shaking a little, and he looked too pale.

Misaki made his way over to Yukina and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

Yukina looks up and smiles softly at the worried look Misaki gave, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need sleep."

"Do you need help getting to your room?"

Yukina shakes his head and forces his body up. "I'm good. You should get some rest yourself. I know you had a pretty rough night." Yukina's eyes shone with quilt. He was probably thinking about last night when he lost control in front of him.

Misaki smiles reassuringly. "Actually Yukina, you've helped me open my eyes." Yukina knit is brows in confusion. Misaki only grins, "You should get going."

"…Alright." Yukina chuckles. "You've really something." He ruffles his hair playfully. "Well, I'll see you later then." He turns and goes down the hall with a small wave.

Misaki smiles as he turns the other way to his own room.

Usagi-san had excused himself earlier. He'd been strangely quiet to him after finishing the mess. He didn't even glance at him as he informed him that he was going to his room and wanted no interruptions.

He must be tired, Misaki tried to reassure himself. It must've been hard seeing everyone passed out like that. He just needed time to relax.

Misaki frowns as a small twinge of doubt hit his chest. In the corner of his mind he felt that Usagi-san was avoiding him, but why would he do that? They were fine a few hours ago. What changed?

Misaki turns into another hall close to his room. He needed a long shower, his clothes were smudged from cleaning the castle and he was sure that a nice warm shower would help relieve his tired muscles.

Quickly walking in the direction of his room, Misaki was surprised to see Shinobu's bedroom door slightly ajar. Had someone gone in last night? He hoped that wasn't the case. Misaki makes his way over to Shinobu's room, prepared to clean it before Shinobu returns, when he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw inside.

Shinobu was lying on his bed, absently gazing at the ceiling. He looked lost in thought.

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu blinks before turning his attention to Misaki. "Oh, Misaki…you ok?"

Misaki frowns at his detached voice. "I'm fine. Are you ok? You sound…preoccupied."

"Hmm…" Shinobu looks back to the ceiling, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "Yeah, need to do lots of planning."

"Planning?"

Shinobu nods, "The man I'm in love with is here and I need to convince him that he loves me or cause him to fall in love with me." Shinobu shrugs. "Either way works. He and I were destined to be together."

Misaki gawks. He wasn't expecting this from Shinobu! Hell, he never expected this conversation at all! "W-what are you talking about? The _man_ you love?"

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't judge. Your being courted by Ijuuin-sensei, remember?"

Misaki blushed. "We're not going out! And I just didn't…expect that from you." Misaki looked sheepish. "Actually, you didn't even seem interested in dating."

Shinobu shrugs. "I didn't…until I found out he's no longer married."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Oh…Um. Good for you?" Shinobu liked to do things…unusual didn't he?

Shinobu sits up and gives Misaki a large grin. "Hell yeah it is." Shinobu stretches, "Man, I haven't felt this good in years! Come on Misaki, we should go celebrate with sake."

"Ha!? But I don't drink!"

"Don't care!" Shinobu jumped out of bed, grabbed Misaki's hand and ran out of the room. "We're celebrating!" Shinobu pumped his fist up in excitement.

This was going to be fun!

**-Yukina**

Well this was a sight he wasn't prepared to see.

Yukina had come downstairs to prepare a light meal for himself before going back to Kisa's slumbering form. However, the scene before him was just too good to pass up. He was sure that his Kisa-san wouldn't wake up for another two days so there was no reason to worry about him.

"I s-saph drink damfn it!" A slurring Shinobu demanded as he tried to right himself on the chair.

Across from him was a squirming Misaki holding a shot of sake in his hand. It was obvious that he didn't want to drink it but, having no choice, chugged the shot of sake down with a grimace.

Yukina laughed out loud. Both men turned to him. Misaki blushed with embarrassment at being caught drinking sake while Shinobu scowled at him. "Wha do you want? Canf you see me and Misake are celeprating ear?"

Yukina smirked. "Oh? What's the occasion?"

Shinobu stood up wobbly from his seat, crossed his arms, and glared. "None of your business, Lion."

Yukina blinked. "Lion?"

Shinobu nods. "That's your mask right?"

Yukina nods slowly. "How'd you know though?"

"Easy," Shinobu scoffs, "by the amount of teeth, the shape of the muzzle, and the size of the teeth."

Yukina's lips quirked, "Oh? Who taught you that?"

"My tutor, duh." Shinobu reached for another shot.

"But hiring a tutor is expensive. Misaki tells me you've worked at a blacksmith. I know for a fact that you don't earn enough to hire a tutor."

Shinobu stiffened. "I…I mean when I was a child. When my parents were alive."

Yukina didn't look convinced. It was obvious he was lying. But before he could call it out Yukina was startled by the loud 'boom' vibrating through the hall.

Both Misaki and Shinobu jumped in fright. What the hall was that!?

"Hey, Lion," Shinobu shifts closer to Misaki, "don't tell me that was one of your friends."

"No…I don't know who did that." No one should be up this early. Yukina peaked out into the hall. "Odd…"

A few seconds later voices were heard. "Hello…? Any….here?"

Yukina frowns as he realizes the voices were coming from the front entrance. "Visitors?" Yukina wonders as he walks out of the kitchen to investigate. Misaki and Shinobu follow close behind.

When they reached the front entrance, Yukina gawks at the scene before him

The massive doors to the front entrance were destroyed! One door was hanging off a hinge while the other door was lying on the floor. Yukina paled. Who did this? It looked like something _big_ rammed against the doors on their way out.

Behind him Misaki gasped. "Is that…?"

Yukina focuses on the person standing in the middle of the destroyed doors. Yukina knit his brows when he felt his instincts caution him about this person. "Who are you?"

The mystery man bows, he wore a navy suit, his hair was dark brown, and had dark blue eyes. He wore a smile that had Yukina glare in annoyance. "My name is Ijuuin Kyo. Your doors were already in this condition when-" Ijuuin's eyes widen as they spotted someone behind Yukina. "Misaki!?"

Yukina stiffens at the loving way Ijuuin said his name.

Oh…no.

**-Misaki**

"Ijuuin-sensei?" What was he doing here?

Yukina's back stiffened causing Misaki to break eye contact with Ijuuin-sensei and focus on Yukina. He's been getting better at reading Yukina. If there was something bothering Yukina then he should be worried too.

"Misaki!" Misaki looks back to Ijuuin-sensei and saw him come over to him.

Yukina gave a low growl and blocked Ijuuin-sensei from Misaki. "What are you doing here?"

Ijuuin-sensei didn't lose his smile; he looked down at Yukina and cocked his head in amusement. "I'm here to take my fiancé home."

Yukina and Shinobu froze at this. Misaki blushed madly. Fiancé? Since when were they engaged? Misaki panicked. **Me? Married to a man!? **

"So if you please move aside…" Ijuuin-sensei continued as his eyes studied Misaki.

Yukina clenched his fits, his heart growing in despair. This couldn't be happening. Not when they were so close to breaking the curse!

Ijuuin-sensei pushed Yukina aside and engulfed Misaki in his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright Misaki."

Misaki felt his cheeks burn hotter. He had no words to say. He was frozen in shock over the news. Was he really engaged to Ijuuin-sensei? Did his brother really approve of this!? Is sounded impossible!

Recovering from his shock, Yukina asks, "How did you find this place anyway?" Yukina was itching to take Misaki away from Ijuuin. This wasn't right. Seeing Misaki stand next to Ijuuin didn't look right. Those two weren't meant to be together. He had to find a way to get Ijuuin away from this castle quickly.

Ijuuin turned his head to the broken doors. "To deliver a friend of yours."

Right when everyone looked in that direction two men brought an unconscious Ritsu into view.

Yukina gasped in horror, "Ritsu!?"

Misaki and Shinobu didn't waste time as they ran past Ijuuin-sensei to collect Ritsu from the two men. "What happened to him?" Misaki asks as he lowers Ritsu's head on his lap. Shinobu hovers over them protectively.

Shinobu winces at the injuries covering Ritsu's form. "Damn, he looks like he got in a fight."

Misaki looks to Ijuuin-sensei, "How did your find him?"

Ijuuin-sensei's eyes soften when they landed on Misaki. "He was at Marukawa Publishing asking for someone to give him a ride to his castle."

Yukina kneeled down next to Misaki, his face grave as he studied Ritsu's harsh breathing. "Give him to me, Misaki. I'll take him to his room." He placed an arm under Ritsu's head and under his legs. Yukina had a bit trouble lifting Ritsu's weight considering he was still weak from the curse but he managed. With Ritsu safely cradled in Yukina's arms he turns to Ijuuin with a glare. "Thank you for bringing him home. Your services are no longer needed. Leave."

Ijuuin nods, "I'll leave but not without Misaki."

Yukina's look turned murderous. "No! You will not take Misaki from us."

Ijuuin's eyes harden but his smile was still in place. "Oh? And why not?"

"He cannot leave. He is here until Takahiro returns."

"You have no rights to keep Misaki prisoner like this. Where is the laird of this keep? I wish to speak to him."

"Oh?" A new voice boomed out, "What business do you have with me?" Everyone turned to their right to see Usagi-san standing casually near the staircase, his eyes glowing red with ire.

Ijuuin-sensei smirked in his direction causing Misaki to flinch. "Just the Devil I wanted to see."


	33. Disaster

**Hi!**

**Ili777; HI! And no one went to the front entrance. That's why they were shocked at seeing the broken doors. And I love hearing your thoughts about the story :3 It gives me an idea what kind of message the last chapter left everyone and what I can do to twist everyone's mind XD I like doing things unexpected. Thank you for the long review! I enjoyed reading it! :3**

**GrinningGuest; It will be something like Haitani but with a huge plot twist. Also there is no need to worry, I loved your review! XD I laughed as you scowled them about drinking :3**

**InfinitePanicAttacks33; awwww! That's so sweet! Thank you! :3 and you have not seen Drama yet! Good luck reading this! **

**treacy-101; aww, thank you! That's so sweet!**

**A,scott : Welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying! :3 hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing! Shadow of the Angel, NGBW, Serene19, Guest, SaySaeri, Kurariisu Takomo, Guest, MeikoKuran999, RukaKurokawa, Guest, ErnEstine13624!**

**~Thank you guys. Your reviews are always awesome! Give me your thoughts on this one! Hope you enjoy! Much love! (And yes you could yell at me. I think you're going to kill me on this one XD lol!)**

* * *

><p>Usami narrowed his eyes at the new comer standing at the foot of the broken doors. The man called himself Ijuuin kyo. His clothing indicated that he was a wealthy man, his posture said of confidence and a bit of arrogance, and that fake smile of his was too easily put off. Usami didn't like him already.<p>

Usami turns his attention to Yukina. He could tell that Yukina was still exhausted from the curse and carrying Ritsu was putting a huge strain on him. "Yukina, go put Ritsu in his room and then go get some rest. That's an order."

Yukina hesitates for only a second before nodding gratefully and moving past him to Ritsu's room.

Usami makes sure to keep his eyes on Ijuuin as this happened. He was concerned about Ritsu's well-being and the fact that he left the castle in such a dangerous condition but this man didn't set well with him at the moment. He also didn't like how close he was to Misaki and Shinobu. If felt like if he looked away for even a second both boys would be gone.

He calmed himself by thinking that Ritsu was safely home and that any injury done to him would heal as soon as he gets rest. But in the back of his mind he worried about Ritsu's state of mind. If he hurt anyone while outside the castle walls then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Would he stop eating all together? Would he leave the castle and-

Ijuuin took a step forward causing Usami to snap into attention. "I came here to bring back your friend but that was mostly an excuse to come here."

Usami lifts a brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I've been searching for Misaki Takahashi for over a month now. I heard he was taken in by a monster and held captive." Ijuuin smirks, "I'm the white in shining armor come to rescue my Fiancé and kill the monster."

Usami's eyes harden at the insult. "Fiancé?" Misaki was engaged? He felt his heart stop at the prospect. Why didn't Misaki tell him about this? He looked to Misaki to find him blushing madly. He looked embarrassed and…shocked?

Ijuuin nods his head. "Yes. Now hand over Misaki and we'll be on our way."

Usami gritted his teeth as anger ignited in his heart. He forced it down and said, "Misaki cannot leave. He has given me his word that he would stay here until Takahiro comes back for him."

"And what if Takahiro doesn't come back? What if he was done in by his illness? Is Misaki still forced to stay here?"

"Takahiro isn't dead." Usami snapped.

Ijuuin cocked his head to the side. "How do you know?"

Misaki suddenly gripped Ijuuin's sleeve with two shaking hands, his eyes pleading and voice horse as he asked, "He's in good health right? H-he can't be…dead."

Ijuuin's eyes soften. He reached up to ruffle his hair in comfort.

Usami almost let out a growl. He had the sudden urge to tear that hand away from Misaki. He hated the way Misaki clung to Ijuuin, how he looked at the bastard with all his trust and admiration. He was about to give in to his irrational behavior when Ijuuin's next words stopped him cold and filled him with guilt.

"Haven't you heard Misaki? Takahiro disappeared months ago. No one knows where he disappeared off to."

Misaki froze, his shock and disbelief was written all over his face. Usami winced as betrayal eyes turned to him. "Did…you know about this, Usagi-san?"

Usami chose to stay quiet; his silence however told Misaki everything. "How could you?" He whispered. Tears shone in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He turned back to Ijuuin and pleaded, "I need to go find him." He started babbling, his fear and worry overshadowing common sense. "I need to leave and find Onii-chan. I can't stay here. Not when he might be out there with no help! What if he was kidnapped? What if he's by himself? Without shelter or food? I-I have to-"

"Misaki-" Usami tried to calm him but Misaki shook his head hard.

"Shut up! I can't trust anything that comes out of your mouth! I need to go and find-"

"You can't leave Misaki!" Usami snapped. The look Misaki gave him had him feeling guilty again which pissed him off. How could Misaki evoke such dangerous emotions within him? And that bastard's smirk wasn't helping him calm down. "You gave me your word, Misaki. My men are looking for Takahiro as we speak. There's no need for you to worry."

Ijuuin wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist and pulled him close. This time, Usami couldn't hold back his growl. "You should have told Misaki." Ijuuin lectured him, "He had the right to know about his own brother don't you think?"

Usami clenched his fists. "This is none of your business."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. Misaki's happiness is completely my business." Ijuuin suddenly dropped the smile and glared at Usami. "I will never forgive those who hurt the one I love. I'm taking Misaki away from here."

"Whoa, whoa there." Everyone turns their heated attention to Shinobu. He had his hands up as if trying to calm everyone down. "Let's think this through."

"Ah, Shinobu," Ijuuin puts on his smile again but the tension in the room remained the same. "You're here too?"

"Y-yeah, um." Shinobu looks to the distraught Misaki who didn't even realize what was going on. His gaze was unfocused and his fists were clenched as anger started to set in. Shinobu didn't like that. Misaki wasn't supposed to be feeling anger or any kind of negative emotion. Misaki was supposed to be happy. Always smiling.

Shinobu reaches for Misaki and quickly pulls him to his side before Ijuuin could tighten his grip on him. Shinobu takes a couple of steps back before continuing. "You see Ijuuin-sensei, Misaki promised to wait for Takahiro," Shinobu finches as Ijuuin frowns in disapproval. He quickly continues his explanation, "Misaki always keeps his promises. No matter what. And right now he's over emotional to where he can't think strait. Trust me, when he realizes he's broken a promise he'll be depressed. He's doing this to help Usami and his friends. Give him time to cool down."

Ijuuin looks to Misaki who was frowning at Shinobu. He could tell that he was still confused but also had that strong desire to leave. Ijuuin was about to encourage this when Usami spoke, "Shinobu. Take Misaki to his room. Ijuuin, we can discuss this in the drawing room."

Misaki steps forward, his eyes narrowing, "What about Onii-chan!? We need to find him!"

"Misaki!" Shinobu grabs his shoulders and turns him to face him. "Usami's men are looking for him." He shakes his head as Misaki was about to complain. "No Misaki. Come on lets go" He pulls Misaki down the hall where Yukina exited earlier.

Usami tensed as Misaki passes him. His head was down, Usami couldn't see his eyes as his hair shielded them from his view, but by the way his mouth was set, Usami knew that Misaki was mad at being left in the dark.

The footsteps fading behind him felt daunting. He never once considered his solitary life-he enjoyed it-but hearing Misaki's footsteps fading in the back ground brought an unbearable loneliness to enter his being.

Usami inwardly frowns at the ache in his heart. **What is this?**

As soon as Misaki and Shinobu were out of view, Usami turns his attention to Ijuuin. "Follow me." Usami turns around and without seeing if Ijuuin was following him, went to the drawing room.


	34. What was i thinking?

Shinobu watches worriedly as Misaki sits down heavily on the side of his bed. His head was down and his fists were white from clenching his fists so hard. Shinobu hesitates as he approaches Misaki's form. What could he say? How could he cheer Misaki up? "Misaki…calm down," Shinobu tries to put on a smile. "The Demon's men are looking for Takahiro-"

"They haven't found him yet!" Misaki snaps. Shinobu flinches back at Misaki's harsh tone. "Ijuuin-sensei said he's been missing for months! And I had no idea!"

"…The Demon probably didn't want to worry you."

Misaki scowls. "That's no excuse! I have a right to know! Usami hid this from me, not because he was worried about me, but because he doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"Misaki-"

"It's always been like this," Misaki continues without giving Shinobu time to say anything. "I've been blind to his true intensions. I'm just a pawn; I've always been a pawn. I should be out there with Takahiro-"

"It's not that-"

"What was I thinking? I can't break this curse, I can't help these people. What was I thinking?"

"Misaki! Shut. Up!" Shinobu hits Misaki on the head. Hard.

Misaki winces as he reaches to rub his head. "Ow! Shinobu!"

"You stress yourself too much. It's good he didn't tell you!"

Misaki looks at Shinobu with betrayal in his eyes. "But-!"

Shinobu glares at him. "You quickly judged your Demon without asking for an explanation." Shinobu rest his hands on his shoulders. "Misaki. You can't just leave and look for Takahiro. You have no idea where he is. Even if Ijuuin-sensei helps you, I doubt you'll know where to begin! You never even left your village before now!"

"That's not true! I've been at Onii-chan's work-"

"When you were a kid. I doubt you remember it now."

Misaki gritted his teeth. "So what am I supposed to do? Wait here? Do nothing!?"

"Yes! Takahiro will come! Your brother is stubborn like you; he won't let anything stop him from getting you back! And like I said, that Demon has his men looking everywhere for him and I know for a fact that he won't stop until he finds him!" Shinobu scowls, "Don't make me repeat myself, baka!"

Misaki looks down to the ground, his features showing distress.

Shinobu flatters as he sees this. He could never stand seeing Misaki depressed. "Hey…" Shinobu awkwardly pats his shoulder. "You got to relax Misaki."

Misaki says nothing.

Shinobu sighs. Why was Misaki so damn stubborn? "Alight. Let's go." Shinobu grabs his forearm and tugs Misaki up from the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"You want answers right? Ijuuin-sensei and that Demon are talking right now."

Misaki instantly shakes his head. "I don't want to see Usami."

Shinobu scowls as he pulls Misaki to the door. "He's not going to see you. We're just going to peek inside."

This did sound tempting but Misaki didn't want to see Usagi-san right now. He was still mad at him. "I don't know about this Shinobu."

"Do you want answers about your brother or not?"

Misaki's hands clench. "I do…"

"Then!? What's holding you back?"

"I'm…afraid." Misaki looks away. "What if…Ijuuin-sensei says something about Onii-chan? About his condition or…" Misaki left the rest unsaid.

"What's better, knowing or not knowing? Trust me, being left in the dark is worse." Without waiting for an answer Shinobu pulls him out of the room and to the drawing room.

…

"Um…where's the drawing room?" Shinobu asks Misaki while rubbing the back of his head and wearing an impish grin.

Misaki sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I haven't have much time this week. Hopefully I'll be able to post something on Friday. Till then have a good day! :3<strong>


	35. Fine

The usually bright drawing room was gloomy that morning. The air was noticeably tense, the silence deafening, and the aura surrounding the small room was considered dangerous. In the middle of the drawing room stood two men facing each other with hard glares and fake smiles. They studied each other for weaknesses as if they were assessing each other for a physical battle.

Ijuuin was a man who showed no unnecessary emotion. His features were schooled, his body relaxed despite the tense atmosphere he emitted. Usami knew he had to be careful with his words and emotions when dealing with a man like this.

Usami indicates his head to the love seat behind Ijuuin, "Please, take a seat." Despite the irritate in his heart, Usami managed to sound pleasantly polite. Ijuuin nods his head in thanks and sits down with Usami following soon after. "So your main purpose in coming here is to retrieve Misaki?"

Ijuuin nods. "Yes,"

"He cannot leave."

Ijuuin waves this away, "Yes, I know. That deal you and Misaki have." Ijuuin leans forward slightly. "I want to offer you a new deal, Usami. Give Misaki to me and I'll find Takahiro for you."

"No." Deadpan.

Ijuuin leans back in his seat, his eyes hardening, yet the smile was still in place, "Oh? And why is that?"

"I don't trust you."

"Perfect, that makes two of us." Usami shows no indication that this annoyed him yet inside he was seething. Before he could say anything, Ijuuin continues, "I don't want Misaki here. I've heard about this curse and if the rumors are true then I want Misaki out of here pronto."

"I told you already, Misaki can't leave."

"Then I'll be staying."

"Like Hell!"

"Then give Misaki to me."

"No."

"Then we are at a standoff." Ijuuin lips quirk up as he observed Usami's enraged eyes. "…You know, it would have been fine if I left Misaki here until Takahiro came back but…" Ijuuin shakes his head. "I can't risk it now."

"Risk it?" Usami repeats in confusion.

Ijuuin's features become thoughtful, his eyes clouds in deep thought as he mutters silently, "Your falling in love with Misaki."

Usami's body jerked at this. What the hell was everyone hinting this? First Yukina then Ijuuin? What did Usami feel about Misaki? His mind tried his hardest to reject the idea. It was absurd, he was Takahiro's little brother for heaven's sake. "That's absurd."

"Hmm…So you haven't realized it yet." Ijuuin chuckles, "It's fine. Misaki doesn't realize the effect he has on others. He's very loving isn't he?"

Suddenly, Ijuuin drops the act. Usami couldn't help himself as he inwardly he smirks in victory. Ah, so this is the real Ijuuin. Those lips were no longer smiling, they were pulled down into a frown, eyebrows knit together, and his eyes held such hostility that Usami had to control himself from flinching.

"Misaki is mine. I won't let anyone have him."

Something akin to jealously burns in Usami's chest. He was too pissed off to care about the thoughts that came with it. "Misaki isn't a possession to keep." Usami growls out.

"You won't have him."

Usami scoffs, "This is nonsense. I'm not in love with Misaki."

It was Ijuuin's turn to scoff, "Usami, even a blind person can hear the tone you use only to Misaki. You may not have realized it yet but I won't let it happen. Either I stay with Misaki or I take him. It's your choice."

"Or I can kick you out of my land."

Ijuuin smirks, "I don't think the media would like to hear how the famous Usami Akihito is holding a boy hostage."

He was going to use that? Usami inwardly rolls his eyes. "He made the deal himself."

"That's not what others would think."

"Like I give a damn."

Both men glared down at each other, neither giving up. After a few minutes of this Ijuuin sighs. "Usami, let's just come to an agreement. Let me stay here and watch over Misaki. I won't get in your way; it would be like I wasn't even here. My only obligation is to protect Misaki. Wouldn't you do the same for Takahiro?"

Usami's heart was still telling him no. He didn't trust this man. There was something about him that had Usami's instincts screaming at him to kick him out. "Misaki will not be harmed."

Ijuuin knew this meant that Usami would not allow him to stay. He suppressed his anger and tried again, "Are you doing this just to separate me and Misaki? Are you sure you're not in love with him?"

Usami scowls. "I only want Takahiro."

"Then let me stay."

"Ijuuin, you don't seem to understand how this works. Let me enlighten you. I am the lard of this castle, if I say no, then _no_."

The room was once again filled with silence, except this time Ijuuin looks at Usami with amusement. "Alright, I'll leave." Ijuuin takes his time standing up and heads for the door that was suspiciously ajar. Didn't he close that door all the way?

Usami shakes it off as he watches Ijuuin with narrowed eyes. Something was wrong here. Ijuuin wasn't the type to give up so easily. What was he plotting now?

Ijuuin stops just as he was about to exit the drawing room. "…Does Misaki have his own rights here?"

Usami's frown deepens. "…Yes. Of course."

"Then it's alright for him to leave at any time?"

"No."

"Ah, but you can't stop him. With the absence of Takahiro your 'deal' is worthless. Takahiro could be dead and Misaki will have no reason to stay." Ijuuin turns to him. "So that means if I leave Misaki will no doubt follow me."

Outraged, Usami stand up, "Misaki-"

"-Is coming home with me. You can't stop him, Usami. Misaki has his rights."

Usami balls his fists as the truth slapped him in the face. Damn that Ijuuin! He had no argument against that. He had no right to control Misaki like that. He knew that if Misaki wanted to go with Ijuuin then he had no power to stop it.

And remembering the hate filled look Misaki gave him earlier Usami had no doubt that Misaki would follow Ijuuin.

Usami looked at Ijuuin's smirking face and cursed.

Let Misaki go or let Ijuuin stay?

…He didn't want to lose Misaki.

What does that say about him?

The room was filled with silence once more.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Usami nods, "...Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll let you guys guess when Misaki and Shinobu get's there to hear the conversation. After this a month happens so it's May! :3<strong>

**Mwhahahah!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Love you guys so much!**


	36. Damn it, Shinobu!

**I feel like i didn't do my best in this but i don't have time to edit more. I got work and i want to post this up today. **

**Hope you guys still enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>A month has passed since then.<p>

Misaki kept himself busy accompanying Shinobu in his adventures to capture Miyagi's heart. Every single day Shinobu would stock the guy around the castle and study him. Sometimes when he was bored he would play jokes. Misaki watched with amusement as he and Shinobu hid around the corner in wait for Miyagi. They were crouching, Shinobu was in front of him peaking over the corner, and Misaki was behind him. Shinobu's plan was easy; as soon as Miyagi came into view Shinobu was going to push him into the room across from them and Misaki was to lock them in.

In the beginning, Misaki was hesitant to participate in these tricks, seeing that Miyagi got so mad every time they played a prank, yet as the days went by without them getting caught Misaki got used to it. Shinobu was a pro at pranking. He had to wonder where he learned all these dirty tricks from.

As they waited for Miyagi to come Misaki thought about Ritsu. A week after the curse happened, everyone but Ritsu woke up. Miyagi had been worried as days went by with no sign of Ritsu waking until he noticed that Ritsu was burning with fever. Miyagi had concluded that it was from so much stress and anxiety.

When Ritsu finally regain consciousness and was fit enough to speak, he informed Usagi-san about his experience outside the castle walls and how he met Ijuuin-sensei. They later found out that it was Ritsu who broke down the front doors in his fit of rage and was the one who broke Yukina's mask.

Ritsu didn't take any of this well. Misaki hasn't seen him since then. Hatori informed him that Ritsu had not left his room for the rest of the month.

Luckily, both Kisa and Yukina made sure Ritsu had something to eat every day.

What concerned him the most was when Miyagi mentions the fact that Ritsu left the castle. That has never happened before.

Shinobu grunts in annoyance gaining Misaki's attention. "Where the hell is he?"

Misaki shrugs. "He hardly leaves his room."

Shinobu scowls. "He's worse than that Demon of yours."

Misaki flinches at the mention of Usagi-san. The main reason why he was doing this was to avoid both Usagi-san and Ijuuin-sensei.

Ijuuin-sensei was put in a room just a few feet away from his. However, they barely saw each other due to work. Apparently he's been postponing his work in order to find him. Ijuuin-sensei hardly leaves his room now and the piles of paper indicated that it would be another few weeks before he had time to do anything else.

Of course he felt immense guilt over this and helped Ijuuin-sensei as much as he could. He would often bring food or drinks to his room.

But Misaki made sure to avoid him when _not_ needed.

The day he and Shinobu sneaked by the drawing room and heard the conversation between the two men had changed Misaki's perspective.

Usagi-san was weird.

Ijuuin-sensei was a mystery.

He could never understand politics or proper communication and these two were very good at it. They attacked each other, not with fists, but with words and Misaki was awed by it.

Still...

What got him about Usagi-san was his reluctance to let him go. Was it really for Takahiro's sake? Or was there more Misaki missed? Usami was very angry at the prospect of him leaving. In the beginning, Usagi-san would act cool and indifferent. Usami would have taken that deal and send him off with Ijuuin-sensei to find Takahiro.

What changed?

What got him about Ijuuin-sensei was his cunning mind and his ability to blackmail. He understood why he did it. Ijuuin-sensei wanted him out of this place. It was just that Misaki never knew to what extent he'll go to have his way.

Misaki was uneasy with this.

"There he is!" Shinobu whispers fiercely.

Misaki's head snaps up. He peaks over Shinobu's shoulder to see Miyagi walking toward them with a book in his hand.

"You know the plan right?"

Misaki nods, "Yeah, I got it."

Shinobu's body suddenly went rigid causing Misaki to frown in concern. He turns his head back to Misaki and frowns. It was the lifeless tone that caught Shinobu's attention and now, seeing Misaki's eyes, he was an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

_Misaki's eyes looks lifeless_

"What's wrong?"

Misaki frowns, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

There it was. Misaki was getting defensive.

Shinobu looks back to Miyagi and gave a long suffering sigh. The things he did for love.

Turning around so that his entire body was facing Misaki, Shinobu crosses his arms, and asks, "What's wrong?"

Misaki's eyes widen. "What are you doing?" He could hear Miyagi's footsteps coming closer. Misaki lowers his voice. "Turn around!" Shinobu stays where he was and refused to budge. Misaki's eyes widened more as Miyagi finally came into view. Misaki opens his mouth on a soundless, "What the hell?" They've been waiting for hours!

Misaki's eyes follows Miyagi as his disbelief grew more and more. What was the point of doing this then?

As soon as he was out of ear shot Misaki rounded on Shinobu. "The plan!"

Shinobu waves it away. "Who cares about that. Tell me what's wrong with you."

Misaki hesitates. "…It's nothing. Really."

"Bullshit. It's obvious you're upset. Is it about the whole Usami and Ijuuin thing?"

Misaki lets his shoulders sag in surrender. Shinobu had his chin up, an indication of his refusal to give the subject up. Misaki lets out a breath, "Yeah."

"What part of their speech are you stressing about?"

"…It's just…I wasn't expecting…that." Misaki looks down. Shinobu instantly knew that Misaki mean all of their speech. "I have so many questions…Is Onii-chan alright? What does Usagi-san want with me? What am I to him? Why would Ijuuin-sensei go so far for me? I…don't understand."

Shinobu narrows his eyes in anger. Oh, they were going to pay, that was for sure. No one messes with his best friend. Shinobu bites his lip as he loses himself in thought. What was the best solution to this…?

After a while, Misaki looks up find Shinobu frowning in thought. "Shinobu?"

Shinobu waves him off as he continues to think. After a few minutes, Shinobu grins slowly. "My god, I'm a genius!"

Misaki lifts a brow in amusement. What was he going about now? "What? Another plan to get Miyagi-san?"

Shinobu shakes his head. "Even better!" Shinobu grabs his hand and leads him to the room they were planning on trapping Miyagi. Once Shinobu had Misaki in the middle of the bedroom, Shinobu ran past him and closes the door.

Mouth gaping, Misaki runs to the door only to find it locked. "Shinobu!? What are you doing!?"

"For your own good." Shinobu shouts back.

"This isn't funny! Open the door."

No answer.

"Shinobu?"

Silence.

"Damn it Shinobu! Really!?"

**-Usami**

This past month was filled with nothing but hidden rage. He couldn't stand the sight of anyone coming to his room, not even Ritsu. He cast them away and closed the door to any who came. He wanted no company with them.

Except Misaki.

Usami had not seen or heard about Misaki since their argument and Usami found it suffocating to be alone in his room. He didn't know why this was happening. He'd been alone most of his life so this shouldn't be affecting him so much.

Usami sat on his desk and brooded. He had this whole month to think. Think of nothing but Misaki and this curse and love.

He believed himself loyal. If he loved one person then that was it. He loved Takahiro yet his attention was pointing to Misaki.

Usami winced. And what did that say about him?

Usami groans.

Was this what love did to a person? He felt like a madman!

Usami took a deep breath and let his thoughts whisker away with the wind. He didn't want to think about 'Love' right now. He needed to start writing his novel or Aikawa-san would have his-

"Demon!" Usami winces as Misaki's friend bursts into the room and grabs onto his shirt.

Couldn't he have one day of peace?

"I need your help! Hurry!" Shinobu tries his best to drag the man out of the room but Usami wouldn't move. It was a comical sight; Shinobu was pulling his shirt, practically taking it off in the process, but Usami wasn't budging an inch.

Growing irritated, Usami tugs his shirt back, "What are you doing?"

"I need your help!" There were tears in the boy's eyes that had Usami tensing a bit. He didn't know much about Shinobu but he knew that the kid didn't cry easily or at all. Something must have happened.

"With what?"

"It's Misaki!"

Usami froze; he felt his heart literally _stop_ at the thought of Misaki in any type of danger. "What happened!?" Usami croaks out as he stood from his chair.

"I don't know! I-I found Misaki unconscious." Shinobu's voice broke at the end. He took a few breathes before continuing, "I put him in a room and came to find help."

"Where?"

"Follow me!"

Both men dashed out of the room. Usami was frantic. He cursed the boy who didn't run fast enough. His heart was hurting, aching. He needed to see Misaki _now_. The thought of him hurt or sick like Takahiro-

Usami sucks in a breath at this. No, Misaki was fine. He wasn't sick. He wasn't going to lose him.

Usami flinches at his own thoughts. Shaking his head, Usami forces them in the corner of his mind and concentrates on following Shinobu. Once they reached the room, Shinobu unlocks the door and ushers him inside first.

Usami took three steps into the room before he froze.

Misaki was sitting at the edge of the bed, awake and healthy.

He heard the door slam behind him and the lock resonating throughout the room.

Usami cursed.

"Damn it Shinobu!"


	37. This Sucks

**Random Fangurl; lol, I loved your review! XD and there's no need for apologizing! That was amazing! XD**

**Stevi3Blu36; thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**InfinitePanicattacks33; Rated T? What!? Didn't I rate this M? this is now rated M ;) lol (Lemons will come soon. Hopefully) **

**Makes me realize, I haven't wrote a lemon in…wow months. :0 **

**I love how all of you guys love Shinobu! I love writing his pov XD Luckily, I'll be able to update tomorrow too! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Much love!**

* * *

><p>Misaki and Usami stared down at each other with growing unease. Neither knew how to break the silence, neither knew what to say. They stood in place; eyes connected, and thoughts going rapid.<p>

It was only until Shinobu's loud muffle, "I'm not letting you two out until you guys talk it over. You hear?" that Usami and Misaki broke eye contact.

The silence stretched on.

"For the love of-" Misaki couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips at Shinobu's colorful language. Even Usagi-san lifted a brow in amusement. "I get it. You guys need privacy. I'll come back in an hour. That's enough time for you two to make up. In the meantime I'm going to find Miyagi. Ja!"

They could hear Shinobu's footsteps going further away and somehow the tension increased between them now that they were _truly_ alone.

Misaki looked anywhere but Usagi-san. What was he going to do now? He couldn't believe Shinobu would do this to him! He should think of a way to get back at him, something that concerns Miyagi.

Misaki takes a quick glance at Usagi-san and feels his heart skip a beat at the sight. Usagi-san's eyes were avoiding his too, he was once again wearing his tie-seriously why?- and his usual collar shirt and blue jeans.

Misaki looks away. Usagi-san was the same. Then why did one look cause his heart to go 'doki-doki'? Surely he was going crazy. Misaki inwardly scowls. How many times has he thought of that? Ever since he arrived to this castle he's been experiencing something new every day, whether it was good or bad, and he learned all this from the people living here. He was no longer the naive boy of sunshine and Takahiro.

He saw how unfair life is to good people.

He saw how, despite all the bad things, everyone tried their best to look at the positive.

He saw how to look for the light in the darkness.

He learned it was ok to cry.

Misaki saw a family fighting for each other. That was why he respected everyone here and why he was so passionate to stop this curse.

Misaki felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster. But the only way to break the curse was for Usagi-san to fall in love and for the person to return his feelings.

He wasn't in love with Usagi-san! Well….he didn't think he was.

Misaki face flushed further and he inwardly panics. No! He was a man, damn it! He couldn't-

Misaki cursed as his thoughts didn't mind that Usagi-san was a man. He believed it was from seeing everyone in the castle being gay that was easing him into this. Even Shinobu! His best friend!

No way. Now way. No way! He wasn't in love, damn it! Agh! This sucks!

Misaki shifts on his feet, his eyes couldn't stop themselves from glancing at Usagi-san every now and then, it pissed him off!

Alright. He just needed to think calmly. First, Usagi-san was a kind man who rescued him and comforted him when he needed it.

_Thump-thump_.

He was gentle. He loved to tease him and would always pat his head lovingly.

_Thump-thump_.

Usagi-san would always encourage him in anything. Always.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

**_But._**

Misaki felt his heart crumble.

_**But he**._

Misaki looks up to Usagi-san and jumps when he sees Usagi-san studying him.

_**He lied about Takahiro**._

"Why didn't you tell me about Onii-chan?"

**-Shinobu**

"Now, let's see…where did Miyagi run off to?" Shinobu peaks his head in the dining room and pouts when he sees no one present. Damn it! Where could he have gone? The kitchen perhaps? Shinobu closes the dining room and heads in that direction.

So far, Shinobu has been failing this whole month in snarling Miyagi. He had a feeling Miyagi knew about his pranks, by the growing amount of his traps that have failed as the weeks flew by, Shinobu knew he had to step up his game. He wouldn't give up! Miyagi belonged to no one right now and he'll be damned if he let anyone take him away!

Stepping into the kitchen, Shinobu was surprised to see Ijuuin-sensei cooking. The sound of sizzling oil and the smell of eggs assaulted his senses and a growl of hunger rumbled from his stomach. Despite being hungry, Shinobu was reluctant to stay within feet of Ijuuin-sensei.

On the day he and Misaki sneaked by the drawing room was the day his perspective on Ijuuin-sensei changed. He knew for a fact that innocent Misaki would over look these traits as Ijuuin being protective of him but for Shinobu it was something to be alarmed over.

He met these kinds of people before, dealt with them, and Shinobu was afraid for Misaki's safety. Looking at Ijuuin-sensei with new eyes, Shinobu knew for a fact that Ijuuin-sensei would stir trouble in the future. He had that power and Shinobu had to be by Misaki's side when that happens.

Before he could sneak back out however, Ijuuin-sensei notices his presence and turns to greet him with a soft smile. "Ah, Shinobu-kun, good morning."

Shinobu inwardly cringes. "Ah, good morning, Ijuuin-sensei."

Ijuuin-sensei looks over Shinobu's shoulder and frowns. "And Misaki?"

Shinobu tenses slightly. Ah. Crap! "Um, I don't know. He's probably hanging out with the others."

Ijuuin-sensei lifts a brow but smiles as he replies, "Really?" Shinobu flinches at the too polite tone. Ijuuin-sensei knew he was lying. Shinobu curses again. It's been a while since he'd played at this game. "You two are always together. I'm surprised he isn't with you right now."

Shinobu shrugs weakly. "Well, the others wanted to hang out with him so…" Worst comeback ever! Damn it!

"Hmm…" Ijuuin-sensei turns back to his cooking. "How about that Demon?" Shinobu inwardly groans. Why him!? "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't." He fucking knows! How? Was he that easy to read!?

"I see." Ijuuin-sensei gives him another smile over his shoulder.

He never liked this game. He'll polish his skills later. Right now he had to go and get Misaki and Usami and hide them-

"By the way Shinobu."

Shinobu freezes, "Y-yes?"

"I saw your Miyagi-san."

Shinobu's eyes widens with excitement. "Where!?"

"He mentioned going to the library."

Shinobu scowls at himself. Of course! He was such an idiot! "Thank you, Ijuuin-sensei!" Without waiting for a response, Shinobu runs out of the kitchen. His only thoughts were on Miyagi.


	38. Game

"Why didn't you tell me about Onii-chan?"

Usami winces at the hurt look in Misaki's eyes. He's been preparing himself for this kind of conformation for weeks, but now that they were here, and talking, all his plans went out the window.

What could he say? The truth would hurt him and Usami didn't want that.

So what? Lie to him?

No, Usami knew that that would make things worse and Usami never wanted Misaki to look at him with hate again.

No. Usami wanted Misaki to-

**-Misaki**

Misaki frowns when Usagi-san's eyes widens with panic. Why? What was he thinking? Was it because of his question?

Misaki felt his heart drop to his feet. Was the answer what Misaki has been dreading this whole month? Misaki clenches his fists in anger. _In betrayal_. How could he? Misaki trusted him, he looked up to him, he would have done anything for Usagi-san.

Despite not hearing the answer Misaki was already furious. He had no right to keep that information to himself! And to think he was falling in love with-

Misaki sucks in a breath, his eyes widening with disbelief. Wait…what!? What!? Fall in…No! He was not doing this to himself! Instantly, he knew what lied in his future if he admitted to himself that he loved Usagi-san. A dim lonely life. Usagi-san loved Takahiro. No one but him would do. He had to leave this room and-

"I'm sorry Misaki."

Misaki's head snaps up to Usagi-san. His head was down, his features tortured as he forced himself to continue, "I didn't tell you because…I didn't care at the time. My thoughts were solely on Takahiro and-" Usagi-san shakes his head. "As the days went by I just…forgot." Usagi-san looks up and Misaki was startled by the sincerity in his eyes. "I forgot Misaki. About Takahiro. My thoughts were on you."

Misaki couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't think strait. What was Usagi-san saying?

He felt a deep blush color his face and his head was growing dizzy. Was Usagi-san…?

Usagi-san looks away. "These past few months with you have been the most fun I've had in years. I was so focused on now that I forgot about the future. I forgot about the curse and Takahiro. When I found out about Takahiro's missing I didn't care much for you but….As the months flew by…" Usagi-san smiles softly, causing Misaki's heart to skip another beat. "I care for you Misaki and I thank you for being my friend."

Misaki lets out a breath he didn't know he's been holding.

A friend…

Misaki tried his best to ignore the pain in his heart and focus on Usagi-san. He knew Usagi-san was telling the truth. It was obvious in the way he was looking at him strait in the eyes and the tone of his voice was one of regret.

But he couldn't find his voice to speak in response. There was so much emotion going through him that he couldn't form a coherent thought.

Usami didn't like the silence, so he walks up to Misaki, and placed a hand on his head. "I'm sorry."

Misaki's defenses crumbles. He shakes his head fiercely. "I'm the one who's sorry Usagi-san. I snapped at you…"

Usagi-san relaxes and pats his head more affectionately. This small action eased Misaki greatly. "I deserved that. I should have told you about Takahiro sooner."

Misaki looks up at him. "Do you know where he is?"

Usagi-san shakes his head. "No. We've looked everywhere."

Misaki face falls. Usagi-san lifts his head up by placing his forefinger under his chin and lifting it up. "Don't give up hope, Misaki. I promise you we'll find him."

"But what if-!"

"No," Usagi-san cuts in, "Misaki, calm yourself. Takahiro was taken by a woman who claims their doctors are better. We just don't know their whereabouts."

Misaki's eyes widen. "Really?"

Usagi-san nods with a smile. "See? You have nothing to worry about. Takahiro is safe."

Misaki lets his body fall against the bed. The weight that has been dragging him down this whole month seemed to evaporate all at once. Misaki looks up to Usagi-san and smiles. "Thank you Usagi-san! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear this!"

Usagi-san nods. "Good. I'm glad were over this."

Misaki hesitates, "Actually, Usagi-san, I do have one more question I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Usagi-san cocks his head to the side and waits patiently for Misaki to continue.

Misaki nods slowly, a little unsure how to introduce the subject. He was going to get in trouble but he wanted to know so badly, "You see…on the day that you and Ijuuin-sensei went to the drawing room…" Misaki flushes and looks away. "…Shinobu and I decided to eavesdrop."

Usagi-san's eyes widens in disbelief. "What did you hear?"

Misaki winces, "Um, well, I was only able to hear the end of the conversation." Misaki hated himself for lying but he was too embarrassed to bring up the part where Ijuuin-sensei mentions Usagi-san being in love with Misaki.

For some reason, the idea of that made his breathes shallow. He felt his skin growing flushed and his heart beat faster. Misaki inwardly shakes his head and tries his best to ignore the odd sensation. "I just wanted to know why you didn't just let me go. Ijuuin-sensei always keeps his word and-"

"Misaki." Misaki looks up to Usagi-san and was startled by the intense look in his eyes. Misaki's breath hitched. "I don't trust him. A man like Ijuuin should never be trusted." Usagi-san lifts a hand when Misaki was going to defend Ijuuin-sensei and continues, "And In a way, Takahiro gave me charge to look after you. So I won't let any harm come your way."

Misaki frowns. "But Usagi-san, Ijuuin-sensei won't hurt me."

"I know you have confidence in him and known him for years but…I don't know him. I don't trust him."

Misaki nods at the logic in Usagi-san's reasoning. "I understand. Thank you Usagi-san."

Usagi-san's eyes soften. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well, I was wondering how you guys, um, how…the way he…I guess, fought you?"

Usagi-san eyebrows rose. "You mean the argument?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how impressive you guys fought like that."

Usagi-san lets out an amused chuckle. "It was just a matter of facts, Misaki. No big deal."

Misaki shrugs. "Sounded more like those politics Onii-chan likes to read."

"Surely you've learned all this at school?"

Misaki shakes his head. "When my parents died we couldn't afford the tuition." Misaki shrugs. "I encouraged Onii-chan to finish so he could do what he wanted with his life. You know, pursue his dreams."

Usagi-san frowns at the yearning he sees in Misaki's eyes. Why does he always do this to himself? Yes, he admires Misaki for being so selfless but seeing Misaki hurt in the end causes a rage to ignite in his heart. He wanted to spoil Misaki rotten.

Usagi-san smiles softly as an idea comes to mind. "…Do you want to learn Misaki? I could teach you."

Misaki's eyes lit up. "Really!? You'll do that for me Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san nods. "It's no problem. I don't have much to do anyway."

Misaki jumps from the bed. "Thank you Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san grins.

Suddenly, they heard a locking sound. They turned to the door to see it opening.

"Shinobu! Your right on time-" Misaki stops as the person standing before the door was not Shinobu.

But Ijuuin-sensei.

Ijuuin-sensei smirks, "Ah, what's going on here?"

**-Meanwhile…**

Shinobu presses himself against the library door and strategies his next move. Once he was inside he'll lock the door and find Miyagi. Next, he'll find a chair and get him to sit down-unless he was already sitting then that made his next move easier-and then he'll tie him up.

Shinobu grins evilly as he looks at the rope in his hands. The thought of Miyagi tied up to a chair sounded _delicious_.

Excitement becoming too great, Shinobu takes action. He goes inside the library, locks the door and turns to the room.

Only to find it empty.

Shinobu gawks. "Miyagi!?"

No answer.

It took Shinobu three seconds to figure out why Miyagi wasn't here.

**Ijuuin-sensei lied to him.**

Miyagi was never here.

Ijuuin-sensei…

Shinobu growls. How dare he!? He'll pay for this! No one messes with Shinobu Takatsuki! No one!

Why would Ijuuin-sensei lie to him? What was his motive-?

Shinobu widens his eyes. Oh shit! Misaki!

Shinobu grits his teeth. "All right Ijuuin-sensei. Two can play this game." Shinobu grins evilly as he leaves the library and runs in the direction where Misaki and Usami were being held.

"Let the games begin!"


	39. Three little Tasks

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. Finals are here and work is getting busy. But i do promise you guys that once this week is over i might be able to update everyday! Yay! School is almost over! XD**

**I hope you guys the best for your own finals! I'll try to update again this week. **

**Much**** love!**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Misaki?" Ignoring Usagi-san's presence entirely, Ijuuin-sensei goes to stand in front of Misaki and checks for any possible injuries done to him by Usami. Misaki blushes scarlet as Ijuuin-sensei's hands roamed over his form. He tries to move away but Ijuuin-sensei holds him still with a hand on his elbow.<p>

Usagi-san lets out a small growl as his eyes focus on the hands roaming Misaki. He was so tempted to rip Ijuuin's hands off and take Misaki to his room where Ijuuin couldn't find him that his hands were visibly shaking from his rage. But Usami kept himself still so as to not show any weakness in front of Ijuuin. He knew it would only get worse if Ijuuin knew.

Misaki grabs Ijuuin-sensei's wrists, stopping his hands from lowering to his stomach. "I'm fine, Ijuuin-sensei. Usagi-san and I were just talking."

Ijuuin-sensei lifts a brow. "Why was the door locked?"

Misaki stutters as he realizes what Ijuuin-sensei could imply with that. His face goes completely red as he shakes his head hard and stutterers on his words. "I-it was Shinobu! He pulled a prank on us." Misaki lets Ijuuin-sensei's hands go and takes a step back. Ijuuin-sensei frowns in displeasure at this.

A strange light shown in Ijuuin-sensei's eyes but it was gone before Misaki could study it more. "Shinobu? A prank?" He looks to Usagi-san for confirmation.

Misaki nods slowly. He was starting to get uneasy with Ijuuin-sensei and Usagi-san standing so close to each other. The tension was growing between them by the second and Misaki grew even more worried when Usagi-san's eyes bleed red.

Misaki takes another couple of steps back. "Um, what are you doing here Ijuuin-sensei? I thought you were stacked with work."

Ijuuin-sensei nods, his entire focus was on Misaki. "I needed to clear my head so I took a walk."

Usagi-san snorts.

Ijuuin-sensei raises a brow at him. "Got something to say, Usami?"

Usagi-san glares down at Ijuuin-sensei while Ijuuin does the same. Misaki felt like a silent message was passed between them before turning their attention back to him. He wanted to ask what was that about but Ijuuin-sensei smiles down at Misaki and asks, "Care to join me for some tea, Misaki?"

Misaki was incapable of speaking when the tension in the room increased. Usagi-san was obviously grinding his teeth and Ijuuin-sensei was smirking at him.

Misaki was at a loss of what to do. It felt like both men were ready to fight it out. And he was in the middle of it all! He shifted around as he tried to find the words that would ease the tension between the two men but the longer he waited the heavier the atmosphere felt.

"I-Ijuuin-sensei, I-"

Shinobu suddenly bursts into the room and yells out, "Misaki!"

Startled, Misaki watches in shock as Shinobu marches into the room, grabs his wrist, looks straight into Ijuuin-sensei's eyes, and says, "HE'S MINE!"

"Shinobu!" Misaki was aghast. What possessed Shinobu to say such a thing? Was he out of his mind?

Shinobu looks to Misaki with a large grin. "That feels better." With a tug of his hand, he pulls Misaki to the door.

"Shinobu!" Ijuuin-sensei calls out but Shinobu ignores him and runs straight to their room.

**-Shinobu**

Once safely inside Misaki's room, Shinobu lets Misaki's hand go and closes the door behind him. He couldn't stop the grin from appearing as he recalled the look of shock on Ijuuin-sensei's face. He should do it more often!

Misaki hunched over, hands on knees, and his breathes shallow from running. "What...was...that...all...about?" Misaki asks between gulps of air.

"Don't worry about it, Misaki." Shinobu turns to Misaki and he could tell that his grin was annoying him.

Misaki shakes his head. "No. What you did was wrong and rude. You need to apologize to Ijuuin-sensei."

Shinobu waves it away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I got an idea."

Curious, yet stubborn to continue Ijuuin-sensei's case, Misaki says, "You have to promise me you're going to apologize."

"No. Now listen-"

"Shinobu..." Misaki's voice came out in warning.

"No. Now look-"

"I'm not listening to whatever you have to say until you promise. And no crossy-fingers!" Misaki growls when he sees Shinobu put his hands behind his back.

Shinobu rolls his eyes. "Anyway. Stay away from Ijuuin-sensei."

Misaki frowns in puzzlement. "What?"

"Stay away from Ijuuin-sensei. Go with your Demon." Shinobu grins evilly as he pictured Ijuuin-sensei's vivid face when he realized that Misaki was spending too much time with Usami. The bonus would be if Ijuuin-sensei finds out that Usami has fallen in love with Misaki. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Spend every day with your Demon."

Misaki blushes. "W-Why?"

Shinobu takes a double take as he focuses on Misaki's blush with raised brows. What do we have here? "Why you blushing?" Could it be? Out of curiosity, Shinobu murmurs, "Usagi-san."

Misaki's whole face turned red. "I told you to call him Usami-san!"

Shinobu's lips quirked up. "Possessive aren't we?" He did not expect this! Was it really possible that Misaki was already in love with Usami?

"Huh?" the blush didn't leave his face.

"Don't tell me," Shinobu gasps mockingly, "You're falling in love with Usagi-san!"

Misaki panicked. "Of course not-"

"Lie."

"Damn it, I'm not!"

"Lie."

"Shinobu!" Misaki pleaded. "Stop it."

Shinobu smirks. "It's alright to fall in love, Misaki-"

"No!" Misaki shakes his head hard. "Not him!"

"Why not?"

"He's in love with Onii-Chan-"

"You can just make him fall in love with you."

"I can't do that to Onii-Chan-"

"Ha!" Shinobu points a finger at Misaki in victory. "You don't want to take him away from Takahiro and so-"

"That's not what I meant! And you know it!"

Shinobu sighs, "Why don't you just admit that you're in love with the Demon?"

"He's a man for starters!"

Shinobu raises his brow. 'Something wrong with that?"

"Of course not! It's just that, I-" Misaki runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "I haven't thought about being in a relationship. Especially with a man!"

Shinobu nearly deflated at Misaki's tortured look. He understood the fear of loving someone who wasn't yours to begin with. Yet he knew that there was no cure once you fall in love. Misaki would forever ache for the Demon unless he could help them get together. "We'll work this out later then. What else do you have a problem with your Demon?"

"He's in love with Onii-Chan."

"Hmm..." Shinobu waved him on, "Continue."

"Well...I mean," Embarrassed, Misaki looks away. "He...Usagi-san told me that we were friends. Just friends. I-I wasn't us to stay like that."

Shinobu snorts, "Sure." He didn't believe that for a second. Especially with the way Usami was looking at Misaki like a love sick fool. "Anyway, there are three little tasks to help you."

Misaki frowns, "Oh?"

Shinobu nods seriously. "One; stay away from Ijuuin-sensei and stay with your Demon." Shinobu glares at Misaki when he was about to interrupt. "Two; you need to figure out why your Demon fell in love with Takahiro. And lastly; every day you have to make your Demon smile."

Misaki was utterly confused with those tasks, "Why!?"

"Do not question me! I'm the evil genius here!"

Despite the emotions raging through him, Misaki couldn't help but chuckle, "Honestly, why do I have to do this? Why do I have to avoid Ijuuin-sensei?"

"Because." Shinobu didn't explain further as he makes his way to the bed to sit down.

Misaki sighs, "That doesn't tell me anything."

"Too bad. You're doing this."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shinobu!"

"Misaki!"

Misaki lets out a puff of breath. "This doesn't make any sense."

Shinobu grins, "Misaki, I promise you, doing this will bring you happiness."

"Happiness? How?"

"You'll find out when you complete these tasks." Satisfied, Shinobu leans back on the bed and closes his eyes. Today was a long day indeed.

Misaki sighs, "You can never give me a straight answer can you?" Shinobu shakes his head and smirks. Misaki makes his was to the bed and sits next to Shinobu. It was silent for a few minutes before Misaki admits, "Well, Usagi-san did say he was going to tutor me."

Shinobu beams, "Perfect!"

"But I'm not doing those tasks!"

"Why not? Don't you want to see a smile on your Demons face?"

Misaki hesitates.

"Don't you want to make him happy? You're his_ friend_, right?"

Misaki winces at the term and Shinobu was sharp enough to see it, "Y-yeah."

"Then make him happy. Don't you think he's suffered enough?" Shinobu smiles as he sees Misaki's eyes glaze over in thought. Misaki was easy to manipulate. Not that he enjoyed doing this to him, he never turned on Misaki before, but this was for Misaki's own good. Shinobu sits up and pats his shoulder reassuringly. "Keep those tasks in mind. You're already doing one out of three. Why not do the rest? It won't hurt anyone."

Misaki looks down to his hands, "...I guess..."

Shinobu grins. "Perfect! Now tell me, did you and your Demon kiss up?"

Misaki blushed. "NO! Shinobu!"

Shinobu rolls his eyes as he mutters quietly, "I meant made up."

Misaki blush increased, "Shut up!"

**-Usami**

Usami couldn't help himself.

When he saw Shinobu drag Misaki out without acknowledging Ijuuin's call he found his lips curving up into a smile. It was official, he respected Shinobu. He had to make it up to him later.

Ijuuin was still staring at the door with an annoyed look in his eyes. The rest of his features didn't indicate how mad he was at his situation but Usami knew that with a little push Ijuuin would show his true colors.

Usami started walking to the door, completely ignoring Ijuuin's calculated gaze. He didn't care about the bastard. He was happy at the moment. Misaki had forgiven him and they were going to spend more time together.

"Don't think you've won."

Usami stopped just as he was going to exit the room.

"I won't let you have Misaki."

This again? Usami rolls his eyes. You know what? screw this. Usami smirks over his shoulder, "You know what? This is Misaki's choice. You or me." Usami suddenly grows serious and bares his fangs, "Let the best man win."


	40. Yukina Kou no Baai

_**Yukina no Baii - Part 1 of 2**_

Eleven year old Yukina Kou quickly hides behind the corner as twenty year old Kisa Shouta walks past him. Heart thundering loudly in his chest, Yukina couldn't stop the impulse to take a quick peak around the corner to see Kisa-san walking casually down the hallway with an unknown man at his side.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be in the main hall. He knew that if he was seen he would be kicked out of the castle for disobeying orders. He was a lowly servant. One who was supposed to stay out of sight and blend into the background. But…he couldn't help himself. How could he? He wanted to spend every waking minute with Kisa-san and learn every little thing about him.

Yukina didn't pay attention to the other man walking with Kisa-san. His attention was solely on the grin on Kisa-san's face. Yukina leans his cheek against the cold wall and sighs longingly. He met Kisa-san about a year ago when the spring festival was in event. He was there to learn about being presentable, attentive, clean-cut, so that once he was of proper age he would serve these nobles. But he hardly paid any attention to the butler giving him instructions as his gaze was captured by the elegance of Kisa-san.

He stood tall among his peers-at least in his eyes he did-and and graced the people surrounding him with humorous stories of his work and the stories he edits.

He didn't know exactly what it was about Kisa-san that captured his attention. Maybe it was his black hair, or those brown eyes, or maybe those cheeks when they blush crimson. Either way, Yukina fell hard. Of course, he was still a child and all that was on his mind was spending time with Kisa-san and getting to know him better than anyone else. He knew nothing about romantic relationships and being all lovey-dovey.

Shaking himself from the memories, Yukina saw Kisa-san angle his head in his direction and quickly drew back before he could spot him. He planted his back against the wall and lifted a hand to his chest hoping to calm his raging heart. He wondered though…Would he ever have the courage to stand in front of Kisa-san and tell him his feelings? Would Kisa-san reject him? Would he accept a man so low in status?

He let out a sad sigh as he knew that would never come true. He was a servant, parentless, and poor. Kisa-san was practically a royal. Well, he wasn't related to the Lard, nor was he of royal blood, but he was a worker who helped financially with the castle.

Yukina sulked, it could never work…

"Yukina!" Yukina's head snapped up as his caretaker marched her way to him. He felt his heart stop at her furious look and a sense of panic entered his being. Oh, no! Would she throw him out in the snow? Where would he go? He'd never been outside the castle before! He wanted to run away from the inevitable but knew he wouldn't get far. "Where have you been? You're needed!" She roughly grabs his arm and pulls him in the opposite direction of Kisa-san.

Yukina lets a small sigh of relief escape his lips as his caretaker was more concerned about his duties than _where_ he was found. He turns his head back to Kisa-san, wanting one more glance for memory, and felt his heart _stop_ as Kisa-san looked over at the commotion with curious eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as their eyes met and held. Yukina could have sworn he heard a gasp of appreciation but wasn't sure whose lips created the sound. He was so focused on the faint blush on Kisa-san's cheeks and the way his eyes sparkled from the sun to notice anything else.

Yukina quickly looks away and tries his best to hide his face in his caretaker's skirt. He knew his whole face was beet red at that point. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling that surely Kisa-san knows about his crush on him.

How embarrassing! Kisa-san must think he was just a trouble-maker or something. Yukina inwardly gasped. Would he not want to see him at all? What if he was appointed his servant one day, would he ask for a different servant due to this?

Yukina sulked. Today was the worst. He should have never came here in the first place.

His caretaker huffed, "You're in trouble Yukina." Yukina tenses, his earlier fear coming back to him in a rush, "You were supposed to help clean the guest rooms today."

Yukina bows his head. "I'm sorry."

His caretaker scoffed, "That would only get you so far."

Entering one of the many rooms behind the kitchen, she pushed him in his room where he shared with two other boys and said, "Quick, we have guests coming. Change into your uniform." She closed the door giving him privacy.

Seeing the clothes on his bed, Yukina hurriedly changes into the white collar shirt and blue vest before his caretaker comes back and finds a good reason to kick him out.

As he was changing, his thoughts were consumed by Kisa-san. Despite his earlier embarrassment, Yukina wanted to talk to him so badly. He wondered what he liked to do. What his hobbies were. Did he like music? Did he like to paint like he did? Maybe he should paint him a picture to show him that he wasn't a bad kid.

Yukina brightened. That's it! He quickly puts his shoes on, makes sure his blond hair is fixed, and runs outside. He just needed the money to buy more paint and canvases and then he'll paint Kisa-san a portrait!

Grinning widely, Yukina waits by the kitchen for his caretaker to show him which rooms to clean. Maybe, if he was quick, he'll be able to take on more tasks and get a higher pay.

Maybe, once he presented the portrait to Kisa-san…Maybe Kisa-san would fall in love with him.

For the remainder of the day, Yukina was seen with a smile so sweet that people could have sworn there were stars over his head.

**-Years passed…**

Eighteen year old Yukina Kou frowns in concentration as he wonders if the color is just the right shade of brown or if he just messed up entirely and had to redo the whole portrait again. He wanted nothing but perfection for this particular art piece. He'd been working on this since he was twelve years old and he was _almost done_.

He sat in the middle of his master living room filled with paintings, papers, and brushes. To his left he had the view of mountains and blue skies behind thin glass windows, to his right was his own personal kitchen and bar, in front of him were tables filled with different varieties of paints, brushes and blank canvases, and to his back was a lone door to his bedchamber.

Yukina Kou, the new Da Vinci as they liked to call him, was famous throughout the country for his artwork. Dozens of nobles and kings traveled and paid a fortune to have his art and the lard himself had prided his artwork - actually, he prided the fact that he could create such detailed material for his, ahem, novels - that Usami had given him a royal status.

All of this became possible when one day, a maid walked in to his room and saw his unfinished painting. Apparently, she loved it so much that she informed the lard about his masterpiece-which was just a painting of the sun peeking through heavy clouds after a heavy rain, not a big deal, just a warm up-and either Usami-san was really curious or he had nothing better to do so he called him forward.

Usami was a strange man. He showed no emotion and didn't care for anything but his own work. Yukina was nervous to be around a man so confident and powerful. He felt so small and insignificant under his cool gaze that he didn't know how to respond when Usami-san asked him questions. Yet the moment he saw his unfinished painting Usami-san's only indication that he was interested was a lift of his brow and a cock to his head.

On that day forward he was no longer a servant, he was the lards prized painter, the youngest ever known. The pay was ten times better and he finally had a room to himself!

Refocusing on the present, Yukina beams at his current painting. It was of Kisa-san. The one he planned to give to him when he was eleven.

Placing the paint brush down, Yukina studies the painting with a critical eye. His features soften as he took in the sparkle in Kisa-san's eyes and the rosiness of his cheeks. He remembered that day so clearly. He was in trouble with his caretaker. Kisa-san saw him. They made eye contact…

Sadly, in the year that he became the lards painter he's been too busy with so many projects for so many nobles to even think about seeing his Kisa-san. He heard that Kisa was an editor for Marukawa Publishing and that he was equally busy with his own work.

Yukina had to wonder; will he ever see Kisa-san face to face? With all this work piling every day?

Yukina sighs and reaches up to adjust his Lions mask. It felt heavier today. He wondered why.

Shaking his head, Yukina told himself to focus, there was a new project for Usami-san and he wanted them done by today. He wanted three new scenes for his new boys-love novel. Yukina sets his painting to his right side and picks up three blank sheets of papers. He shakes his head but couldn't stop the smirk on his lips. Usami-san might be a cold and indifferent man but he sure as hell knew how to make a man like him blush with those novels-

"Hello?"

Yukina froze. The papers in his hands crinkle in his suddenly tight grip.

No, it couldn't be…

"Hey, you're Yukina, right?"

Yukina gulped. He refused to turn. Absolutely refused to. He couldn't do it. Was this a joke? This had to be a joke. He wasn't ready! He didn't know what to say!

Yukina gasped as he remembered the painting of Kisa-san next to him. He quickly turns it over and accidently looks back to Kisa-san, dreading, and wondering if he'd seen the painting.

_Wrong move._

Yukina's breathe hitched.

Inwardly, he squealed.

Kisa-san was so cute with his cat mask! He wanted to draw him so badly! Yukina especially paid attention to his ears. They looked so soft! Were they furry? Or just made of clay like the rest of his mask? His fingers itched to touch and explore.

Kisa-san cocks his head in confusion. He leans against the doorway and says, "Um, Yukina?"

Yukina snaps out of it. "O-oh, uh, y-you need s-something?" Yukina cursed himself for stuttering. But he couldn't help it. This was the first time he'd ever been so close to Kisa-san and the fact that Kisa-san was super cute with his mask was not helping one bit.

Completely indifferent to Yukina's actions, Kisa-san says, "Hatori informed me that you had the printing paper."

Yukina felt his cheeks heat up. "O-oh, yeah. I have them over here." Yukina stumbles to his feet while inwardly cursing himself for being such a klutz in front of the man he loved. He grabs the two stacks of papers, careful to balance them in his hands, and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

In a way he was glad these papers were delivered to him by accident yet cursed it with his entire being. He felt like a jittering fool in front of Kisa-san yet he was so happy to _talk _to him. He remembered dimly when the papers were delivered. Yukina was too focused on his painting to notice the delivery man. He knew he heard him when he announced his presence but Yukina was too focused that all he did was nod.

When he turned around his heart literally skipped a beat at seeing Kisa-san inspecting the paintings near his portrait.

Yukina panicked. Kisa-san was about to turn over the painting! "Here!" He marched over to him, thrust the papers into Kisa-sans arms, threw him out the room, and shut the door.

Yukina slid down to the floor, his heart in his throat. That was too close!

Yukina froze in horror as his brain started functioning on what he just did. Did he just kick Kisa-san out? Yukina lifted shaking fingers to his mouth. What had he done!?

Like a rubber band, Yukina jumps up and opens the door to see Kisa on the ground with the papers spread all around him. Kisa scowls up at Yukina. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm so sorry!" I didn't mean that! I swear!" Inwardly cursing himself, Yukina crouches down to pick up the papers. Ah! Kisa-san must hates him now, he knew it!

Kisa murmurs incoherently to himself before helping Yukina with the papers. "Why did you push me out like that anyway?"

Yukina blushed. "I, you, um," Yukina rubbed the back of his head as he decides to tell him half the truth. "There's a painting that's very dear to me…but I'm also very embarrassed to show. Um, you were near it and I panicked." Yukina looks down, his cheeks bright red. Luckily his mask hid the color from Kisa-san's brown eyes.

"Oh,"

They resume picking up the papers in awkward silence.

When they were almost done, Kisa decides to ask. "So…is it a portrait?"

Yukina's head snaps up. "Huh?"

"The painting."

"Uh, yes."

"Who is it?"

"The person I love." Yukina blurts out without thought. A second later his eyes widens as he realizes what he just admitted and cursed himself. "I mean…um…" Yukina flutters his hands wildly. Some papers falling to the floor from his grasp. "That's not…what it sounds like!"

Kisa waves it off like it was nothing. "Don't worry. I get it."

Yukina panics at the emotionless tone of voice Kisa-san. "But-!"

Kisa takes the remaining papers from the floor, takes Yukina's, and walks away.

Yukina reached out a hand to him. "Ah!"

Kisa rounds the corner and was gone.

_Gone._

Yukina lets his hand and head fall in depression.

_Way to go Yukina. Real smooth_.

**-Days later…**

Yukina was beyond depressed.

Every time he and Kisa-san would run into each other, Kisa-san would avoid eye contact and turn the other way to avoid him.

Why would he do this!? Was Kisa weirded out about his portrait? It…did sound stalker-ish…but …damn it!

He wanted to confront Kisa-san so badly but…what was he supposed to tell him? 'The person I love is you?' Yukina shakes his head as he walks back to his room after delivering the drawings to the lard.

Yukina ran a hand through his hair and sighs. He asked Miyagi-san for help earlier but all he did was nod in understanding and told him to go to his room. What kind of friend did that!? Go to his room and sulk!? Why, when Miyagi-san would help him countless of times before, would he not help him this time?

Yukina lets out another depressing sigh as he opens the door to his master room.

Only to find Kisa-san looking at his canvas.

Yukina paused.

What was Kisa-san…?

His eyes widens as he sees Kisa-san holding his portrait. The one of him. The one he admitted he loved.

Oh, my god!

Why didn't he put that painting away? He was such an idiot! He could feel his face heat up and his heart accelerate as he watches Kisa-san look to him with a deep blush of his own.

Stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! sorry, been so busy for the past two weeks. Even i didn't see it coming. Baby brother promotion(Yay!), going out almost everyday for events, and unexpected work. But i'm back! (Sorry!) Hoped you like this. I'll update again as soon as possible! Missed you guys! <strong>

**Oh and i hoped you guys like the mini series i told you about. This is Yukina's story! :3 I will do this for the others too. It would be at random times! :3**

**Much**** love!**


	41. Yukina Kou no Baai 2

"K-Kisa-san?" Yukina squeaked out, "What are you doing!?"

Kisa-san didn't react to his comment. Didn't seem to hear him. He just stood there, with his intense gaze on his, and the painting held tightly in his grasp. It was odd. Despite his inner turmoil, Yukina couldn't help but admire the way Kisa-san seemed to fit in his room. He wanted to draw it all. The way he stood among all his other paintings, the way his cat mask seemed to glow against the sunlight emitting from the windows behind him. It was simply beautiful and breathtaking.

Then the moment was broken when Kisa-san's blank stare returns to the painting. Yukina panics. He had the strongest urge to run up to him, rip the painting from his hands, and find a way to erase Kisa-san's memories. He knew that was impossible, he knew that was wishful thinking, but damn it, he was desperate. So much so that Yukina's whole body jerked forward in response. He was five steps into the room before he realized he'd moved at all and by then he was at least four feet in front of Kisa-san.

He forced himself to stop. It was too late to do anything about the situation. Kisa-san had seen the painting; he knows that he's in love with him.

Yukina wet his lips. He had no choice but to stand his ground and face the consequences. What else could he do? Run away? "Kisa-san?"

"T-this is…me." Finally, a response. But he wasn't sure if the tone was a good sign or bad. He sounded breathless yet insecure, awed yet frightened.

Yukina swallows hard. "Y-yes?"

Kisa-san finally looks up to him causing Yukina to jump. "You're…in love with me?"

Yukina flinched. Was he disgusted? Did Kisa-san want nothing to do with him now? My, god he was such an idiot. Why didn't he put the painting away? Why did he leave it out in the open for everyone to see? Agh! He was such an idiot!

Kisa puts the painting down and looks away from him. Yukina felt his heart break at the action. Here it comes, Kisa-san will tell him how disgusted he was, how it was stupid for a man like him to fall in love with another man. How-

"I-idiot." Kisa-san stammers. "You're too young for me."

Yukina's eyes widen. Wait…what? Too young? Kisa-san wasn't opposed to the thought of dating a man? "Too young…but not disgusting?" Yukina didn't dare to let himself hope. Already this seemed like a dream. "Wait, are you saying you doing mind that a guy…um…likes you?"

Kisa-san blushes, "Well, no…I mean, I've been out with guys before."

Yukina felt himself twitch in irritation at this bit of information. How many had he been with before? Was Kisa-san with someone right now? Was he in love with someone else? He felt a growl of irritation rise up from his chest but forced it down. He'll deal with this later. Right now, he needed an answer from his Kisa-san. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Kisa flinches, "Like I said, you're too young for me. Besides," Kisa-san looks away, as if ashamed, "There are other good looking people who would be better suited for you than me."

Hope bloomed in his chest. It was like a light had been switched on and all his misgivings, all his doubt, evaporated in a puff of smoke. Kisa-san was no good? What was he talking about? It was absurd! Kisa-san was perfect! No one compared!

Yukina marches over to Kisa-san, ignores the way Kisa-san takes a step back, grabs his hands, and yells. "I want Kisa-san!"

Kisa-san jerks in surprise. "Ha!?"

"I mean," Yukina looks down to his feet, his cheeks reddening as he admits, "I've been in love with you since I was eleven-"

"What!?"

Yukina doesn't stop, "-And I never had the courage to go up to you and tell you my feelings. But now that you're here…I want to ask you properly." Yukina strengthens and gives Kisa-san a big smile. "Kisa-san please go out with me."

...Silence...

Yukina frowns at the lack of response. "Kisa-san? Are you alright?"

Kisa-san jerks at the sound of his voice causing Yukina to worry even more. Kisa-san shakes Yukina's hold on him and raises his hands in a defensive manner. "H-hold up! I can't…"

"Can't what!?" Inwardly, Yukina cheers. He was so close! He could feel it! He was so happy in that moment that he could paint day in and day out without stopping!

Kisa-san takes another step back. "A-aren't you going a bit too fast? I mean. I don't even know you that well and uh…"

Yukina visibly deflates. He was so caught up with his own emotions that he forgot to ask Kisa-san if he returned his feelings. Yukina scowls at himself. "So…you're not interested in dating me?" Yukina hangs his head in depression. Ah, his heart ached! He steps away from Kisa-san. "I'm sorry, that was too…rash. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"No!" Kisa quickly grabs his elbow just as he was about to turn away. "It's not that! I do…L-like you." Kisa-san blushes.

Yukina beams. "Really? I-"

"But, it's better if you just give up on me."

Yukina frowns, "B-but you said-"

"You deserve to be with someone better than me." Kisa-san interrupts hotly.

"But-" _You are_. Before he could say that, Kisa-san interrupts him again.

Kisa scowls, "Look, I-I," Kisa-san rakes his hands through his hair. It was obvious that he was struggling with the words.

"Kisa-san." Yukina reaches up to touch his elbow. "I do like you. And I want to get to know you better."

Kisa-san shakes his head. "It's not fair for you."

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"It's not fair…because… I-I," Kisa-san sighs in irritation.

"Kisa-san…?"

His pleading voice must have triggered something because Kisa-san jerks his head to him and yells out, "I-I only like you cause of your face! Ok!?"

Yukina was taken aback by Kisa-san's outburst and the confession. He studied the guilt in Kisa's eyes as he stares off to the side. His fists were clenched and his jaw tense.

Yukina feels his mouth lift in a smile. "…Then I'm glad."

Startled, Kisa looks to Yukina in question.

Yukina was also pleased to see the yearning in his eyes. "I'm glad I was born with this face." Yukina grins. "Since it brought you to me."

"Ha!?" Kisa-san's eyes widens in disbelief. "You…you can't mean that."

"Kisa-san, I love you." Kisa-san jerks at his declaration, "Do you honestly believe I'm going to give you up?" Yukina couldn't hold back anymore. He waited years for this. Yukina takes Kisa into his arms and holds him tight. "I'll be selfish and take advantage of you with my face."

Kisa blushes scarlet. "You-you're an idiot!"

Yukina beams. "Will you have me though?" He wouldn't force Kisa-san if he didn't want to. He was still unsure of his feelings for him but Yukina wasn't going to back down. Not after all the years he'd waited for this moment. If Kisa-san was truly in love with his face then he'll have to come up with plans to get him to fall in love with _all_ of him.

Kisa-san looks away and Yukina could see the red on his ears grow brighter. "How could you possibly have someone who only loves your face?"

Yukina heard the confusion, the struggle, and the hope in his tone. Yukina wanted to take all the negative and fill it with positive. "I've loved you since I was eleven," He reminded Kisa-san, "I wanted you with all my heart. I drew that painting," Yukina motioned to the painting next to them. "To give to you and hopefully you'd fall in love with me." Yukina looks to the painting with a soft smile. "I've been working on it since I was twelve."

Kisa-san was gaping through the whole thing. Yukina grins. "So I'll ask again. Kisa-san, will you go out with me?"

Kisa-san looks away. "W-Well…it's not like…I could get away with you holding me like this."

Yukina grins as he instantly understood the meaning behind those words. It wasn't just because he had him locked in his arms; Kisa-san was a prideful man and unused at admitting defeat. This was his way of telling him that he agreed to go out with him.

Yukina couldn't contain himself. He picks up Kisa-san and spins him around with glee. Kisa-san yelps in surprise and holds on for dear life. "Put me down, idiot!"

"But Kisa-san!"

"No!"

Yukina stops and sets Kisa-san down. However, his grin was still in place. "Would you like to go out somewhere for our first date? Maybe have something here, in the castle?"

Kisa-san gaped. "A-a…d-date?"

Yukina nods happily. "We're a couple now right? Ah! We should go somewhere fancy."

Kisa-san raises up his hands in trying to calm his excitement. "Um, wait. Yukina."

"I need a suit then." Yukina frowns. "I don't have a suit."

"Yukina! Stop!"

Yukina looks down at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Forget about the dates."

"Ha!? Why!?"

Kisa-san looks away. "I-I…"

Yukina cocks his head, "Kisa-san?"

The tip of Kisa-san's ears turned red. "I-I never been on a date before."

Yukina blinks. "Ha!? Really? But you said you gone out-"

His ears turn scarlet. "Yeah, but…not those kinds of relationships."

Yukina's face turns blank. "…Huh?"

Kisa-san scowls. "I've never been in an actual relationship. It was only a one-time thing."

"One time…" The words hit him like bricks. So they were…

Yukina scowls. Did he really need to be reminded of this? Just the thought of others being with Kisa-san, talking to him, touching him…Yukina couldn't stand it. He felt his blood boil with possessiveness. Yukina's scowls turn fierce.

Kisa-san rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I-"

Yukina didn't hear anymore. He grabbed Kisa-san by the waist and pulled him up for a kiss.

Yukina wasn't aware that his actual lips were touching Kisa-san's. He'd forgotten about the masks being in the way and just let instinct rule. He felt his body heat up, felt his head go lightheaded as he took Kisa-san's lips with his own. He enjoyed the softness, the fullness against his own.

The thing that brought him back to awareness was the small gasp emitted from Kisa-san. Yukina snaps back to attention. In a second he takes in the way their lips were touching, how their masks felt weightless and didn't even feel like they were there.

Yukina leans back slowly, his eyes studying the way their masks were going right through each other like ghosts.

Yukina and Kisa-san stare at each other in shock. How was that possible? Nothing like this has happened before, unless...

Yukina grins. "Hey, does that mean we're like soulmates or something?"

Kisa-san scowls. "Idiot! How could you be so…so…"

"Awesome?"

"Innocent!"

Yukina shrugs indifferently. "How about another kiss?" He grins cheekily.

Kisa-san hits him in the head. "Idiot! This is serious!"

Yukina rubs his head comically. "Kisa-san! I just wanted a kiss!"

"No!"

"But Kisa-san! I loved the way your lips touched mine! It felt so right! I want to feel them again, I want to taste you this time, don't you?"

Kisa-san's blush increased. "N-no!"

"Why not? Was I bad at kissing?" Yukina blushed. "You know, that was my first kiss so i cant help it if i suck."

Kisa-san sucks in a breath at the admission. "You didn't!"

Yukina grins. "Really?" Voice turning husky, Yukina asks, "Then why don't you want another kiss? I know you do Kisa-san. I very much want to feel you again. Your soft lips against mine-"

Kisa-san couldn't take it anymore. He grabs the front of Yukina's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Only, instead of lips, they smashed into their masks.

Yukina hissed.

"Ow!" Kisa-san jumps back to rub his throbbing face. "Wha…? What happened?"

"I…don't know…"

"But…how did you…?"

Yukina lifts his shoulder on a shrug. "I have no idea. I…just did it."

Kisa-san frowns in puzzlement. "So it was a one time thing?"

Yukina laughs at that. "No, Kisa-san. I'm not a one time thing." He grabs Kisa-san the the waist and pulls him close to his chest. Finally! After so long! Yukina had no intentions of letting Kisa-san go anytime soon. Yukina grins happily. "Then, how about that date?"


	42. Heat Wave

_His naked body was straining, his hands fisting the sheets underneath him, his lips were parted and panting, it was obvious that he wanted to be touched by him. But he put it off. The anticipation would be worth it in the end. _

_Usami smirks devilishly as he sat at the foot of the bed. Misaki looked at him with half laden eyes. "What do you need, Misaki?"_

_Misaki lets out a gust of air. He didn't speak. He couldn't. So he let his actions speak for him. He slowly lifts his right hand and touched his stomach. That small action, however, brought a moan to Misaki's lips. He must be over the edge by now. So sensitive. If Usami touched him now Usami had no doubts that he would come. _

_Usami stood up and loomed over Misaki's head. "You want me to…touch your stomach?" He teased, knowing full well that Misaki would never tell him outright that he needed his touch _lower_. He let his fingers hover over his chest. He lets Misaki think that he was about to touch him when in fact he was biding his time to when Misaki was truly over the edge with want for him. He was waiting for Misaki to scream. To demand that he touch him._

_Any minute now..._

_Misaki whimpers and nods quickly. Usami dipped his finger down, just an inch above his skin. Misaki moaned despite the fact that Usami didn't touch him. Was he imagining what his touch would feel like? Was he imagining how hot it would feel to have his body on his?_

_Misaki was burning. Aching. He was lost to the desire. All he felt was the sensation of fingers moving over his skin. The sparks of fire licking at his insides. He needed something. Anything. But he wasn't sure what that _was_. All that was going through his head was the need for Usagi-san to touch him, to explore him, to fill him._

_Nothing made sense anymore._

_Misaki arched his back. He was unashamed of his wanton actions. He felt bold and unafraid. This feeling was addicting. He wanted Usagi-san on top of him. He needed to feel his hot skin on his; he needed those hands to touch him _everywhere. _ God, he just needed him!_

_Usami lets his hand fall back to his side and watch Misaki wither in pleasure. The candle light illuminated his peach skin to perfection. His eyes were bright from desire and he could see that he was so close to losing it._

_Usami let his head drift lower. Lips hovering over Misaki's. "Do you need me?"_

_Misaki nods. He couldn't take it anymore. This burning ache was too much to handle. Misaki only held still because Usagi-san demanded it of him. But now…_

_He couldn't stop._

_He reached up, cupped the back of Usagi-san's neck and pulled him down for a ravaging kiss. Usami, surprised by the sudden action, gasped and that allowed Misaki to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Misaki pulled Usami on top of him, startling Usami further with his sudden strength, and started shredding his clothing with frantic fingers. _

_Usami couldn't stop him. Was suddenly overpowered by little Misaki. He could only hold still as Misaki rode-_

Usami forced himself to stop typing. He felt his heart start to beat rapidly and his hands tremble. He had a hot pool of sensation in the pit of his stomach and he was sure that his eyes were blood red. The scene felt too real. Dangerously so. He moves away from the computer and tires to catch his breath.

Damn Aikawa-san for this! She would not drop the story no matter how hotly he demanded. He was stuck with it. Looking at the laptop, Usami decided he needed a coffee break. He could not continue on with the story in his condition. Hopefully taking time off would help him cool his nerves.

Usami winced. Oh, wait, he just remembered that he left Misaki in the secret room while he was in his bedroom writing. How was he going to face him when the image of Misaki naked on his bed was still fresh in his mind?

Usami shakes himself. Stop it. He couldn't think this way. He just needed some time to gather his bearings. He wanted to sit but sitting in front of his laptop was a huge no. The bed was also ruled out since that's where Misaki…

Usami sighs. Maybe it would've been better if he just written someone else with Misaki…

But to have someone else touching his Misaki…?

Usami scowls. He tried doing it but he'd ended up throwing the story away before the man could lay a finger on Misaki.

Usami groans at himself. He was such an idiot.

**-Misaki**

Another month has passed in the castle of Usami Akihito. The days had grown longer, the temperature hotter, and the nights were somehow perfect despite the hellish heat radiating throughout the day.

Misaki groans in misery as he presses his face closer to the fan in front of him, hoping that in doing so would help him cool down from this heat. He was sitting on the floor in Usagi-san's secret room. He was supposed to be doing his work but he could no longer stand the sweat beading down his brow or back. This June was proving to be the worst summer of his life!

A moment later, Misaki heard someone coming down the stairs and knew it was Usagi-san. He walks into the room and chuckles at the expression Misaki makes. "What are you doing?"

Misaki didn't look away from the fan but pouted nonetheless. "It's hot!" Misaki angles his face to Usagi-san and frowns at the indifferent look in his eyes. What was up with him? It looked like Usagi-san was on guard.

Misaki then looked at what Usagi-san was _wearing_. Was he crazy!? Was he not burning in those pants and long sleeve shirt!? He was wearing his green shorts and light t-shirt and he was still dying. "How can you stand this heat!?"

Usagi-san smirks and points at his mask, "The curse has its perks." Usagi-san shrugs. "It keeps my body temperature cool." Just when Misaki was about to ask how that was possible, Usagi-san replies', "No, I don't know how." Misaki opens his mouth again, "And no, I don't know how to 'magically' transfer it to you."

Misaki groans again. "It's too hot!"

Usagi-san shrugs and replies playfully. "Really? Huh, I don't feel anything."

Misaki glares at him. "Ha, ha. Real funny, Usagi-san."

Usagi-san grins. "Are you done with your studies?"

Misaki ducks his head under the fan and pretends he didn't hear him.

The past month flew by like a blur to Misaki. After the incident with Usagi-san and Ijuuin-sensei he hadn't seen Ijuuin-sensei _once_. He was once again busy with his work from what he heard. Misaki frowns as the feeling of guilt enters his heart. Yeah, he was a bit uncomfortable around him after the frightening way he stood up to Usagi-san but Ijuuin-sensei was his friend and he had helped him and Takahiro plenty of times.

He's been meaning to talk to him. But every time he gained the courage Shinobu would push him to Usagi-san and say that he had to keep his promise.

Usagi-san taps his head, jarring him out of his thoughts. "Misaki. I'll ask this once more and you better answer me." Misaki pouts. Damn it! "Did you finish your work?"

"…o." Misaki murmurs softly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Usagi-san kneels down next to Misaki and leans in closer.

"I said…no." The last thing was whispered stubbornly.

Usagi-san smirks at the cute way Misaki was trying to avoid his question. Misaki should know by now that he couldn't hide anything from him. "I still couldn't hear you." Usagi-san teased as leans in closer. Misaki wasn't looking at Usagi-san so he didn't know that Usagi-san was so close to his ear. If he turned around…

Misaki huffed in irritation. "I said no! Ok?"

Misaki did the mistake of turning.

And felt his lips brush against Usagi-san's.

Misaki froze.

He was staring right into Usagi-san's eyes when he saw the amazing shift of bright velvet to glowing red. His eyes burned with...was he imagining it? Was that hunger?

Misaki gasped as he realized his mistake and quickly moved away. He watched as Usagi-san sat still, his lips parted, and his eyes wide in bewilderment. His Demon mask was glowing again. Why did it do that? Misaki wondered numbly.

The silence stretched on.

Misaki opened his mouth and closed it again. What could he say? He couldn't think of anything to say! All he was thinking about was how soft his lips were on his and…

Misaki panicked. No, no, no! He couldn't think this way! He had to fix this _now_! "I…I'm…sorry Usagi-san! I didn't mean to-!"

Usagi-san waves it away; his features were calm and uncaring as if the incident didn't affect him in the slightest. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Misaki. It was an accident."

Misaki nods quickly and turns his attention back to the fan. He felt his cheeks burn hotter as his mind played the kiss over and over again. He couldn't believe that happened. It was just a touch of lips yet it was enough to burn him to the core. He couldn't get it out of his head. All he could think about was how he wanted to kiss him again…

Agh! What the hell was he thinking!? Kiss Usagi-san? Was he going crazy!? He had to be!

These conflicting emotions didn't make sense to him. Yes...he was...in love...with...Usagi-san - it was very difficult to get that out – and seeing him so uninterested in that accidental kiss had Misaki going depressed.

And that pissed him off! He didn't want to care about Usagi-san like this! Usagi-san liked his brother! Why was he putting all this heartache on himself?

Misaki knew - with clarity- that Usagi-san only shared platonic feelings for him. Nothing more and nothing less. Misaki winced, no matter how much his heart wanted to change that fact his head was backing away from that pain that was sure to come. He sided with his head. His heart was insane.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san laid a hand on his forehead and lifted up his bangs. Misaki jerked at this. He suddenly felt exposed. "What's wrong?"

Misaki blushes scarlet at the cool feeling of Usagi-san's hands. He quickly moves away from the touch. "Nothing Usagi-san." Feigning ignorance, Misaki puts on a puzzled face. "Why, what's wrong?"

Usagi-san says nothing at first. He watched Misaki intently making Misaki shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "You sure?"

Misaki smiles. "Seriously, Usagi-san. I'm fine."

Usagi-san gives him a slow nod and looks away.

Misaki lets out a low breath. That was too close.

"Misaki?"

Misaki jumps. "Ah, yes, Usagi-san?"

"You didn't answer my question before. Did you finish your work?"

He never gives up, does he? Misaki found himself relaxing despite the turmoil running through his heart. "No, Usagi-san. I didn't finish."

Usagi-san smirks. "Then what are you doing lazing around? Get to work."

Misaki smiles gratefully. "But Usagi-san! Its too hot!"

Usagi-san's smirk widens, "What are you talking about, Misaki? It feels perfectly normal for me."

Misaki scowls, "That's because it's you and that curse!"

Usagi-san shrugs as he goes to sit on the pink couch. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Misaki."

Misaki glares at him.

Usagi-san chuckles. "Hurry up, Misaki. That work isn't going to finish itself."

Misaki looks at the fan in longing before reluctantly getting up from the floor and sitting across from Usagi-san. He picks up the papers he'd abandoned an hour ago and tries to concentrate. However, not even a minute has passed and already he was feeling the grueling effects of the heat. In five minutes he was starting to sweat.

Misaki gives up then. He slams the papers down on the table and marches to the fan. Before he could reach the fan, however, a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and pull him back to the couch. "No your not," Usagi-san lectures. "You need to finish your work first."

Misaki doesn't respond. He was too shocked at the feel of Usagi-san. He was like a walking snowman! No wonder the heat didn't affect him! His skin was cold to the touch.

"Misaki? Are you listening to me?" Usagi-san tries to pull away but Misaki had turned to him and was burring his face in his chest. Usagi-san winced. "Misaki?"

Misaki's arms wrap themselves around Usagi-san and clings to him like his life depended on it.

Usagi-san cocks his head. "Misaki, though it feels nice, you need to get off me."

Misaki shakes his head furiously. "You feel sooo good!"

Usagi-san's chuckle sounded strained in Misaki's ears but he ignored it and sighs in happiness. He wanted to stay here forever!

Usagi-san lets out a small gasp as he hits the couch and falls down with Misaki. Realizing the position he was in, Usagi-san leans down so that his mouth was hovering over Misaki's ear and whispers huskily, "Misaki, this is embarrassing. You're practically straddling me and i don't think i could keep my hands off you if you keep moving like that."

It worked. Misaki froze. He looked down at himself to see that he had some how climbed on Usagi-sans lap and was indeed straddling him. Misaki yelped and went crashing down on the floor.

Usagi-san smiled at how cute Misaki looked. "Now stop messing around and get to work." Usagi-san stands up and takes out a cigarette.

Misaki points at him, "S-shut up! You were the one saying dirty stuff!"

Usagi-san raises a brow, "Misaki, I've come to know you over the past six months and i knew that you weren't going to move unless i said something like that."

Misaki felt his whole face turn red. "S-still-!"

Usagi-san waves it away. He lights up the cigarette and calmly looks at Misaki. "I'll give you a break since you cant seem to work under a small heat wave-"

"Ha!? Small!?"

"-So I'll let you go join the others. They said they were going to use the swimming pool today."

Misaki stopped his small rant and gaps. "Swimming pool!? There's a swimming pool here!?"

Usagi-san nods. "Go on and join them. They'll be happy to see you."

Misaki frowns. "Ah, what about you, Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san waves it away as he sits back on the sofa, his cigarette now in his hand. "I've got this BL novel that Aikawa-san wants today. I have to finish it." Usagi-san smiles at Misaki's frown. "I'll join you later, hows that?"

Misaki grins, "You promise?"

Usagi-san nods. "Now go on and enjoy yourself. The pool is in the opposite side of the garden."

Misaki nods. "Ok, Usagi-san! I'll see you later then!" Misaki runs out of the room.

**-Usami**

As soon as Misaki was out of the room, Usami leans back on the couch and tried his damnest to catch his breath. He wanted Misaki here with him so badly. The feel of his body on his felt so wonderful...He felt his whole body jerk with the need to get Misaki back in this room and...

And what?

Usami shut his eyes and tried to will those thoughts away. Misaki didn't feel that way about him. _He_ shouldn't feel that way about him. This was so wrong.

Then why did that kiss feel so right?

Usami groans. He needed a cold shower. An hour long shower.


	43. Nerves

Misaki wore a mask of confidence as he exited the secret room and into Usagi-san's bedroom. He showed no signs of discomfort or anxiety as he walked around Usagi-san's soft bed. There was no indication of his embarrassment or his flustered emotions as he walked to the bedroom door that lead to the small hallway and down the velvet stairs. There were no shaking fingers or quivering lips as he reached for the door knob.

He made sure to appear calm and collected and wore a wistful smile on his face.

However, that all changed as soon as Misaki was _out_ of Usagi-san's bedroom.

When he knew for a fact that he was free from prying eyes, when he knew he was safe from being discovered if Usagi-san ever decided to leave the secret room, when he knew that he wouldn't be heard, did Misaki drop the pretense and actually _feel._

Misaki dropped all act of composure, let his body fall back against the bedroom door, and take huge gulp of much needed air.

His nerves were on edge, his thoughts were in a frenzy, his erratic heartbeat was ringing in his ears, and his body was starting to shake.

It dawned on him, the full blown, unimaginable, realization, that he kissed Usagi-san...

He kissed Usagi-san.

_He freaken kissed Usagi-san!_

What. The. Hell!?

He didn't allow himself to think about it when he was in the room with Usagi-san because he knew he was going to have a full blown panic attack like he was now. He couldn't let Usagi-san see how much that one kiss affected him. If he did then Usagi-san would suspect that he had feelings for him.

And if Usagi-san finds out that he liked him…

Misaki's thoughts darkened. He didn't want Usagi-san's pity. He didn't want Usagi-san to feel responsible.

He didn't want to be a _burden_ to Usagi-san…

Misaki shook himself and tried to reason with his heart. It was just one harmless kiss...nothing more. Even Usagi-san didn't appear affected by the accidental kiss. He shouldn't let himself get so worked up over nothing…

His heart was mocking him. It twisted painfully in his chest, telling him that that one kiss had changed _everything_. Misaki shook his head fiercely. No, he had to stop thinking like this. Misaki stood upright, determination filling his being. He needed to stop thinking about the stupid kiss! He should go and enjoy himself with the others. He hasn't seen them in forever...

Misaki's body fell back against the door as his hand reached up to touch his lips gently. Usagi-san's lips were so soft...and his eyes...the way they shifted from velvet to red when he looked at him...He couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine, or the way his heart skipped a beat. Usagi-san looked so…possessive. Hungry. Misaki wanted to keep that image in his heart forever…

Misaki's body jerked as he realized what he was doing. Agh! He was such an idiot! Misaki shakes his head fiercely. He was not in love with Usagi-san! He needed to stop feeling this way! Usagi-san will never love him the way he…

Misaki sucks in a breath at the aching feeling in his heart. Damn it! He wished he'd never gotten so close to Usagi-san. He should've never learned how caring he was, how he gave up so much for his friends, how his cold touch burns his body, and how soft those lips were…

The sound of a door closing alerts Misaki to Usagi-san entering his bedroom. Like a shot, he bolted out of the small hall and down the stairs. He didn't want to see Usagi-san so soon, especially when his emotions were still so raw.

**H**_**opefully**_**, the pool will help cool this sudden heat, **Misaki thought feverishly.

**-Miyagi**

Miyagi sighs tiredly as he walks up the velvet stairs to meet up with Usami. He had so many plans to fix, so many scenarios being created and then discarded because of the lack of process, and so many damn complications. Why couldn't things just go his way?

Miyagi blames it on Misaki's creepy friend and that Ijuuin guy. They were not supposed to be here. Those two were throwing his plans into a loop.

But Miyagi wasn't overanxious about the matter. Everything was in place. Everyone was going along perfectly. Well…except for Ritsu. That boy was so damn stubborn! Same goes for Takano. Miyagi scoffs. Those two were perfect for each other.

Miyagi chuckles in the next second, He could already imagine the sexual tension those two would emit if they were ever in a room together. It would be very interesting to see. He knew that Ritsu would never willingly leave the castle. So all he had to do is bring Takano here…But how? That man was always making excuses. Maybe if he could corner Isaka-san into giving Takano a few days off…

Miyagi reaches Usami's door and enters without knocking, his thoughts too occupied to even bother. "Yo! Usami. Are you done with those physiological documents I gave you last-"

Miyagi stops in his tracks.

His eyes went wide with shock.

His jaw dropped in disbelief.

He couldn't process what he was seeing. It took his brain literally seconds to understand what Usami was _doing_ and what it _meant._

Usami was sitting in his chair - normal right? - his laptop was sitting on his desk in front of him – also normal, he is a writer after all - and he was holding his nose –that was _not_ normal- but the reason _why _he was holding his nose…

Miyagi blinks.

And blinks again.

Was that...blood?

Miyagi sputters.

Usami glares at him. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

Miyagi held his own mouth to suppress the laughter that so wanted to break free. This could not get any better! Damn it! If only he had his phone! This would be great for blackmail.

Usami's glare grew intense. He seemed to know where Miyagi's thoughts were going. "I mean it. Not a word! Or I'll kill you!" Blood spilled from between his fingers.

Miyagi couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He laughed so hard that he had to use the bed post to keep from falling to the ground. Usami rolls his eyes and tires his best to cool his blush. He stands up to pick up a random shirt from the floor and cleaned the blood from his hands and face.

Miyagi was now gasping. "What...were you...reading!?" Miyagi grins at Usami. "It had to be really good to get you to react like that."

Usami scowls. "It's none of your business, Miyagi."

"But _nothing_ gets you to nosebleed! Nothing! So it must've been some really good smut." Miyagi quickly dodges the shoe Usami tosses at him. He doesn't lose his smirk as he sits down on the edge of the bed and waits for Usami to explain himself.

Usami glares at him. "Shut up. It was the heat."

Miyagi snorts, "'The heat' my ass." He points to his mask, "You forget that these masks keep our temperature even right?"

Usami waves it away. "What do you want?"

Miyagi crosses his arms, a stern expression appearing on his face. "Oh, no you don't. We're not moving on until you tell me what you've read. Was it one of your BL novels?" Miyagi wiggles his brows suggestively.

Usami closes off all expression. "It's none of your concern."

"Oh, come on Usami! This is too good to leave alone." Miyagi pouts as Usami turns away to place the bloody shirt in the laundry basket. He knows that once Usami shuts him out it was damn near impossible for him to open up again. Why does Usami have to be so difficult? "You're no fun."

"Don't care." Usami goes to his laptop in an attempt to save the story but wasn't fast enough for Miyagi to sneak behind him and take a peek at the first line…

Miyagi pulls back sharply in the next second and tries his hardest not to gag.

"'Misaki pins Usami to the bed and rubs his aching member against his own. Akihiko sucks in a breath-'"

"Well damn, Usami! No wonder you were so worked up." Miyagi shakes his head, trying desperately to remove that image from his head. "Anyone who reads that novel would have wet dreams for a week." Not him of course. He wasn't the type of person to enjoy his best friend's sexual life. Miyagi shudders.

Usami looked ready to kill him. Miyagi could have sworn there was steam coming out of his ears. "You saw nothing!"

Miyagi smirks. "So, the great Usami Akihiko has a thing for Misaki now." Miyagi quickly dodges another shoe Usami throws at him.

Usami scowls, "I do not!"

"Oh? Then what was that?" Miyagi points at the laptop.

"Aikawa-san personally asked for this."

Miyagi chuckles, "_Sure_."

Usami rakes his fingers through his hair in utter frustration. His expression was exasperated, as if he couldn't believe he was dealing with a child who didn't understand a word he was saying. Miyagi should have been offended by this but he was too happy to know that his previous plans were still in play. They still had a chance! Miyagi grins happily.

Usami rolls his eyes at Miyagi's goofy expression. "Miyagi, you're being an idiot. He's Takahiro's little brother. I would never do that." Usami turns to his laptop to switch it off. "And I'm being serious about Aikawa-san. She requested this herself." Usami shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess this is punishment for being so late all the time."

As Usami explains his reason for writing the novel, Miyagi's smug expression falls little by little. He was discouraged as he sees how serious Usami is. Miyagi frowns in concern. No, Usami must be lying to him. It had to be. It was obvious that Usami was being affected by his BL novel…that count, didn't it? Miyagi scowls, "Aw, come on Usami, seriously? I was really hoping that you would fall for the kid."

Usami turns to Miyagi with a frown, "Why would I fall for Misaki?"

Miyagi shrugs, "Oh, I donno. Maybe because he's the only one who brings out your emotions? Maybe because you're more comfortable around him than you are with Ritsu?"

Usami opens his mouth to protest but closes it when he realizes something. "Where_ is_ Ritsu anyway? I haven't seen him this whole month."

Miyagi gaps at him, "You don't know!?"

Usami's frown deepens. "What?"

"Ritsu has been locked up in his room since he lost control and went to the village. I heard he hasn't eaten since!"

Usami's eyes widen. "What!?" He doesn't wait for Miyagi to explain more. He bolts out of the room in search for Ritsu.

**-Ritsu**

He never hated himself more than he did today. Why was he doing this? What drove him to do such a stupid thing?

Guilt and shame was a hideous thing to feel. It ate at you, clawed at your consciousness, tightens your chest until it feels like it's going to burst, until you broke down crying. In those moments of depression you replay all the sins you created; create all the 'what ifs' and the 'what I should have done differently'.

In these moments, Ritsu finds himself doing the stupidest things.

This being one of them.

Ritsu scowls at himself. What the hell was he doing? Was he insane? Why was he subjecting himself to this? Next time, he was bolting his door shut so that he wouldn't think twice about leaving his room.

Or the castle for that matter.

Already the stares were making him self-conscious and the streets full of people were making him claustrophobic. Ritsu tried his best to make himself appear small. But who was he fooling? This mask was putting a red flag on his back. Everyone within a mile radius could see him.

Ritsu sighs. He just wanted to go back to the castle and-

"Hey, you're that guy that fell sick."

Ritsu snaps his head up and turns to see the woman who worked at the reception desk at Marukawa stand in front of him. Ritsu pushed his depressing thoughts away and refocused on his surroundings. He was currently standing in front of Marukawa. His reason for being here? Finding out why he came here in the first place.

He talked to Miyagi a few days before and he found out that when he loses control his body becomes the animal. And when you're in that state, the 'animal' follows its instincts. It didn't make much sense to him but Miyagi said it was something he wanted but refused to take.

So why was his 'animal instincts' taking him here of all places?

"Are you ok?" The woman asks again.

"Oh!" Ritsu bows, "Um, thank you. For that day, I mean."

The woman waves it away, "Oh, I did nothing. Ijuuin-sensei was the one who helped you. " The woman frowns with concern. "Are you alright though? What happened to you?"

Ritsu nods. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine thank you."

The woman hums thoughtfully. "So, what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering...um about my department." Ritsu shrugs. He didn't want to sound crazy and say that he was trying to find out why his Dragon left the castle. Surely they would take him to the asylum.

The woman blinks, "You work here?"

Ritsu nods slowly. "I work at the Emerald department."

The woman sputters, "With Takano-san!?" Ritsu nods. "Well then! Do you want me to show you Emerald?"

Ritsu grew alarmed. He didn't intend to meet anyone! "No, it fine, I don't want to impose-"

The woman grabs his hand and drags him into the building before he could finish. "Perfect! Come on!" The woman ignores his protests and pulls him in the building and to the elevator. Ritsu tires his best to get away but the woman wouldn't let him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Already, his head was starting to spin. He didn't want to meet anyone! Damn it! He should have never left the castle!

The elevator doors open and the woman eagerly pulls him along to the 'Emerald department'.

Ritsu takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. At least he'd seen Takano-san…Well...not really...ok, fine. He'd been close, like right outside the carriage, but at least he was aware of Takano-san's behavior over years on the phone.

Which weren't exactly friendly conversations.

"Here we are!" The woman stops to look at him with a cheery smile. Ritsu was never more nervous.

Ritsu prepares himself. Well, it was too late to turn now. It was now or never. He steps into view and bows.

"Hello, its pleasure to meet you. My name it Onodera Ritsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been hell for me. I hope you guys enjoy this! Love you all! I'll push myself to update faster! Promise! <strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed! Much love!**


	44. Finding that Damn pool!

**Hey everyone! This was supposed to be longer (Way longer) but i didn't realize how little time i have to edit it all. I had 20 pages when i realized that i needed to edit it and omg i couldn't finish in time, there was so much to do! Plus my life is so busy ugh! **

**I will update tomorrow however :3 So yay! I wanted to say hi! How have you guys been? How was ur summer? And yay! Junjou Romantica 3! **

**Also, i forgot to put this up last chapter but i have a tumblr where i say when i'm going to update, it's the same April952 :3 it will be easier for u guys, also you guys can scowl at me to hurry up with the update XD I would seriously love that! **

**I xant wait to hear from you guys, it's been too long! Love you all! Much love!**

* * *

><p>Misaki jogs around the hallway looking for the pool Usagi-san had mentioned earlier. He had no luck finding it so far. This was his third time looking throughout the Main Hall and he still hadn't found any sort of 'door' to this mysterious pool. Misaki wondered if there was even a pool to begin with or if Usagi-san was just messing with him.<p>

Misaki groans loudly at the possibility. Usagi-san has done it before, so that he could be alone, and do his 'work' in peace. Misaki scowls. He was going to burn all those perverted books if that was the case.

Misaki slows in his jog and wonders where to look next. Should he go back to the garden and check every door surrounding it? Maybe he missed something. Or was the pool further from the garden? Maybe nowhere near it?

Misaki stops and leans against the wall to catch his breath. He wipes the sweat from his brow and curses. He didn't think he could last must longer. His shirt was already soaked; it clung uncomfortably to his skin, making him feel clammy, and itchy. He wanted nothing more than to jump in that pool and cool off from this unbearable heat. If only Usagi-san had been clearer in his directions then maybe he wouldn't be here suffering like this.

Misaki took notice of his surroundings to realize how close he was to the library. He wondered if Ritsu was there. He knew how much Ritsu loved to read and hopefully, Ritsu could show him the _correct_ way to the pool.

**If there **_**is**_** a pool**, Misaki thought sourly.

Walking to the library, Misaki wonders where everyone else disappeared to. It _had_ crossed his mind to find a servant and ask about the pool but so far he hadn't seen another soul while searching the Main Hall. It was like the whole castle was evacuated or something.

Misaki wondered if they were at the pool...

Misaki groans in misery. His mind was already torturing him with scenes where everyone was enjoying the nice cool waters while he was stuck in theses humid Halls alone. "This always happens to me," Misaki mutters under his breath. "_Why _does this always happen to me?"

Reaching the library, Misaki opens the wooden door and calls out, "Hello!? Ritsu? You here?"

Silence.

Misaki takes one sweep of the library to find it entirely lifeless. The seat where Ritsu usually sits was empty and all the books were in place. There was no indication that anyone was here.

Misaki sighs in disappointment and leaves the library. He wonders around the castle for a few more minutes before he stops and gives up. He needed a shower! He couldn't stand his own sweat any longer. And after he was done with his shower he was going to hunt Usagi-san down and destroy all his books for making him suffer like this!

Misaki angrily marches down the hall to his room when he notices how close he is to the kitchen. He might as well go in to grab a glass of water since he was so parched. He had no idea how he lasted so long in this heat without an ounce of water. He opens the kitchen door and was startled when he heard someone cursing.

Misaki grins with excitement. Finally! Another person! He runs into the kitchen and was delighted to find Kisa standing by the large sink. Misaki makes his way over to him and notices how Kisa was struggling with a tray filled with glass cups. What got Misaki more excited was the fact that Kisa was wearing nothing but swimming trunks. That means there is a pool! Which means Usagi-san wasn't lying to him!

Misaki was so happy to finally find someone, and that the pool was real, that he couldn't contain his joy when he yells, "Kisa!"

Kisa jerks with fright, the tray going unsteady in his palm.

Misaki's smile fades as he watches in horror as the tray slips from Kisa's hand and onto the floor. The sound of glass shattering resonated throughout the whole kitchen, startling the two men further. "K-Kisa! Are you alright!?"

Kisa yelps as he tries his best to avoid the glass. He maneuvers around until he was safely next to Misaki. Kisa leans against the counter and tries to calm his erratic breathing. "What the hell, Misaki!"

"I'm so sorry, Kisa! I didn't mean to do that! I was just so happy to see you!"

Despite his near encounter with glass in his feet, Kisa chuckles at Misaki's cute expression. "Well, I'm glad you're happy to see me and all but next time, if you see me carrying something fragile, please try not to spook me."

Misaki nods quickly, "I know, I'm sorry." Kisa nods as he reaches for a broom. "Ah, here let me help," Misaki grabs the trash bin and helps Kisa dump all the broken glass away. Once they were done, Misaki couldn't contain himself as he asks. "I've heard you guys have a pool."

Kisa nods. "Yep! I was just heading back with refreshments but..." Kisa shrugs.

Misaki blushes, "A-ah, yeah, sorry about that."

Kisa waves it away. "Enough with the apologizes. I get it." Kisa looks around the kitchen and frowns. "But...Where's Usami?"

Misaki blinks. "Usagi-san? He's busy with work." Why would Kisa assume he was here?

Kisa smirks. "Oh? So Usami finally let you out of his clutches?"

"H-huh!?"

Kisa nudges his shoulder playfully. "Oh don't act all innocent. We haven't seen you two in a whole month. Makes us wonder what you and Usami have been doing all this time."

Misaki blushes. "N-no! Its nothing like that!"

"Sure it isn't." Kisa smirks.

"Kisa! I swear! Its nothing like that! Usagi-san-"

Kisa ruffles his hair, stopping his flow of words, "Relax, Misaki. I was only teasing you."

Misaki pouts. "That's not funny, Kisa."

"Hmm..." Kisa rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Your right. But you know what is?" Kisa leans in to whisper in his ear, "Everyone is taking bets on you and Usami."

Misaki pales. "Ha!? Bets? For what?"

Kisa grins. "Oh, you _don't_ want to know."

"Kisa!" Misaki was sure that his face was bright red by now. It was so cruel of Kisa to leave him hanging like that. His mind was already conjuring what kinds of bets the others would make of his and Usagi-san's...their...their...

Misaki shakes his head hard. No! They didn't do anything like that! There was no love life!

Well...all they did was...kiss...But that was an accident! It meant nothing!

Kisa pats Misaki's head in sympathy. "So you want to go to the pool?"

Misaki perks up. "Yeah! I tried looking everywhere for it but I could never find it!"

"Really? Its really easy to find. Have you tried looking in the garden?"

Misaki frowns, "But Usagi-san said it was in the opposite side of the garden."

Kisa nods, "That's right. But its _in_ the garden."

"Huh?"

Kisa grins. "You don't realize how big the garden is...do you?"

Misaki sputters, "You mean...it really is in the garden!?" Kisa nods. Misaki groans. He looked everywhere _but_ the garden. Damn it!

Kisa chuckles. "Help me out with the drinks and we'll head out."

Misaki nods happily, glad that he was finally going to see the pool. He grabs a new tray and fill it with glasses of lemonade. Kisa directs him out of the kitchen and into the garden where they move deeper into the sunflowers. Once at the end of the sunflowers, Kisa takes a right, and straight to a door that Misaki has never seen before.

"Well, here we are!" Kisa boasts as he opens the door.

Misaki looks inside and lost his breath.

This was no pool.

Far from it.

This looked more like a beach! The sound of waves crashing on the seashore filled his ears, the scent of sea salt assaulted his sense of smell, the brightness of the sun blocked brought beauty to the beach, and the palm trees swayed with the gentle wind.

Misaki smiles. This was so beautiful! It was far beyond anything he had ever imagined. He was already in the process of taking off his shirt when he was suddenly tackled down to the hard sand.

"Misaki!" Someone screeches in his ear. "Long time no see!"


	45. Alone with him

Misaki jerks his head out of the sand and spits the dirt out of his mouth. What the hell!? Why was everyone jumping on him? Did he look like a horse or something!? Groaning in misery, Misaki tries to stand but the weight pinning him down was too heavy. "Who-"

"Where have you been!?" The person shouts in Misaki's ear, making him cringe. "Is it true that you and Usami-san have been in bed this whole time!?"

Misaki gasps in horror at the words. He suddenly had the strength to lift himself up and throw the person off of his back. He turns around to find Chiaki blinking up at him. "What!?" Misaki nearly screams. "What are you talking about!?"

Kisa grins and shrugs his shoulders. "I told you you didn't want to know."

Misaki looks at him in disbelief. This is what they were betting on!? Seriously!?

"So it's true?" Chiaki perks up, grabbing Misaki's attention.

"No!" Misaki waves his arms around nervously, "None of that is true!"

"Aw, really?" Misaki jerks in fright at the new voice behind him. "I think I just lost the bet then." Misaki spins around to find Yukina smiling down at him.

Chiaki also sighs in disappointment. "Me too."

"I can't believe you guys would bet on this!" Misaki cries out. He could feel his face heat up another degree. He couldn't help it. Usually he would have shaken his head and push their teasing aside but with Usagi-san's 'kiss' still in his head…He couldn't help but feel like they knew what had happened between him and Usagi-san and it was only natural that he would be so defensive.

However, all his attempts in defending himself were in vein when everyone looked at Misaki's blush and gave a knowing smirk. They knew him too well.

"Hmmm, maybe I haven't lost the bet after all," Yukina teased.

Panicking, Misaki says, "T-there's nothing going on between me and Usagi-san! He was just teaching me!"

"Teaching you what?" Kisa teases, shifting closer to Misaki.

Misaki takes a step back, his blush spreading throughout his whole face. "No! Nothing like that! I meant with my studies!"

Misaki could tell that they were going to pounce on him, to torture the information out of him, and he was ready to flee for his life.

However, before they could do anything, Hatori appeared beside Kisa and demands, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Kisa grins cheekily, his focus still on Misaki's dilated eyes.

Hatori was skeptical at this but after a while he decided to ignore Kisa and give Misaki a small nod. "It's good to see you again, Misaki."

Misaki smiles, his relief obvious. "You too, Hatori-san." Thank goodness he came! He didn't want to talk about Usagi-san anymore. His heart clenched painfully whenever he thought about his Demon.

Misaki blinks. Wait what? His Demon? Since when had he started thinking of Usagi-san as _his_ Demon?

"Ah, Misaki. It's good to see you this morning."

Misaki froze.

No. I couldn't be.

Misaki slowly turns his head to his right and was greeted by a muscled chest. Misaki blushed. He quickly looks up and was startled to see Ijuuin-sensei standing before him. "A-ah, I-Ijuuin-sensei!" Oh, this was not good! He felt like Shinobu was going to jump out at any second and take him away. He was so ready for it that he was mentally shocked that he wasn't being tackled to the ground or being lifted in the air and carried out of the room.

Shinobu had kept his promise of keeping Misaki away from Ijuuin-sensei. It was astonishing how Shinobu knew the exact moment Misaki was in the same room as Ijuuin-sensei. It had Misaki wondering if Shinobu had placed cameras around the castle for that purpose.

Ijuuin-sensei ruffles his hair, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"O-oh! I'm good, Ijuuin-sensei. How about you?" Crap! What should he do? Shinobu would lecture the hell out of him if he saw him talking with Ijuuin-sensei. He had to get out of here and fast!

Ijuuin-sensei smiles gently and lets his hand slide down to his cheek to caress it. "Perfect, now that I got the chance to see you."

Misaki couldn't help but blush at this. Suddenly, Misaki felt calm in Ijuuin-sensei's presence. He felt safe and protected. He couldn't explain it but…It was almost like…like he was himself again. Before he ended up staying at the castle.

"Hey, Ijuuin!" Ijuuin-sensei looks away from Misaki, breaking the spell he had over him, and letting his hand fall to his side. Misaki quickly takes a step back and looks over at the beach where Kisa was now in the water. "Ijuuin, you want to play volleyball again?"

Misaki blinks. Wait, since when was Kisa good friends with Ijuuin-sensei?

"Sure, Kisa." Ijuuin-sensei calls out, confusing Misaki even more. "Best two out of three?"

Kisa smirks, "You're on."

"I'm in." Chiaki cries out beside them. "I'll be on your team, Ijuuin."

Hatori nods, "I'll join in too."

Kisa looks at Yukina expectantly.

Yukina shakes his head. "Next time, I'm going to grab a drink."

Everyone nods as they head for the water. Ijuuin-sensei gives Misaki another gentle smile before he joins the others in the water.

Misaki was too dumbfounded to speak. Since when was everyone so comfortable with Ijuuin-sensei? How did this happen?

Yukina nudges Misaki with his elbow, startling him. "Hey, you alright?"

Misaki blinks up at Yukina. "O-oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Misaki glances at the beach where everyone was laughing and throwing the volleyball around. "Um, since when did you guys get friendly with Ijuuin-sensei?"

Yukina raises a brow. "Well, Misaki, if you were with us instead of having fun with Usami-san this whole month," Yukina winks, causing Misaki to blush madly, "You would have seen us hanging out together."

"O-oh," But he thought that Ijuuin-sensei was too busy with his work to get to know everyone in the castle...

"You want to join me?" Yukina asks. He points at the stalls where servants were serving drinks to others. To Misaki, it looked like an open bar.

Misaki nods slowly. They walked the few feet to the stall and sat down on the stools. Yukina ordered a martini while Misaki settled for lemonade.

"So, how have you been, Misaki?"

Misaki grins, "Fine. Usagi-san has been teaching me about everything." Misaki's smile softens, "I've learned a lot because of him and I'm entirely grateful."

"Ah, so that's what Miyagi meant." Yukina takes a sip of his martini leaving Misaki confused on his words.

"What did he say?"

Yukina hums thoughtfully. "That you and him were 'bonding'." Yukina grins, "You could guess where our minds went to after that."

Misaki blushes, "Absolutely not! No way! I would never do anything like that with Usagi-san!"

Yukina frowns, "Why not?"

Yukina's question threw him off. "B-because...he's in love with my brother..."

The uncertainty had Yukina grinning. "No, Misaki. I asked about you. Why don't you think that you can be with Usami-san? Don't you love him?"

Misaki's eyes widen. It takes him a moment to comprehend what Yukina said and when he did he starts sputtering. "W-what!? No! Of course not!"

Yukina raised a brow. "Misaki. Let me tell you something."

Misaki looks down at his drink nervously. "W-what?"

Yukina leans in; his hand coming up to grip Misaki's chin and angle it to him. He leans in closer, close enough that his mask was just an inch from his lips, and whispers, "Your eyes are so expressive. I can tell when you're lying."

"What's going on here?"

Both Misaki and Yukina drew back sharply and turned to see Ijuuin-sensei smiling at them. Though knowing Ijuuin-sensei for years now, Misaki knew that that smile was anything but pleasant. "Ijuuin-sensei! I was just, uh, Yukina..."

Yukina smirks. "I was just teasing him, Ijuuin-san."

Ijuuin-sensei raises a brow at this but before he could say anything Kisa calls out, "Oi! Yukina! Come on! It's your turn to spike!"

Yukina grins, "Well, that's my cue. Excuse me, guys."

"Ha!?" Misaki panics**, No! Don't leave me here alone with Ijuuin-sensei! **"Wait!"

Yukina didn't listen. He left, leaving Misaki and Ijuuin-sensei alone.

Misaki inwardly sulks. This was the worst day ever!


	46. Jealous

**I feel like this is not my best But forgive me. This was actually a pain in the butt to edit. I was going to upload this earlier but guess what? My laptop crashed and I lost everything! Ugh! **

**that's why I'm posting so late, sorry. And I hope to upload on Wednesday:3 so yay! Hope you guys enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

><p>To those who think that standing next to Ijuuin-sensei was <em>simply <em>awkward, didn't really understand Misaki's situation at all.

The tension surrounding the two nearly dropped Misaki to his knees. It was difficult to even breathe; anxiety tightened his chest, and unease filled his heart. He stood there, with his back to Ijuuin-sensei, as he watched the others race off into the water. Misaki tries his best to keep his attention on them, to prolong making contact with Ijuuin-sensei, but the urge to glance at him, to see what he was doing, to find an inkling of what he was thinking, was almost too great.

Misaki no longer knew how to interact with Ijuuin-sensei. He was a different person than how Misaki remembered him to be. This man loved him, tried to blackmail Usagi-san, showed a side of himself that Misaki found uneasy. Misaki realized, a few weeks ago, that he never really knew the _real_ Ijuuin-sensei until now.

And that startled him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ijuuin-sensei turn to him.

Misaki tensed. He focuses on the others, watched as they splashed at each other, and couldn't help but inwardly moan in longing. Why did Yukina have to leave him alone with Ijuuin-sensei!? He wanted to play in the water too! Why do these things always happen to him!?

Ijuuin-sensei taps his shoulder lightly, startling Misaki out of his thoughts, and causing him to jerk away from his touch.

Ijuuin-sensei frowns at this. "Is something wrong, Misaki?"

"A-ah, no!" Misaki shakes and waves his arms nervously, "No, it's nothing." He gives Ijuuin-sensei a small smile, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere around them.

Ijuuin-sensei doesn't buy it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeap!" Misaki forces a bigger smile. "I'm fine, Ijuuin-sensei."

And just like that, the tension surrounding them dissolves once Ijuuin-sensei chuckles and reaches up to ruffle his hair. Misaki felt his heart stop at the action. It's been months since Ijuuin-sensei did this and feeling his fingers rake through his hair sent a shiver down his spine. Though, it wasn't unpleasant. It was actually…comforting.

Noticing Misaki's confused reaction, Ijuuin-sensei drops his hand back to his side, and clears his throat, "Well, in that case, would you like to join me in the pool?"

Misaki instantly cheers up. Finally! "Really!?"

Ijuuin-sensei laughs softly at his innocent reaction. "But of course," He holds out his hand for Misaki to take, his eyes lighting up with mirth. "Let's join the others, Misaki."

Misaki looks at Ijuuin-sensei's hand uncertainly. It was times like these that he wondered why he was hesitating. Ijuuin-sensei was being nice. There was no harm in taking his hand…right?

Shaking off the unease, Misaki slowly raises his hand to place it in Ijuuin-sensei's. Ijuuin-sensei grins and pulls Misaki towards the others.

An hour passes in sequels of fun and laughter, much of which Misaki didn't expect to have with Ijuuin-sensei. Within that short time span, Misaki gradually relaxes his defenses around him. The more they talked, the more they realized how much they missed each other. Ijuuin-sensei was a huge part of his life, he known him for almost four years, and in those years Misaki had always enjoyed their talks.

Misaki leans back on the sand and lets out a contented sigh. He was so glad he bumped into Kisa earlier; otherwise he'll be stuck with Usagi-san doing who knows…what…

Misaki felt his cheeks heat up. The memory of their kiss flashed through his mind, causing his heart to stir. Gah! He had to stop thinking about Usagi-san! Misaki shakes his head furiously. It was nothing. That kiss meant absolutely nothing!

The memory wouldn't fade away. He was once again reminded of that gentle kiss. How warm Usagi-san had felt. How that one kiss drove him mad...

Gah! This was not love! Surely it wasn't…right? Anyway, how was he supposed to know what love is? Maybe it was just a small crush.

Misaki paused. A crush? Was that it? Gah! Even that wasn't comforting!

Misaki glances to his right where Ijuuin-sensei sat and wonders if he knew. The need to know, to reassure himself that this was nothing, was so strong that without thinking, Misaki asks, "Ijuuin-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Ijuuin-sensei turns to him with a soft smile.

"What does love feel like?"

Ijuuin-sensei loses his smile and blinks. "…What?"

Misaki blushes as his mind finally catches up to what he was saying. "Nothing! Never mind!"

"No, no." Ijuuin-sensei places a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "It's alright, Misaki. Your question just…threw me off a bit." He smiles again, "I had no idea you were interested in the matters of 'love'."

Misaki shakes his head. "J-just forget about it, Ijuuin-sensei! It's dumb."

"Love is not dumb." He scowls gently, "What do you want to know about it, specifically?"

Misaki knew he should just drop the issue, to go back to teasing each other, but he wanted to know. "How…how do you know that you're in love?"

"Ah," Ijuuin smirks. "You get mad a lot."

Misaki blinks. That was not what he expected Ijuuin-sensei to say. At all. "Huh?"

Ijuuin-sensei chuckles, "More like, you get pissed off a lot."

"I…don't get it."

"You get pissed off at how the one you're in love with controls you so much. Whether it's by a few choice words or how they smile at you."

Was Ijuuin-sensei being serious? "…I really don't get what you mean, Ijuuin-sensei."

Ijuuin-sensei nods. "Understandable. You're still young." He grins at the pout directed at him and ruffles Misaki's hair. "When the person you love smiles wholeheartedly…you suddenly feel happy. When he praises you, you feel like you could take on the world, when he is sad you get sad and have the sudden urge to do anything in your power to make him happy again, when the person is being unreasonable you can't really fight him because you don't want to hurt them…you get pissed off. You see how every little thing he does control you…but you don't care." Ijuuin-sensei shrugs.

Misaki turns away in favor of watching the water flow back and forth on the shore.

**_The thing that pisses me off about Usagi-san is how he acts all cool and composed while I'm a mess of emotions. It makes me feel like he could see straight into my heart…see the...love I have for him..._**

"Why are you so curious about love, Misaki?"

Misaki ducks his head down so that Ijuuin-sensei doesn't see his eyes. "N-no reason." Misaki couldn't stand it if he finds out. If he realizes how hard his heart was pounding, all because of stupid Usagi-san.

"Misaki," Ijuuin-sensei ruffles his hair so that his bangs were no longer covering his eyes. "You know you don't have to lie to me. If you need anything, I'll be here to help."

Misaki hesitates; He wanted to confine in someone so bad, to help him deal with these emotions, but the only other person he'll ever talk to this about is Shinobu.

Misaki hadn't seen Shinobu in days. Also, he had a bad feeling that Shinobu would drag him to Usagi-san and make him confess simply to rub it in Ijuuin-sensei's face.

Misaki paled at that. He didn't think he could do it. Looking at Ijuuin-sensei, he wanted to confine in him but...wasn't he in love with him? Wouldn't he hurt him in saying he was falling for another man?

"Um, well…you see, a friend of mine is falling in love with Usagi-San." He felt his cheeks heat up from the admission.

Ijuuin-sense was strangely quiet after this. Misaki shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, wondering what he was thinking about. Did he put it together and figure out it was him that was falling for Usagi-san? Oh, man! He should have kept his mouth shut! Why does he always end up in these kinds of situati-

Suddenly Ijuuin-sensei's expression softened. "Ah, do you mean that dragon fellow, Onodera?"

Misaki blinks. "Ritsu?"

Ijuuin-sensei nods. "He and I had been spending a lot of time together. He felt grateful that I brought him here and often keeps me company. He's really good in literature."

"Oh?" Misaki asks uncertainty. He wasn't sure if he should go with it or say that it was a different guy falling for Usagi-San.

Before he could come up with something, Ijuuin-sensei speaks. "He talks fondly of Usami, passionate even; the way his eyes soften, how his voice goes low as if embarrassed, how his hand reaches for his heart, it indicates love."

Misaki felt his heart stop at the possibility. Was…Ritsu really in love with Usagi-san? Misaki shakes his head. "Ah, but he says that they are just good friends." Right?

"Hmm, not from what I heard." Misaki gives him a questioning glance at this. He elaborates, "Kisa says that they were probably were lovers once. And even though they are not together now, they still love each other." Ijuuin-sensei shrugs, "You can tell they share affections for each other simply by seeing them interact."

"Oi!" Both men look back to see Kisa waving at them. "Come on! It's time for dinner!"

Ijuuin-sensei stands and smiles down at Misaki. "Would you like to join me?"

Misaki hesitates for only a second before he nods and follows wordlessly behind Ijuuin-sensei. He was far too dazed at the possibility of Usagi-San and Ritsu being together that he didn't pay attention to the others greeting them.

It...made sense. The way Usagi-San would lower his guard around Ritsu, how Ritsu would only trust Usagi-San, and how gentle they treated each other, that those two must have been in a relationship. Despite remembering how Ritsu claimed they haven't, Misaki couldn't help but listen to doubt. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know. Maybe he was embarrassed.

Right when they were about to head out, Usagi-San appears out of no where, causing Misak to panic for a second. He and Ijuuin-sensei were _together_. He's going to-

"Have you seen Ritsu!?"

Misaki stopped breathing. Ritsu? Why was he looking for Ritsu?

His heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

Kisa shakes his head at Usagi-san's question. "I haven't seen him all day." Everyone nods in agreement. "Is something wrong with Ritsu?"

Usagi-san nods, his expression grave. "I haven't seen him anywhere. He's not in his room or in the main hall."

Everyone paused at that. They all knew Ritsu was unstable from what happened a month ago and they were suddenly fearful that he would have done something to jeopardize himself.

Kisa speaks up, "I'll looks at the other Halls."

Chiaki nods, "I'll join him."

Hatori says, "I'll check the Main Halls in case."

"And I will go beyond the other halls." Yukina perks up.

Usagi-san nods, "Then let's split up." Without glancing at Misaki, Usagi-san runs out of the room along with everyone else, leaving Misaki and Ijuuin-sensei on their own.

Misaki felt himself sulk. **_Usagi-san…didn't notice me…I was ignored…_**

"I wonder what happened to Onodera."

Misaki jerks his head up to Ijuuin-sensei, "Huh?"

"They're looking for him, he must be in trouble."

"Oh! That's true…"

Ijuuin-sensei looks down at Misaki in curiosity. "Do you want to look for him? Or…?"

Misaki snaps out of it. "O-Of course! We should look in the main room!" Now was not the time to get depressed. He had to see if Ritsu was alright!

Ijuuin-sensei doesn't move an inch causing Misaki to look up at him in confusion.

"Or would you rather grab something to eat and rest in the drawing room?"

Misaki gaped, "But Ritsu-"

"-Has everyone else looking for him. He'll be fine." Ijuuin-sensei placed a comforting hand on Misaki's head. "Usami will see to that."

Misaki hesitates, his heart sinking lower as he processed Ijuuin-sensei's words. That's right, Usagi-San will take care of Ritsu...There was no need for him...

Misaki nods, "...Alright."

Ijuuin-sensei smiles and holds out his hand. "Shall we?"

Misaki studies Ijuuin-sensei's out stretched hand and hesitates. Why was he hesitating? Why was he being wary of Ijuuin-sensei? They've known each other for years now. There was no reason to feel this way.

Jealousy had him reaching for Ijuuuin-sensei. Jealously had him smiling up at Ijuuin-sensei and allowing him to take him out of the pool room.

Jealously had his heart in its painful grasp.


	47. Editor-in-chief

Usami was beyond concerned now.

He couldn't find Ritsu anywhere. He checked the Main Hall, the outer Halls, and the Garden, but there was no sign of Ritsu anywhere. The others had no luck in locating him either. Usami had a bad feeling that Ritsu, in his depressed state, decided to wonder around the castle in order to get lost. He's done it before, Usami remembers with dread, a month after Ritsu first came here. He was so heartbroken, so lost, and so bitter that he left the Main Hall to explore the castle.

_And it was his fault._

Usami had warned him not to leave the Main Hall in fear that he would never be found again. Not even _he_ knew the whole layout of the castle. Telling him this was his mistake. He wished then that he didn't say anything since it prompted Ritsu to get lost. Luckily, Yukina found him in time before he could go any further than the Pink Halls.

Usami rounds a corner and was met with Kisa running in his direction. Once Kisa's eyes met his, his expression lit up and quickly calls out, "Ah! Usami-san!" Out of breath, Kisa relays the tragic news that causes his heart to constrict painfully in his chest. There was no sign of Ritsu in the Main Halls or at the Pink Hallways. There was no sign of him anywhere. Was it possible that Ritsu really did go beyond the Pink Hallways?

Usami berates himself, easily blaming himself for Ritsu's disappearance. What kind of friend was he? He hasn't really kept tabs on Ritsu these past few weeks. He's been so busy with Misaki that he sort of…forgotten about him.

Usami clenched his teeth. Has he eaten? Who kept him company? Did anyone try to comfort him about what happened a month ago? "Keep searching. Make sure you check every room."

Kisa pales. Knowing the amount of rooms in just one hallway, Usami too, would pale at the thought of going through them all. But this was about Ritsu and he would push everyone to make sure that their friend was found safe and sound.

They just…They couldn't lose Ritsu.

"Search every room." Usami stressed out, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Kisa nods and runs to inform everyone else.

Usami sighs warily, **Where are you, Ritsu?**

**-Ritsu **

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Onodera Ritsu."

Ritsu lifts his head to face his co-workers, expecting to meet with either curiosity or eyes filled with fear. He was used to the fear, was expecting it even. A small part of him hoped that, maybe, they could ignore his mask and try to get along. But he didn't think it would happen. He knew the harsh reality of living with this mask and he wouldn't let himself wish that his co-workers will welcome him.

However, when his eyes met his 'co-workers' and the state of the office, he was struck speechless.

His co-workers were barely visible underneath mountains of paperwork and files. The office itself looked like a twister had hit the place. Papers were spewed all over the floor, trash overfilled the small bins, and an unholy stench came off them.

The woman next to him gave him a thumbs up, wished him luck, and ran out of the department. "Hey! Wait!" Ritsu called out.

Too late. She was long gone.

Ritsu sulks. What the hell did he get himself into?

Maybe this was the wrong department; Ritsu thinks quickly, and turns to the person walking towards him. "Um,"

The man looks up and noticed how Ritsu about to converse with him. It wouldn't have been a problem with him but then he notices _where_ Ritsu was standing and his eyes widens comically. Without giving Ritsu a chance to speak, the man avoids eye-contact and speeds right past him.

Ritsu turns to stare blankly at the guys back. What the hell was that about!? Luckily, he sees another guy coming his way. Ritsu cheers up instantly and opens his mouth to say, "Emerald-" only to be cut off as the man races past Ritsu with a whimpered "Not me."

Ritsu spins around and sees another man coming his way.

_This is ridiculous_, Ritsu thinks. He quickly says, "Emerald department!?"

The man shakes his head and _runs_ past him. "You're at Emerald department!"

Ritsu gawks. What the hell was everyone avoiding him!? It wasn't because of his mask, he knew, because they didn't look fearful when they saw his mask, only when they saw exactly _where_ he was standing at was when they started to shake. He looks to the office he was supposed to work at and then to the other clean departments and groans. Why was he here again?

Ritsu steels himself. It wasn't like he was going to work here. He just came to introduce himself to Takano-san and then leave. Simple as that.

Ritsu takes a deep breath and walks into Emerald. He was instantly bombarded with a putrid smell emitting from the two bodies close to him. What the hell!? It smelt like something died in here. Ritsu covered his nose and approached the person sitting closer to him. He reaches out with his other hand to place it on the guys shoulder, "Um, excuse me." The man fell sideways causing a small gasp to leave Ritsu's lips.

The man slowly sits up and turns to look up at him. Ritsu winced at the guys baggy eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. The man was small; he had dark hair and dark eyes. Ritsu blinks when he realizes that he almost looked like Kisa, before the Curse happened, except he looked older instead of the baby faced Kisa was. "What?" The guy croaked out.

**That's what I'd like to know**! Ritsu snaps out of it and quickly explains, "Hello, my name is Onodera Ritsu. I work here via Fax Castle."

The man blinks and stares blankly at Onodera, as if the words were foreign to him. Then as the seconds drew by the man's face lit up and nods in understanding. "Ah, no wonder your wearing that mask. I've heard of you guys." The man looks to the other direction where a man lay back on his chair with a book covering his face. "Takano-san, someone from the Castle is here."

Ritsu blinks...that was Takano-san?

When Takano-san didn't respond to the guys call he raises his voice, "Takano-san!"

Takano slams his foot on the table and mutters a harsh, "Shut up!" He clicks his tongue and sits up from his seat. He takes the book out of his face and adjusts his glasses. "I heard you the first time."

Ritsu blinks. This is the Editor-in-Chief he's worked under? Takano-san? He had raven hair and light brown eyes. Ritsu cocks his head and noticed how his eyes almost look gold in the light.

Takano-san raises a brow, "What's with the idiotic mask?"

Ritsu fumes. Sarcastic as always. Despite his handsome looks, Takano-san is the same jerk he's always been. "It's nice to meet you Takano-san. My name is Onodera Ritsu."

Realization lit his features and a twisted smirk appeared on his lips. "Ah, you're the lazy ass I speak to constantly on the phone."

Ritsu gaped. "What the hell is your problem!?"

Takano-san doesn't answer him. He merely stands up from his chair and walks right up to Ritsu's face and-

Pulls his mask.

Ritsu yelps. What the hell was he doing!? Takano-san grabs the sides of his Mask and tries to pull it off. Ritsu yelps again and pulls back. "What the hell!?"

"Huh," Takano-san cocks his head. "It's stuck to your face. How disappointing."

"Of course it is! Didn't as Isaka-san tell you!?"

"Of course he did, but I wanted to see for myself." Takano-san chuckles. "It's weird talking to a dragon."

"Hey-!"

"What's going on here?"

Ritsu felt a chill run down his spine. The voice was filed with so much hostility that he was frozen in place.

Takano-san on the other hand, rolled his eyes and says, "It's none of your business, Yokozawa."

Ritsu turns to greet the man, hoping to ease the tension, but froze when Yokozawa fixes him his meanest glare and asks, "Who are you?"

Ritsu was about to introduce himself when Takano beats him to the punch. "He's Onodera, Ritsu. He works for me. So I suggest you get back to your own job, Yokozawa."

Yokozawa scowls. "I don't recognize him!"

"He's from the Castle."

Yokozawa looks at Ritsu in disgust. "Why the hell are you here?"

Again, Takano-san spoke for him. "He came here to do his share of work."

Ritsu looks at Takano-san in surprise. "Ha!?"

Yokozawa lifts a brow, "Oh, really?"

Takano-san nods, "Yeah, he found out that we gave him all the easy work and came here to discuss the matter."

Yokozawa looks to Ritsu's astonished face and nods with approval. "Then by all means, get to work." Yokozawa leaves them alone.

Ritsu glares at Takano-san. "What the hell was that all about!?"

Takano-san raises a brow, "What do you mean?"

"All that stuff you said about the work?"

"What? It's true."

Ritsu blinks. "Wait, what?"

"We send you guys all the easy work while we bust our asses to get the real work done."

Ritsu fumes. What the hell were they thinking!? Why would they do this? No one told them to do this! How dare Takano-san think he can't handle his own work!

Seeing Ritsu's anger increase, Takano-san smirks and pushes a little more, "Since you guys are so fragile, living in that castle like princes, we decided it was too much for you guys to do actual work."

Ritsu snaps, "Like hell! Give me that paper work and I'll show you who's fragile!"

Takano-san leans down to Ritsu's level and scoffs. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Takano-san leads Ritsu to his seat next to the man he met earlier and introduces his two employees. "This is Kito." Kito waves weakly. "And across from you is Mino."

Mino lifts his head and gave Ritsu a creepy tired smile. "Ah, nice to meet you, Onodera."

Takano-san grabs at least seventy-five percent of Kito and Mino's work and stacks them on Ritsu's desk. Ritsu gawks at the amount of work and looks to Takano-san in disbelief.

Takano-san lifts a brow, "Mino and Kito have been working for three days straight. They deserve to go home early today."

Ritsu nods stiffly, sits down, and starts working.

"You do know what you're doing, right, newbie?"

Ritsu glares and he makes sure his mask followed the action.

Kito stares wide eyes at him and, despite not losing his smile Mino takes a step back in fear of his mask moving on its own.

However, Takano-san merely smirks. "You have to do better than that, newbie."

Ritsu growls. How much he hated this man!


	48. I hope to see you tomorrow

Kirishima yawns tiredly as he walks down to the editing department. It's been a long week of none stop work and he could already see the effects it had on everyone. Some were slumped over their desks, others were staring blankly at files, and a few were yelling into their phones like the world was going to end. Kirishima wondered, with some amusement, when everyone will finally drop from exhaustion.

As he turns to the Manga department, he was surprised to see workers buzzing around with energy, speaking softly to each other, as if sharing a secret. Kirishima noticed how their eyes kept going to the Emerald Department and wondered what Takano and his men did this time.

Slowing in his steps, Kirishima walks to the Emerald department to see for himself, and was surprised to see Yokozawa standing at the office entry with an annoyed look on his features. Kirishima joins him and nods in greeting. "Yokozawa." Kirishima grins, "You look suspicious today."

Yokozawa scoffs at Kirishima's teasing tone but decides to ignore it in favor of observing the Emerald Department. Surprised, and a little irked at being ignored by Yokozawa, Kirishima follows his gaze, and was surprised to see a man with a dragon mask sitting near Takano.

The man was small, with light brown hair, and ivory skin. His mask was designed beautifully. The dragon mask looked to be carved from emerald stone, streaks of red ran across his cheeks, and its mouth was open slightly, enough to see sharp white teeth.

Studying him further, Kirishima recognizes him from the Usami castle. Kirishima's brows knit in confusion. What was he doing here? Usami had forbidden workers from his castle to work at Marukawa. Did Usami change his mind? Needing conformation, Kirishima asks Yokozawa bluntly, "Hey, isn't that Onodera Ritsu?"

Beside him, Kirishima feels Yokozawa tense. "Ritsu?"

Kirishima turns to him, his confusion rising when he sees the shock in the man's eyes. "Yeah…?" Why did he feel a sudden foreboding in the air?

Yokozawa's attention on Ritsu hardens, his gaze turning calculated, "He…lives in the castle…"

Kirishima nods slowly. "Yeah…?" Where was he going with this?

"Where Takano hasn't looked yet."

_**Ah, so he figured it out**_**.** Kirishima inwardly curses. Usami would kill him if Yokozawa decides to tell Takano about Ritsu. Kirishima shrugs at Yokozawa, gaining the man's attention. "Actually, Onodera had lived in the castle his whole life. " Kirishima nudges his shoulder, "Anyway, get back to work."

Yokozawa jerks at this. "Ha!?"

"What? You're just standing there." Kirishima grins. "It's very irresponsible of you considering you have a few projects due today."

Yokozawa blushes, causing Kirishima to smirk at how cute he looks with his cheeks flushed red. Yokozawa scowls at him. He gives Takano and Onodera one last hard look before turning away. Kirishima could see the anger burning in his eyes and how his fists clench tight with the need for physical violence. Kirishima sighs tiredly. Yokozawa was sharp. He had to be more careful around him.

Kirishima looks about the other departments and bellows, "Everyone, get back to work!"

Everyone jumps in fright and quickly scrambles to do just that. Kirishima grins. With that done, he walks out of the Manga Department and goes to Isaka-san's office. He doubted that he knew about Onodera and then he had to make a phone call to Usami.

Kirishima groans. More work to do. Just great.

**-Usami**

Usami lets out a huge sigh of relief at the news of Ritsu. He honestly believed that Ritsu grew so depressed that he lost himself in the castle. Thankfully, he knew now that that wasn't the case. Usami clutches the phone tighter in his grip. Sweet relief calming his tense muscles. "Thank you, Kirishima. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear this."

On the other line, Kirishima chuckles, "It's no problem. I remember you telling me how Onodera has no interest whatsoever to come out of the castle and so naturally I connected the pieces."

Usami nods, "Yeah…I had no idea. Why would he leave the castle though?"

"Beats me. You'll have to ask him that yourself. And don't worry; I'll have a carriage take him home once Takano stops harassing him with work."

Usami hums, "How is he?"

"Hardworking. And amazing, in my opinion, to stand up to Takano." Kirishima laughs, "I've never seen anyone talk back to Takano like that. Geez, I was tempted to yell 'get a room'."

Usami scowls and bites out, "I don't want Takano anywhere near Ritsu."

"Hey, I hear you. Don't worry; Takano doesn't even know _who_ Onodera Ritsu is. Neither does Onodera." There was a short pause. "Which is weird. Shouldn't Takano have known Onodera by just his name?"

Usami shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I don't want Onodera going to Marukawa again."

"You don't have to worry about that, if this happens again I'll be the first to put him on a carriage back home. Isaka-san already informed the head desk about this too. He just needs to finish his work so it wouldn't arise suspicion with Takano and he'll be gone."

"Thank you, Kirishima."

"No problem. I'll see you in a month, Usami-san."

"Yeah, Thanks again."

"You're welcome." Kirishima hangs up.

Usami places the phone down and ponders on how this happened. When he heard that Ritsu was working at Marukawa, he nearly had a heart attack. His mind was consumed with the thought that Ritsu would recognize Takano and break down again.

But he didn't; and he was so glad.

"So, I take it that Ritsu is alright?"

Usami looks up from his musings to Miyagi who was strangely closed off since the start of his conversation with Kirishima. Miyagi was seated on his bed across from him. His emotions, Usami thought with surprise, was closed off. "Yeah, Ritsu was at Marukawa."

"Oh?"

Usami nods.

"…Did he meet Takano?"

Usami scowls. "Yes, but he didn't realized who Ritsu is."

"Hmmm." Miyagi smiles. "Isn't that a good thing though? They finally met after ten years."

"Ha!?" Usami sputters in disbelief. "Do you want Ritsu to break down again!?"

"I mean-"

"No." Usami cuts him off harshly. "Ritsu was heartbroken by that bastard. I don't want Ritsu hurt like that again."

"But-"

"No!"

Miyagi sighs loudly. "You _know_ that Ritsu is still in love with him. Even after all these years-"

"Miyagi," Usami growls in warning. "We will not discuss this."

Miyagi lets out a frustrated breath. "You can't keep him locked up in here forever. He needs to go out in the real world someday."

"Well, that someday isn't today. Not until I see for myself that Ritsu is no longer caged by his past."

"You know, it'll work faster if you rip out the bandage and let it heal on its own."

"I said-"

The door slammed open with a loud 'BANG', startling the two men out of their sitting positions. They turned to the doorway to see Shinobu glaring down at Miyagi with…was he holding a metal wire!? What the hell!?

Next to him, Miyagi visibly pales.

Shinobu grins slowly, almost tauntingly. "Got you old man."

Miyagi points at Shinobu, his whole body shaking in fear, "W-What the hell is your problem!?"

Shinobu smirks, "I already told you!" He suddenly takes off in a sprint, his eyes set determinately on Miyagi. "You'll be mine!"

"Like hell!" Miyagi waited until Shinobu was two inches away from him before he side-steps to the right. Unfortunately for Shinobu, he leapt into the air, thinking that he was going to crash into Miyagi but ended up landing in a pile of books. While Shinobu was trying to get himself up, Miyagi jumps over the bed, and heads out of the door.

Silence...

Shinobu sulks.

Usami snickers.

Shinobu whirls around to glare at him, "What's so funny?"

Usami quickly holds up hands to show him he meant no harm, "Hey, no need to get like that; I'm rooting for you."

Shinobu scowls.

Usami grins, "You need help?"

Shinobu raises a brow. "You? Help me? Why would you?" Shinobu dusts himself off like he doesn't care for Usami's help at all but Usami could see the interest in his eyes and knew that he had his attention.

Usami shrugs, "I owe you one, anyway."

Shinobu frowns at this. "How can you help me?"

"Miyagi often goes out on errands. He always comes home late. That indicates that he needs a babysitter."

Shinobu smirks evilly. "Go on."

Usami shrugs. "I'll just have you go accompany him and make sure he gets home on time."

Shinobu laughs. "Alright. What do you want in return?"

"Nothing," Usami leans back in his chair "you've already did me a favor with Misaki."

"Ah, I see." Shinobu's smile turns soft. "You better take care of him."

Usami nods, "Of course. So, here's what's going to happen…"

**-Ritsu**

It was two in the morning when he finally finished the last manuscript for the day and Ritsu had never felt more tired in his life.

He lets his body slouch down in his chair and groans quietly. It was a huge difference to how he worked at the castle. He never worked so hard to finish _one_ manuscript before. Hell, he didn't even know one person could do so many manuscripts in a day! How do they do it!?

Ritsu frowns with concern. Compare to this, working at the castle was nothing. Why would they leave all the hard work to themselves…?

Ritsu yelps as something hits the back of his head. He straightens in his chair and looks over his shoulder to see none other than Takano-san with a roll of paper in his hand. Ritsu scowls, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Stop spacing out."

"I'm not! And you didn't have to hit me."

Takano-san smirks, "Oh? Did you finish all of your work?"

"I'm done!" Ritsu points to the piles of finished Manuscripts on his desk.

Takano-san only nods, pissing Ritsu even more. "Good," Takano-san walks to his own desk and starts rummaging through stacks of paper. "You can go now."

Ritsu blinks at this. For a second, he thought Takano-san was going to assign him more work. "Huh?"

Without looking up, Takano-san places a few papers in his briefcase and says, "You did well today. I'm surprised you can handle that much work even though you've never dealt with it before. So go home."

Ritsu didnt know what to do with the praise. In all his years of working under Takano-san, he had never given him a compliment before, so this made him unsure and hesitant. "Ah, t-thank you, Takano-san." Ritsu quickly turns away, hoping that Takano-san didn't see the blush on his mask. He quickly grabs his coat and gets up to leave but stops when he realizes something. Curiosity becoming too great, he turns back to Takano-san, and asks, "Um, Takano-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we get this much work at the castle? I mean, why do you guys have to deal with all the hard work on your own?" Was it because they didn't think they couldn't handle it? He knew that wasn't true. He knew that Hatori-san looked half dead most of the time from his work but thought it was mostly because of Chiaki who always turned things late. Kisa and himself were fine with the work load as well as many other of employees at the castle.

For a moment, Takano-san actually looked uncomfortable. Ritsu frowns, was it so bad? "…Well, we've been told about your curse…"

Ritsu stiffens.

"And how you guys won't make it if…"

Ritsu looks away from Takano-san. "O-oh." So that was it.

The raw truth was…no one was going to make it if Usagi-san didn't find love. The only people who knew the truth was himself, Miyagi, and Usagi-san. Usagi-san didn't want to worry anyone, he wanted everyone to live their lives to the fullest…another thing he respected about Usagi-san.

But…Ritsu thinks it's kind of cruel to keep it hidden from them…

"They were worried," Takano-san continued, "that if we relied on you guys too much we will get the blunt of the impact once you guys were…gone." Takano-san seemed to wince at the last word and Ritsu didn't find insult in this. He understood the circumstances. Learning that everyone in the castle will die one day is devastating enough.

Ritsu gets up from his seat and starts to pack his stuff away.

"…I'm sorry."

Ritsu shakes his head. "Its fine, Takano-san. It doesn't bother me. I knew this was coming and it's fine." There was noting in his life woth living anyway. He lived his life with a kind man who took him into his castle, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

Takano merely nods. "…Will you come back tomorrow?"

Ritsu hesitated. "I don't know." Honestly, he did enjoy working here, despite the twelve hellish hours he worked today, it was…satisfying.

"…I see."

"Ah! But I'll try!"

Takano grins. "Good. I hope to see you tomorrow, Onodera."

Ritsu nods. "To you too, Takano-san."

Takano-san gives him one final smirk before he leaves the office. Ritsu turns back to his own packing and wonders why he feels so good after so many hellish hours of work. Maybe because he had too much energy to burn off or maybe it was because his co-workers were entertaining or maybe it was because of Takano-san...

He was about leave when he suddenly feels a strange presence behind him. Curious, he turns to find Yokozawa glaring down at him.

Ritsu pales.

"Why are you here?"

Ritsu automatically takes a step back. Suddenly, the room felt so much smaller. It felt like Yokozawa was filling the room with his presses leaving Ritsu trying to edge away from him. "H-Huh?"

"Why did you come here?"

Ritsu sputters, "I-I didn't mean to! T-that woman just pulled me in and-"

"Enough!"

Ritsu flinches.

"I don't want to see you here again. Got it?"

"What!?" What the hell was his problem!? He worked here too! He had a right to stay! Gaining courage, Ritsu says, "I have the right to be here, I wor-"

"You don't deserve to be near Takano."

Ritsu blinks. Huh!? Takano-san?

"Not after all the hell you put him through." Yokozawa took a threatening step forward.

Afraid, Ritsu takes a step back. "What-?"

"You think you can come back into his life and string him around?"

What is he talking about?

"I won't let you twist his heart around again."

"S-stop! I don't even know what you're talking about! I don't even like Takano-san!" Was this man crazy!? He barely met Takano-san and this man was already accusing him of loving him!? The more he thought about it the more anger burst through his chest. "This is insane! I-I actually hate Takano-san!"

"What's going on here?"

Startled, both men turned to see Takano-san standing at the entrance of the office.

Silence…


	49. Similarities

**Hey everyone! It's been a while! How are you guys doing? :3 Well, i'm going to try to finish this story before the year ends...in two months...and i still have so much to write...XD but I'm going to try! **

**I also want to introduce my lovely Beta/Editor, Gdlilgothgrl79! who helped me with this chapter (Thank you so much!) :3 I'm very happy to know her and i'm very excited to work together! I'm already writing more for the next chapter! **

**I hope you guys enjoy! Next one will be longer and will show Shinobu! (I know how much you guys miss him XD) Much love!**

* * *

><p>"Courage and conviction are powerful weapons against an enemy who depends only on fists or guns. Animals know when you are afraid; a coward knows when you are not."<p>

The lines blur together, forcing Misaki to squint his eyes, and try harder to focus on the words. He'd read this piece for the fifth time this hour and it still didn't make any sense to him. He tried reading it out loud, tried to figure out what each word meant, and how it all came together, but the more he tried the more perplexed he became. He even asked Ijuuin-sensei for help but his explanation only confused Misaki further.

Sighing in frustration, Misaki places the text book down on the coffee table, and leans back on the chesterfield with both hands running angrily across his face. He was currently residing in the drawing room with Ijuuin-sensei by his side, studying the materials Usagi-san had assigned to him while Ijuuin-sensei was busy with a manuscript. They've been here for hours.

And I'm still lost on this one sentence. Misaki thought sourly. And he knew why he was so distracted, knew why he couldn't move on with his studies, and the fact was…Usagi-san had yet to leave Ritsu's side.

"Misaki?"

He's been trying to reason with his heart that it didn't matter, that seeing Usagi-san and Ritsu share such a bond didn't bring him jealously, didn't make him yearn for something similar, because the bond they shared should be protected and cared for. He should be happy for these two people who suffered so much in the past, who needed each other the most.

Yet every time he sees them walking together, sees how loving and kind he is with Ritsu, leaves Misaki craving with all his heart for a place by Usagi-san's side.

"Misaki?"

And it pisses him off! He didn't want to care! He didn't want to have these feelings for Usagi-san! But it was like he had no control over his body. One small glance at Usagi-san and all he could feel was his heart pounding painfully against his ribs. Was this what everyone called love? Or was this just a crush? He didn't know. He's never felt this way before; it was all so confusing.

Misaki drops his hands to his sides and wonders how to avoid Usagi-san for the remainder of his stay. There was a celebration coming up that has everyone rushing to decorate the castle. He heard it was an annual charity of sorts, where all the employees of Marukawa, as well as manga artists, and literature writers came to the Usami keep to celebrate the accomplishment of another year.

He honestly didn't want to go. There was no point of him being there, right? Besides, he's never been to a party before and he was sure it was going to be uncomfortable for him.

"Misaki."

Misaki shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about it. Now was not the time to grow depressed over silly things. He had to find a way to focus on his studies. He wanted to do this! For his Onii-Chan. He wanted to show him that he could get a job with the knowledge he acquired here and help financially.

Misaki smiles happily. Yes! He should-

Something heavy fell on his head causing Misaki to lean forward and almost fall off the chesterfield. "Ow!" Misaki reaches up to rub his head. What was that? He looks up to see Ijuuin-sensei with a book in his hand and frowns. "What did you do that for, Ijuuin-sensei?"

"I called you a million times but you were staring off into space." Ijuuin-sensei puts the book down and reaches up to ruffle his hair. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ijuuin-sensei. I just...have a lot on my mind." Misaki looks back to his book and sighs. Damn it, Usagi-san. Why does it have to be you...?

Ijuuin-sensei frowns with concern. "Are you sure it's just that? This isn't the first time you've been spacing out for long periods of time. Are you getting sick?"

Misaki shakes his head, "Really, Ijuuin-sensei, it's nothing."

Ijuuin-sensei's frown deepens. "I'm just concerned, Misaki." He reaches for Misaki's cheek to caress lovingly, "I haven't seen you smile this whole week. Did something happen?"

Misaki tries to glance away but the hold Ijuuin-sensei has over his cheek prevented him from doing so. Ijuuin-sensei lifts his other hand to place it on Misaki's other cheek and smiles gently, "Don't hide from me, Misaki. All I want is for you to be happy. I'll do anything to see you smile again."

Misaki blushes at this. "T-thank you Ijuuin-sensei…but I'm fine…h-honestly. I'm just…stressed." Misaki hates himself for stuttering, He could tell that Ijuuin-sensei wasn't buying it.

Ijuuin-sensei leans closer to his face, alarming Misaki. W-what was he doing!? "I-Ijuuin-sensei?" He wasn't planning to…No….He just…wanted to whisper something in his ear…right? Right!?

Ijuuin-sensei smirks, their lips were inches apart, and before Misaki could pull away...

"Let's go get some tea. I bet that'll help you relax."

Misaki blinks in puzzlement. "H-huh?"

Ijuuin-sensei lets him go. "You obviously need a break, especially since you've been staring at that sentence for hours."

Misaki blushes. "O-Oh, yeah!"

Ijuuin-sensei stands and holds out his hand for Misaki to take.

"Shall we?"

Misaki nods dumbly. He reaches out to take Ijuuin-sensei's hand and stands on shaking legs. Thoughts of the almost kiss had him wondering if Ijuuin-sensei was just messing with him or…if he was actually planning on kissing him…

The very thought turned his cheeks scarlet.

Ijuuin-sensei leads Misaki out the drawing room with a soft smile aimed his way. He seemed content, Misaki notices, his hand warm against his own, and his eyes filled with…some kind of emotion Misaki couldn't name. He wondered, suddenly, how long Ijuuin-sensei's been in love with him.

Misaki nearly chokes. Where the hell did that come from!? Damn it! Why did he have to think of that now!?

Misaki inwardly groans. Now it was going to be on his mind for the rest of the day!

This sucks!

-Usami

Ritsu slumps down against his chair, his forehead pressing against the glass window, and his eyes grew unfocused with memories. It's been a week since Ritsu had returned from Marukawa and he has not left his room since. Usami makes sure to visits every day, needing to be sure that Ritsu was still sane and didn't get any ideas of leaving the castle.

"Come on, Ritsu," Usami urged. He sat across from Ritsu, his keen eyes studying the way Ritsu's expression moved beneath the mask. He was too pale, his eyes a dull shade of green, and his lips set in a thin line. "You need to get out of your room."

"There is no reason for me to leave, Usagi-san." Ritsu responded, his eyes never once leaving the view outside.

Usami sighs in annoyance. "Ritsu, it's been a week-"

"I know."

Usami's brows shot up in surprise. "Then? You know it's not healthy for you to stay locked up in your room. What if-"

"I know, Usagi-san."

"Then!?" Usami makes sure to stress the word. He couldn't understand why this was affecting Ritsu so much. Did he find out who Takano was? Was he heartbroken again? Yet this wasn't exactly the reaction he'd expected if that was the case.

Ritsu hesitated, giving Usami hope. "…I just…" Ritsu leans away from the window, his eyes now conflicted. "I need to fix it somehow."

Usami blinks, "Fix it? Fix what?"

Ritsu winced. "I left things…unsettled."

Usami had no idea what he was talking about. He was left with his own imaginings on what could have occurred that day. And in every situation he imagined it all came down to one conclusion; it was all Takano's fault. "What kind of things?"

Ritsu didn't say. He moves his gaze back to the window, the guilt intensifying in his eyes.

"Ritsu." Usami reaches out to place his hand on top of Ritsu's shoulder. "You know you don't have to hide things from me. I can help you with whatever it is your dealing with."

Ritsu hesitates. "…I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

Ritsu blushes, throwing Usami off. "I…" Ritsu bites his lip. "I insulted my boss."

Usagi-san blinks. Surly he'd heard wrong. Ritsu? Insulting someone? That was out of the question. "What?"

Ritsu's blush grew brighter. He turned away from Usami, clearly ashamed, as he admitted again, "I insulted my boss."

Usagi-san felt his lips quirk upward. "You insulted Takano?"

Horrified by the amusement in Usami's voice, Ritsu cries out, "Usagi-san! It's not funny!"

Usami laughs. "Ritsu, why are you worried about this? The guy probably deserves it." Does deserve it. Usami thinks sourly.

Ritsu gawks. "No, he didn't! I shouldn't have said something so…insulting! If only Yokozawa-san hadn't started accusing me of…" Ritsu frowns, "Loving Takano-san. Then none of this would have happened!"

Usami froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ritsu shifts uncomfortably in his seat. It was clear on his expression that he was slightly embarrassed as he admitted, "He kept going on about how I broke Takano-san's heart and that I hurt him." He pauses. "I never met Takano-san before! How could he accuse me of this!?"

Usami quickly waves it away. "Don't worry, Ritsu. You're not going back to that place. This, Yokozawa won't bother you again."

Ritsu hesitates at this. "…Actually, Usagi-san..."

Usami's features harden. "No."

Rather than shrink away, the curtness of Usagi-san's voice made Ritsu frown. "Usagi-san, I enjoyed working at the office….I was hoping to return-"

"No." Usami cuts him off again. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone break Ritsu's heart again!

Ritsu blinks, his expression perplexed. Rather than fight back, Ritsu asks, "Ne, Usagi-san. Why can't we work at Marukawa?"

Usami doesn't answer. Instead he gets up from his chair to pace around the dark room. The action worries Ritsu.

"Usagi-san…I liked working there. I got a taste of real work and-"

"Ritsu, we had this discussion before."

"I know," Ritsu responses quietly. "But the work I saw them do is too much."

"Ritsu-"

"Can't we just get our share of the work?" Ritsu interrupts. "They're working their asses off while we live the 'good life'." Usami lifts a brow in amusement. The sarcasm wasn't lost on him.

Usami decides to ponder on his request. It wasn't like they were going to work at the office, Ritsu was only suggesting that they get their fair share of work, and Ritsu was obviously very concerned about his co-workers.

A concerned Ritsu was a stubborn Ritsu.

Usami smirks. Oh, everyone was gonna hate him for this. He wondered if Ritsu could handle it.

"...I'll talk to Isaka-san."

Ritsu perks up. "Thank you, Usagi-san!"

Usami smiles. "You're too kind, Ritsu."

Ritsu blushes at the obvious praise.

He smirks. "You do know you're going to suffer under all that work."

Ritsu nods determinedly. "I know. I had a taste of it."

Usagi-san laughs, "You have no idea what you're bringing yourself into, Ritsu." Usagi-san held out his hand for Ritsu to take, "Let's just hope that you don't go mad from the work."

Ritsu pouts as he accepts the hand to bring him up from his seat. "Don't underestimate me Usagi-San."

"I'm being honest with you. It's going to be tiring. Working a whole day is nothing compared to a whole week. Let alone a month."

Ritsu juts out his chin, his eyes never wavering. "I'll do it."

Usami chuckles, "Then, let's get to work." With that, Usagi-san leads Ritsu out of the room.


	50. Ball Room

**A big shout out to gdlilgothgrl79 for helping me edit this! I love you! :DD **

**Now, after this chapter everything goes crazy XD I'm warning you now. And sorry for not updating as much, i have finals coming up and it's eating all of my time. But it's almost over and i'll be on this 24/7! XD I intend to finish this story! And i know lots of people has been asking for Shinobu so...YAY! HERE HE IS! xD (I love him too XD) **

**Thank you guys for all the review! They get me motivated into writing more for you guys. And omg! 370 FOLLOWERS!? Yay! HI EVERYONE! :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying! :DDD **

**Much love to everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Miyagi groans in exhaustion as he makes his way to the front entrance of the Castle. Years of travel was finally taking its toll on his body. He could feel the tension in his shoulders, the heavy ache in his feet, and the wariness in his mind at the thought of another long journey. Life has become complicated as soon as this idiotic curse started. He believed himself a laid-back type of person. He didn't like getting involved in other people's problems and didn't put up much in a fight with irrational people. He liked to do things his own way, liked to be alone with his studies, and books.<p>

However, since the curse started, Miyagi had little time for himself. When he heard about the real conditions of the curse, he hauled ass, and got to work. No one but himself knew the actual details and he did his best not to alarm anyone. So far, things were going along just fine.

Except...

Usami and Ritsu?

_**They're a lost cause.**_

Even now, seeing Usami worry about Ritsu was _aggravating_. Seeing Ritsu ignorant about Takano was _distressing_. Usami was supposed to worry about _Misaki._ Ritsu should be over _Saga _by now. Both were supposed to be _in love_ already! Instead, his _majesty_ was still clinging to Takahiro and the _prince _was still crying over Saga.

**Agh! Those idiots!** Miyagi thought irritably. He could try to speed up the process but that kid, Shinobu, kept harassing him. He had no way of getting close to Usami before Shinobu popped out of nowhere and tried to tie him up. So the question remains; how to get rid of him?

Miyagi lifts a hand to massage his temples. No plan was forthcoming and thinking of that brat brought shivers of fear down his spine. He needed to know what was going on with Usami and Ritsu. He needed to know if his original plan was still in effect or if he had to change them.

Maybe…he could contact the kid's guardian...

Miyagi slowly grins. That's it! He'll go visit Dr. Nowaki later and inquire information on the brat! And once Shinobu was out of his hair he could get Usami and Ritsu to fall in love!

Miyagi pauses in his train of thought as he ponders on the specifics of the curse. The curse was designed to break by falling in love and Miyagi had no intensions whatsoever to fall in love with anyone. He was content with his books and didn't need anyone to mess with his lifestyle. What man would give up his comfort? Instead, he hoped that by accepting his instincts, by accepting the mask, it would help render the curse useless on him.

And over time..._it did_.

Of course, by figuring out this information, Miyagi was compelled to tell the others, thinking that, finally, this curse would lose its power on them.

But the others didn't share his enthusiasm. They thought him mad. They believed that by accepting the mask, they were allowing the curse to sink its claws deeper into their souls.

Miyagi scoffs. A bunch of idiots they were.

Miyagi shakes the thoughts away as he nears the entrance. He was tasked to send a few copies of Usami's manuscripts over to Marukawa. He also needed to head over to Dr. Nowaki for information on Shinobu and figure out where Takahiro disappeared off to so he could start on his own investigation.

The fact of the matter is; Takahiro must not enter this castle until Usami realizes his feelings for Misaki. It was so _close_, he could feel it. Six months has changed Usami for the better. He was no longer cold to anyone. He interacts, he smiles, and he even joins them for dinner from time to time. How could Miyagi not hope when the solution was right next to Usami!?

Miyagi inwardly sighs; it looks like he was going to be out all day-

"Miyagi."

Miyagi halts by the foot of the door and turns to his right to see Usami and Ritsu waiting for him. Curious, he walks over to greet them. "Usami. Ritsu." He nods to both men. "Came to see me out?"

Usami smirks. "Actually, we've come to an agreement."

Miyagi frowns in puzzlement. "Agreement?" What kind of agreement was he talking about? Was this about Marukawa? Glancing at Ritsu, Miyagi couldn't stop the twinge of hope blossom in his chest. Was he talking about letting Ritsu go to Takano!? It was almost too good to be true!

Usami nods. "As of today, you will no longer travel on your own."

Miyagi's frown deepens. What did he mean by that? Once again his gaze went to Ritsu. Ah, did he mean for Ritsu to come along with him so he could drop him off at Marukawa?

Despite this reasoning, Miyagi's gaze was locked on Usami's smug lips. This didn't feel right. "What do you mean?" He asks slowly.

Usami's eyes goes beyond him, prompting Miyagi to look back himself and wonder what had grabbed his attention.

A second later, Miyagi regrets his decision.

Miyagi stares in growing horror as he stands mere feet in front of Shinobu. "Wha-What is the meaning of this!?" Miyagi takes a step back, waiting for Shinobu's maniacal laughter, and metal chains. He truly believed that Shinobu was going to attack him, that he raised both hands to cover his face, and waited for the inevitable.

Yet Shinobu did nothing. He merely stood there looking bored.

"Miyagi…what are you doing?" Usami's laughter prompted Miyagi to lower his arms and feel slightly embarrassed over his actions.

However, when Shinobu walks past him without so much as a word or care, Miyagi sputters in disbelief. What the hell was this kid's problem!? First he stalks him and now he's acting like he doesn't exist!?

Miyagi's attention shifted to Usami when he notices the smirk on his face. "What?"

Usami gestures to Shinobu. "This is your babysitter."

Miyagi's mouth hung open in disbelief, "Babysitter!?" He yells in outrage. "What the hell do I need a babysitter for!?"

Usami raises a brow. "Given the fact that you've been coming home late, the manuscripts hours past its due date, and your hardly home, makes me think you need someone to keep you on check and remind you who's in charge."

He was damn sure his jaw dropped all the way to the floor! Usami was not suggesting what he thought he was suggesting!

"Shinobu will be your baby-sitter." Usami finishes with a sadistic grin.

Miyagi somehow finds his composure despite the conflicted emotions running rampaged through his heart. He straightens his back, raises his chin, and stares directly in Usami's demonic eyes and says, "No."

Usami shrugs. "This isn't your decision to make. I'm the Lard of this keep and whatever I say, goes."

Miyagi instantly deflated, "You've got to be kidding me. There is no way I'm going with that-"

"Too bad." Shinobu jumps in, his chin jutting out in defiance. "I'm traveling with you whether you like it or not."

Miyagi runs a hand down his mask and wonders if he bolts out of the castle now…would he make it out to the carriage before anyone can stop him?

The feeling of soft fingers trying to intertwine with his own had Miyagi jolting away from Shinobu in surprise. Shinobu gives him a small frown but doesn't comment on his action.

Was...was Shinobu trying to hold his hand?

"Miyagi. This is not up for discussion. There has been plenty of times when you have been absent for important meetings or when something needs to be delivered. It's obvious you've been taking your time with god knows what."

Miyagi tries to interrupt but Usami shushes him up with a raise of his hand.

"It is decided. Shinobu will travel with you and makes sure you're home early."

"Why him!?"

Usami smirks, "This is for last week."

Miyagi gawks. Oh, he knew exactly what Usami was talking about. Miyagi inwardly groans. This was the last time he helped Ritsu in anything!

"Now leave. I expect you two back before dinner."

Miyagi lifts a brow, "Dinner? Don't we usually dine alone?"

"I have news for everyone. So you better be there."

Miyagi rolls his eyes, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Shinobu rudely nudges him to the door, "Hurry up old man or we'll be home late."

Miyagi throws one more pleading look to Usami, who only smirks in response, before inwardly groaning, and plots for revenge.

Miyagi was on high alert as they entered the carriage and sat down. He was waiting for Shinobu to make the first move, to show his true intentions away from prying eyes.

But was surprised when all Shinobu did was look out the window in boredom.

Miyagi eyed Shinobu suspiciously. What was he up to? Was he trying to lower his guard by acting nonchalant? Maybe he was plotting to lock him up in one of his cabins in town. Or maybe-

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy old man."

Miyagi flinches, "Ha!?" Miyagi points to him comically, "You're the one who's creepy!"

Shinobu raises a brow. "You act like a ten year old."

Miyagi visibly deflates. "No I don't! You are!"

Shinobu stares at him as if he just proven his point.

Miyagi feels a headache coming on.

Damn it! He was going to kill Usami for this!

**-Usami**

Usami tries not to laugh as he watches Miyagi shift away from Shinobu in fear. It was entertaining to see Miyagi's composure shaken up like this. _Actually_, it was about damn time! Miyagi was too full of himself, uncaring of the consequences, and his ego needed a _huge_ readjustment. Shinobu was the perfect person to keep him in line.

Usami laughs at the thought, catching Ritsu's attention, and confusion. Usami waves it away before Ritsu could question his odd behavior and focuses on Miyagi. They sure made an odd couple.

Shinobu enters the carriage first while Miyagi waits a few seconds, obviously wondering if he can make an escape, before breathing a sigh of defeat, and then reluctantly enters the carriage.

He didn't understand what Shinobu saw in Miyagi. It was obvious the boy had an infatuated with him by the way he tried to hold Miyagi's hand earlier. But why him? Shinobu-from what he knew of the boy-was fun, carefree, righteous, caring, and brave. He berated those who deserve it, protects Misaki from anyone who dares harm him, and never backed out of a fight.

How odd for these two opposites to come together.

**Hmmm**...**this would make a great BL novel...**

Usami shrugs and turns away from the entrance door with Ritsu in tow.

"That was...interesting." Ritsu murmurs.

Usami chuckles quietly, "Miyagi had it coming."

"What'd he do this time?"

Recalling what Miyagi suggested about Ritsu and Takano, Usami scowls, "He was being annoying."

Ritsu chuckles. "Of course."

They make their way to the library in comfortable silence. The Main Hall was empty due to the preparations in the Red Hall. The annual celebration to Marukawa was tomorrow and everything should've been done by now. Usami figured there were last minute details to the decorations.

Usami sighs and couldn't help but wonder how it was going. Were there any faults? Was the food ready? Was the Garden fixed? Was Hiroki even doing his job!? He was usually the one in charge of the preparations but he didn't want to abandon Ritsu...

They reached the library's double doors and Usami was about to enter when Ritsu held him back with an arm on his shoulder. "You know, Usagi-san, you don't have to accompany me everywhere I go. I know you're busy with the party"

Usami waves it away. "It's nothing, Ritsu. Everything is being taken care of by Hiroki."

Ritsu raises a brow. "You actually left someone else in charge? You?"

Usami grunts, "I know. Miracles do happen."

Ritsu laughs. "Still. You're always the one doing everything." Ritsu hesitates, "Are you sure it's not because I left the castle?"

Usami shakes his head, "No, Ritsu. I just want to accompany my friend. What's wrong with that?"

Ritsu frowns, "Usagi-san, You don't have to worry about me. I...I'm actually alright." Ritsu smiles a little, "I can't explain it but...I just...feel better."

Usami's expression relaxes, "I'm happy to hear that, Ritsu. But honestly, I just want to be by your side...is that so bad?" Usami inwardly laughs as he watches the streaks on Ritsu's mask glow with his embarrassment. It was even more amusing when he could see past the mask and see Ritsu's face turn scarlet.

Ah, if only everyone else could see Ritsu's cute flush.

Ritsu scowls. "I'm serious Usagi-san. Besides, what if Hiroki-san makes a mistake?"

Usami rakes a hand through his hair in frustration. "Thanks for reminding me."

Ritsu urges him on, "Go, I'll be fine."

Usami was hesitant. "I trust Hiroki. There's no need for worrying."

Ritsu chuckles. "I can hear your uncertainty, Usagi-san." Ritsu nudges him away. "Go. I'll meet you later for dinner, aright? I'm just going to read."

Usami nods slowly, still unsure. "...Fine. I'll see you later."

Ritsu grins. "Finally!"

Usami ruffles his hair playfully, a small grin played at his lips. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get into trouble."

Ritsu pouts, "Yeah, yeah."

Usami laughs. "You'll be the death of me, I swear." Usami quickly heads off to the Red Hall, half afraid of the disasters Hiroki invoked. Usami groans at the thought; it was going to be a long day, indeed.

**-Misaki**

_Surely it's around here somewhere..._

Misaki rummages through the top cabinets for any sign of a tea kettle. It seemed that everything in the kitchen was missing. The plates, the silverware, the cups, and pans were all gone. He could only hope that the tea kettle was left behind…

Misaki knew that everything in the kitchen was being used for the celebration. But did they really need the kettle? Sure, he'd never been to a party before but even _he_ knew that they only served wine...

...Or was it tea?

Misaki sighs tiredly. He wonders where the celebration was taking place. Was there another kitchen in the castle he didn't know about? He knew for a fact there wasn't another one in the Main Hall. So where was it? And where was everyone? The Main Hall looked like a ghost town.

Misaki abandons the top cabinets in search for the lower ones. **Please let it be here...**

Ijuuin-sensei excused himself earlier to go to the library, claiming he forgot a book, and that it wouldn't take him long to retrieve it. It was a bit of a relief to be alone for the moment. The air was thick with tension since the drawing room and he had no idea how to put the mood back to the way things were. He felt like there was a line both of them had crossed a long time ago; a line that they had ignored until now...

"Misaki?"

Misaki jumps in fright at the unexpected voice. He spins around and finds Chiaki standing by the table. For some reason Chiaki was wearing a dark blue suit without the tie. His mask looked _waxed; _it sheened in the light, bringing out the red and orange in his fox mask, giving him an elegant look. Surprised, Misaki gives him a big smile, "Chiaki!"

Chiaki grins excitingly. "It's been too long, Misaki! What are you doing?"

Misaki shrugs, "Making tea."

Chiaki gawks, as if what he spoke was utter nonsense, efficiently confusing Misaki. "Tea? Who cares about tea! Have you seen the decorations we put up?"

Misaki shakes his head. "No, I haven't. I don't plan on going to the celebration."

Chiaki's eyes widen, "Ha? Why not!?"

Misaki's thoughts drift off to Usagi-san and Ritsu. Seeing them together for a night that is meant for lovers-at least that's how he pictures these kinds of parties to be-shreds his heart to ribbons. Misaki looks away from Chiaki and says, "I don't want to go."

Chiaki huffs. "Maybe you'll change your mind when you actually see it."

Misaki shakes his head, "No, I-"

Chiaki marches over to Misaki and pulls him up. "Come on, let's go." Not giving Misaki time to answer, or protest, Chiaki pulls his hand, and stalks out of the kitchen.

"Chiaki! Wait!"

Chiaki shakes his head. "You need to see the Ball room, Misaki!"

Misaki pauses in his struggles, instantly intrigued by this bit of information. "Ball room?"

Chiaki's grin turns devious, "You haven't seen it, have you?"

Misaki shakes his head slowly; his curiosity was getting the better of him. "But...I have to wait for Ijuuin-sensei…." Damn it, even his protest sounded weak!

Chiaki waves it away, "It won't take long. Promise!"

Misaki was still hesitant. "But-"

"Misaki, it won't take long. Just go in, see the Ball Room, get out, and you're done!"

Well...since he put it like that…

Misaki runs faster, his excitement becoming too great, and startling Chiaki when he flew past him.

Chiaki gawks, "Hey, wait up!"

Misaki instantly stops, "Hey, where's the ball room? I don't remember seeing it in the Main Hall." Thanks to Usagi-san, who didn't give exact details to the pool, he knew every room in the Main Hall.

Chiaki laughs, "That's because it's not in the Main Hall."

"Then where is it?"

"The Red Hall!"

Misaki froze. "Where Usagi-san resides?"

Chiaki nods. He fails to notice how pale Misaki became. "Yeap! All the important stuff happens there."

"What do you mean by important stuff?" Misaki was reluctant to go now. Going to the Red Hall meant he might accidentally run into Usagi-san. And he wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Not until he finds resolution to his own dilemma.

Chiaki grabs his hand again and hurries to their destination. "It's where we work. Where we conduct business, have meetings, etc."

"Ah. I see." Misaki tries to remove his hand from Chiaki's but his grip was too tight and for some reason Chiaki didn't seem to notice his struggles or if he did he didn't mention it. Once they entered the Red Hall Misaki didn't bother looking around. He wanted to avoid Usagi-san at all costs. Even the chance of eye-contact.

Chiaki shakes him from his thoughts with, "So Misaki, what have you been doing for the past week?"

Misaki smiles at him, grateful for the distraction. He replayed his week to Chiaki. Telling him about his studies and spending time with Ijuuin-sensei. He tensed up when they passed the stairs leading to Usagi-san's room but didn't stop in his tale to Chiaki. When he finished, he and Chiaki found themselves in front of a massive velvet double doors.

Misaki couldn't contain his excitement. He heard of Balls from his brother and in stories but never been to one. Already, his mind was imagining hundreds of possibilities of what this Ball Room could look like and in each one he would imagine the people in dresses and fancy suits dancing on the dance floor.

Chiaki lets go of his hand to grip the door handles in front of them and opens the doors.

Misaki's breath hitched. _It was_ _magnificent_.

The Ball Room was like a stadium in length, it was decorated in red and white silk, tables and chairs were placed on either sides of the room, and it was obvious that the dancing was taking place in the middle. Three large elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling and dozens upon dozens of candles were placed randomly around the room. Misaki's favorite was at the other end of the Ball Room, were a long stairway was leading to a Garden. From his point of view he could see hints of red roses.

"Wow." Misaki breathes.

Chiaki nods, "Just wait for tonight! There's this thing where they light up the candles at midnight and the whole Ball Room lights up in Gold."

"Gold?" He didn't see any gold anywhere.

Chiaki grins, "I'm not giving anything away. You have to be here to see it." Chiaki leans in close to whisper, "But they say when the Ball Room lights up with Gold a person would be able to find their one true love."

Misaki frowns. "How?"

Chiaki smirks. "Didn't I tell you already? I'm not giving anything away."

Misaki pouts. That tricky fox!

"And wait to you get a taste of the food! Usami-san has others go out and get exotic foods from other countries."

Misaki blinks in surprise. "Really?"

Chiaki nods, "It's a once in a life time, Misaki. You have to be here!" He claps his hands together and begs, "Please!"

Misaki sighs. He was guilt-tripping him, he knew it. "I'll…try."

Chiaki jumps up with joy. "Alright! It'll be fun, Misaki! You'll have-"

"_Misaki…?"_

Misaki froze.

He could feel his heart stop, his skin heat up, and his breath become shallow. The one person he didn't want to see..._was right behind him_.

Misaki inwardly curses his luck. He should have waited for Ijuuin-sensei.


	51. A Silent Ride

**Hi everyone! Sorry i haven't been updating, i have finals this week. But i wanted to let you guys know that on the 25th i will be updating all of my stories :3 My gift to you guys!**

** I'll make sure to make them all extra long for you guys! So yeah. I'll be doing that. :3 Enjoy this little piece for now. Sorry it's short but i hope you enjoy! Love you all! Much love! **

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

The annoyance in Shinobu's tone only made Miyagi more irritable. It hasn't even been ten minutes since they left the castle and Shinobu was already getting on his nerves. Couldn't he just sit there quietly and wait until they get into town? Was that too much to ask? Miyagi groans in utter misery. Why Shinobu? Why not Hatori? Or worse, Yukina? He would rather deal with a guy who rambles about nothing but his 'Kisa-san' than a kid who makes him feel like an idiot.

Honestly, what was Usami thinking? He could have come up with a better punishment than this. Bringing a child to Marukawa was unprofessional.

Miyagi scowls. **As if that mattered to Usami**. He needed to exact revenge on him. Maybe he'll have Usami realize he's in love with Misaki only to take him away...

**Yes, that would work wonders!** He thought darkly.

"Old man, I asked you a question."

Miyagi closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on his plans. He knew that any type of attention thrown Shinobu's way would only fuel his actions to annoy him and he would not give him that satisfaction.

Miyagi sighs again. Since he was stuck with the kid in his business travels he would have to take some of his personal time off to go visit Nowaki. He needed information about Takahiro _now_. It's been six months since they last seen him and Miyagi knew he should have been fully recovered by now.

Actually, he should have been cured _months _ago. So what was the hold up? Where is Takahiro?

Miyagi frowns. A woman took him…an acquaintance? A co-worker?

Miyagi shakes his head. No, it couldn't be. He checked the place Takahiro worked at and all they said was that they were informed about his condition and gave him leave until he was in better health. Takahiro must've left a good impression on his boss if they allowed him so much time off from work.

**So much like Misaki**, Miyagi couldn't help but think. He wouldn't be surprised if Misaki gained his manners from his brother. Miyagi chuckles fondly. That's exactly what Usami needs. A warm, kind, loving heart to melt that ice in his chest.

Thinking back to the Takahiro's workplace, he recalls interviewing the other workers, and found that Takahiro didn't really spend much time outside of work. He didn't have a place to go or a favorite hangout in the village because he would always rush home to Misaki. His boss said he was always worried for his little brother and only stayed for work purposes.

Miyagi massages his temples as a headache started to form. The woman who took Takahiro claimed to be a friend and had the means to cure him. She didn't give Nowaki any names or where she was taking him. It would seem very unprofessional for Dr. Nowaki to just let a patient go without any clarification from family but Takahiro was nearing his last breath and Nowaki was desperate…

"OLD MAN!"

Miyagi jerks in his seat in fright. He turns his attention to Shinobu who was fuming with fury. His cheeks were red hot and his dark blue eyes pierced his own. Something in those eyes had Miyagi's heart pounding and his palms sweating. He frowns at the sensation. Curious as to what sort of reaction this kid had on him.

"Are you listening to me!?" Shinobu shrieks.

Miyagi scowls, the moment gone as soon as it came. "What the hell are you yelling for!?"

"Why are you ignoring me!?"

Miyagi covers his ears. "Stop yelling!"

Shinobu points a finger at him. "You're the one who's yelling!"

"Ha!? You did it first!"

"That's because you're not listening to me!"

"That's because this is supposed to be a _QUIET_ carriage ride!"

Shinobu lies back against his seat and murmurs angrily, "You don't have to be so loud. You're making my ears bleed."

Miyagi gawks, "You're the one who started it!"

Shinobu sighs, "Why did I have to get stuck with a child?"

Miyagi's eyes budged. Was this kid serious!? "Who the hell are you calling a child!?"

"Stop yelling!"


	52. Fear of Losing

**Omg, this took forever! Sorry for the late update (Very late) My life is getting busier and busier. But i will finish all my stories. (I just wish i had more time like i used to) I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New year! Another thanks to my lovely Gdlilgothgrl for helping me with his chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoy. (This is so long!) Much love!**

* * *

><p>Misaki shivers as he feels the heat radiating off Usagi-san on his back. He could hear every breath leave his lips, could almost feel Usagi-san's cold hand ruffling his locks, and Misaki couldn't help but shift uncomfortably from the sensations Usagi-san alone seems to bring. His body was a wreck of sensations. Goosebumps appeared on his skin, adrenaline coursing through his blood, and his breathing grew shallow from nervousness. He didn't know how to control these emotions. It was <em>frightening<em>.

Misaki swallows hard. Thoughts wouldn't form. He couldn't think past the image of Usagi-san standing right behind him. What was he to do? What was he to say? Should he act like nothing happened or should he confront Usagi-san about Ritsu?

Misaki inwardly shakes his head at the idea. Was he crazy? Was he out of his mind!? It wasn't his business! He didn't have the right to ask about their private life. Usagi-san has no obligation towards him and he knew Usagi-san shared no love for him. He should just pretend like nothing has changed.

"Usami-san." Chiaki bows formally. "I thought you would be with Ritsu."

Misaki's chest tightens. So, he _was_ with Ritsu…

Usagi-san waves it away. "He's fine. I just wanted to see how everything was going."

Chiaki shrugs, "So far, everything is going according as planned. But if you want to discuss the finer details Kamijou-san should be in the upper floor."

Usagi-san nods. "Thank you." He turns to Misaki, who's tense back was still to him. Misaki jerks when he hears Usagi-san say, "Misaki?"

Not given a much of a choice, Misaki spins around to face Usagi-san, and couldn't help but blush at the sight. There was nothing different about him; he wore his usual white collar shirt and purple tie, his Demon mask was the same, and yet somehow Usagi-san looked more handsome today than any other day. Misaki could feel his face heat up dangerously at the thought. "U-Usagi-san! Good e-evening."

Usagi-san gives him a smile that had his heart beating out of his chest and his mouth going dry. He looks away quickly and tries to hide the blush staining his cheeks. Usagi-san chuckles at his reaction before turning his attention back to Chiaki. "Hatori's looking for you."

Chiaki pales. "Oh, crap, I forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Usami-san!" With that, Chiaki runs off, leaving Misaki alone with Usagi-san.

Misaki pales. Wait what!? _Why was this always happening to him!?_ "A-ah, I have to go too, Usagi-san. I just came here to see the Ballroom." He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head.

He could tell Usagi-san was contemplating on his next move by the way he raises a hand to stroke his chin. Misaki inches away from him, hoping to get away before-

Usagi-san _pouts._

Misaki pales. Oh, he knew Usagi-san too well to know that he was going to say-

"Have you seen the Garden, yet?"

Misaki inwardly curses. He should have left when he had the chance! "Um, no, I just got here."

Usagi-san grins, "You have to see it before you go. It's the best part of the Ballroom."

The eagerness in which Usagi-san says it had Misaki stuttering. "O-oh? How so?" Misaki curses his curiosity. **Damn it. Don't ask. Just leave!**

"Come. I'll show you." Usagi-san reaches out to grab his hand but Misaki quickly pulls away.

"Some other time, Usagi-san. I'm really busy right now." The words left him in a rush and it had him worrying if Usagi-san can hear the panic in them.

Usagi-san raises a brow at his abrupt refusal but doesn't comment on it. "It won't take long, Misaki." Usagi-san grabs his hand before Misaki could pull away again, leads him down the stairs, and across the Ballroom. "You'll be in and out in no time."

Misaki bites his lip as he contemplates this. He knew he should try to get away from Usagi-san and get back to Ijuuin-sensei but he couldn't help but relish in the feeling of Usagi-san's cold hand entwine with his. He missed being in Usagi-san's presence, missed being able to talk to him, and spending time in their secret room.

It wouldn't hurt to enjoy whatever time he had with Usagi-san...

**It'll only be a second...**

As soon as Misaki and Usagi-san climbed the other side of the Ballroom, Misaki forgot about his discomfort, and gasped in amazement at the scene before him.

Much different from the Main Garden; this one had a long pond in the center with giant lily pads floating in crystalline water. Around the pond were hundreds upon hundreds of red roses blooming under the morning sun and he could see beautiful lanterns hung up in different parts of tree branches.

Misaki's jaw drops in amazement. Were those Lily pads really that huge or was his eyes deceiving him? They were bigger than him! "This is unbelievable!" Misaki gasps. He crouches down at the edge of the pond to view the water closer and was pleasantly surprised to see Koi fish swimming under the lily pads.

Usagi-san grins. "You should see it at night."

Misaki couldn't help but join in the mirth and grins up at him. "Oh?"

Usagi-san stands next to him and nods, "They light the lanterns near ten and all the color is magnified. Firefly's come out and it looks like the stars dropped from the sky to dance along the water." Usagi-san smiles softly, "it's the most beautiful sight you will ever see."

Misaki's eyes shine with excitement. "Whoa! I would love to see that!"

"You can." Usagi-san reaches down to ruffle his hair fondly, "Just come to the garden before midnight and you'll see the wonders this Garden has to offer." At this, Misaki hesitates. Wasn't he just scowling at himself that he needed to get out of here? He couldn't attend the Ball! Not with Usagi-san there. Usagi-san notices his inner conflict and frowns. "You _do_ plan on going…right?"

Misaki shrugs. "I don't know…I haven't decided yet."

Usagi-san goes silent at this. He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks beyond the pond in thought. After a while, the silence was making Misaki more anxious than it usually did and he was tempted to break it. However, he knew Usagi-san wouldn't appreciate the disturbance so he had no choice but to wait.

"...Well, if you want…you can accompany me to the Ball. I could use the company."

Misaki's breath hitches in excitement. Usagi-san...wanted to take _him_ to the Ball? He was about to shout his agreement when jealously reared its ugly head and his thoughts took a turn for the worse. Why does Usagi-san want to take _him_ to the ball? He has Ritsu, doesn't he? Misaki clenches his teeth as despair clouds his thoughts. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, "but what about Ritsu?"

Usagi-san blinks in surprise. "He doesn't usually come to these kinds of events."

**So if he attended, you would take him instead of me?** Misaki flinches at his own thoughts. Why was he torturing himself like this? Why couldn't his heart get it already? Usagi-san didn't love him. And he didn't want to be in love with Usagi-san.

_Especially since he was pining for his brother._

"Misaki?"

Misaki jerks his head up when he hears the confusion and concern in Usagi-san's tone. **Oh no,** he thought in panic, **did i give away too much?** "Oh, um, I'm not sure, Usagi-san. I have a lot of things to do."

Usagi-san shifts ever so slightly in his direction, indicating that he was interested in what he had to say. To Misaki, it felt like Usagi-san was teasing him. "Oh? What things?"

Reminded of his lack of development in his studies, Misaki pouts, "My studies for one."

Usagi-san blinks at this. "I thought you stopped."

Misaki frowns. "Why would you think so?"

"You've stopped coming to our room."

Misaki inwardly beams at this. **Our room?** "Oh, sorry." He scratches the back of his head nervously, "Um, I got busy…"

Usagi-san raises a brow, "Avoiding me?"

Misaki blushes, "h-huh!?"

"You've been avoiding me, Misaki." Usagi-san crosses his arms and frowns playfully.

"No, I haven't!" Misaki refuses to look him in the eye.

"You're too easy to read." Usagi-san ducks his head down so that their eyes were leveled and their foreheads touching. Misaki to flinches lightly at this. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

Misaki takes a step back and quickly shakes his head. "I'm not avoiding you. I was busy, Usagi-san."

"Like?"

Misaki falters, "Um…with studying!" Usagi-san's lips quirk in amusement but otherwise stays silent and waits for more. Misaki scowls. "I've been reading, going over your notes and spending time with Ijuuin-sensei-"

Usagi-san stiffens. "Wait. You've been with Ijuuin?"

Misaki snaps his mouth shut. Of all the things...Why did he bring up Ijuuin-sensei!? **Damn it.** "Y-yes. H-he's been helping me."

Usagi-san was eerily quiet after this.

Misaki shifts nervously.** I should have left when I had the chance...** There wasn't much he could do now. He felt obligated to wait until Usagi-san spoke his mind. If he left things as they were Misaki was afraid this would mess up their fragile friendship. He'd learned from his past mistakes and he wasn't going to repeat them.

"You're going." Usagi-san finally decides with a determined nod.

Misaki stares at him blankly, having no idea what he was talking about. He was so lost in his own thoughts that Usagi-san's words threw Misaki for a loop. "Ha!?"

Usagi-san grabs his arm and pulls him along. "You're joining me to the Ball tomorrow."

"Ha!? Wait! You can't just-"

"I need to prepare a suit for you." Usagi-san murmurs under his breath. They leave the Rose Garden and return inside the Ballroom.

"-Wait!"

Usagi-san sighs. He stops in the middle of the room and wraps his arm around Misaki's waist. Misaki frowns in puzzlement until Usagi-san entwines their hands together and lifts it up to the air, almost as if they were preparing to dance. Misaki jerks in embarrassment as he realized Usagi-san was trying to see if he knew the steps. Usagi-san groans tiredly, "I need to show you how to dance, don't I?."

Misaki blushes and jerks away from him. "B-baka! It's not...it's not like..."

"Hmm?" Usagi-san lets go of his waist but doesn't let go of his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to go."

Usagi-san smirks. "You don't mean that."

Misaki blinks in confusion. "Huh? Of course I do!" Now he was pissing him off! Who was Usagi-san to know his own mind!?

"I don't believe you."

Misaki gawks. What the hell!? He was about to rebut him when he saw a strange flicker of emotion in Usagi-san's eyes. It could have been tenderness or light teasing but Misaki was still a child at heart so he didn't know exactly what it was. This had him pausing and thinking; what was Usagi-san thinking? Why was he acting so... different towards him? "Why…do you want me to go with you?"

Usagi-san smirks. "Why else? I want to enjoy your company. It's been a while since I last seen you."

Misaki bites the inside of his cheek and couldn't help but mutter, "You have Ritsu…I know I'll just be interrupting you two."

Usagi-san frowns. "Ha? Interrupting? What does that mean?"

Misaki blushes, "Nothing! I just thought…you guys needed some time alone…"

Usagi-san chuckles; not fully understanding the true meaning behind Misaki's words. "Not really. Actually, I might have needed your help with him."

Misaki looked hesitant. "Help?"

Usagi-san nods. "I've been half afraid that he was going to leave the castle again. That or get lost."

"Get lost?" Misaki gasps, "why would he do that?"

"Did you forget, Misaki? Ritsu is still heartbroken over his past love. He can't get over him." Usagi-san lets out a sad sigh and proceeds to walk to the stairway with Misaki in tow. "I suspect he never will."

"...Does this bother you?" He asks softly. Misaki hated himself the moment he spoke the words. He didn't want to know the depth of Usagi-san's love for Ritsu, but at the same time he wanted to help him in anyway possible. It was another thing he didn't understand about himself and yet it was something he was quickly learning, even if that didn't make sense.

_Love has no pride or reason._

"Of course it does." Usagi-san scowls. "I don't want Ritsu to be burdened by this anymore." Together, they climb the stairs and heads out of the Ballroom. Without letting go of his hand, Usagi-san leads Misaki to the direction of his room. "Ah, but to be honest, I really don't understand what Ritsu is going through since I never been in love before."

Misaki sputters. "You haven't?" But what about Ritsu?

Usagi-san shakes his head. "No. I thought I did with Takahiro but…"

Misaki felt his heart stop at the words. "But…?" He couldn't help but utter the word in a hopeful tone. Does he not love Onii-Chan anymore? What changed his mind? How did this happen?

Usagi-san looks back at him, his dark gaze rapt on his face, and his lips curled into a beautiful smile. Misaki's breath hitched but he never looked away. "…I'm not so sure anymore."

Heart in his throat, Misaki squeaks out, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Usagi-san grins. "It's a secret."

"Ha!? Why can't I know!?"

Usagi-san laughs. "How about this. If you accompany me to the Ball I'll tell you."

Misaki pouts, "you don't play fair."

Usagi-san shakes his head. "No, I don't. So just give in to me, Misaki."

Misaki blows out a breath. His calm exterior conflicted with the chaotic emotions inside his heart. He wanted to know who captured Usagi-san's heart. He needed to know what that would do with the curse. Did Usagi-san mean he didn't love Onii-Chan anymore and that was it? Or did he fall in love with someone else? He had to confirm it for himself. "Fine."

Usagi-san ruffles his hair playfully. "Great! Now let's get you ready!" Usagi-san hurries in his strides, efficiently dragging a poor Misaki in his wake.

"Ha!? No wait! baka-Usagi! Stop!"

I really should have left when I had the chance...

**-Miyagi**

Miyagi left Marukawa defeated.

Pushing back plans to visit Nowaki was dissatisfying on many levels. He was used to having his way, used to doing what he wanted when he was out of the castle, so Usami appointing a 'babysitter' annoyed the crap out him. He could no longer do anything without Usami knowing all of his activities through Shinobu and Miyagi couldn't alert him to anything he was doing. Knowing Usami, he would try to put a stop to it, reasoning that there was no hope in continuing this nonsense, and Miyagi didn't need interference of any kind.

Miyagi climbs in the waiting carriage outside of Marukawa and sits across Shinobu. Shinobu glances up as Miyagi takes a seat and studies him silently. Already irritated from today's events, Miyagi's ire grew when Shinobu's gaze did not leave him. "What?" Miyagi snaps.

Calmly, with no hint of emotion, Shinobu replies, "Where were you planning on going after this?"

Miyagi raises a brow, pretending he didn't understand what Shinobu meant, "Home. Where else."

Shinobu rolls his eyes, "I'm not dense, Miyagi." Miyagi blinks in surprise. He doesn't remember a time where Shinobu has called him by his given name and if he did then it was easily forgotten by the annoying nickname of 'Old man'. "I know you were going somewhere else after this."

Miyagi laughs it off. "What do you mean?"

Shinobu raises a brow, "You're not good at lying. Well, not to me anyway."

Miyagi feels a vein popping on his forehead. **This little brat...** "So full of yourself."

Shinobu shrugs. "I'm used to people lying. Grew up with it." Any hint of sympathy was lost when Shinobu continues, "So stop lying, Old man, and tell me; where were you going after Marukawa."

"That's none of your business."

Shinobu raises a brow. "Is that so?"

Miyagi nods in triumph.

Shinobu smirks, "You do know I can't leave your side at all, right?"

Miyagi flatters, "W-what do you mean?"

"Didn't Usami tell you?"

Miyagi scowls, "You were right there. You know what he told me."

"Ah, that's right. He forgot a lot of things."

Miyagi gritted his teeth. "What is it?"

The sudden motion of the carriage startled Miyagi. He was pitched forward and almost falling face first onto Shinobu's lap. Instead, he managed to catch himself and had both hands on either side of Shinobu's legs, his face mere inches to Shinobu's...

Shinobu's eyes widen.

Miyagi pales. "Ah, haha, sorry about that-"

_Shinobu leans up to kiss his cheek._

The unexpected action had Miyagi drawing back in a rush. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

Shinobu shrugs, though there was a small blush on his cheeks as he looked out the window. "Just felt like it."

Miyagi raises his hand to rest it on his cheek, a blush of his own heating his face dangerously. What was-

"Oh, and I'm to stay at your side for the reminder of my stay. So that means until Takahiro picks Misaki up."

And the mood was killed.

A look of horror crossed Miyagi's face, "No…"

Shinobu nods. "Yes."

"Like hell that'll happen!"

Shinobu shrugs. "Talk to Usami."

Miyagi grounds his teeth together. Usami wouldn't do this to him…right? What had he done to merit such anger? Was suggesting Ritsu to Takano really that bad? Or…was this for the years' worth of defiance?

Miyagi groans. That's it! Revenge it is!

**-Misaki**

The soft glowing light emitting from below the horizon alerted Misaki of twilight. He quickly makes his way back to the kitchen; his only thoughts were drifting between panic and regret. He was painfully aware that he left Ijuuin-sensei all alone without any notice of his whereabouts or given any thought about him until Usagi-san mentioned the time. He left Usagi-san's room in a hurry, ignoring how sticky his hair felt from the gel, how his clothing were all wrinkled from taking them off in a haste to try out different suits, and ignored the way his stomach growled from not eating all day.

His only concern was Ijuuin-sensei.

Misaki sprints into the kitchen and flinches when he spots Ijuuin-sensei sitting at the table, sipping tea. **He must have found the tea kettle,** Misaki thought weakly. The kitchen lights were off and the only source of light was a single candle sitting on the table in front of Ijuuin-sensei. Misaki couldn't help but wince again as the feeling of guilt intensifies.

Ijuuin-sensei finally takes notice of Misaki standing awkwardly by the door and turns to him. He leans back in his seat and cocks his head in thought. He didn't display any emotion, his eyes were unreadable, and his lips were set in a firm line. Misaki wanted to cover and hide from those eyes. He felt like a jerk for leaving Ijuuin-sensei like this.

"…You're late."

"A-ah, I'm so sorry! I-i was caught up." Misaki berated himself on how weak he sounded, but watching Ijuuin-sensei stare at him calmly, when he had every right to yell at him, had Misaki weak in the knees.

Ijuuin-sensei merely nods, his expression still calm, and composed as he says, "it's late. We should call it a day." Ijuuin-sensei stands up and blows out the candle, encasing the room in darkness.

Misaki balls his hands into fists; the guilt was eating him alive. He wanted to say something, to apologize, and beg for forgiveness, but all he could do was stand there looking like an idiot. His mind was blanked with fear over the idea of losing Ijuuin-sensei's friendship.

**_I hurt Ijuuin-sensei..._** That was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do to him.

Ijuuin-sensei sighs and walks right past him. "…I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki."

Panicked, Misaki yells out, "Ah! Ijuuin-sensei, wait!" Ijuuin-sensei stops but doesn't turn around to face him. This causes Misaki's heart to clench painfully. He didn't want to leave things as they were but he didn't know what to say or how to make things better. So he just did what he did best: blurt out things from his heart. "W-would…would you like to join me at the Ball tomorrow!?"

Ijuuin-sensei turns to face him, "Ball?"

Misaki nods quickly, "Ah, I-I mean the celebration t-tomorrow."

Ijuuin-sensei raises a brow. "You're going after all? What changed your mind?"

"Oh, um," He couldn't say that Usagi-san was the one who changed his mind, not when things were already so heated between them. "Chiaki and the others pressured me."

A slow smile appeared on Ijuuin-sensei's lips, his eyes soften as he responds with, "I would be honored to go with you, Misaki." Ijuuin-sensei steps in front of him, ducks his head down and kisses his forehead.

Misaki froze.

"Good night." Ijuuin-sensei says softly. He gives Misaki one more tender smile before walking away in the direction of his bedroom..

Misaki was left speechless.

**The line was definitely crossed,** he thought numbly. He had to confront Ijuuin-sensei about it. But what should he say? He didn't want to hurt him, yet he didn't want to lead him on either. How should he tell him that he didn't think about him that way? That the love he had for Ijuuin-sensei was different than…

...Than Usagi-san?

Misaki flinches violently. _It was definitely different._ Ijuuin-sensei didn't make his heart race, doesn't make his body tremble with a touch alone, he isn't the one who invades his thoughts day in and day out, and he doesn't piss the hell out of him...

Ijuuin-sensei was just a great friend and his favorite Mangaka author. There was nothing more than that..

...Right?

**Agh! Damn it!** Why was he even bothering with all of this!? He'd never asked to be in these kind of situations! He'd never wanted to be in love-!

Misaki scowls. _He wasn't in love with Usagi-san for gods sake!_

...even if he did make his heart go 'doki doki'...but that doesn't matter, damn it!

Annoyed that Usagi-san was once again invading his thoughts, Misaki angrily spins around in the direction of his room-

And froze.

Standing not five feet in front of him _was Usagi-san_.

**He must have followed me**. Misaki thought with growing horror. **I did leave in such a hurry...and he did call out for me...**

Usagi-san didn't say a word. Misaki could tell that he was already on the razor's edge by the fact that his eyes were no longer violet but scarlet red. It reminded him of the first time he met Usagi-san, his figure was foreboding, his mask frightening, and his aura felt dangerous.

Misaki gasps. Was Usagi-san there the whole time!? Did he see and hear everything he and Ijuuin-sensei were discussing!?

Misaki pales. He asked Ijuuin-sensei to the Ball...Usagi-san already asked him...

Misaki's gaze unwillingly lowers to Usagi-san's arm and was surprised to see him carrying the small bear with the missing eye. He hasn't seen that bear in months. Why did Usagi-san have it on him _now_?

Usagi-san merely nods his head, bringing Misaki's attention back to him. "I just wanted to say good night, Misaki."

Misaki quickly opens his mouth to explain why he asked Ijuuin-sensei to the Ball, to explain that he felt pressured, and he didn't mean to hurt him this way.

_But no words came out._

And because he couldn't say anything; his heart exploded with fear, worse than anything he'd ever felt before.

Usagi-san walks away.

Misaki was left broken.

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers are the best XD (Don't kill me XD) lol<strong>


	53. Four Hours Before the Storm

**Hey everyone! I decided to post this since the other part to this is so LONG! I'll try to update next Friday! I hope you enjoy!**

**And also, thanks to the lovely Gdlilgothgrl for helping me edit this :3 I very much appreciate it! 3**

**Much**** love!**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Akihiko, get the hell out of my room!"<p>

Usami waves it away and continues to read the book in his hand. "Cant. You got the book I want."

Hiroki fumes. "I don't give a damn! You're supposed to be getting ready for the celebration tonight!"

"I don't want to go."

"Akihiko," Hiroki growls, "stop acting like a child!"

Usami shrugs his indifference and gets more comfortable on Hiroki's red chesterfield. The celebration was in approximately four hours and Usami had yet to check if the preparations were, _completely,_ complete. Honestly, he didn't want to go. He hated social media and having to communicate with people he was unfamiliar with. Yet Isaka-san-being the unreasonable man that he is-forced it upon him to do this crap annually.

So, in retaliation, Usami decides to hang around Hiroki's personal library until the Ball was over and done with.

Hiroki gets up from his desk and walks to Usami. "Agh! Damn you, Akihiko. Just take the damn book and-" Hiroki stops mid-sentence when his cellphone started to ring. He reaches for his back pocket, looks at the caller ID, and flushes. "Ah, excuse me, I have to take this."

Usami smirks. "Is it Nowaki?"

Hiroki blushes, "s-shut up! It's none of your damn business!"

"Ah, that reminds me," Usami places the book down on his lap and strokes his chin thoughtfully. "We haven't sat down and drank in a while. Should we do that tonight?"

"Ha!? You've got a celebration to take care of. You don't have time to mess around. Anyway, I'll be back." Hiroki leaves the room with the phone pressed to his ear; his expression full of excitement.

Left alone, Usami picks up the book and attempts to read it again. However, the words blur as unwanted memories surface. Usami shakes his head and tries not to think about last night, tries to pretend there was no Ball, and that he would be attending _alone_.

Usami scowls. He places the book down and instead thinks about his upcoming BL Novel. Since Aikawa loved the book he just finished, she now wants a sequel. He actually had a few ideas for Misaki and-

_Ijuuin._

Usami sputters. **No! Damn it! It was _him_!** Usami grounds his teeth together. **Gah! Stop thinking about it! **Usami already knew how this story will come out. It would continue with Misaki growing bolder and ask him out on a da-

His mind conjured Misaki asking _Ijuuin_ on a date.

A nerve appears on his forehead. He couldn't take this anymore. Why the hell would Misaki ask Ijuuin to the Ball? Did he forget that he was going with _him_? What was the big deal!? Why was Ijuuin more important than _him_?

Usami forced himself to stop, breath, and think. He leans back on the chair and sighs heavily.

...He wasn't being fair. He knew Misaki didn't mean to say those words to Ijuuin. He could tell from his expression that he was just as surprised as he was when he uttered the words. Misaki was like that. He hated to hurt those he cares for and tries his best to make others happy.

Usami's mood worsens. How were they even friends? Ijuuin was a manipulative bastard and Misaki was so innocent and naive. How did they even meet?

Hiroki comes in the room then, startling Usami from his thoughts. "Ha? You still here? Hurry up and leave." Usami instantly knew there was something wrong by the tone and the unguarded look on Hiroki's face. Did something happen between him and Nowaki?

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Hiroki looks away and tries to laugh it off. "It's just...he won't be able to make it tonight."

Usami nods thoughtfully, "Understandable. He has many responsibilities as a doctor."

Hiroki hesitates, "Yeah…"

Usami smirks. "You know, Hiroki, he could visit any time he wants. It's no big idea if he can't come today."

Stunned, Hiroki's mouth opens in shock.

Usami frowns at the reaction. "What?"

"You-you don't like anyone coming to the castle. You've made a rule about it."

Usami cocks his head in confusion. When did he say that...?

_Oh_. His eyes widens in realization. He'd…forgotten about that. How could he have forgotten? He never liked anyone coming to the castle after the masks were placed on them, not after all the panic and disaster it caused last time, so he forbade anyone to come here aside from Aiwaka-san and a few Marukawa workers, "…I don't mind." Usami shrugs, "it's not like he's going to cause trouble or anything."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Hiroki smiles, "thank you, Akihiko. I'll inform him right away."

Usami waves it away and stands up with the book in his hand. "Do what you want."

"Oh, before you go," Usami stops and turns to him. "Why are you holding that bear again?"

Startled, Usami looks down to find that he was clutching the bear to his chest. It spooked him for a second, before realizing that Hiroki was watching, and that worrying anyone would only panic the others. "Oh…I guess I forgot to leave it last night."

Hiroki frowns, "last night?"

Usami shrugs, "I didn't realize I've been holding it until now."

Hiroki looked worried at this.

Usami waves his worries away. "It's nothing, Hiroki. My mind has been occupied as of late."

Hiroki swallows, "sure. Just…be careful."

Usami rolls his eyes. "You worry too much. I'll be going. Ja."

"...Ja."

** ~ Shinobu ~**

"_I'm going to kill him_."

Misaki pales. "Shinobu, stop it!"

Shinobu turns to him, his dark aura flaring hotter by the second, "Like hell! He didn't ask for my permission first!"

Misaki's sweat drops. "Um, I don't think it works that way."

Shinobu glares at him. "Yes. It. Does."

"Eh…" He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Shinobu was too overprotective for his own good.

Misaki sighs and decides to sit at the edge of his bed. Maybe it was a mistake to tell Shinobu. It was obvious he wanted to find Ijuuin-sensei and wing his neck for confessing to him. But he had no one else to talk to. He needed help _desperately_.

Shinobu stands in front of him and crosses his arms. His expression was suddenly serious as he asks, "anyway, have you told him your answer?"

Misaki shakes his head, already dreading the rest of this conversation. "I...didn't get a chance to. Ijuuin-sensei just left."

"Then you have to tell him properly."

"But-"

"_Misaki_." Shinobu snaps, "If you don't say it then Ijuuin will take it the other way. You need to let him know."

Misaki flinches. "I…I know that! Last night I was thinking of a way to tell him…but all of that ended with me hurting him."

Shinobu sighs. "I know. It's _you_. But Misaki, you'll hurt him more if you just leave it like that. Leading him on is cruel."

Misaki's head drops in misery, "I know…"

An exasperated sigh leaves Shinobu's lips, "Why do you always get in these kinds of situations when I'm not around?" Shinobu shakes his head, "Alright, Ijuuin is covered. Now, what about Usami?"

Misaki's body flinches and his face falls with dread.

Shinobu winces, "Ah, that bad, huh?"

"I...I didn't mean to…"

Shinobu sits down next to Misaki and urges him on, "I feel like this is going to be a long talk."

Misaki shoulders slumps in defeat. "…Yeah."

"Alright. Lay it on me."

An hour later, Shinobu was gawking at him. "You did _what_!?"

Misaki shakes his hands around nervously, "I didn't mean to! It just came out!"

Shinobu face-palms. "Ok, fine. I get it." He groans, "then how are you going to fix it?"

Misaki drew up a blank. "I don't know."

"Well, you have to think fast. You only got four hours before the celebration."

Misaki shakes his head quickly, "I'm not going."

"Oh, yes you are! You need to explain to Ijuuin that you don't share his feelings and then you have to face Usami."

"But Shinobu-!"

"No buts! Now let's get you ready. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do with Usami later."

"I don't want to go!"

"Too damn bad!"


End file.
